


Quando o Sangue Veela se impõe: Segunda Temporada

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Quando Sangue se Impõe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Suspense, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Agora, o primeiro filho do casamento (Draco), chegou a Hogwarts para viver suas próprias aventuras. Qual será a personalidade de Draco ter sido criada (e mimado) por Remus Lupin?





	1. Meu bebê vai para Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335121) by UtenaPuchiko. 



 

\- E então já tem tudo?

\- Sim papi.

Draco estava dividido ente a alegria e a nostalgia. Esta seria a primeira vez que se separava de seu papi por tanto tempo. Se bem que Remus tinha prometido que iria visitá-lo sempre no escritório de seu padrinho, o loiro sabia que não seria o mesmo. Pois não seria ele quem daria as aulas, não estariam tanto tempo juntos para falar de várias coisas, não haveria mais escapadas secretas ao Mundo Trouxa e, principalmente, seu papi não dormiria no seu quarto quando seu pai fosse "castigado".

\- Vou sentir tanta saudade papi... - disse com voz abafada.

\- Ah... minha vida - disse Remus soltando o baú de Draco para se agachar e abraçá-lo - Não fique triste a gente vai se ver sempre eu te prometo.

\- Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa... - soluçou.

\- Não faz isso... - Remus murmurou a beira do pranto - Vou te escrever uma carta todos os dias. O que você acha...?

\- Tudo bem...

\- Vocês querem parar com isso? - Lucius bufou - Vocês são patéticos, nem que fossem se separar para o resto da vida.

Remus e Draco o fulminaram com o olhar.

\- Você fala isso porque é um insensível - resmungou o castanho.

\- Não sou insensível. Eu também vou sentir saudades do meu filho. Só que já me acostumei com a idéia e sei muito bem que ele estando no colégio nem vai se lembrar da gente.

\- Isso não é verdade... - Draco murmurou se abraçando com mais força com seu papi.

\- Eu sei meu amor. Não liga para seu pai não - beijou a cabeça loira - Agora vamos senão chegamos atrasados.

Os dois loiros se fulminaram com o olhar.

"Moleque mimado...".

"Insensível..."

**Estação King's Cross plantaforma 9 3/4**

\- Senhor Remus! - gritou Pansy Parkinson emocionada correndo para alcançar a família Malfoy.

\- Olá princesa.

\- Que bom que o senhor pode vir se despedir de Draco.

\- Como não iria vir, pois também queria me despedir de vocês.

\- Serio? - tom emocionado.

\- Sim. Vem aqui para que eu te dê um abraço.

Os loiros fecharam a cara ao ver como seu Remus abraça a morena.

\- Como o senhor é amável - Pansy murmurou quase chorando.

Remus sorriu amavelmente.

\- Bom dia senhor Malfoy.

\- Senhorita Parkinson - Lucius saudou cortes.

\- Oi Draco. Bom dia.

\- Oi - o loiro grunhiu pegando a mão do seu papi com força e olhando a menina com raiva.

Pouco depois outros alunos de Remus foram cumprimentar a família. Entre eles Adrian Pucey e Terence Higgs, somado a todas as crianças que começavam este ano com Draco.

O apito do trem avisou aos alunos que a partida estava próxima e muitos se apressaram para entrar, entre a multidão Remus pode ver um grande grupo de ruivos e em seguida mandou um olhar de advertência para Lucius. O loiro mordia a língua para não fazer nenhum comentário desdenhoso. Não sou tão tonto para fazer Remus ficar chateado agora que Draco vai ficar uma temporada longe... pensou malicioso.

\- Bem tesouro, eu vou te escrever e irei te visitar assim que possa... - Remus disse abraçando seu bebê.

\- Papi me solta, tem gente olhando - Draco murmurou.

\- Mas se em casa estava triste por causa da separação...

\- Sim em casa, aqui não - sibilou.

\- Ingrato... - o castanho disse ressentido.

\- Eu te avisei... - caçoou seu marido sorrindo ao estilo Malfoy.

Remus o olhou de cara feia.

\- Senhor Remus vou sentir tanta saudade sua! - Pansy gritou se lançando nos braços do licantropo.

Lupin abraçou a menina olhando seu filho com superioridade. Draco rangeu os dentes e entrou irritado no trem.

"Você me paga Pansy... sabe que não gosto que toquem no meu papi.".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********************************************

\- O que são isto? - Harry perguntou pegando uma vasilha com sapos de chocolate.

\- Sapos de chocolate. Elas têm figuras importantes desenhadas. Pra mim falta Agripa.

Harry abriu o pacote e seus olhos se arregalaram. São iguais aos sapos que Jonh me deu quando fiz seis anos...

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Não.. nada só estava lembrando de uma coisa.

Harry desembrulhou sua rã de chocolate e tirou seu desenho. Nele estava impresso o rosto de um homem. Tinha óculos em formato de meia lua, um nariz comprido e encurvado, cabelo prateado solto, barba e bigodes. Em baixo da foto estava seu nome: Albus Dumbledore.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**********************************************

\- Harry Potter está no trem? - Draco perguntou interessado de repente na conversa dos amigos.

\- Sim. Ele entra nesse ano igual a gente... - Theo respondeu.

Draco sabia da existência de Harry Potter pelos seus amigos e seu pai. Quando quis saber mais perguntou para seu papi, mas Remus tinha lhe respondido que não queria falar nada naquela hora. O pequeno veela insistiu somente mais duas vezes, mas como seu papi sempre lhe respondia da mesma forma não voltou a fazê-lo.

\- Aonde você vai...? - Blaise quis saber.

\- Vou conhecê-lo. Vocês vêm?

O castanho negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu vou - disseram Crabbe e Goyle juntos.

Foram perguntando a quem encontrava pelo caminho até chegar a cabine. Quando abriram Draco se surpreendeu bastante. Ali estava o garoto que conheceu na loja de túnicas, o moreno bonito. Mas se ele é Harry Potter... não pode ser filho de Prongs, meus pais não teriam me escondido uma coisa assim...

\- Então é verdade? - perguntou - Por todo o trem me disseram que Harry Potter estava nesta cabine. Então é você não é?

\- Sim - Continua sendo muito eloquente... pensou irônico. Notou como o garoto olhava seus amigos então os apresentou.

\- Ah sim estes são Crabbe e Goyle - disse sinalando seus corpulentos amigos - E meu nome é Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Não era seu costume dizer seu sobrenome. Seu pai não se incomodava e assim ele evitava explicar sobre a linha da parte dos Lupin.

Uma risadinha em forma de tosse por parte do ruivo irritou Draco. E ele sabia por quê.

\- Você acha meu nome engraçado? Nem preciso perguntar quem é você. Meu pai disse que todos os Weasley são ruivos, sardentos e têm mais filhos do que possam manter - Outro comentário que valeu um castigo para meu pai...

Deixando o ruivo de lado se dirigiu a Harry.

\- Logo você vai descobrir que algumas famílias são muito melhores do que outras Potter. E você não vai querer ser amigo dos de classe indevida. Eu posso te ajudar nisso - com seu sorriso Lupin estendeu a mão para o moreno, mas este não aceitou. Draco estava em choque.

\- Acho que posso descobrir sozinho quem são os indevidos, obrigado - disse com frieza.

Draco ainda em choque sentiu suas bochechas arderem, mas sem chegar a se ruborizar.

\- Eu teria cuidado se fosse você Potter - disse com calma, mas por dentro estava fervendo de raiva. Essa era uma característica de seu papi - A menos que seja um pouco mais amável, você irá pelo mesmo caminho que seus pais. Eles também não sabiam o que era bom pra eles. Continua com gentinha como os Weasley e Hagrid e terminará como eles.

Viu os garotos se levantarem de imediato. O Weasley estava muito zangado.

\- Repete isso - sibilou o ruivo.

\- Oh... Vocês querem brigar com a gente? - perguntou zombeteiro.

\- Sim a não ser que vocês sumam daqui agora!

\- A gente vai não porque temos medo de vocês Potter - Mas sim porque se papi descobre que eu briguei no primeiro dia de aula não sei o que pode chegar a me fazer... - Crabbe, Goyle vamos procurar algo para comer... - seus amigos o seguiram até chegar ao vagão que compartilhavam com o resto.

Os que ali estavam o viram chegar emburrado, mas não perguntaram nada. Embora isso fosse estranho, Draco só ficava emburrado quando estava com mito ciúmes de seu papi.

"Essa humilhação você vai me pagar Potter e muito caro...".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********************************************

Ao chegar a seleção (que Draco já sabia como era, pois seu papi não teve coragem de deixá-lo assustado e enfrentar o desconhecido) Draco continuava emburrado por causa de seu encontro com Potter. Bonito uma merda... pensou rancoroso.

Sorriu ao escutar Millicent ser selecionada para Sonserina e de repente ficou nervoso. Não tinha certeza de qual Casa iria pertencer. Grifinória para agradar seu papi ou Sonserina para continuar a tradição da família? Mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso.

Albus Dumbledore não perdia nenhum dos gestos tanto de Harry como o seu. Sem duvidas esses meninos eram muito parecidos com seus pais se bem que, Draco era parecido com Lucius, porém este gesto definitivamente viu Remus Lupin fazer muitas vezes. E assim como Harry era idêntico a James, tinha os olhos verdes de Lily.

Depois que tanto Crabbe, Goyle e Greengrass foram para a Casa das Serpentes disseram seu nome.

Draco avançou caminhando seguro até o banquinho (como todo bom Malfoy, ocultando seus sentimentos) fixou seu olhar na a mulher que lhe colocava o chapéu.

\- "Minerva é ótima profissional Draco. E também um encanto de pessoa..." - seu papi tinha dito.

\- "Uma velha encalhada isso sim" - seu pai rebateu.

O pequeno loiro alojou seu papi em seu quarto por três dias por causa disso.

Uma vez que o chapéu foi colocado na sua cabeça este começou a falar.

\- "Ah... temos aqui uma estranha mistura".

\- "O que você quer dizer com isso?" - perguntou receoso.

\- "Você é um meio-veela-licantropo. E se isso fosse pouco, você tem muito potencial para ser um Sonserino, mas há algo em sua personalidade que te faria um perfeito grifinório.".

\- "E isso seria o que...?"- perguntou interessado.

\- "Daria a vida por aqueles a quem ama..."

Draco não respondeu.

\- "Mesmo assim... acho que a melhor opção será" SONSERINA!

Bom ele tinha conseguido... então cheio de satisfação foi se reunir com seus amigos. Bom papi... serei um bom aluno para te satisfazer. Sorriu imperceptivelmente para seu padrinho que o olhava com os olhos brilhantes pela emoção.

Alegrou-se que tinha foi selecionado para sua casa e se desgostou muito quando Pansy também foi. Nem sequer se surpreendeu quando Potter foi parar na Casa dos Leões. Humpf era mais do que evidente... Então agora estava nervoso, queria saber onde Blaise iria parar. Seu melhor amigo tinha um caráter um tanto... estranho. Ele não era uma pessoa que se identificava com nenhuma casa

\- Blaise Zabini.

Draco prendeu o ar ao ver como o castanho sorria malicioso em sua conversa com o Chapéu Seletor.

\- SONSERINA!

O loiro voltou a respirar.

\- Eu também temia que ele fosse parar em outra casa, sabendo como ele é... - Theodore sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Malfoy assentiu compreensivo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***********************************

\- Lucius... espera até chegarmos ao quarto - ronronou Remus ao sentir seu marido rodear sua cintura com uma mão enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

\- Não - grunhiu - Agora que Draco não está vou te fazer amor em qualquer lugar.

\- E você quer aqui no corredor...? Como em Hogwarts?

\- E por que não?

Remus sorriu abertamente e beijou seu veela. O outro não perdeu tempo em imprensá-lo contra a parede e começar a vagar suas mãos pelo corpo de seu amor. Sem deixar de se beijarem com paixão começaram a tirar suas roupas apressadamente. Sabiam que estavam sozinhos, mas ainda tinham a fantasia de quando estavam em Hogwarts e tinha a possibilidade de a qualquer momento serem descobertos. Uma vez sem camisas, beijaram a pele um do outro. Deixando marcas pelas pequenas mordidas e saliva pelos beijos úmidos. Remus introduziu uma mão dentro da calça do loiro e começou a masturbá-lo. Lucius ofegou com força agradecendo a Merlin pela época das aulas.

O sonserino se separou de seu lobo e o girou. Beijou suas costas até chegar ao carnudo traseiro que degustou com devoção. Meteu sua língua na entrada do castanho fazendo este gemer de prazer. Uma vez lubrificada a entrada estreita voltou a se levantar para penetrar seu esposo lentamente. Ambos gritaram de prazer quando se sentiram unidos completamente. Segundos depois Malfoy começou a se mover dando pequenas mordidas nas costas bem trabalhadas de seu amor.

\- Sua pele me encanta Remus - mordida - Quero marcá-la como minha - mordida - Para que todo mundo saiba que você me pertence - desta vez mordeu até que um fio de sangue se pode ver.

Remus gritou preso entre o prazer e a dor. Moveu seus quadris para apressar o ritmo das estocadas e o veela seguiu seu ritmo. Entrava e saia com ímpeto fazendo um grande ruído quando suas peles se chocavam. Sentido o orgasmo próximo, Lucius envolveu o membro de seu amante com uma mão o masturbando para juntos chegarem ao êxtase. Continuaram fazendo amor, até que os dois chegaram juntos ao clímax com um grito de satisfação.

O sonserino apoiou sua cabeça nas costas de seu marido para recuperar o fôlego. Mexeu-se um pouco para separar seus corpos. Remus se girou para abraçar seu esposo pelo pescoço e poder beijá-lo com ternura.

\- Agora a gente pode ir para o quarto? - ronronou.

\- Só se for para continuar com isto...

\- Mas é claro meu amor. Essa é a ideia.

Entre risadas e beijos chegaram até o quarto. Jogaram-se na cama quando um barulho na janela os distraiu.

\- É a coruja de Draco - Remus disse e se levantou apressado para abrir a janela.

Lucius bufou aborrecido. "Será que nem estudando longe ele nos deixa sossegados?".

\- O que ele fala? - grunhiu.

"Queridos pai e papi:

Quero lhes comunicar que para orgulho do meu pai fui selecionado para a Casa de Salazar Slytherin.

Sinto muito papi.. Você sabe que te amo muito, não é mesmo? E já estou morrendo de saudades... espero ansioso sua carta amanhã.

Amo os dois

Draco Malfoy-Lupin."

\- Meu bebê... - murmurou com ternura - Você está feliz agora?

\- Mas é claro. Severus também deve estar.

\- Bom... - encolheu os ombros. Ele já sabia que seu filho seria uma serpente - Onde a gente estava mesmo?

Lucius sorriu malicioso.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***************************************************

\- O que temos agora...?

\- Poções com os grifinórios.

\- Mmmhhh...

Chegaram na classe e Draco saudou com um movimento de cabeça seu padrinho. Tinha notado que ele estava estranho como se algo o chateasse.

Quando todos os alunos estavam nas masmorras Severus começou a fazer a chamada. Até que se deteve em um nome em particular.

\- Ah sim - murmurou - Harry Potter. Nossa nova... celebridade.

Draco não conseguiu evitar rir dissimuladamente. Esse Potter ainda estava lhe devendo por ter rejeitado sua amizade. Depois disso seu padrinho fez um discurso aterrorizante de inicio do ano. "Tsk... e assim meu papi lhe pediu para ser amável com seus meninos. Que diferença vão ser as aulas destes professores com as de meu papi"... Draco pensou.

Quando a aula começou seu padrinho voltou a implicar com Potter. "Qualquer um diria que ele o odeia, parece que Potter lhe fez algo"... pensou confuso. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver como seu padrinho tratava os leões, como aterrorizava ao gordinho Longbotton e não soube por que isso o incomodou. "Ele não deveria ser tão injusto, meu papi não era assim com a gente. Tinha muita paciência sem se importara o quanto éramos torpes". (NA: Essa é a veia Grifinória de Draco). Sua poção estava perfeita, como era esperado. Ele praticava desde os seis anos. Muitos que estavam ali (filhos de trouxas) nunca tinham ouvido falar desse tema antes.

Ao terminar a aula Draco estava contrariado. Havia ganhado pontos para sua casa e os leões perderam muitos para sua. Mas nada disso lhe parecia justo. Ficou na sala para falar seriamente com seu padrinho.

\- O que foi? - perguntou ao ver que seu afilhado o olhava de cara fechada.

\- Por que você os trata assim...?

\- Você não entenderia Draco - suspirou.

\- E por que essa implicância com Potter?

Os lábios de Severus crisparam e seu semblante se anuviou.

\- Isso é coisa minha... - sentenciou.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso. Se meu papi descobre...

\- Mas você não vai contar nada pra ele não é? - tom amistoso - Muito menos de como eu trato Potter.

\- Por que...?

Severus pigarreou. "Por que não quero ser enfeitiçado"

\- Como eu te disse isso é coisa minha Draco. Promete-me que você não vai contar nada para Lupin?

\- Mmmhhh... - olhou desconfiado para seu padrinho - Tudo bem...

Severus suspirou aliviado.

"Mas se ele me perguntar não vou poder te acobertar padrinho. Você sabe que tenho uma debilidade por meu papi.."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***********************************

\- Esta semana temos a maldita aula de vôo... - Theo suspirou abatido - Por que querem que a gente aprenda a voar? Prefiro gastar meu tempo lendo um bom livro.

Seus amigos sonserinos o olharam como se estivesse louco.

\- Só mesmo Theodore Nott pode preferir um livro a um vôo com vassoura - Blaise riu.

\- Qual é a graça? - sibilou.

-Por Salazar Theo! - Draco exclamou - Voar é uma experiência das mais prazerosas que temos o luxo de provar. A adrenalina e a diversão em cima de uma vassoura não se comparam em nada com o que pode te oferecer um livro...

Nott encolheu os ombros.

\- Você é um come livros - Pansy espetou - Eu estou morta de vontade de voar amanhã. Assim poderei dizer ao senhor Remus que suas aulas de vôo ajudaram muito... - murmurou emocionada.

Draco a fulminou com o olhar.

\- Você escreveu para meu papi? - perguntou arrastando as palavras.

\- Sim. No primeiro dia lhe escrevi dizendo que entrei na Sonserina e ele me respondeu que se alegrava muito por mim - suspirou - A verdade é que não me importaria de ir para a Grifinória somente para fazê-lo feliz. Ele tinha a ilusão que um dos seus alunos fosse para essa Casa...

Malfoy apertou sua mandíbula e saiu da sala Comunal para não enfeitiçar a Pansy.

**_Continuara..._ **


	2. A criatura do bosque proibido

\- Você é um exagerado - foi a primeira coisa que Blaise disse ao entrar no quarto que compartilhavam Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini e o próprio Draco.

\- Por que...? - questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Quer dizer que você escapa com sua vassoura de helicópteros pilotados por trouxas? - perguntou irônico.

Draco se ruborizou ligeiramente.

\- É verdade... - gaguejou.

\- Quero te lembrar que isso aconteceu com a gente só uma vez. Aquela vez em que quisemos ir sozinhos ao Mundo Trouxa. E se seu papi descobrir você está frito.

Desta vez Draco perdeu toda a cor do rosto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**************************

\- Hoje é a maldita aula de vôo - bufou Theodore enquanto entrava no Grande Salão.

\- Draco...? - Pansy perguntou ao ver o loiro olhar fixamente algo na mesa da Grifinória.

O loiro se deteve perto de Neville Longbotton e pegou uma esfera de suas mãos. Não foi consciente do que se dizia ao seu redor. Essa esfera lhe chamou muito a atenção. "Será por que se parece com uma lua cheia?"

\- Só a estava olhando - respondeu distraidamente aos grifinórios que o fulminavam com o olhar, para depois ir até a sua mesa.

À tarde tiveram a tão esperada aula de vôo com os Grifinórios. Theodore estava que morria de tédio.

\- Essa velha idiota... O que ela sabe? - o loiro murmurou mal humorado. A professora de vôo (Hooch) acaba de dizer que ele estava pegando a vassoura de maneira errada. Que tinha feito erradamente toda a sua vida.

\- Pra mim ela disse que estava perfeito - Pansy disse orgulhosa - Isso é porque você não prestava atenção às aulas que seu papi dava. E agora por causa da sua arrogância está passando ridículo.

\- Cala a boca Pansy - grunhiu. "Fala serio essa menina quer que eu a enfeitice."

Nesse momento Longbotton fez outra das suas e Draco, para descontar em alguém sua frustração, decidiu caçoar dele.

\- Vocês viram a cara desse idiota? - Riu.

Seus amigos, claro, o acompanharam. Embora Theo continuasse com a cara fechada. "Deixei de ler pra vir a essa aula e a professora some!".

\- Cala a boca Malfoy! - Parvati Patil disse em tom cortante.

\- Ah... está apaixonada por Longbotton? -Pansy atacou - Nunca pensei que você gostasse dos gordinhos chorões Parvati - "Eu gosto mais dos homens mais velhos. De preferência os castanhos de olhos dourados"... pensou para si.

\- Olhem... - disse Draco emocionado se agachando até o chão - Essa coisa estúpida que a avó do Longbotton lhe mandou.

\- Me dê isso aqui Malfoy.

Draco fechou a cara. "Potter, tinha que ser. Esta é minha oportunidade para deixá-lo no ridículo" sorriu malicioso.

\- Acho que vou deixar isso em algum para que Longbotton a procure... Que tal no topo de uma arvore?

\- Devolve ela!

\- Vem cá buscar Potter! - disse já montado na vassoura. "Agora veremos quem é o melhor...".

Segundos mais tarde Draco olhava assombrado o moreno perto dele. "Ele não disse que não sabia voar?"

\- Devolve esse lembrol ou te jogo daqui te cima!

\- Ah é? - mentiria se falasse que não estava preocupado. Agora se dava conta de que se o encontrassem fazendo isso, poderia chegar aos ouvidos de seu papi e não haveria visita no escritório de seu padrinho nesse fim de semana.

\- Aqui não tem Crabbe e Goyle pra te salvar Malfoy!

"Como se atreve? Eu não preciso deles pra me defender. Não por nada que tenho sangue de lobisomem em minhas veias".

\- Pegue-a se puder então! - gritou com raiva e jogou a esfera no ar.

Ao chegar a terra Draco deu um pulo ao ver a professora McGonagall chegar junto deles a passos apressados. "Me salvei por pouco..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************

\- Você está louco? - Blaise espetou. A voz da consciência de Draco.

\- Não - grunhiu.

Acabavam de vir do Grande Salão com a notícia de que teria um duelo de magos com Potter, e seus amigos não estavam muito contentes.

\- Eu acho que escutei mal. Pois acho que ouvi que você vai ter um duelo com a celebridade grifinória. Se te pegarem seu papi não vai ficar muito contente.

\- Ninguém vai me pegar - sibilou enfadado. Agora com a cabeça fria, podia ver que o que seu amigo lhe dizia tinha sentido. "Por que sou tão impulsivo? Será meu lado Grifinório?".

\- Ninguém vai pegá-lo porque ele não vai - Theo falou.

\- Claro que vou! Senão ficaria como covarde!

\- Você prefere ficar como covarde ou enfrentar a ira de seu papi se for descoberto?

Draco não disse nada.

\- Mesmo assim você pode se vingar de Potter... - Terence Higgs que estava entre eles disse.

\- Avisa a Filch que eles vão estar ali à meia noite.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*****************************

\- Agora sim estou com raiva... - murmurou.

\- Isso é tudo sua culpa Draco. Se você não tivesse quebrado as regras, agora Potter não seria o apanhador mais jovem que há desde há muito tempo - Theo disse sem olhá-lo lendo um livro especialmente grande.

\- O que todos têm contra mim? - resmungou.

\- É que se seu papi descobre... - disseram todos juntos.

\- Chega! - rugiu - Tudo sempre é o mesmo com vocês! Parece que o que mais preocupa vocês é o fato de que eu não faça meu papi ficar bravo do que eu mesmo.

\- Mas é que seu papi não merece um desgosto assim, pois você age como um idiota Draco - Blaise disse.

Toda a fúria do veela se dissipou.

\- Eu sei - gaguejou - Mas esse Potter... Por que tudo sempre tem que sair bem pra ele? Não é justo...

\- Assim é a vida, amigo. Agora fiquem quietos que não me deixam me concentrar.

Blaise e Draco suspiraram.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********************

\- Papi!

\- Oi meu amor - Remus disse abraçando fortemente seu filhotinho - Como você está?

\- Muito bem papi. Feliz em te ver! Me trouxe um presente?

\- Mas é claro. Aqui está - disse lhe entregando um pacote - Você se comportou?

Draco desviou o olhar. Seu papi o conhecia muito bem e saberia se mentisse.

\- Claro que sim papi. Eu sempre me comporto - sorriso inocente.

\- Em casa sempre se comporta. Aqui não sei...

\- Você está desconfiado de mim? - perguntou serio.

\- Sim... - resposta seca - Você é meu filho, mas também é filho de Lucius Malfoy.

O veela grunhiu. Nesse momento entrava o dono do lugar onde os Malfoy estavam reunidos, Severus Snape vinha coxeando de uma perna.

\- Severus tudo bem?

\- Sim - grunhiu - Só o maldito cachorro de três cabeças do semi-gigante não estava de bom humor hoje.

\- Fofo? E o que você estava fazendo com esse animal? Deve estar enorme agora.

\- Não posso te dizer - disse dando um olhar dissimulado para Draco - São coisas de Dumbledore.

\- Ah...

\- Você vai ficar para a partida de Quadribol papi? Hoje jogam Grifinória contra Sonserina.

\- Não posso filho. Tenho umas coisas pra fazer - suspirou.

\- Ok - desiludido - Eu também não quero ir. Só para ver Potter se gabar com o posto de apanhador - resmungou - Espero que a gente faça ele comer poeira.

\- Você está falando de Harry Potter?

\- Sim, lhe deram o posto de apanhador de sua Casa - murmurou.

\- Serio? - tom emocionado.

Snape bufou.

\- Sim... por quebrar as regras. Tem tanta sorte como o pai - disse.

\- Ah Severus, deixe essas besteiras para trás - se voltou para seu filho - Não poderei ir, mas espero que me conte o que aconteceu no jogo. Certo minha vida?

\- Sim papi - disse o abraçando.

\- Até logo filho. Comporte-se hein.

Uma vez que Remus saiu do lugar. Severus olhou para seu afilhado.

\- Seu papi não sabe de todas as tonteiras que você anda fazendo, ou estou enganado?

\- Não e espero que ele não descubra - olhar significativo

O maior encolheu os ombros.

\- Enquanto a sua falta não for muito grande.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*****************

\- Até que enfim chegou o Natal - Draco suspirou.

\- Sim vamos ver se agora que vai passar um tempo com seu papi seu humor melhora. Você está insuportável desde que a Sonserina perdeu para os leões - Nott disse.

\- Ainda me pergunto porque os chamo de amigos...

\- E eu não sei por que você continua procurando briga com Potter e Weasley. A desta manhã depois da aula de Poções foi demais. Você tem sorte de o Snape não te entregar - Blaise replicou.

Draco emburrou.

Um dia antes do Natal Remus foi pegar seu pequeno na estação de trem King's Cross. Depois de dar um grande abraço em seu "bebê", comprimento a todos seus ex-alunos. Elogiou Terence, Marcus e Adrian pelo jogo, mas os repreendeu por serem tão brutos.

\- "Assim é o jogo" - Marcus tinha murmurado.

Uma vez na Mansão Malfoy Lucius recebeu seu filho com um abraço um pouco frio. "A gente tava tão bem..." pensou egoísta.

\- Bem Draco, vá se trocar e volta pra gente começar a enfeitar nossa arvore de Natal.

\- Sim papi!

Nessa mesma noite ficaram até tarde arrumando a grande arvore que adornaria sua sala. Era tão imensa como as que Hagrid cortava para enfeitar Hogwarts e, com muita imaginação, conseguiram que ficasse muito bonita. Para o resto da casa havia um monte de azevinhos (idéia de Lucius para poder beijar seu marido. Embora desculpas nunca faltassem...), laços vermelhos e fadas de varias cores.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco foi logo despertar seu papi (saltando sobre Lucius, que grunhiu aborrecido. O pequeno não se assustou. Remus nunca permitiria que o veela mais velho lhe fizesse nada, a não ser que quisesse "castigo"). Juntos desceram para abrir os presentes seguidos de um loiro emburrado.

O menino recebeu muitos presentes. Entre eles um livro de alarmante tamanho por parte de Theodore Nott, um cordão de ouro com as letras DML no centro da parte de Blaise Zabini, guloseimas de Crabbe e Goyle. De Pansy não recebeu nada, mas seu papi sim. "Essa estúpida..." pensou com raiva.

E assim passaram-se as férias de Natal com seus pais, fazendo as coisas habituais com seu papi, antes que voltasse para Hogwarts. Para desgosto de Lucius, o castanho dormiu dois dias com seu bebê, sem que tivesse um castigo no meio.

\- "Você sabe como sinto saudades dele, quero dormir abraçadinho com ele ao menos por uma noite" - havia dito enquanto abraçava o menino e este se esfregava como um gatinho manhoso em seu papi.

Quando duas noites de solidão se passaram, o loiro mais velho não disse nada, mas quando já ia para a terceira noite Lucius decidiu interferir.

\- Eu vou sentir muitas saudades papi... - Draco disse com voz afogada.

\- E eu de você minha vida - Remus respondeu abraçando seu filho.

"Eu já vi essa cena antes...".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\******************

\- Você não entende mesmo não é? - Theo sibilou olhando para o loiro chateado.

\- Não entendo o que?

\- Aquilo que você fez com Longbotton foi estúpido! E se alguém te visse? E se contassem para McGonagall? Você sabe muito bem que ela é muito amiga de seu papi.

Draco empalideceu.

\- Deixa pra lá Theo - Blaise falou - Ele mesmo é quem tem que perceber o que faz.

Depois do jogo da Grifinório contra Lufa-lufa, o filhote Malfoy-Lupin se encontrava muito chateado no escritório de seu padrinho.

\- O que foi? - sibilou. Não estava com humor depois de não poder evitar que os grifinórios ganhassem.

\- Foi esse Weasley! - saltou em seguida - É um maldito selvagem! Olha como deixou meu rosto!

Seu rosto mostrava um grande hematoma no olho e tinha um arranhão na bochecha.

\- Draco... te avisei que não contaria para Lupin sobre seu comportamento se você não passasse dos limites. Você brigou a socos e pontapés sendo um mago... - negou com a cabeça - Isso não é digno de alguém de sua classe.

O menino empalideceu.

\- Padrinho o senhor não pode me fazer isso! Eu prometi não contar nada de sua implicância com Potter! Não pode contar nada para meu papi! Por favor!

Severus fulminou seu afilhado com o olhar. "Como é que nós, orgulhosos sonserinos, temos tanto medo desse licantropo? Na verdade não sei... mas esse Lupin dá medo quando fica com raiva..."

\- Está bem Draco. Mas dessa vez você vai ganhar um advertência. Não quero que isso se repita. Concorda?

\- Sim padrinho.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\************************

\- E você, por que está tão feliz? - Blaise perguntou ao ver o sorriso de superioridade de seu amigo.

\- Acho que tenho o plano perfeito para me vingar de Potter e desse Weasel, é só uma questão de tempo para colocá-lo em pratica.

**Uma semana depois... **

\- Falta pouco, muito pouco... - sussurrou esfregando as mãos.

\- O que houve...? Não vai nos dizer o que é que você está tramando? - Crabbe disse.

\- Não. Vocês são capazes de arruinar meus planos. Eu vou fazer isso sozinho.

**Há poucos dias... **

\- Bem eu acho que é hoje que vão trazer o maldito dragão do guarda bosques, só tenho...

\- O que está fazendo aqui senhor Malfoy?

Draco deu um pulo e girou para se encontrar com uma aborrecida Minerva McGonagal (vestida de uma estranha maneira). "Merda... to ferrado". A professora se adiantou até ele e o puxou por uma orelha.

\- Castigo! - gritou a professora - E vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina! Vagando no meio da noite. Como se atreve...? Se seu papi descobre...

Draco empalideceu ao ver seu maior temor a ponto de se realizar.

\- A senhora não entende professora. Harry Potter virá. E com um dragão!

\- Que besteira absurda! Como se atreve a dizer mentiras? Vamos vou falar de você com o professor Snape... Vamos Malfoy!

Chegaram até os aposentos de Snape e Minerva bateu na porta sem a menor educação.

\- O que aconteceu? - Severus grunhiu ao abrir a porta.

\- Isto aconteceu... - sibilou ela mostrando o menino que trazia pela orelha.

\- Professora minha orelha!

\- Calado jovenzinho! Que vergonha! Seus pais nunca tiveram uma atitude tão reprovável

\- Vocês vão me dizer de uma vez o que aconteceu? - Severus voltou a grunhir com raiva.

\- Severus, acabo de encontrar este pequeno "perambulando" pelos corredores do colégio.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e olhou o menino com decepção.

\- Isso foi o suficiente Draco - Severus disse nem bem a porta se fechou - Lupin vai saber disso.

\- Não!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*****************

\- Eu te avisei... - Blaise caçoou no outro dia.

\- Calado se não quiser que te enfeitice.

\- E quando seu papi vem? -Goyle perguntou.

\- Essa tarde, eu tenho que estar no escritório de meu padrinho - gemeu.

\- Já estou com pena de você...

**Durante a tarde...**

\- Padrinho... Meu papi já chegou?

\- Estou aqui Draco Malfoy - a fria voz e sibilante arrepiou todos os pelos de Draco. "Amanhã é lua cheia...".

\- Papi eu...

\- Nada de papi - cortante - Eu te avisei sobre seu comportamento no colégio, filho, e me chamam para me contarem que você já está castigado e que perdeu pontos para sua casa. O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

\- Tudo isso é culpa de Potter! Eu ia me vingar de tudo o que ele me fez!

\- E o que Harry... Potter te fez?

\- Ele é odioso! Eu o odeio com toda a minha alma!

\- Mas... Por que filho? O que foi que ele fez para que você fale em odiar?

\- Ele se negou a ser meu amigo quando o conheci no trem.

\- E por que ele negaria, você fez alguma coisa?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso.

\- Bom... eu talvez tenha feito um pequeno comentário acerca dos Weasel... quer dizer Weasley!

Draco tremeu quando viu seu papi unir as sobrancelhas.

\- Você está de castigo Draco - sibilou - Não virei te visitar no resto do ano escolar. E também não vou te escrever diariamente.

\- Está bem... - tom abatido - Mas antes que você vá embora tenho que te contar algo... - disse sorrindo malicioso.

Falaram mais um pouco até que chegou o momento de Remus abandonar Hogwarts.

\- Espero que você aprenda a se comportar Draco Malfoy. Ou as consequências de seus atos serão piores.

\- Sim papi - ombros caídos olhos lacrimejantes.

\- Você já pode ir jantar Draco. Amanhã vai até Filch par saber qual será seu castigo - Severus falou deixando de lado o livro que estava lendo.

\- Sim professor - tom rancoroso.

\- Eu também tenho que ir. Mas antes, gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com você Severus.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Sobre Harry Potter.

Snape mandou um olhar de traição para seu afilhado e este lhe sorriu com superioridade antes de sair do escritório. "Você me traiu primeiro".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*************************

Chegou perto do zelador de aparência doentia e esperou. Pouco tempo depois, os outros três grifinórios castigados se reuniram com eles.

\- Sigam-me - disse Filch acendendo um lampião e os conduzindo até fora do castelo - Depois disso vocês vão pensar duas vezes antes de quebrar alguma regra do colégio não é mesmo? - perguntou os olhando com ar de zombaria - Ah sim... trabalho duro e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem minha opinião... é uma pena que foram abandonados os velhos castigos... pendurá-los pelos pulsos no teto uns dias. Eu ainda tenho em meu quarto esses materiais empacotados, se por acaso necessitarem alguma vez... Bom a gente já vai e não pensem em fugir, pois será pior para vocês se o fizerem.

"Esse cara está louco..."

Caminharam até chegar perto do Bosque Proibido e Draco começou a entrar em pânico ao ver a lua cheia. Parou de golpe ao escutar o que dizia o louco do Flich.

\- O bosque? - repetiu o que acabara de dizer o zelador - Tem toda classe de coisas ali... dizem que há até lobisomens - "Eu tenho um em casa e sei o quanto podem chegar a serem perigosos. Apesar de meu papi nunca ter me feito nada por ser seu filhote..."

\- Isso é problema seu - Flich respondeu radiante - Pensassem nos lobisomens antes de se meter em problemas.

Isto estava mal, muito mal.

\- Não vou entrar nesse bosque - disse a Hagrid com voz tremula quando este contou seus planos.

\- Vai sim, se quiser ficar em Hogwarts - disse Hagrid com severidade - Você fizeram algo muito ruim e agora é hora de pagar.

\- Mas isso é serviço para os empregados, não para os alunos. Eu pensei que nos fariam escrever umas linhas, ou algo assim. Se meu pai souber de uma coisa dessas ele...

\- Ele vai te dizer que é assim que fazem as coisas em Hogwarts - Hagrd grunhiu - Escrever uma linhas! E pra que serviria isso? Farão uma coisa útil, ou se não vão ser expulsos. Se você acha que seu pai prefere a sua expulsão então volte para o castelo e arrume suas coisas. Vai! Tenho certeza que seu pai não ficará feliz e muito menos seu papi.

Draco não se mexeu e olhou para Hagrid com raiva, mas não respondeu nada.

Harry por outro lado estava confuso. Outra vez escutava que Malfoy tinha dois pais e não uma mãe e um pai. O que será que acontece ali? Já tinha esquecido disso, mas agora que surgia, o tema lhe dava curiosidade.

Na seguinte hora o grupo foi separado, Neville, Draco e Canino por um lado, Hagrid, Harry e Ron por outro. Ao pequeno loiro não ocorreu coisa melhor que assustar ao pobre grifinório castanho. "SIM este de valente não tem nada". Agora se encontrava com Potter e o cachorro entrando no bosque, depois de uma bronca do semi-gigante. Malfoy sentiu uma nostalgia ao se lembrar das historias contadas por seu papi quando se transformava, e seus amigos animagos o acompanhavam para que o lobo não se machucasse e para que ficasse mais tranqüilo.

\- Olha... - Harry murmurou de repente, levantando um braço para detê-lo.

Draco apertou os olhos e viu uma coisa branca e brilhante que se reluzia na terra. Tinha um unicórnio... morto, e a coisa brilhante era seu sangue .Draco sentiu muita pena, mas de repente seu sangue congelou de terror ao ouvir o som de algo se deslizando sobre a terra. Para seu horror, o que quer que fosse, começou a beber o sangue do unicórnio.

\- V-vamos embora P-Potter... - sussurrou o loiro. Ele estava custando a controlar a vontade de gritar como um louco e sair correndo.

No entanto, a coisa pareceu ouvi-lo, deixando sua presa começou a se aproximar deles. Draco começou a tremer e viu como Harry levava a mão a sua cabeça num sinal de dor em seu rosto. O pegou por um braço e começou a retroceder. Estavam perdidos. O único em que pode pensar nesse momento foi: "Papi!".

\- O que foi?

\- É Draco... - foi a única coisa que Remus sussurrou antes de desaparecer pela lareira mais próxima.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*****************

\- Severus! Onde está o Draco?

\- Remus fique calmo... - Lucius tentou falar.

\- Como você quer que eu me acalme!? Senti meu filho me chamar! O laço licantropo-filhote só é ativado quando o filhote está em "grave" perigo!

\- Lucius tem razão Remus você deve se acalmar. Draco está bem... está na enfermaria...

\- O que!?

\- Está em estado de choque. Daqui a pouco vocês podem vê-lo. Antes temos que falar... - disse com voz lúgubre.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Draco e outros três grifinórios estavam cumprindo seu castigo com Hagrid no Bosque Proibido.

\- Castigo...? - Lucius perguntou de cara fechada. Remus convenientemente, lhe havia ocultado esse detalhe. Se lhe dizia que tinha encontrado seu filho "vagando" pelos corredores, jogaria toda a culpa sobre ele.

\- Sim castigo. Estavam investigando o porquê tinha uma serie de unicórnios mortos. E, ao que parece, está noite tanto Draco como Harry viram o autor dessas mortes. Uma figura encapuzada estava bebendo seu sangue... e vocês sabem muito bem para que serve esse liquido tão puro.

\- Te mantêm vivo... - Remus murmurou.

\- Sim... vivo até por suas mãos em algo mais precioso.

\- Do que você fala Severus? - Lucius quis saber.

\- A Pedra Filosofal está em Hogwarts. Acho que nossos piores temores estão se tornando realidade. Pra mim não há duvidas de quem é esse encapuzado.

Os Malfoy empalideceram.

\- Não pode ser... - Lucius murmurou caindo no sofá - ELE?

\- Albus e eu pensamos que sim.

\- Como conseguiram se salvar?

\- Um centauro o ajudou, pelo menos foi isso o que Potter disse. Draco não se lembra de nada, entrou em choque no momento em que a criatura foi atrás deles. Firenze os levou até onde Hagrid estava. Você se lembra de Firenze não é?

\- Sim... quero ver meu bebê.

\- Dumbledore já deu permissão. Pode ir se quiser... só tome cuidado para que ninguém te veja.

Quando Remus saiu do lugar. Severus e Lucius se olharam seriamente.

\- A Pedra está protegida?

\- Com os melhores encantamentos que pudemos idealizar. Mas você sabe que isso não vai detê-lo por muito tempo, você o conhece e quando ele quer algo... ele consegue.

Lucius não disse nada.

Na enfermaria.

-Oi Poppy. Como está meu filhote?

-Oh Remus querido. Quanto tempo! - ela exclamou o abraçando.

-Muito na verdade madame Pomfrey. Como está Draco?

-Muito bem. Só um pouco alterado. Pode ir vê-lo se quiser...

O castanho se aproximou de seu filho. O loiro estava acordado e quando viu seu papi se jogou sobre ele.

-Papi! Que bom que você está aqui!

-Eu senti que você me chamava - sussurrou abraçando o rapaz com força. Sentiu que Draco começava a chorar e isso lhe partiu o coração.

-Desculpa papi. Se eu não tivesse sido castigado, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Não pensa nisso amor... só descansa. Eu vou ficar aqui até que você durma.

-Obrigado papi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\******************

\- Ele disse que Harry o venceu? - incredulidade na voz de Remus era evidente.

\- Pois é Remus... mas isso só atrasou sua volta. Você entende?

\- Sim Albus, eu entendo muito bem. Lucius e eu já estamos tomando as precauções necessárias.

\- Eu estou fazendo o mesmo. Estava pensando em reativar a Ordem.

\- Pode contar comigo para o que for preciso.

\- Obrigado meu rapaz. Você vai ficar para as comemorações de final do ano letivo? Vou fazer uma grande surpresa está noite. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar - sorriso misterioso.

-... Ok.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\************

Estação Kings Cross.

\- Remus!

\- Oi Molly. Veio buscar seus filhos?

\- Sim. E você ao seu filho?

\- Pois é. Acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu no colégio?

\- Sim já sei - disse ela com uma expressão lúgrube - Sempre desconfiei que esse momento chegaria. Mas acho que nunca quis aceitar que esse momento iria acontecer.

\- Quanto mais rápido aceitarmos melhor.

O som do trem se aproximando parou a conversa e o grifinório se despediu amavelmente da ruiva. Passaram vários minutos até que afinal seu bebê desceu do trem com uma cara de poucos amigos. De longe pode ver os Weasley e Harry Potter. Não pode evitar sorrir com melancolia ao ver o menino. "O pequeno Prongs".

\- Por que essa cara?

\- Por que seria? - grunhiu - Esse Dumbledore nos enganou.

\- Ah vamos Draco -sorriu - Foi muito justo. Grifinória merecia a Copa...

Draco fulminou seu papi com o olhar.

\- A gente já vai? Quero chegar em casa o quanto antes.

\- Sim minha vida - ainda sorrindo pegou a mão de seu cachorro e juntos atravessaram a parede da estação 9 ¾.

**_Continuará..._ **


	3. O diário

\- Você disse que esse diário pertenceu a Voldemort?

\- Sim ele o deu à meu pai para que o guardasse. Não sei do que ele fala, nunca quis tocá-lo. Por via das duvidas...

\- O que vai fazer com ele?

\- Levá-lo a nossa câmara em Gringotts.

\- Você deveria destruí-lo, amor.

\- Já tentei, mas uma magia muito poderosa o protege.

Um ruído baixo de um PLOP foi ouvido no escritório de Lucius.

\- Desculpe senhor Malfoy senhor. O senhor Ethan Nott esta te esperando na sala, senhor Malfoy.

\- Tudo bem Dobby já estou indo.

\- O que esse homem faz aqui...? Sabe que tenho uma má impressão dele.

\- Tenho negócios com ele Remus. Não posso romper essa relação.

\- Como você quiser, vou ver o que Draco está fazendo.

Remus se retirou do escritório e Lucius foi receber seu convidado. Sem mais preâmbulos foram ao escritório onde momentos antes os esposos estavam reunidos. O livro de capa negra que estava sobre a mesa do loiro chamou a atenção de Nott.

\- Esse livro é aquele que nosso senhor deu a seu pai no passado não é Lucius?

\- Sim - respondeu secamente guardando o diário num cofre.

Os homens estiveram falando de negócios por mais de duas horas. Remus entrou um momento no escritório, saudou Not educadamente e pediu a seu marido um momento com ele.

\- Venho daqui a pouco Nott.

\- Não tem problemas Lucius.

Quando o loiro saiu, Ethan deu um pulo de sua cadeira e abriu o cofre para pegar o diário. Transfigurou um papel em uma copia exata, e o colocou no lugar.

\- O senhor Nott não deveria fazer isso senhor.

Nott deu um pulo ao escutar a voz esganiçada. Viu um elfo de grandes olhos azuis a uns passos dele.

\- Se você sabe o que é bom para você, maldito elfo - sibilou - Não vai contar nada a seus amos. Se falar, vou me encarregar de que te dêem uma roupa. Entendeu?

Dobby o olhou com apreensão e assentiu fervorosamente.

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Não, nada Lucius.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*************

\- Sim! Até que enfim este é meu ano! - Lucas gritou emocionado.

\- Lucas, não grite - Severus grunhiu exasperado.

\- É que estou tão feliz tio. Até que enfim posso ir a Hogwarts, conhecer o Bosque Proibido, ter aulas com os outros meninos, fazer magia de verdade... com minha própria varinha. Conhecer Harry Potter...

\- Potter...?

\- Sim o herói do Mundo Mágico. Fico me perguntando... Como ele é?

\- Não é grande coisa - Draco resmungou.

\- Mais ainda falta tempo pra isso Lucas. Mas quando você for irei com você. Então compraremos as coisas para o segundo ano de Draco - Lupin falou amavelmente.

\- Bom!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\********************

\- Não... O que está fazendo? - Harry bufou e se aproximou de Dobby para impedir que continuasse dando golpes nas paredes.

\- Dobby tem que se castigar senhor. Dobby esteve a ponto de falar mal de sua família senhor.

\- Sua família?

\- A família de magos a qual Dobby serve senhor. Dobby é um elfo doméstico, destinado a servir em uma casa e a uma família para sempre.

\- E eles sabem que você está aqui?

\- Oh não senhor! Dobby deveria se castigar muito severamente se descobrissem senhor. Se eles descobrirem Dobby deve fechar a porta sobre suas orelhas.

\- Mas eles vão perceber o que você está fazendo?

\- Dobby não duvida senhor. E se isso acontecer o senhor Remus descobre. Oh não! Dobby teria quer dizer ao senhor que lhe mandou guardar segredo e lhe dariam uma roupa.

\- Roupa...?

\- Um elfo doméstico só pode ser liberado por sua família se alguém dela lhe dá uma peça de roupa para vestir.

\- E você não quer ser livre? Posso te ajudar em algo?

-Não senhor. Dobby antes queria. Meus senhores eram muito ruins comigo, mas isso mudou quando o senhor Remus chegou a casa... - os olhos de Dobby arregalaram - Mas o que eu fiz? Os insultei!

O elfo doméstico voltou a dar cabeçadas, desta vez contra o abajur.

\- Por favor... não faz barulho. E me fala o que quer.

O pequeno elfo começou a desfiar um monte de elogios para Harry, até que finalmente se inclinou diante do moreno.

\- Dobby escutou - disse com voz quebrada - Que Harry Potter teve um segundo encontro com o senhor Tenebroso, há umas semanas... e que Harry Potter escapou novamente.

Harry assentiu com sua cabeça e os olhos de Dobby se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Ah senhor! - exclamou, esfregando a ponta suja do trapo que estava vestido - Harry Potter é muito valente! Tem enfrentado muitos perigos! Mas Dobby veio proteger Harry Potter, e advertir-lo, mesmo que depois tenha que queimar as orelhas na porta do forno, Harry Potter não pode voltar a Hogwarts.

Houve um silencio só quebrado pelo barulho das panelas e talheres que vinham do andar inferior, e mais distante a voz do tio Vernon.

\- O-o q-que? - Harry gaguejou - Mas eu tenho que voltar, o curso começa no dia primeiro de setembro. Isso é a única coisa que me deixa feliz. Você não sabe o que é viver aqui. Eu não pertenço a esta casa, pertenço ao mundo de Hogwarts.

\- Não, não, não - Dobby gritou, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que dava golpes com as orelhas - Harry Potter não pode estar onde sua vida corre perigo. É muito importante, muito bom para que a gente te perca. Se Harry Potter volta pra Hogwarts, estará em perigo mortal.

\- Por quê? - Harry perguntou surpreso.

\- Há uma conspiração Harry Potter. Uma conspiração para fazer que este ano sucedam coisas terríveis no colégio Hogwarts de Magia - Dobby sussurrou sentindo um tremor repentino por todo o corpo - Há meses que Dobby sabe senhor. Quando viu o amigo do amo roubar "o objeto". Harry Potter não deve se expôr ao perigo. É muito importante senhor!

\- Que coisas terríveis? - Harry perguntou imediatamente - Quem as está tramando?

Dobby fez um estranho ruído afogado e em seguida começou a bater a cabeça furiosamente na parede. Harry tratou de detê-lo de todas as formas e o fazer mudar de opinião sobre as advertências. Mas ao ver como era tratado pelos Dursley aumentou sua teimosia. Inclusive o meteu num grande problema com os convidados do tio Vernon. No entanto, Harry não ia fazer caso da advertência.

\- Tenha cuidado senhor Harry Potter. O amigo do amo está decidido a te colocar em perigo - disse Dobby antes de desvanecer com um PLOP.

É que Dobby, ao suspeitar que algo ruim aconteceria com o diário de Você-sabe-quem, decidiu se ausentar da Mansão Malfoy para investigar o que Nott tinha nas mãos. Ia verificar sempre que podia, e foi assim que descobriu os planos que o chefe da família Nott tinha. Não ia deixar que algo acontecesse com Hary Potter.

Dias depois, os gêmeos e Ron Weasley resgataram Harry da casa de seus tios. Ele lhes contou sobre a visita de Dobby e o assunto Draco Malfoy veio à tona.

\- Draco Malfoy - disse George girando - O filho de Lucius Malfoy?

\- Acho que sim, porque não é um sobrenome muito comum - Harry respondeu - Por que a pergunta?

\- Eu ouvi falar do pai dele - Fred respondeu - A família Malfoy sempre foi destacada servidora de Você-sabe-quem.

\- E quando Você-sabe-quem desapareceu - George completou - Lucius Malfoy negou tudo. Meu pai pensa que ele pertencia ao circulo mais próximo de Você-sabe-quem. Mas que foi pressionado a tomar essa decisão, pois ele tinha casado com um mestiço, por isso os idealismos do sangue não lhe chamavam tanta atenção.

\- Um mestiço... homem? - perguntou incrédulo.

\- Sim... Por quê?

\- Não por nada. De qualquer forma, não sei se os Malfoy possuem elfos domésticos.

Harry prestou pouca atenção no passo a seguir. Ainda estava em choque por saber que o tal Lucius estava casado com um homem, e que os Weasley achassem tudo normal. E isso não era tudo... se os dois eram homens. De onde tinha saído Draco Malfoy? "Que confusão..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**********************************

\- Os estudantes do segundo ano necessitam:

*O livro regulamentar de feitiços (classe 2), Miranda Goshawk.

*Passeio com a «banshee», Gilderoy Lockhart.

*Uma volta com espíritos malignos, Gideroy Lockhart.

*Férias com as bruxas, Gideroy Lockhart.

*Passeio com trols, Gilderoy Lockhart.

*Viagens com vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart.

*Passeios com homens lobos, Gilderoy Lockhart.

*Um ano como Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Lockhart? -Lucius perguntou com desdém - O que o velho louco tem na cabeça para contratar esse idiota como professor?

Remus não disse nada. Ele reprovava que seu marido chamasse Dumbledore dessa maneira, mas também pensava que o mago estava um pouco louco para contratar a esse homem.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart? Por acaso ele não é um escritor famoso? Deve saber muito para escrever tantos livros - Narcisa alegou.

Snape bufou.

\- Lucius já te falou, esse homem não passa de uma fraude um idiota.

\- Ahh tio - Lucas disse - Você está com ciúmes porque não te deram o posto que queria.

Severus fulminou o sobrinho com o olhar.

\- Não provoca Lucas - disse Régulus dando um cascudo no sobrinho.

\- Auch! Mas é verdade! - disse indignado.

\- Bom chega todos vocês - Remus interferiu - Primeiro vamos à livraria Floreios e Borrões. Régulus... Pode ir com Severus ver os ingredientes das poções?

\- Sem problemas. E aproveito e vejo as vassouras.

\- Eu vou com você - Lucas gritou.

\- Não - Narcisa respondeu lhe dando um puxão de orelhas - Você vai ficar aonde eu possa te ver.

\- Que injustiça - bufou - a gente não pode nem se divertir...

\- Nós já vamos à livraria. Mas antes tenho que ir a outro lugar - Lucius disse de repente - Me esperem lá, Narcisa e Remus. Vêm Draco.

\- Mas...

\- Vêm anda logo. Vou comprar uma coisa pra você - resmungou.

\- Vá minha vida...

Só assim Draco concordou.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\***************

\- Não mexe em nada Draco.

O menino que estava olhando o olho de cristal emburrado.

\- Achei que você ia me comprar um presente.

\- Te falei que ia te comprar uma vassoura de jogo - Lucius respondeu tamborilando com os dedos sobre o balcão.

\- E pra que vou querer uma se não estou no time da minha Casa? - disse ainda mais emburrado - Harry Potter tinha no ano passado uma Nimbus 2.000. E Dumbledore deu permissão especial para ele jogar no time da Grifinória. Nem sequer é muito bom, só porque é famoso... Famoso por ter essa cicatriz ridícula na testa... - se inclinou para ver algumas caveiras na estante - Todo mundo acha que Harry Potter é muito inteligente só porque tem essa maravilhosa cicatriz na testa e uma vassoura mágica...

\- Você já falou uma dúzia de vezes a mesma coisa - bufou exasperado - Qualquer um diria que você está com inveja - acrescentou malicioso.

Draco fulminou seu pai com o olhar e sua resposta se perdeu com a chegada do dono do local.

\- Senhor Malfoy! Que prazer em vê-lo novamente! - saudou o senhor Borgin com uma voz tão pegajosa como seu cabelo - Que honra...! E trouxe também o senhor Malfoy filho. Encantado. Em que posso servi-los? Precisamente hoje posso lhes vender tudo e com um preço razoável...

\- Hoje não vim comprar senhor Borgin e sim vender - Lucius cortou.

\- Vender...? - o sorriso desapareceu gradualmente do rosto do senhor Borgin.

\- Sim quero me desfazer de alguns objetos que ainda estão em minha casa. "Maldito Remus... sempre encontra meus lugares secretos. Com este passo vou ficar sem objetos de magia negra. Adeus minha valiosa coleção. Snif...".

Entregou uma lista ao dono do lugar e este começou e ler minuciosamente.

\- Posso ficar com isso? - Draco interrompeu mostrando uma mão cortada que estava sobre o balcão.

\- Ah, a Mão da Gloria! - disse o senhor Borgin, esquecendo a lista e se encaminhando até onde Draco estava - Se introduzir uma vela entre seus dedos, iluminará as coisas só para quem a sustem! É o melhor aliado dos ladrões e saqueadores senhor! Seu filho tem um gosto muito requintado senhor Malfoy.

\- Espero que meu filho seja algo mais do que um ladrão e saqueador Borgin - disse Lucius friamente - "O que esse velho está pensando...".

O senhor Borgin se apressou em acrescentar.

\- Não foi minha foi minha intenção te ofender senhor...

\- Embora se suas notas no colégio não melhorarem... - Lucius disse fulminando seu filho com o olhar - Pode ser que ele só sirva pra isso.

\- Não é culpa minha! - Draco replicou - Todos os professores têm seus alunos preferidos. Essa Hermione Granger é uma...

\- Você deveria ter vergonha que uma menina que não vêm de uma família de magos te supere em todos os exames - cortou o veela.

\- Vou contar para meu papi o que você está me falando... - o garoto gaguejou - Ele disse que não era pra me preocupar que já viriam tempos melhores.

\- Maldito moleque mimado... - sibilou fulminando o filho com o olhar. Respirou fundo e voltou a seus assuntos - Bem senhor Borgin voltamos aos negócios.

E Draco sorriu triunfal sem perceber que toda a conversa estava sendo vista pelo menino-que-viveu. Lucius esteve negociando por uns minutos até que aceitou o que o velho queria lhe dar. "Maldito sovina...". Pois se não vendia esses objetos, Remus lhe disse que estivesse preparado para uma quarentena sem sexo. "Maldita herança...!".

De volta ao Beco Diagonal, Draco ganhou de seu pai uma Nimbus 2001. Com a promessa de não dizer nada a seu papi.

\- "Vou me encarregar que você entre no time" - seu pai disse. Draco o olhou com suspeita e assentiu.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*******************

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Autografará hoje exemplares de sua autobiografia.

Das 12:30 as 16:30

\- Era só o que faltava - Lucius resmungou.

\- Muito bom dia Malfoy.

O veela mais velho girou e fingiu um sorriso ao se encontrar com Ethan Nott, que vinha acompanhado de Theodore Nott seu filho.

\- Bom dia Nott. De compras?

\- Sim... já sabe. Com meu pequeno - respondeu palmeando as costas de Theo. Este juntou as sobrancelhas desgostoso. "É a primeira vez que sai comigo desde que tenho o uso da razão. Alguma coisa ele ta aprontando..." - E seu marido?

\- Deve estar por ai.

Draco bufou e entrou na livraria. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao se encontrar com Potter e a tropa de ruivos. Viu como o moreno tirava fotos "com o escritor idiota". "Sempre procurando fama...".

\- Você gosta não é Potter? - disse arrastando as palavras - O famoso Harry Potter. Nem sequer em uma livraria pode deixar de ser o protagonista.

\- Deixa ele em paz, ele não procurou por isso! - o loiro se fixou na ruiva que tinha gritado com ele, e viu que ela o estava fulminando com o olhar. "Nada comparado com o olhar de um Malfoy, sardenta...".

\- Ora quer dizer que o Potter tem namorada! - não soube o porquê esse comentário o chateou. "Se já nem acho ele tão bonito mais."

\- Ah é você! - Ron disse com desdém - Está surpreso de ver Harry aqui?

\- Não me surpreendo tanto como ao ver você em uma loja Weasley - replicou o veela mais novo - Suponho que seus pais passaram fome durante um mês para poder lhes pagar esses livros.

Sorriu com superioridade ao ver como os ruivos ficavam vermelhos de fúria.

\- Draco cala a boca. Se seu papi te escuta vai te colocar de castigo por um século - Lucius disse, chegando até eles com Nott pai e filho.

\- Ron! - o senhor Weasley falou passando pelo meio da multidão a duras penas com os gêmeos Fred e George - O que faz aqui? Vamos para fora, aqui dentro não podem ficar.

\- Arthur - saudou Malfoy educadamente. "Eu também não quero ser castigado.".

\- Oi Lucius, Nott - o senhor Weasley saudou com aspereza. A Lucius tinha aprendido a suportar, mas isso não era o mesmo com Nott.

\- Ouviu falar que tem muito trabalho no Ministério - Nott comentou - Com todas essas blistz... Acho que pelo menos vão te pagar hora extra, verdade? - se aproximou do caldeirão de Ginny e tirou dentre os livros novos de Gilderoy um exemplar muito velho e usado do "Guia de transformação para principiantes" - É evidente que não - retificou - De que serve desonrar o nome de um mago se nem te pagam bem pra isso?

Theodore Nott pôs os olhos em branco e foi olhar os livros. Não estava interessado em escutar seu pai quando este começava a falar essas besteiras. Draco o seguiu. Por outro lado, o senhor Weasley ficou ainda mais vermelho do que Ginny e Ron.

\- Temos uma ideia diferente do que é desonrar o nome de um mago - respondeu.

\- Isso é evidente - disse Lucius olhando como os pais de Hermione Granger o olhavam com apreensão - Pelas companhias com quem você anda Weasley... Achei que não podia cair mais baixo - "Se ele me ataca, eu faço o mesmo.".

Olhares de absoluta frieza.

\- Já estamos aqui! - ouviram o grito de Lucas Lestrange que vinha entrando com Régulus Black.

\- Ola... desculpa a demora - Régulus disse - Como vai Arthur? Estes são seus filhos? Como estão grandes... - disse nostálgico.

\- Ah oi Régulus. Sim estes são Ron e Ginny, Fred...

\- Eu sou George.

\- Oh desculpa. Bom este é George e aquele é Fred e por último Percy - disse mostrando com o dedo a cada um de seus filhos.

\- E Bill? - tom emocionado.

\- Trabalha para o ministério no Egito. Já sabe... - sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Régulus ao perguntar por seu filho.

\- Ok então - olhou aos ruivos - Fiquei encantado em conhecê-los. Eu sou Régulus Black e este é meu sobrinho Lucas.

\- Hei! - o menino se queixou - Não me chama assim... Não vê que tem damas presentes? Assim arruína minha reputação - se voltou para a ruiva - Você é Ginny verdade? - sorriu galante - Eu sou Lucas... - entendeu uma mão. Ela se ruborizou até as orelhas e não se mexeu - Ah! Vamos! Não seja tímida preciosa! - exclamou agarrando a mão de Ginny e a sacudindo vigorosamente.

Arthur e Régulus riram divertidos.

\- Ela não é tímida, o que acontece é que você é um sem vergonha - se ouviu uma voz harmoniosa um pouco exasperada.

\- Awwww tia minha reputação - queixou fazendo bico. Viu que Ginny sorria timidamente e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

\- Como vai Arthur? E Molly?

\- Muito bem senhora Narcisa. Molly está na fila para receber um autografo de Locokhart - o ruivo suspirou.

\- Desse idiota? - Draco que estava voltando com Theo sibilou. Este último com quantidades exorbitantes de livros nas mãos.

Ron e Harry tiveram que admitir que estavam de acordo com o que Malfoy acabava de dizer sobre Lockhart.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart não é um idiota garoto - disse uma mulher que passava por ali. O sonserino a fulminou com o olhar e ela apressou o passo.

\- E meu papi? - Draco perguntou.

\- Eh... - Régulus sorriu nervosamente olhando para Narcisa em busca de ajuda - Quando a gente estava entrando ele ouviu o que você disse sobre Arthur e... ficou um pouquinho com raiva.

Lucius e Draco empalideceram.

\- Nos ouviu...? - o veela mais velho sussurrou.

Régulus assentiu. E Arthur não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Era conhecido o domínio que Remus tinha sobre esses dois.

\- E onde ele está...?

\- Lá fora com meu marido. Se fosse vocês sairia agora para ajeitar as coisas - Narcisa respondeu.

Os Malfoy saíram como foguetes, deixando os espectadores confundidos.

\- E Remus, Severus?

Snape sorriu zombeteiro.

\- Acaba de voltar para a Mansão.

\- Merda...

**Durante a noite**

Os loiros olhavam com apreensão o mais amado integrante da família. Remus Lupin estava muito chateado e tinha um tapete e seu pijama em uma mão.

\- Eu vou dormir na ala direita da Mansão até que Draco retorne para Hogwarts e, uma vez que esteja ali, não vou te visitar pelo menos no primeiro mês - disse olhando seu filho.

\- Mas...

\- Nenhum, mas. Sabem muito bem as consequências de agir dessa maneira tão arrogante. Até a amanhã.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****************************

\- Que estranho...

\- O que é estranho?

\- Molly e seus filhos já estão esperando o trem partir, mas não vejo Harry e nem o mais novo de seus filhos homens.

\- Eles já devem ter entrado e você não percebeu Remus.

O castanho mordeu seu lábio inferior nervoso. "Não estou tão certo disso Lucius.".

\- Vou entrar papi, pai.

\- Ok, vêm aqui para que te dê um abraço.

Draco sorriu abertamente e abraçou com força seu papi.

\- Mas ainda estou muito bravo com você Draco - sussurrou - Então a gente só vai se ver dentro de um mês...

O menino afrouxou o abraço e se separou com pesar. Agora foi a vez de Lucius abraçar seu veela.

\- Não fica triste filho - murmurou para que só Draco escutasse - Já arranjei tudo para que você entre na equipe de Quadribol de sua Casa. Quando chegar só tem que falar com Flint.

O garoto assentiu olhando seu pai de forma desconfiada. "Entrarei sem fazer um teste? O que foi que você aprontou pai?".

**_Continuará..._ **


	4. As palavras proibidas

\- Aposta Draco? – perguntou Adrian Pucey entrando no vagão onde o loiro estava com seus amigos.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Estamos apostando entra a gente (Os alunos de seu papi) para qual Casa Lucas vai – Terence Higgs disse sorridente.

O menino mencionado juntou as sobrancelhas e os demais sorriram.

\- Ah é mesmo...? – Lucas disse chateado.

\- Sete de nós acham que ele será um grifinório – disse Adrian com desdém – Três que ele vai para Corvinal e somente Theodore disse que ele entra na Sonserina.

\- Eu aposto na Lufa-lufa – Malcon Braddock disse.

\- Eu acho que é na Sonserina que você vai ficar Lucas – Blaise disse passando um galeão para os maiores.

\- Vocês vão ver... – disse cada vez mais emburrado.

O momento decisivo tinha chegado. Miles Bletchley e Malcom Baddock já eram alunos da Casa das Serpentes e Colin Creevery era da Grifinória.

\- Lucas Lestrange – a professora McGonagall chamou alto o nome do moreno.

Houve muitas reações ao escutar o sobrenome, a maioria (os que vivem no Mundo Mágico) de desagrado, outras com interesse e muito poucas com agrado. Um em especial foi a de Neville Longbottom que empalideceu consideravelmente ao ouvir "Lestrange". Do outro lado, o grupo dos alunos de Remus estava expectante. O Chapéu Seletor estava demorando a tomar uma decisão.

Da porta do Grande Salão podiam ver Harry e Ron atentos a seleção, sem que eles notassem Severus Snape ficou atrás deles.

\- SONSERINA!

O grito do Chapéu Seletor deixou todos os sonserinos em choque. Blaise e Theodore não puderam deixar de sorrir, todo o dinheiro da aposta ia ser divido entre eles somente. E se as serpentes estavam em choque, isso não era nada comparado ao estado de Snape. Não pode reprimir um sorriso de orgulho. "Apesar de ser seu filho ele agora é um sonserino ...". No entanto se recompôs em seguida, para praticar seu hobby preferido. Chamar a atenção de Potter.

\- E bem...? – Lucas disse sorridente sentando perto de Marcus – O que pensam do bom Lucas agora hein...?

\- Que você me tornou rico pequeno – Blaise riu palmeando as costas do de olhos azuis.

O resto dos apostadores o olhou indignado.

skaoskoaks**********************************************

\- O que deu na senhora Weasley? – Cassius Warringtom murmurou surpreso.

\- Isso era um Howler? – Daphne Greengrass quis saber.

\- Isso mesmo. Esses grifinórios passaram dos limites desta vez. Embora parecesse divertida essa aventura. Sempre quis ter um carro trouxa – Tobias Montague cochichou.

\- Eu também. Mas sempre gostei mais da motocicleta que o senhor Remus nos contava que Padfoot tinha – Marcus Flint disse.

\- A gente só pode sonhar com isso... nossos pais nunca nos deixariam ter uma coisa de Trouxas – Theodore suspirou.

\- A mim deixariam – Lucas disse.

\- Mas o seu caso e o de Draco são diferentes, Lucas. Vocês têm pais geniais – Terence Higgs sussurrou.

\- Meus pais não são geniais – Lucas resmungou de cara fechada – Os geniais são meus tios.

Os sonserinos olharam entre si. Lucas sempre reagia dessa maneira quando lhe falavam de seus pais. Parecia odiar particularmente sua mãe Bellatrix. Nunca ninguém descobriu o porquê e tampouco tinham coragem de perguntar.

Ao terminar o café da manhã, as Serpentes do segundo ano tiveram aula com "o escritor idiota" que terminou sendo uma grande fraude. O grupo dos amigos de Draco estavam todos de acordo que Lockhart não chegava nem aos pés de Remus.

  1. Qual é a cor favorita de Gilderoy Lockhart?
  2. Qual é a ambição secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?
  3. Qual é, em sua opinião, a maior façanha de Gilderoy Lockhart?



E assim continuava e continuava ao redor de três paginas até:

  1. Qual é o dia do aniverásari de Gilderoy Lockhart e qual seria o presente ideal?



\- "Que merda é isso?" – todos pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de comer foram ao pátio e ali viram Potter perto de um menino com uma enorme câmera fotográfica. Draco lembrou que até agora não tinha aborrecido o moreno. Então, sorrindo com superioridade, se aproximou do grupo junto com Crabbe e Goyle. Theodore e Blaise bufaram e o seguiram.

\- Autografando fotos? Você agora está autografando fotos Potter? – sorriu com desdém – Venham todos! – gritou a multidão – Harry Potter autografa fotos!

\- Isso não é verdade! – Harry disse zangado – Cala boca Malfoy!

\- O que acontece é que você tem inveja – disse o anão com a câmera. Draco o fulminou com o olhar. "Meu papi me disse a mesma coisa... mas não é verdade..." pensou emburrado.

\- Inveja? – resmungou – De que? De ter essa cicatriz asquerosa na testa? Não obrigado. Desde quando uma pessoa é importante por ter a cabeça rachada por uma cicatriz?

Crabbe e Goyle ao ouvir isso riram como tontos.

\- Dá o fora Malfoy – Ron grunhiu ameaçante. Blaise Zabini olhou o ruivo de cima a baixo. "Mmmhhh".

\- Weasley toma cuidado – Draco disse com desprezo – Não te meta em problemas ou sua mamãe virá te tirar do colégio. "Se voltar a fazer outra loucura..." – disse imitando com perfeição a voz de Molly Weasley

Vários alunos da Sonserina do quinto ano que estavam por ali riram as gargalhadas depois dessas palavras.

\- Quer parar? – Theo caçoou – Como se seu papi não fizesse o mesmo se você se metesse em problemas.

Draco fulminou seu amigo com o olhar e os grifinórios o olharam alucinados.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gilderoy Lockhart caminhava até eles rapidamente, a túnica cor turquesa ficava esvoaçando por trás dele – Quem autografa fotos?

Malfoy bufou e sumiu no meio da multidão.

\- Isso foi infantil Draco – Blaise murmurou sem olhá-lo. Seu olhar fixo em Ronald Weasley

\- Infantil uma merda! Esse Theo me paga. Maldito traidor.

\- Hei Draco! A gente pode conversar? – Marcus Flint perguntou aparecendo de repente.

O veela assentiu e seguiu o maior.

\- Do que quer conversar?

\- Seu posto de apanhador está pronto para quando você quiser usá-lo – disse um pouco nervoso.

\- Apanhador? – estranhou – E você vai me aceitar sem um exame?

\- Eu já sei como você joga Draco. O posto é seu.

\- Mas... E Terence?

\- Ele será Batedor. Perdemos um dos nossos no ano passado. Terence é batedor agora, então o posto é seu.

\- O que você está me escondendo – perguntou com suspeita – Isso é obra do meu pai não é mesmo?

Marcus Flint suspirou.

\- Sim. Ele comprou uma Nimbus 2001 para cada membro da equipe, com a condição de te dar o posto de apanhador para que você enfrente Potter.

Draco arregalou os olhos enquanto sua indignação crescia.

\- Mas isso é o cúmulo! Eu não quero pertencer à equipe por isso! – exclamou.

\- Não seja bobo Draco. Não há um bom jogador em nosso time. Você é um bom jogador disto não há duvidas, por isso vai ficar com o posto. Só estamos adiantando a seleção.

\- Mas eu não gosto do posto de ser apanhador... – gaguejou.

\- Eu sei... mas é o que há. Essa foi a condição de seu pai. E... – se remexeu incomodo – Que seu papi não descubra esse arranjo.

\- Por quê?

\- O senhor Remus é um grifinório Draco. Sabe o que aconteceria se descobrisse que seu pai utilizou dessa artimanha para que você entrasse na equipe?

Draco sorriu malicioso e Marcus respondeu com outro sorriso.

skoakskaoskoa*****************************

\- Aonde você vai...? – perguntou Blaise de cara fechada vendo seu amigo se vestindo para sair.

\- Vou treinar...

\- Ah já percebi. Boa sorte.

\- Já te expliquei por que aceitei o posto Blaise – resmungou.

\- Eu não disse nada.

\- Tá bom – bufou.

Chegando à quadra de Quadribol encontrou seus companheiros. Marcus conversou com ele rapidamente e decidiram entrar. Marcus estava particularmente nervoso enquanto apertava um pedaço de papel com a mão.

\- Não acredito! – Draco escutou alguém gritando de repente – Eu reservei o campo para hoje! Vamos ver o que acontecesse! – era Oliver Wood capitão da equipe de Quadribol da Grifinória que se aproximava deles muito irritado – Flint é nossa vez de treinar. Então pode dar o fora.

Marcus engoliu a saliva olhando Oliver diretamente nos olhos e tratou de sorrir com superioridade.

\- Tem lugar pra todo mundo Wood.

\- Mas eu reservei o campo – Wood disse espumando de raiva – Eu reservei!

\- Ah! – Marcus disse apertando aquele papel mão mãos tremulas – Mas a gente tem uma folha assinada pelo professor Snape. "Eu professor Snape, concedo permissão a equipe da Sonserina para treinar hoje no campo de quadribol devido a sua necessidade de treinar seu novo apanhador."

\- Vocês têm um apanhador novo? – Wood perguntou preocupado – Quem é?

Draco sorriu com superioridade e se aproximou de Wood tendo cuidado especial em mostrar sua vassoura nova.

\- Você é o filho de Lucius Malfoy? – Fred perguntou olhando Draco com suspeita.

\- É curioso que mencione o pai de Malfoy – disse Flint enquanto a equipe da Sonserina sorria – Me deixa mostrar o presente generoso que ele deu a equipe da Sonserina.

Os sete mostraram suas vassouras. Sete vassouras muito polidas, completamente novas e sete placas de ouro que diziam: Nimbus 2001 brilharam diante dos narizes dos grifinórios.

\- Último modelo. Saiu mês passado – Flint disse olhando Oliver fixamente – Acho que deixa muito para trás a velha serie 2000. E quanto às velhas Cleansweep... – sorriu olhando desdenhosamente para Fred e George que seguravam uma Cleansweep 5 – Bom não tem comparação.

O veela se permitiu sorrir abertamente ao ver os rostos dos Grifinórios. Fez uma careta ao ver os amigos de Potter se aproximarem do campo.

\- São boas não é Weasley? – disse ao ver como Ron olhava sua vassoura boquiaberto – É um presente de meu pai para a equipe e me escolheram apanhador. Um luxo que evidente nenhum de vocês pode ter.

A equipe rompeu em gargalhadas. No entanto Terence estreitou os olhos ao ver a castanha se preparando para atacar.

\- Mas na equipe da Grifinória ninguém teve que comprar sua entrada... – Hermione observou sagazmente – Todos entraram por seu próprio valor.

Draco endureceu o olhar. Sentiu seu sangue ferver, pois sabia que eram verdadeiras essas palavras. Mesmo assim, se encheu de fúria, não pode segurara o que saiu de sua boca na continuação:

\- Ninguém pediu sua opinião sangue ruim asquerosa.

Marcus, Terence e Adrian prenderam o fôlego olhando Draco alucinados.

\- Draco... – Marcus sussurrou espantado. "Seu papi vai te matar. Você disse as palavras proibidas."

O que aconteceu depois foi confuso para Draco. Toda a equipe da Grifinória com exceção de Harry, tentou se jogar em cima dele. Mas foi protegido. Viu como o pequeno Weasley levantava a varinha para ele, no entanto o feitiço se reverteu. Riu até ficar sem ar caindo no chão ao ver sair raízes da boca de Ron. Quando se levantou, ainda rindo, seu sorriso foi apagando ao perceber como Terence, Adrian e Marcus o olhavam sérios. Eles não tinham rastro de haver rido como os demais da equipe.

\- Você percebeu o que acabou de dizer Draco? – Adrian resmungou.

Malfoy empalideceu ao lembrar de suas palavras

ksoaksokao*********************************

\- Hei Dragãozinho!

O mencionado parou e fulminou o dono do grito como olhar.

\- Não me chame assim Lucas – grunhiu – O que quer?

\- Que gênio... Enfim, meu tio disse que quer falar com você e que vá até sua sala "nesse instante".

\- Vou em seguida. E lembre-se que no colégio não é "tio", é professor Snape Lucas.

\- Dá na mesma – deu de ombros – Agora vou à biblioteca... infelizmente tenho tarefas pra fazer. Ah... – suspirou – As responsabilidades da vida – e marchou com ar majestoso.

\- Esse moleque – Draco resmungou.

\- Pra que Snape quer te ver? – Goyle perguntou.

\- Não sei... "Embora já imagino..." – pensou seriamente.

Malfoy deu um pequeno golpe na porta e um "Entre" o convidou a entrar.

\- Professor?

\- Severus não está Draco... – reconhecimento dessa voz fez o loiro engolir em seco e fechara os olhos com força – Sou eu que quero falar com você.

\- Papi...

\- Você sabe por que eu vim não é? – Remus disse aparecendo para seu filho. A tristeza e a decepção em seu rosto fez o coração de Draco se encolher.

\- Sim eu sei - disse fazendo uma careta – Quem foi o fofoqueiro?

Remus fechou a cara ao ver o tom de desdém na voz de seu bebê.

\- Foi Hagrid. E não fez por ser fofoqueiro, mas sim porque você cometeu uma falta muito grave, e eu tinha que saber – suspirou abatido – Por que Draco?

\- Foi culpa dela! Ela me ofendeu e tive que me defender!

\- Draco... uma coisa é você falar essas palavras na minha frente para se referir ao filhos dos Trouxas e outra muito diferente é dizer isso pra uma pessoa. Eu não posso dizer o que a gente sofre. Nos meus anos de colégio, antes de ficar noivo com seu pai, era chamado de mestiço e pobretão.

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo para evitar as lágrimas acumuladas em seus olhos caíssem.

\- Eu...

\- Me deixa terminar – cortou – Aquelas palavras me machucaram muito, chorei de amargura muitas vezes por me sentir discriminado. Só meus amigos, com suas tonteiras, conseguiam me fazer recuperar – sorriu nostálgico – Por isso você magoou muito essa jovem. Entendo que ela te provocou, mas você poderia ter respondido com qualquer outra coisa menos isso filho.

\- Papi eu... sinto muito... – Draco soluçou não podendo reprimir as lágrimas.

\- Sei que sente Draco – suspirou abatido – É bom que se arrependa, mas já fez o dano. Não sei o que fazer com você filho. Todos esses anos tentei tirar esses pensamento de sua cabeça e achei que tinha conseguido, mas você é tão difícil como seu pai. Estou tão decepcionado com você...

\- Papi... não fala assim. – chorou.

\- Não posso te dizer outra coisa filho. Quer que te felicite por acaso?

\- Não! Sei que errei!

\- Só espero que você peça desculpas a menina Draco. Se não fizer, sua consciência te corroerá. A única coisa que posso fazer é te dar um castigo. Hoje é a última vez que você vai me ver no que resta do ano. Vou começar um curso de DCTs no Ministério e vou ficar dois meses ali. Sem voltar para casa.

\- Meu pai também está castigado?

\- A culpa de que você use essas palavras é dele. E quanto ao natal... você vai ficar no colégio.

\- Não vou passar o natal com vocês? – perguntou com voz embargada.

\- Preciso de um tempo sozinho... me machucou muito saber que você insultou uma de suas companheiras filho. Eu tenho que ir... – disse de repente e deu um pequeno abraço em Draco. O menino sentiu a frieza do ato – Adeus pequeno.

\- Papi...! – Draco chamou desconsolado. Remus deu uma última olhada e partiu em seguida. Não ia poder suportar muito tempo mais ver seu pequeno assim.

Quando Remus saiu da sala Severus entrou e se apressou em abraçar o loiro.

\- Lamento por isso Draco – disse acariciando a cabeça do veela – Mas eu também não posso te dar palavras de apoio. Pois você sabe que merece isso.

O menino soluçou e se separou do mestre de poções.

\- Eu vou para meu quarto...

Malfoy entrou em seu quarto arrastando seus pés. Blaise que se encontrava ali lendo, o viu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Papi estava na sala – disse se jogando de bruços na cama.

Blaise fez uma careta de dor.

\- Suponho que ele te castigou.

\- Me proibiu de ir para casa no natal e não vai me visitar pelo resto do ano – soluçou contra a almofada.

\- Sinto muito Draco – Blaise disse, se aproximou de seu amigo. Pousou uma mão no ombro do choroso garoto em sinal de apoio. "É a única coisa que posso fazer por você.. pois você quem procurou por isso..." ·.

skaoskoasko****************************

\- O que você está fazendo...?

\- Arrumando minha maleta... Não está vendo? – resmungou.

\- E onde você pensa que vai?

\- Ao curso que te falei. Oferecem aos estudantes alojamento por uns poucos galeões a mais, e eu aceitei.

\- Mas você disse que ia voltar todos os dias! Não iria dormir lá!

\- Isso foi antes que Draco chamasse de sangue ruim uma de suas companheiras do colégio! – explodiu jogando com violência uma camisa em sua maleta.

\- Como...?

\- O que você ouviu Lucius. Estou muito decepcionado com ele e furioso com você – resmungou com os olhos brilhantes pela raiva – Vou sair durante dois meses e espero que você não vá atrás de mim.

\- Não pode tomar uma decisão assim – disse com o queixo apertado – Vamos falar disso Remus. Vamos ver Draco para que nos explique.

\- Eu já falei com ele e com outras pessoas. Seu filho chamou dessa maneira uma menina da Grifinória durante um treinamento da equipe de Quadribol, que certamente, eu não sabia que ele pertencia.

Lucius desviou o olhar.

\- É assim que os Malfoy solucionam tudo? Comprando posições com seu dinheiro?

\- Não me insulte... o que fiz foi por nosso filho.

\- Draco é um excelente jogador! Não precisava de sua intervenção!

\- Só lhe dei uma mão para que o tivessem em consideração...

Remus bufou e terminou de fechar sua maleta.

\- Você nunca vai mudar Lucius. Não quero continuar falando com você. Já estou indo.

\- Não, você não vai – Lucius disse segurando a maleta de Remus – Não vai se separar de mim por tanto tempo. Não suportaria.

\- Sempre é você. E por quê? Também necessito do meu espaço. Tenho suportado todo este tempo você e sua sociedade, sua família todo tempo, a você e a meu filhote. Agora preciso destes dois meses Lucius. Te amo, mas as vezes penso que não posso com vocês dois. Não sei como é que você conseguiu implantar esses ideais tão fundo em Draco. Mas ali estão e, agora há uma menina machucada por isso.

Malfoy não disse nada, soltou lentamente a maleta de seu marido e o deixou ir.

\- Vou estar aqui antes da primavera... não se preocupe.

ksoakoskoa*********************

\- Granger... a gente pode conversar?

Hermione olhou Draco com desconfiança. Estavam sozinhos na biblioteca e não confiava no que esse desalmado garoto pudesse fazer depois do que lhe disse há uns dias.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Eu... – respirou fundo – Quero te pedir desculpa por falar daquele jeito outro dia – soltou de uma vez.

Dizer que a castanha estava assombrada era muito pouco. Aqui estava o orgulhoso e arrogante Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas. Parecia muito abatido, há de esclarecer.

\- Desculpas...?

\- Sim. Eu sinto muito ter te chamado daquele... jeito. O que você me disse no campo de Quadribol doeu muito, porque era verdade. E quis te ferir da mesma forma que você fez comigo. Só que fui muito mais cruel.

Ela o olhou por uns instantes. Malfoy tinha um ar triste, ao que parecia isso não somente era por chamá-la de sangue ruim. Só por isso alguém como ele estaria se desculpando com ela agora.

\- Tudo bem Malfoy. Eu te desculpo.

Draco sorriu de lado.

\- Obrigado e... quero te pedir que isto fique entre a gente. Tenho uma reputação a zelar.

Hermione bufou.

\- Não há problemas

\- Obrigado Granger. Adeus.

"Isso eu fiz por você papi..".

**_Continuará..._ **


	5. O duelo e a câmera secreta

Draco, junto com seus amigos, vinha caminhando pelos corredores depois de andar vagando por ai. Desde o castigo do loiro, tratavam de levantar os ânimos, fracassando miseravelmente.

\- Hei... - Pansy cochichou no ouvido de Millicent - O que há com Warrington? Parece que quer matar alguém.

\- Acho que ele está com problemas amorosos... - Millicent cochichou de volta.

Continuaram caminhando até que os que estavam na frente pararam.

\- Temam os inimigos do herdeiro! Os próximos serão os sangues ruins!

O veela loiro estremeceu ao ouvir essa palavra que tantas tristezas tinham lhe causado e, igualmente o resto de seus companheiros, olharam alucinados a Cassius Warrington. Este sorria zombeteiro enquanto olhava as inscrições na parede escritas com... sangue? Muitos engoliram em seco e ainda mais quando viram à senhora Norris pendurada na parede... parecendo morta?

\- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? - Argus Flilch ficou congelado ao ver sua querida gata nesse estado - Minha gata! Minha gatinha! O que fizeram com senhora Norris? - gritou. Com os olhos fora das órbitas, fixos em Harry - Você! Você matou minha gata! Você a matou! Eu vou te matar! Vou...!

\- Argus! - o diretor o repreendeu, Dumbledore vinha seguido por outros professores e alguns alunos curiosos. Apressou-se em retirar a gata da parede - Venha comigo Argus - disse a Filch

\- Vocês também, Potter, Weasley e Granger.

Quando se retiraram, os alunos ficaram uns segundos a mais para ver melhor a parede.

-O que há com você? - Terence perguntou a Cassius - Por que disse aquilo?

-Por nada - resmungou com raiva, com seus olhos fixos no grupo de grifinórios que estavam próximo dali.

\- Por acaso você é idiota...? Você falou as palavras proibidas - Adrian Pucey resmungou.

-E daí!? Eu já falei e não posso mudar isso!

-Não entendo o que há com você. Tem estado insuportável durante todo o dia - Tobias Montague grunhiu.

-Não é obvio? - Theodore bufou o eterno observador - Certamente brigou com o namorado. E pela sua cara, ele não gostou nada te ouvir você falar sobre os sangues impuros.

Warrington fulminou Nott com o olhar e depois olhou com apreensão para os grifinórios. Seu rosto empalideceu.

-De quem vocês estão falando? - Draco perguntou confuso.

Theodore rodou os olhos.

-George Weasley - assinalou com a cabeça - Parece querer destroçar nosso amigo com o olhar que lança.

Todos os sonserinos olharam para o indicado. Mas não puderam distinguir qual dos gêmeos era George.

-Qual dos dois?- Vicente perguntou.

Nott voltou a rodar os olhos.

-O da esquerda - grunhiu.

E voltaram a olhar. Viram o gêmeo da esquerda que estava fuzilando Cassius com o olhar, enquanto o outro (Fred) o puxava pelo braço para voltarem para sua sala comum. George obedeceu antes de tornar a olhar com raiva seu ex.

-Estou morto... - Warrington suspirou abatido.

\- Bem... acho que se você queria consertar algo, acaba de estragar tudo meu amigo - Lucas disse aparecendo de quem sabe onde.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio - murmurou.

\- Tudo bem, vamos deixá-lo em paz - Tobias saiu ao resgate - O que eu quero saber é que merda é isso - disse mostrando a parede.

**_A câmara secreta foi aberta_ **

**_Temam inimigos do herdeiro._ **

\- Não sei, mas que é aterrorizante isso é - Pansy estremeceu.

Os demais assentiram em acordo.

skaoskao*************************

\- Professora McGonagall...? - Blaise falou de repente na aula de Transformações.

\- Diga senhor Zabini.

\- A senhora poderia nos dizer o que é a Câmara Secreta?

A professora se surpreendeu bastante com a curiosidade de seu aluno sonserino. Pode ver como o resto dos alunos a olhava atentos. Especialmente aqueles que foram alunos de Lupin antes de entrar no colégio. Sorriu meio de lado.

\- Bom acho que posso contar alguma coisa para vocês - pigarreou antes de começar - Todos vocês sabem que Hogwarts foi fundado há uns mil anos pelos quatro bruxos mais importantes de sua época. As quatro casas do colégio recebem seu nome: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Os quatro juntos construíram este castelo, longe dos olhares indiscretos dos trouxas, dado que naquela época as pessoas tinham medo da magia, e os magos e as bruxas sofriam perseguição.

Suspirou.

\- Durante alguns anos, os fundadores trabalharam juntos com harmonia, buscando jovens que dessem mostras de aptidão para a magia e os trazendo ao castelo para educá-los. Mas logo surgiram desacordos entre eles e isso causou um rompimento entre Salazar e os demais. Salazar desejava ser mais seletivo com os estudantes que eram admitidos em Hogwarts. Ele pensava que o ensino da magia deveria ser reservado para as famílias de magos. O desagradava ter alunos de família trouxa - disse olhando significativamente para Draco. Este se encolheu em seu lugar. Minerva estava ciente do que ele tinha dito para Hermione, evidentemente - Pois não os achavam dignos de confiança. Um dia uma séria disputa aconteceu entre ele e Godric, e Salazar abandonou o colégio.

Passeou entre os bancos antes de voltar a falar.

\- Depois da sua partida se criou uma lenda que diz que Salazar tinha construído no castelo uma câmara secreta, da qual nada sabiam os outros fundadores. Salazar, segundo a lenda, selou a Câmara Secreta para que ninguém pudesse abrir até que chegasse ao colégio o verdadeiro herdeiro. Somente o herdeiro poderia abrir a Câmara Secreta e desencadear o horror que esta contém e usá-lo para livrar o colégio de todos os que não tem direito de aprender magia - olhou seus alunos fixamente - Isso é tudo o que eu sei.

\- Que horrível... - Pansy estremeceu.

\- Há possibilidade de que esta Câmara esteja mesmo no colégio professora?

\- Não senhorita Greengrass. Como eu já disse tudo isso não passa de uma lenda.

\- Mas... e as inscrições? - Theo questionou.

A professora não respondeu..

sjasoasoksoai***************

\- A verdade é que eu não acredito rapazes. Malfoy não pode ser o herdeiro da Sonserina - disse Hermione de cara fechada.

\- E por que não? É obvio... você mesma comprovou com o que ele lhe disse aquela vez.

\- Sim, mas...

\- A gente não perde nada em averiguar. Se não for ele... pode ser um de seus amigos.

\- Está bem - suspirou. Ela tinha prometido a Malfoy guardar segredo sobre o pedido de desculpas - Eu me encarrego disso.

\- Como? - Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Com a poção polissuco - sorriu misteriosamente.

Ron e Harry se olharam sem entender nada.

skoaksoak******************

\- George a gente pode conversar?

O gêmeo olhou Cassius com os olhos semicerrados. Não sabia se dizia sim... claro eles tinham brigado por uma besteira, mas aquilo que o outro disse depois de ver aquelas palavras na parede o chateou muito. Mas... Ele estava tão bonitinho assim tão nervoso, em um obvio sinal de que queria pedir desculpas por seu comportamento anterior. Concordou, pois George gostava muito do garoto.

-Ok, mas que seja rápido - tom frio.

Não ia deixar as coisas assim tão fáceis.

kookoksoaksoakso***********************

Dia do jogo entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

\- Oi pai - Draco saudou educadamente.

Lucius o olhou sem nenhuma expressão e assentiu com sua cabeça em sinal de cumprimento.

\- Você sabe alguma coisa de meu papi?

O veela mais velho crispou seus lábios e juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Não... - resmungou - Faz duas semanas que não o vejo. Por culpa sua...

Draco segurou a vontade de abrir a boca para chorar e abandonou seu pai para se preparar para o jogo.

\- Você foi muito cruel com ele Lucius.

\- Ele tem o que merece... - murmurou.

\- Ele é assim por sua influência. Foi você que ensinou aquilo.

Malfoy fulminou Severus com o olhar e não disse nada.

Quando saíram no campo, um estrondo os recebeu. Draco sabia que a maioria dos aplausos não era para eles, mas não se importou. Saiu velozmente em direção ao céu. Sentir o vento no rosto o fazia esquecer o rosto de seu papi antes de se despedir dele na última visita.

\- Tudo bem por ai cara rachada? - implicou com Potter.

Isso foi toda a atenção que dedicou a seu rival. E se empenhou em encontrar o pomo de ouro para demonstrar para seu pai que ele valia algo. Além do mais isso certamente deixaria seu papi feliz. O clima começou a piorar e a chuva caiu forte. Terence teve que lhe chamar a atenção para que descessem, pois o jogo tinha que ser detido por alguns momentos. Quando voltou a subir, achou estranho que um balaço parecia perseguir Potter especificamente e como este se esquivava dela com maestria.

\- Dançando balé Potter? - gritou. Embora quando ele mesmo teve que se esquivar da bola, começou a suspeitar que alguma coisa errada estava acontecendo. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver como Harry parava uns instantes olhando algo e não percebeu que o balaço voltava a se arremeter contra ele.

\- Cuidado! - gritou, mas foi tarde. A bola golpeou Potter no braço. Draco não duvidou que semelhante golpe pudesse ter quebrado um osso.

O loiro o olhou preocupado, mas ao que parecia Harry interpretou erradamente seu gesto, pois voou até ele com clara intenção de derrubá-lo.

\- O que...? - conseguiu articular quando Potter estava a dois metros dele. Apartou-se da trajetória e comprovou que o muito maldito moreno tinha se jogado, em realidade, de posse do pomo de ouro.

"Isso não me interessa... tenho muitas coisas na cabeça neste momento.".

ksoakoskao***************

\- Um clube de Duelo? - Theo perguntou desdenhoso - E quem será o juiz?

\- O "grande" professor de DCATs que temos - Blaise disse zombando.

\- É obrigatório ir? - Lucas perguntou bocejando.

\- Não sei. Mas eu penso que será divertido - Pansy disse emocionada - Além disso, o senhor Remus não esteve nos ensinando à toa o que sabia.

A menção de seu papi fez com que Draco fizesse um gesto de tristeza. Os demais olharam Parkinson reprovadoramente.

\- Eu irei - disse o loiro.

O dia do Clube.

\- Meu padrinho vai ajudar? - Draco riu ao ver Severus Snape, com cara de poucos amigos, perto de Gilderoy Lockhart - Isso vai se divertido.

\- Eu também acho... - Lucas disse cruzando os braços.

Os sonserinos e algum outro aluno de outra casa explodiram em risadas e aplausos ao ver o "escritor idiota" cair derrotado. Até que chegou o momento de ficarem em duplas para praticarem.

Draco bufou quando seu padrinho o colocou com Potter. Ter um duelo como o moreno era o que o loiro menos tinha vontade nesse momento. Mas não ia se negar. Não queria que achassem que era um covarde. Colocou-se em posição de frente a Potter e lançaram feitiços que não tinham nada a ver com "somente desarmar" como Lockhart tinha pedido.

Agora Draco via com satisfação, o enfrentamento anterior lhe agradou bastante e agora faria uma demonstração perto de Potter. "Veremos quem é o melhor... isto é para você papi.".

\- Assustado Potter?

\- Isso é o que você pensa.

\- "Serpensortia!" - foi o primeiro feitiço que lançou. Esse feitiço pediu que seu papi lhe ensinasse. Em uma semana já estava fazendo perfeitamente.

Viu com satisfação como Harry ficava paralisado e como o torpe de seu professor de defesa tentava intervir só agravando a situação. O que aconteceu em seguida o deixou mudo... Seu rosto não podia mostrar maior assombro e confusão... "Potter falava Parsel!" depois que Snape se desfez da serpente, viu como o Weasel saia apressadamente com o moreno e ele os seguiu com o olhar.

\- Está tudo bem Draco?

\- Sim você ouviu Blaise? Isso era Parsel...

\- Claro que escutei, ainda tenho a pele arrepiada.

ksokoskao****************

\- Eu não estou gostando nada disso. Primeiro a gata horrorosa, depois o menino da câmera e agora o fantasma junto com o Lufano - Malcon disse com as sobrancelhas juntas.

\- O que os grifinórios falam? - Theo perguntou para Cassius.

\- George disse que agora acham que Potter é o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin por isso o incidente com a serpente.

\- A gente devia perguntar para alguém... - Lucas disse pensativo.

\- Vou escrever para meu papi - Draco disse.

\- Tem certeza? - Blaise perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim... isso é importante.

_Papi:_

_Não sei se sabia... mas coisas estranhas estão acontecendo em Hogwarts. Encontraram três vítimas petrificadas sem saber quem é o culpado por isso. Todos dizem que isso é obra do Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, que ele conseguiu abrir a Câmara Secreta para terminar com o que Salazar iniciou._

_Há pouco tempo ocorreu algo suspeito (embora eu não acredite) dizem que o suposto herdeiro é Harry Potter. Você se pergunta por que... eu te respondo, isso se deve ao fato de que ele falou Parsél na frente de todos nós._

_Os rapazes querem algumas respostas e pensei em te escrever para quem sabe... talvez você possa nos dar. Espero que você não fique chateado._

_Daquele que te ama_

_Seu filhote Draco._

\- Harry fala Parsel? - Remus se perguntou incrédulo.

Férias de natal.

\- Bom... só estamos nós três. Obrigado por ficarem Vicent e Gregory.

\- Não precisa agradecer - Gregory disse - Prefiro mil vezes ficar aqui a estar com a esnobe de minha mãe e o inepto de meu pai.

\- Mesmo assim obrigado - sorriu agradecido.

\- Bom... a gente vai procurar uns doces - disse Crabbe se levantando de repente - Você vêm Draco?

\- Não rapazes... podem ir. Ai vem Lucas, vou ficar com ele.

\- Tragam um pra mim! - gritou o menino quando viu sair os esfomeados rapazes - Por que essa carinha...? Parece até que seu papi te castigou para que não passe o natal em casa - ironizou.

\- Vai à merda Lucas - Draco grunhiu fulminando o primo com o olhar.

O outro riu descaradamente.

O dia de Natal chegou e Draco abriu sem vontade seus presentes. Não era a mesma coisa fazer isso sem seu papi. A ceia de Natal esteve divertida, no entanto Lucas deu um jeito de se sentar perto de Ginny Weasley durante a mesma, fazendo com que os leões os olhassem desconfiados.

\- Malfoy parece muito distraído hoje. Não encheu o saco da gente nessas férias - Hermione disse avaliando o rosto de Draco.

\- Ouvi dizer que nessas férias ele está castigado - George Weasley murmurou piscando um olho para seu namorado que era o único sonserino do quarto ano que tinha ficado no colégio.

Warrington se ruborizou ligeiramente, sorrindo dissimuladamente para seu namorado.

\- A gente vai fazer do mesmo jeito? - A castanha sussurrou a seus melhores amigos.

\- Claro que sim Hermione. Temos que saber se é Malfoy quem a gente procura - Harry disse no mesmo tom.

\- Tudo bem. Mas vamos agora... ainda nos falta conseguir algo das pessoas nas quais se vão converter - dito isso arrastou os rapazes para fora do Grande Salão.

\- Tudo bem senhor Malfoy? - Draco deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Dumbledore as suas costas.

\- Não - grunhiu - Eu não queria estar aqui no natal.

\- Você deve lhe dar tempo Draco - Albus disse sorrindo amavelmente - Você sabe que seu papi sofreu na própria pele esse tipo de discriminação quando esteve no Colégio e, que seu próprio filho faça o mesmo, o machucou muito.

\- Eu já sei... - disse com voz embargada. O fato de mostrar-se débil na frente do diretor mostrava o quão mal estava - Mas sinto muita saudade dele.

\- O tempo cura tudo pequeno. Quer um drops de limão?

Draco o mirou receoso, mas afinal assentiu pegando alguns drops. Seguiu seu caminho em busca de seus amigos "Até que esses drops não são ruins..." até se encontrar com um dos Weasel.

\- Até que enfim os encontro! Estiveram todo esse tempo comendo no Salão? Não me admira que estejam assim meio gordinhos - riu. Depois olhou para Percy o fulminando com o olhar. Esse ruivo não lhe dava uma boa impressão - O que você faz aqui Weasley?

\- Você deve mostrar um pouco mais de respeito com um monitor! - disse o ruivo - Não gostei desse tom!

Malfoy o olhou depreciativamente e fez um sinal para os que achavam que eram seus amigos para que o seguissem.

\- Esse Weasel... - murmurou - Eu notei que ultimamente ele entra e sai muito daqui as escondidas. E aposto que sei o que está acontecendo. Acha que vai encontrar o herdeiro de Salazar sozinho - bufou - É mito idiota...

Chegaram até a entrada da Sala Comuna e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

\- Como é mesmo a senha?

\- Eh...

\- Ah já sei! - fez uma careta - "Louco Apaixonado".

Viu que tanto Crabbe como Goyle o olharam alucinados.

\- Não me olhem assim... - resmungou - Foi idéia de Cassius.

Entraram na Sala Comunal e ali estava Lucas vestido de ... coelho.

\- O que você está fazendo vestido assim? - Draco perguntou bruscamente.

\- Ah estava recordando os velhos tempos... quando minha tia nos presenteou com esses pijamas. Você tinha um de ursinho panda não é? Ainda usa?

\- Não - grunhiu ruborizado. - Não serve mais...

\- Mas você pode aumentá-lo magicamente! Vou buscar e assim a gente se disfarça juntos! - disse pulando como um coelho e vendo Draco tentar apanhá-lo em um forte abraço.

\- Sai daqui maldição! - o loiro gritou - Vai encher em outro lugar!

Harry e Ron não acreditavam no que viam.

\- Você é muito mau Dragãozinho. Eu só estou tentando te animar - murmurou o coelho choroso.

\- Pois você está só piorando... - murmurou lutando para que um sorriso não aparecesse em seu rosto - E vocês o que fazem? Sentem-se! Não fiquem ai como idiotas - Draco gritou aos outros garotos que olhavam a cena com os olhos arregalados.

Nesse momento George Weasley entrava na Sala Comunal da Sonserina abraçado com Cassius Warrington. As mandíbulas de Crabbe e Goyle se desencaixaram.

\- Awww... o amor - arrulou o coelho.

\- Você não devia trazer grifinórios aqui, Cassius. Se Snape te vê te mata - Draco disse.

\- É só um pouquinho - se defendeu - Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

\- Sim... mostrar uma coisa... - o coelho sussurrou sorrindo malicioso - E essa coisa é o que você tem entre as pernas?

Draco, Lucas, Crabbe e Goyle riram até ficar sem ar vendo o casal se ruborizar até as orelhas. Cassius e George se apressaram em descer as escadas até os quartos dos alunos do quarto ano.

\- Por falar nisso Draco - perguntou de repente um coelho muito serio - Seu papi te falou alguma coisa sobre o herdeiro da Sonserina?

Harry e Ron prestaram atenção naquilo.

\- Não muito... - disse serio - O pouco que me disse é que não tem a menor idéia de quem possa ser. Que concorda comigo que não é São Potter. E que a Câmara foi aberta no passado a cinquenta anos e que o culpado foi expulso. O mais certo é que deve estar em Azkaban.

\- Em Azkaban? - Harry perguntou sem entender.

\- A prisão mágica Goyle. Não faça perguntas idiotas - Draco se exasperou.

\- Desculpa...

\- Papi disse que no momento a gente não corre perigo, que seja quem for que esteja fazendo isso vai atrás dos sangue impuros - tanto Harry como Ron se surpreenderam que Malfoy não dissesse "sangue ruim" - Mas mesmo assim tenham cuidado. Ele vai falar com Dumbledore para saber o que está acontecendo.

\- Ah! - Crabble exclamou.

\- O que foi? - o loiro perguntou vendo o rosto horrorizado de seu amigo.

\- Tenho que tomar um remédio para dor no estomago - disso e tanto Goyle como ele saíram correndo da Sala Comunal.

\- Que estranhos... - murmurou o coelho - Então Draco... Vamos buscar o pijama de ursinho?

\- Não Lucas!

skoaksoakosll******************

Logo depois de se recuperar da impressão de ver Hermione convertida em gata, Harry e Ron lhe contaram tudo o que descobriram com Malfoy.

\- Eu falei pra vocês que não podia ser ele - a castanha disse.

\- Bom... mas ao menos agora a gente tem certeza - Harry disse olhando Ron seriamente - O que há com você amigo?

\- Esse George... - resmungou - Ele vai me escutar.

Harry e Hermione riram.

\- Não seja tão duro com ele, seu irmão já é bastante grandinho pra saber o que faz Ronald - Granger concluiu.

Ron bufou.

\- Esse rapaz Lestrange sim que é esquisito... - Harry comentou depois de um tempo.

\- Demais... - Ron concordou. "E o pior de tudo é que ele parece estar interessado em minha irmãzinha...".

**_Continuará..._ **


	6. O herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin

\- Oi Lucius.

\- Remus... - o veela murmurou ao vê-lo para logo depois sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Aproximaram-se rapidamente e se entregaram a um beijo passional. O loiro em seguida começou a acariciar o corpo de seu marido sendo detido por Remus.

\- Tem tempo pra isso depois Luc, agora à gente tem que conversar.

\- Pra que? - grunhiu mal humorado.

\- Você ficou sabendo o que está se passando no colégio Luc? Sobre essas pessoas petrificadas, a Câmara Secreta e o Herdeiro de Salazar?

\- Sim - Lucius disse ficando serio.

\- Precisamos averiguar o que está acontecendo... você e eu sabemos a verdade sobre o que se passou há cinqüenta anos.

\- Mas ele não pode estar por trás disso. Não sem um corpo sólido. Deve ser outra pessoa.

Remus juntou as sobrancelhas, enquanto mordia nervosamente seu lábio inferior.

\- Não faz isso... - Lucius gemeu abobado.

Remus o olhou de cara fechada e depois compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Aproximou do veela para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

\- Eu senti tanta saudade... - o sonserino murmurou contra seus lábios.

\- Eu também meu amor. Mas necessitava disso...

\- Eu sei - Lucius interrompeu - Não estou te reprovando em nada.

\- Que bom.

Beijaram-se alguns por minutos até que, inevitavelmente, toda a paixão acumulada nesses dias transbordou e tomou conta deles. Suas roupas voaram pelos ares e começaram a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã (sem se importarem de estarem na sala e que qualquer um pudesse chegar pela lareira). Caíram no sofá mais próximo e Remus sentou no colo de seu marido. Seus movimentos começaram a despertar seus membros rapidamente, até ficarem completamente eretos. O castanho elevou seu quadril com toda a intenção de se empalar o quanto antes, mas o loiro o deteve.

\- Quero que você me faça amor - Lucius sussurrou sorrindo malicioso.

Lupin lhe devolveu o sorriso e trocaram de posições. Sem nenhuma preparação Malfoy se empalou até o fundo. Os dois gritaram por motivos diferentes. Remus por prazer e Lucius pela dor. Sem esperar se acostumar com a invasão, o sonserino começou a se mover sobre o membro de seu amado esposo.

\- Eu te amo Remus, não torne a me deixar assim.

\- Não vou se você me prometer se comportar bem - o licantropo ofegou contra seu pescoço.

\- Prometo... prometo - Lucius murmurou aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos sobre o pênis do seu amor.

Compartilharam um beijo arrasador antes de serem atingidos pelo orgasmo. Uma vez terminado se recostaram abraçados no sofá esperando que os tremores pós-orgasmo acabassem.

\- Você também perdoou Draco?

\- Sim, mas ainda não vou visitá-lo. Tenho que ter certeza de que ele aprendeu sua lição.

\- Ele aprendeu sim Rem. Severus me disse e eu mesmo vi.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, abatido ao pensar em seu pobre bebê, triste pela separação. Estava morrendo de vontade de vê-lo. Permaneceram abraçados uns minutos até que os olhos do homem lobo se estreitaram e logo seu rosto adquiriu essa expressão de sabe tudo. Juntou as sobrancelhas preocupado.

\- Lucius... O que foi feito desse diário de Voldemort que você me mostrou nas férias de verão?

Lucius levantou o rosto e depois de pensar uns segundos seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Ainda está no meu escritório. Esqueci de mandá-lo para Gringotts.

Remus o olhou com reprovação e incitou o loiro se levantar.

\- Vamos ver.

Quando chegaram ao escritório, o castanho perguntou.

\- Onde ele está?

\- Na primeira gaveta da minha mesa.

Ao abrir a gaveta o que encontrou ali lhe causou um calafrio.

\- Lucius... este livro se parece com o diário de Tom Riddle... mas não é.

\- O que? - perguntou se aproximando para arrebatar das mãos de seu marido o diário.

Lucius empalideceu.

\- Temos que falar com Dumbledore - Lupin sentenciou com voz seria.

\- O que está havendo ali? - Draco perguntou de repente ao ouvir um tumulto entre os alunos.

Tem os olhos verdes como um sapo do pântano

E cabelo negro como a noite sem estrelas

Quisera que fosse meu, pois é maravilhoso.

O herói que venceu o Senhor Tenebroso

Draco escutou seus amigos rirem as gargalhadas, mas ele não achou nada engraçado que Harry Potter recebesse homenagem no dia dos Namorados. Inexplicavelmente, o fato fazia seu coração encolher. Abaixou o olhar por uns segundos e viu algo caído no chão. "Isto se parece com o diário que meu pai guardava... O que será que ele faz aqui?".

\- Me devolve isso! - Harry lhe disse em voz baixa.

"O que? É do Potter?"

-O que está escrito aqui Potter? - perguntou folheando o diário.

Lucas estranhou ao ver o olhar aterrorizado de Ginny Weasley quando viu seu primo folhear o livro.

\- Devolve Malfoy - Percy Weasley que também estava por perto disse.

\- Não até que leia o que está escrito aqui...

\- Chega Draco - Lucas disse fechando o livro e tirando das mãos do loiro - Não se meta em encrenca de novo... - resmungou lhe dando um olhar significante.

Draco deu de ombros e foi embora junto com Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Toma Potter - Lucas disse lhe entregando o diário.

\- Obrigado Lestrange.

Lucas olhou para Ginny e sorriu com malicia.

\- Oi Ginny. Você gostou da minha canção do dia dos namorados?

A ruiva ficou vermelha até as orelhas e saiu em disparada para quem sabe onde.

\- Ela está perdidamente apaixonada por mim... - suspirou tirando uma mexa de cabelo da testa com elegância - Dá pra perceber que ela é muito tímida.

Malcon Baddock e Miles Bletchley (sonserino do primeiro ano e colegas de Lucas) puseram os olhos em branco.

\- Claro... por isso ela sai correndo cada vez que te vê - Miles disse sarcástico.

\- Isso é só por causa da timidez - resmungou - Não é verdade Potter?

\- Ah...?

\- Viram até o herói do mundo mágico me deu razão. Vocês são uns péssimos amigos...

\- Você é que é um idiota - Malcon disse lhe dando um cascudo - Agora vamos - o pegou pelo braço o arrastando até a próxima sala de aula.

\- Hei! Cuidado eu tenho a pele sensível!

\- Calado! - seus amigos exclamaram.

\- Dumbledore a gente tem que conversar.

\- Oi Remus, Lucius. Agora não posso... Cornelius Fudge está aqui e quer levar Hagrid.

\- Hagrid? - Remus estranhou - Por quê?

\- Poucos sabem o que aconteceu há cinqüenta anos Remus. E o ministro tenta solucionar tudo isto levando Hagrid a Azkaban.

\- Esse Fudge é um idiota - Lucius bufou - Ele está sofrendo pressão do conselho escolar, por isso que levar o meio-gigante preso.

\- E eu quero impedi-lo. Você podia me ajudar Lucius. Além de ser membro do conselho você é amigo de Fudge... - disse com seus olhos brilhando de uma estranha maneira através de seus óculos meia lua.

Lucius fez uma careta de desagrado, mas o olhar de apreensão de seu marido o fez mudar de idéia. "Só faço isso porque a primavera está chegando.".

Remus passou uma hora de absoluto nervosismo até que Albus e o veela voltaram ao escritório. Pelas suas caras nem tudo saiu como esperavam.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- O idiota do Nott estava ali - Lucius sibilou abraçando seu marido pela cintura - Trazia uma ordem do Conselho Escolar pedindo a demissão do diretor.

Remus empalideceu.

\- Mas para isso são necessárias todas as assinaturas - seus olhos estreitaram - Você assinou?

\- Não! - exclamou alarmado - Eu não fiz tal coisa. Ele deve ter me enganado ou falsificou minha assinatura! - seus olhos brilhavam furiosos.

\- Mas então...? Como Albus ainda está aqui?

\- E você ainda pergunta? - Lucius caçoou - Esse velho sempre tem um Às debaixo da manga. Conseguiu um tempo até acharem um substituto, mas depois tem que sair.

\- Lucius olha o respeito!

\- Não tem importância Remus. Eu sei muito bem que sou um velho e... louco - sorriu.

\- Enfim... - Malfoy suspirou - Também não conseguimos salvar o meio-gigante.

\- Pobre Hagrid...

\- Já resolveremos isso. Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Lucius e Remus se olharam seriamente e contaram ao diretor sobre o diário desaparecido de Tom Riddle.

\- Meus pais estiveram aqui? - Draco perguntou emocionado.

\- Sim... tentaram impedir que despeçam o diretor, mas não conseguiram - Severus respondeu.

\- Odeio meu pai... - Nott rosnou, espantando seus amigos pela cara raivosa que tinha.

Estavam na aula de poções e, apesar de que havia passado um tempo depois do incidente, Nott continuava com raiva. Ele admirava muito a Dumbledore.

\- Deixa pra lá Theo, você vai ver que McGonagall não dura nem duas semanas e terão que pedir a volta de Dumbledore.

\- Ou colocar alguém melhor - Blaise disse.

\- Melhor? - perguntou e o castanho sinalou a Snape com a cabeça. Draco sorriu.

\- Senhor - disse com voz alta - O senhor não pensou em solicitar o posto de diretor?

Severus olhou seu afilhado estreitando seus olhos negros. Tinha certeza que se tratava de uma piada.

\- Não - grunhiu - O professor Dumbledore só foi suspenso de suas funções pelo Conselho escolar. E me atrevo a dizer que ele estará de volta em breve.

\- Tomara - deu de ombros - Espero que meus pais votem no senhor, se o senhor solicitar o posto. Vou dizer a eles que o senhor é o melhor professor do colégio.

\- Exagerado... - Nott murmurou ainda de cara fechada.

Draco sorriu com superioridade e continuou com sua poção. Foi consciente dos olhares de ódio dos grifinórios. Não deu a menor importância

-Não sei por que meu papai não veio me visitar - Draco disse abatido. Estavam caminhando por um corredor junto com Theo e Blaise indo para sala Comuna da Sonserina.

\- Talvez esteja tentando ajudar Dumbledore - Theo disse - O que foi Draco? - perguntou ao ver o loiro parar subitamente.

\- Estou sentindo um cheiro... estranho - disse cheirando perto das paredes.

\- Como o que...? - Blaise perguntou. Nott e Zabini estavam a par das "qualidades" de Draco.

\- Parece veneno de serpente... mas há algo... diferente - suas testa franziu - Sigam-me... - murmurou antes de sair correndo.

Theodore e Blaise se olharam antes de saírem correndo atrás de seu amigo. Correram por um tempo até que se detiveram ao ver à porta da Sala dos Professores aberta.

\- Aconteceu... - escutaram McGonagall dizer - Uma aluna foi raptada pelo mostro. Ela foi levada até a câmara secreta.

Os sonserinos se olharam assustados.

\- Você tem certeza? - escutaram desta vez a voz preocupada de Snape.

\- O herdeiro de Salazar - disse a professora McGonagall com voz tremula - Ele deixou uma nova mensagem: Seus ossos repousarão na Câmara para sempre.

\- Quem foi raptada? - perguntou uma voz que reconheceram como a da senhora Hooch - Qual aluna?

\- Ginny Weasley.

Os sonserinos se olharam ainda mais espantados pensando em uma pessoa: Lucas. Que mesmo sendo um idiota, todos percebiam que sentia algo pela garota.

Quando os professores estavam saindo, os garotos se esconderam. Estavam para ir embora quando escutaram outras vozes vindas do salão e eram vozes familiares. Draco se apressou a entrar no lugar.

\- Malfoy! - gritaram assustados Ron Weasley e Harry Potter.

\- Vocês - fez uma careta - O que fazem aqui?

\- Isso não te interessa - Harry grunhiu.

\- Isso eu já sei. Só quero que me digam uma coisa. Sabem quem é o monstro do qual falava Mcgonagall? - Harry e Ron ficaram calados - Eu senti um cheiro estranho... - murmurou para si e logo depois levantou o olhar para enfrentar os orbes esmeraldas - Veneno de serpente. Mas é diferente, não é o cheiro de uma serpente comum.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou para Ron.

\- A gente acha que é um basilísco e que anda pelos canos - Potter disse afinal.

Os sonserinos empalideceram.

\- Um... basilísco? - Blaise murmurou.

Harry concordou serio.

\- Isso meu papai tem de saber - Draco murmurou.

\- Draco aonde vai? - Theo gritou vendo seu amigo correr de novo.

\- Ao corujal!

O moreno e o castanho se olharam suspirando abatidos.

\- Não façam nenhuma besteira, Potter - Zabini murmurou antes de sair correndo junto com Nott atrás de seu amigo.

Os grifinórios se olharam. Sabiam que não podiam fazer caso dessa advertência, a vida de Ginny corria perigo.

\- Merlin... um basilísco.

\- Um o que?

\- Vamos para Hogwarts agora.

Ao chegarem ao colégio se separaram, Lucius foi atrás de Dumbledore e Remus atrás de seu filhote. Estando perto da Gárgula Malfoy viu com desdém toda a comitiva Weasley entrar no escritório, então decidiu esperar do lado de fora.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui Dobby? - perguntou atônito ao ver um de seus elfos no colégio.

\- Eu... tenho que dizer uma coisa senhor Malfoy senhor.

Dentro do escritório do diretor. Harry acabava de se levantar para ir descansar. Mas a entrada de Lucius Malfoy, claramente furioso o deteve. Levava um tremulo Dobby junto com ele.

\- Tenho algo que te interessa saber Dumbledore - rosnou fuzilando o elfo com o olhar - Fala.

\- Eu... Sinto muito! - gritou começando a chorar desconsoladamente. Lucius bufou.

\- O que está acontecendo Lucius? - Dumbledore perguntou amavelmente.

\- Este estúpido - disse - Ele estava presente quando roubaram o "objeto" da minha casa e escondeu o fato de mim. Pois ele disse que foi ameaçado. Também me disse que decidiu investigar por conta própria o que era aquilo saindo da Mansão sem "permissão" - rosnou novamente e Dobby gemeu se encolhendo ainda mais - Até se atreveu a colocar Potter de sobreaviso - disse fuzilando o moreno com o olhar - E não me disse nada até uns minutos atrás por que a culpa o consome. Decidiu falar para que não aconteçam coisas ruins no colégio.

\- Isso foi muito nobre de sua parte Dobby - Albus disse olhando o elfo - Mas já não é necessário que você se preocupe. O autor de tudo foi encontrado.

\- Como...?

\- Sim Lord Voldemort... - Albus disse e Harry se surpreendeu de que Malfoy não tremeu ao ouvir o nome como Dobby fez - Atuava através de outra pessoa, por meio deste diário.

\- Então era pra isso que ele servia... - Lucius murmurou pegando o diário em suas mãos - Mas... o que aconteceu?

Dumbledore sorriu e contou tudo o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta. Ao terminar Lucius olhou fixamente para Harry o fazendo ruborizar um pouco.

\- Que sorte que temos Potter para que nos salve de todas as desgraças - disse irônico - Bem, vou buscar minha família. Vamos Dobby.

\- Um momento Lucius - Dumbledore falou.

\- O que?

\- Você não acha que seu elfo merece uma recompensa por agir de uma maneira tão nobre? - perguntou sorrindo amavelmente.

\- Uma recompensa...?

\- Como sua liberdade, por exemplo - Harry falou.

Lucius fuzilou o grifinório com o olhar e depois sua atenção se voltou para Dobby.

\- Você também acha isso? - perguntou.

Dobby arregalou mais ainda seus olhos e olhou para Harry que sorriu em sinal de apoio. Voltou a olhar para seu amo e concordou timidamente. Lucius fechou os punhos e os olhos tão forte quanto pode. Ruminando sua ira tirou bruscamente uma luva e deu para Dobby. "Acho que a primavera me põe mais sensível. Eu liberando um de meus elfos por ajudar a salvar um grifinório... isso é influencia do meu lobinho.".

\- Te dou sua liberdade Dobby - grunhiu - E aceite antes que eu me arrependa.

O elfo abriu seus olhos ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e pegou a luva quase com adoração entre suas pequenas mãos.

\- Muito obrigado senhor Malfoy senhor! - gritou e abraçou uma das pernas de Lucius.

\- Me solta elfo estúpido! - o veela rugiu fazendo com que Harry e Dumbledore sufocassem uma gargalhada.

\- Já estou aqui padrinho! Para que...?

Draco ficou estático sem poder assimilar o que seus olhos viam.

\- Eu mandei te chamar para poder te dar um beijo e um abraço minha vida.

\- Papi!

Remus abriu seus braços e recebeu seu filhote sorridente.

Minutos mais tarde Lucius chegava emburrado ao escritório de Severus e sua raiva aumentou ainda mais ao ver seus amores em um mar de lágrimas. Contou-lhes tudo sobre a tal Câmara Secreta.

"Esse São Potter.." o veela menor tinha pensado emburrado.

Um "Draco" dito em tom de advertência por parte do licantropo aplacou o comentário desdenhoso. Remus ficou encantado quando soube que seu querido elfo tinha feito e felicitou Lucius por sua "boa ação" e prometeu - piscando um olho - uma boa recompensa para ele. O rosto de Malfoy se iluminou e Draco fechou a cara "Não precisava dessa imagem mental." pensou enjoado.

Depois da reconciliação, Draco praticamente obrigou seu papi a vir visitá-lo todas as noites no escritório de seu padrinho até o final das aulas. Isto o deixava tão feliz que os alunos do colégio o olharam de um modo estranho durante esse tempo. Logo chegou à hora de voltar para casa e agora o Expresso de Hogwarts já se aproximava de King's Cross.

\- Minha pobre Ginny! - Lucas gritou quando encontrou a ruiva no corredor a abraçando - Já fiquei sabendo de tudo! Eu tinha que ser aquele que te salvou!

\- Lucas... por favor, me solta - murmurou envergonhada.

O moreno a soltou piscando.

\- Oh... Você falou comigo? Por acaso é a sua bela voz a que eu escutei?

\- Ah...

\- Ouviram? - olhou para Malcon e Miles - Ela não foge quando eu chego perto.

\- Calado idiota! Não a perturbe... - Montague grunhiu lhe dando um cascudo - Quer que toda a manada de ruivos venha apertar seu pescoço?

\- Awww... mas eu só vim me despedir dela - se girou novamente para Ginny que estava muito vermelha - A gente se vê no ano quem vem preciosa - piscou um olho - Espero que você sinta tanta saudade de mim como eu de você - terminou seu discurso beijando a bochecha da Weasley fazendo com isso que ela ficasse ainda mais ruborizada.

\- Até o ano que vem... - ela murmurou e se apresou em descer do trem que já tinha parado.

\- Você também com um Weasley? - Draco disse com desdém - Primeiro Cassius e agora você.

\- E daí...? É muito fácil gostar deles.

\- Isso mesmo! - Warrington ratificou.

Dito isso todos desceram do trem.

**_Continuará..._ **


	7. Professor Remus J Lupin

Draco leu sua carta de Hogwarts para esse ano uma vez, uma segunda vez, uma terceira e uma quarta vez... até que...

Na sala de jantar...

FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO DE MAGIA

RECEBE GRANDE PREMIO

Arthur Weasley, diretor do Departamento Contra o Uso Incorreto de Objetos Trouxas, ganhou o grande premio anual da loteria do Profeta Diário. O senhor Weasley, radiante de alegria, declarou ao Profeta: "Gastaremos o dinheiro em férias no Egito, onde meu filho mais velho, Bill, trabalha, desfazendo feitiços para o banco Mágico Gringotts".

A família Weasley passará um mês no Egito e, voltará para o começo do ano letivo em Hogwarts, onde estudam atualmente cinco de seus filhos. Fontes idôneas nos confessaram que o menor dos herdeiros da fortuna Black (Regulus Black), grande amigo da família Weasley, também se unirá a eles nessa viagem de férias.

\- Esse Weasley... – Lucius sibilou.

\- O que? – Remus perguntou o olhando receoso.

\- Nada – se apressou em dizer – Ele tem muita sorte. Só isso.

O castanho sorriu para seu marido e este suspirou aliviado.

\- QUE MERDA SIGNIFICA ISSO!

O rugido assustou os magos mais velhos e logo em seguida escutaram passos apressados que se dirigiam até onde eles estavam. O integrante mais novo da família entrou feito uma fúria no lugar.

\- QUE MERDA É ISSO PAPI!? – exigiu saber, balançando um papel amassado na frente de Remus e Lucius.

Remus sorriu e Lucius fechou a cara.

\- Que maneira é essa de falar com seu papi Draco? – disse aborrecido o veela mais velho – Onde estão seus modos?

\- Modos!? Modos!? – falou exaltado respirando agitadamente – Olhe isto! – bramou balançando o pergaminho na cara de seu pai.

Lucius o fuzilou com o olhar e pegou o pergaminho bruscamente de suas mãos. O veela teve que alisar um pouco o pergaminho com as mãos, pois este estava muito amassado para depois começar a ler.

"... e como em todos os anos, neste teremos um novo professor de DCATs. Contaremos com a presença de um competente professor nessa matéria e licenciado pelo Ministério por seus conhecimentos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor Remus J. Lupin..."

Lucius deixou de ler nessa parte, para olhar para seu consorte com seus olhos prateados brilhando por causa da fúria que estava despertando no veela.

\- O que...? – Remus perguntou como quem não quer nada.

\- Como o que? – Draco gritou vermelho de raiva – Ai diz que você vai ser meu professor de DCATs!

\- E tem algum problema com isso?

\- Mas é claro que sim! – gritou – Isso vai ser a minha ruína social no Colégio! Não se pode ter um pai como professor! Seria vergonhoso!

\- Lucas tem?

\- Não é a mesma coisa! Eles não têm a relação que a gente tem! Você não pode fazer isso comigo papi!

\- Draco... – falou amavelmente – Como você mesmo viu nas cartas, não está escrito meu nome de casado, então não tem com que se preocupar, ninguém vai saber que sou seu papi...

\- Mesmo assim não quero que você vá! – interrompeu – Todos os meus amigos vão ficar grudados em você como moscas no mel! Eu não quero isso!

\- Ah... então é esse o real motivo – Remus suspirou e depois sorriu – Você tem que controlar seus ciúmes minha vida. Você sabe muito bem que só você é meu filhotinho

\- Mesmo assim não quero que vá... – gaguejou.

\- Mas... Por quê? Se a gente vai passar mais tempo juntos e você vai ter um professor com muita experiência na matéria, pra variar. Não é verdade Luc?

\- Verdade uma ova – sibilou – Você não vai e ponto final.

\- Ah não...? Não vou deixar de fazer isto só porque vocês dois estão de acordo em algo pela primeira vez. Vou ser professor em Hogwarts e não vou deixar vocês me fazerem mudar de opinião.

Draco olhou para seu papi chateado e saiu da sala de jantar.

\- Isso tem um motivo escondido, não é? – Malfoy perguntou estreitando os olhos.

Remus se remexeu desconfortável.

\- É por causa de Sirius... – murmurou sem olhá-lo.

\- Eu sabia – resmungou – Esse velho louco te chamou para que você proteja o menino... já estava me perguntando porque ele demorou tanto.

\- Sim é verdade – suspirou – Achamos que Sirius vai querer se comunicar com Harry... e não sabemos em que estado ficou sua mente durante o tempo em que ficou em Azkaban. Ele pode chegar a ser perigoso...

\- Mas há algo ainda mais perigoso Remus. Fudge ordenou aos Dementadores que vigiassem o colégio pelo mesmo motivo. Ele também acha que esse vira-lata vai procurar Potter e pretendem pegá-lo ali.

\- O que!? Dementadores!? Isso é loucura!

\- Você sabe como é esse idiota. Sempre procurando a solução mais rápida e estúpida.

\- Eu dei minha palavra Lucius. Assinei um contrato, mas isso não é tudo... eu devo isso a Harry e a Sirius. Se eu o encontro posso esclarecer as coisas.

\- Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra que você desista?

\- Não.

\- E minhas necessidades Veela?

\- Já falei com Albus sobre isso, a lareira do meu escritório vai ficar conectada com a Rede Flu para que você me visite todas as noites.

\- Certo... E Draco?

\- Você sabe que não vai demorar pra convencê-lo – sorriu.

\- O que você tem Draco?

\- Ele está bravo comigo, pois sabe que vou ser professor em Hogwarts.

O rosto de Regulus escureceu.

\- É por causa Dele que você vai não é?

\- Sim, Dumbledore me pediu expressamente e eu não pude negar. Temos certeza de que Sirius vai procurar Harry.

\- Ainda não entendo como ele conseguiu escapar. Mas fico feliz com isso – sorriu – Convenci o Chefe dos Aurores que me deixe ser um dos Aurores que vão vigiar o colégio... junto com esses asquerosos Dementadores que Fudge vai enviar até lá – grunhiu.

\- Então estaremos próximos. E... Regulus – o moreno levantou uma sobrancelha – Draco não sabe de nada sobre essa fuga de Sirius Black de Azkaban, nós escondemos dele essa notícia. Não queremos que ele descubra nada.. Ele não sabe dos nomes verdadeiros dos Marotos, mas os conhece por fotos. O Sirius que está na foto do Diário é muito diferente daquele que ele viu em meu álbum de fotos, pois essas foram tiradas antes dele ser preso.

\- Entendi. Narcisa me disse que fizeram o mesmo com Lucas. Mas no colégio vai ser impossível que eles não descubram e... eu acho que já está na hora de saberem. Principalmente Draco, que por um fato que não conheço não se dá bem com Harry.

\- Severus e eu cuidaremos disso quando chegar à hora. Por hora é melhor assim – suspirou.

As compras para o colégio.

\- Olha papi! Uma Firebolt! – tom emocionado sorriso angelical.

\- Não – categórico – Ao aceitar o trato de seu pai para ser Apanhador para sua Casa, eu não vou te dar uma vassoura nova até segunda ordem.

\- Hehehe... – Lucas riu malicioso.

\- Calado Lucas!

\- Aonde a gente vai primeiro? – Regulus perguntou emocionado. Ele adorava fazer compras para o colégio, lembrava de sua época de aluno.

\- Acho que Draco precisa de túnicas novas – Remus disse olhando seu emburrado veela – Meu filhote cresceu muito. Vamos ali primeiro e depois a gente vê.

\- Titia linda... – tom despreocupado – Sabe que uma vassoura nova me viria a calhar? Essa por exemplo... – disse mostrando a Firebolt.

\- Não, nem essa nem nenhuma.

\- Hehehe... – foi a vez de Draco rir malicioso.

\- Titio Regulus...?

O moreno o olhou perplexo.

\- Está louco? Eu não sou tão valente para contradizer Narcisa.

1 de setembro... Beco Diagonal.

\- Cassius não seja idiota. Meus pais não vão dizer nada se vamos todos juntos a estação.

\- Não sei não – disse duvidoso – Eles me olharam feio quando vim ficar aqui para passar um tempo com você. Seria abusar muito pedir a eles para que nos levem.

George grunhiu e olhou seu namorado com a cara feia.

\- O que acontece com você é que é um covarde... e não porque não "quer" abusar de sua amabilidade. Além do mais, são carros do Ministério que vão nos levar.

\- Certo, mas não sou um covarde.

O gêmeo sorriu e abraçou o outro para beijá-lo.

\- Até que enfim te encontrei Warrington – Tobias Montague pigarreou nas costas do casal – A gente pode conversar?

\- Claro eu já volto George.

\- O que foi? – Cassius sussurrou. Viu Adrian Pucey se aproximar deles.

\- O senhor Remus falou com a gente – Tobias disse – Ele nos pediu para que não comentássemos nada para Draco e Lucas a respeito da fuga de Sirius Black. E é pra gente evitar o máximo que pudermos que eles descubram.

\- Mas isso é impossível.

\- Vamos fazer o que pudermos.

Mansão Malfoy...

\- Por que você está vestido assim? – os veelas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Remus sorriu. Havia tirado uma de suas túnicas velhas do baú para vestir na viagem. Estava muito gasta e com alguns remendos nas mangas e nas costas.

\- Todo mundo acha que eu sou um pobre e sacrificado professor. Com o salário que ganho não posso comprar as túnicas que uso habitualmente. A idéia é passar despercebido.

\- Não gostei – Draco grunhiu – Você parece... pobretão.

\- Essa é a idéia – disse olhando seu filho de cara fechada – Bem Luc é hora da gente se despedir.

O loiro mais velho concordou apressado e se aproximou de seu marido para lhe dar um BOM beijo de despedida. Como sempre acontecia nesses casos, as mãos de Lucius começaram a descer para apalpar o traseiro do licantropo. Emburrado Draco desviou o olhar.

\- Que nojo! Vocês podem, por favor, não fazer isso na minha frente! – resmungou – Além do mais ainda faltam três horas pra gente ir o estação papi.

\- Eu sei – Remus disse separando-se de seu marido sorridente – Mas tenho que chegar um pouco antes para falar com os professores sobre uma coisa... importante. Então você e eu nos vemos no trem ou em Hogwarts. Seu pai é quem vai te levar. Agora vem aqui e me dá um abraço.

Estação King's Cross...

\- Não acredito que Percy tenha uma namorada – George disse olhando seu irmão mais velho com receio.

\- Tem razão meu irmão – Fred disse – Será que ele jogou um feitiço na pobre garota?

\- Mmmhhh, talvez. Como ele é bom em tudo. Provavelmente lhe deu uma poção.

\- Chega deixa ele pra lá – Warrington riu abraçando George – Vamos entrar no trem antes que a gente fique pra trás.

Harry, Ron e Hermione foram por um corredor em busca de uma cabine vazia, mas todas estavam ocupadas menos uma que encontraram no final do corredor. Nessa só havia um ocupante: um homem que estava sentado perto da janela, profundamente adormecido. Os membros do Trio de Ouro pararam na porta. O expresso de Hogwarts estava reservado somente para estudantes e nunca haviam visto um adulto nele, salvo a bruxa que levava o carrinho de comida.

O homem usava uma túnica velha e desgastada. Embora seu rosto parecesse bastante aristocrático, era jovem e tinha o cabelo castanho com alguns fios cinza.

Em seguida a castanha chegou à conclusão que o homem era o professor Remus J. Lupin. Sentaram-se na cabine falando de vários assuntos... o principal: Sirius Black. Nisso estavam quando a porta foi aberta por Draco Malfoy seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

\- Mas olhem que temos aqui – disse o veela arrastando as palavras – O testa-rachada e o Weasel.

Draco juntou as sobrancelhas ao notar que seus amigos não riam, como sempre, quando insultava os Grifinórios. Por outro lado, ao escutar o Sonserino Ron se levantou rapidamente jogando o cesto de Bichento (o novo gato de Granger) no chão. O professor Lupin roncou, mas não acordou (NA: Ele teve uma "despedida" com seu marido... por isso estava cansado).

\- Quem é esse? – Draco perguntou estreitando os olhos.

\- Um novo professor – Hermione respondeu segurando Ron – O que você estava dizendo Malfoy?

Mas o loiro não respondeu, estava mais pálido do que um fantasma e agora entendia o porquê seus amigos não riram da provocação. Crabbe e Goyle haviam visto Remus "E não me avisaram... espero que ele não tenha escutado nada.".

Sem dizer mais nada o loiro abandonou rapidamente o lugar.

\- O que aconteceu? – Miles perguntou ao ver Draco chegar emburrado.

\- O senhor Remus está no trem – Crabbe respondeu.

\- Verdade!? – Pansy gritou – Onde?

\- Não é da sua conta – Draco grunhiu.

Passadas umas horas, sentiram a chuva golpear as janelas e o trem começou a diminuir sua marcha até parar totalmente com uma sacudida. Alguns baús caíram de seus lugares e, de repente, todas as luzes se apagaram.

\- Mas que merda é isso? – Draco sibilou com seu mau humor e os nervos a flor da pele.

\- Não sei, mas tenho medo... Buuuu... Buuuu... Hahaha

\- Calado Lucas!

\- Vocês notaram como de repente ficou frio? – Terence murmurou massageando os braços.

\- É mesmo eu estou gelada – Dafne murmurou.

\- Os vidros estão enchendo de gelo – Gregory disse com voz tremula.

\- São Dementadores... – Theodore murmurou empalidecendo.

\- O que...?

"Não... por favor, temos um filho pequeno" um homem rogava.

"E você acha que isso me interessa? Crucio!" uma voz impiedosa de mulher replicou.

"Bellatrix não!"

\- Lucas...? Lucas!

\- O que foi isso? – Harry perguntou.

\- Um Dementador – Remus respondeu – Era um dos Dementadores de Azkaban.

Todos o olharam intrigados. O castanho embrulhou o chocolate e guardou em sua túnica.

\- Comam o chocolate – disse sorridente – Eu vou falar com o maquinista...

Ao sair Remus encontrou com um agitado Marcus Flint.

\- Que sorte que te encontrei senhor Remus! – disse atropeladamente – É Lucas... Venha por favor!

Caminharam apressados até onde estavam o resto dos sonserinos e ao entrar Remus pode ver os sinais claros de uma grave afetação de um dementador em Lucas. Aproximou-se do pequeno e lhe ofereceu um pedaço de chocolate.

\- Come isto Lucas. O resto de vocês está bem?

\- Sim senhor.

\- Lucas olha pra mim... – disse pegando a cabeça do menino para olhar nos seus azuis – Você escutou algo quando os Dementadores estavam mais perto?

O garoto se negou a responder.

\- Lucas me conta... você tem que por para fora pequeno. Senão vou ter que contar para seu tio e você sabe que ele vai tirar a força.

Grossas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos.

\- Escutei essa Bellatrix torturar os Longbottom – disse com ódio levantando o olhar para conectar com o de seu professor. Seus amigos ofegaram surpresos – Por que ninguém me disse que eu estava presente quando isso aconteceu? Como puderam me levar sendo que eu ainda era um bebê?

\- Isso... isso é impossível Lucas – Remus disse abobado – Você nasceu uma semana depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu.

Lucas sorriu sarcástico.

\- Você devia se atualizar sobre algumas coisas Remus.

Ninguém entendeu essas palavras.

\- Papi... Por que há Dementadores no trem?

Remus olhou seu filho e depois seus alunos seriamente.

\- Depois eu te falo Draco. Tenho que voltar.

Lupin saiu para poder falar com o maquinista. Chegaram com relativa calma ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Draco ouviu a notícia de que Potter tinha desmaiado igual seu primo. Decidiu implicar com ele... não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

\- Você desmaiou Potter? É verdade o que Longbottom disse? Realmente desmaiou?

\- Cala a boca Malfoy!

\- Você também desmaiou Weasley? – perguntou levantando a voz – Também ficou assustado com o velho Dementador... Weasel?

\- Há algum problema aqui? – a voz gelada de seu papi chegou até seus ouvidos. Draco se virou e assustado comprovou que ele o estava fuzilando como olhar.

\- Não professor – murmurou baixando a cabeça para depois sair correndo dali.

\- Você é um idiota – Blaise riu sem piedade dele. Theo e um recuperado Lucas fizeram o mesmo.

\- Neste ano você deve tomar cuidado Dragãozinho, se não quiser que seu papi deixe de falar com você como no ano passado – Pansy disse.

\- Cala a boca Pansy! E por que você está me chamando assim.

\- Pois é assim que Lucas te chama – deu de ombros.

\- Sim... esse apelido fui eu quem inventou. Então é melhor você inventar o seu morena.

Quando chegaram ao Grande Salão todos se sentaram em seus lugares habituais. Draco notou que seu padrinho estava mais serio do que o normal. Sorriu "Outra vez ficou sem posto preferido... e ainda por cima o deram para meu papi.". Cruzou os braços ao escutar o aborrecido discurso de Dumbledore, mas lhe causou tudo menos aborrecimento.

\- Assuntos do Ministério? – perguntou a ninguém em particular – Que tipo de assunto?

As serpentes se remexeram em seus lugares.

\- Ninguém sabe Draco – Cassius Warrington falou.

\- Agora vamos falar de algo mais alegre – Dumbledore continuou – Este ano estou encantado de dar as boas vindas aqui em nosso colégio a dois novos professores. Em primeiro lugar, o professor Lupin, que amavelmente aceitou ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Para surpresa de todos no Grande Salão foi a mesa da Sonserina quem rompeu em aplausos entusiasmados, inclusive alegres assobios para o novo professor. Remus sorriu agradecido e Snape bufou chateado "Te odeio Lupin... maldito traidor." Dumbledore sorriu e com um gesto fez a multidão se calar.

\- E quanto a outra apresentação – continuou – Sinto dizer que o professor Kettleburn nosso professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, se aposentou no final do curso passado, para poder aproveitar melhor dos membros que lhe restam. No entanto, estou feliz de anunciar que em seu lugar quem vai ocupar é Rubeus Hagrid, que tinha aceitado dar essa aula compartilhando o posto de Guarda Bosque com o senhor Regulus Black.

Muitos empalideceram ao escutar o sobrenome. Mas seus rostos mudaram, principalmente das garotas, que estavam felizes com o belíssimo professor de DCATs quando um jovem muito bonito com um jeito malicioso entrou no Grande Salão para se dirigir a mesa dos professores, Draco e Lucas ergueram uma sobrancelha ao ver seu tio entrar (Regulus é um animago registrado, ele se transforma em uma pantera negra).

\- Sempre querendo chamar a atenção Black? – Severus provocou.

\- Como todos os Black – sorriu com zombaria.

Terminaram de jantar e cada aluno foi para sua Sala Comunal para descansar e começar um novo ano escolar no dia seguinte.

\- Severus... A gente pode conversar?

\- Sobre o que? – grunhiu. Remus rodou os olhos.

\- Deixa disso Snape. Você sabe muito bem do por que estou aqui – disse exasperado – Mas fora isso, eu venho lhe falar de Lucas.

\- O que há com ele?

\- Você já ficou sabendo da visita dos Dementadores no trem – o moreno assentiu – Soube que Harry foi afetado, mas ele não foi o único.

\- Você está falando que Lucas...?

\- Sim e o pior de tudo é que ele me disse que escutou quando sua mãe torturou os Longbottom. Como isso é possível? Se ele não havia nem nascido naquele momento.

Severus fez uma careta.

\- Não compete a mim te falar disso Remus. É melhor você perguntar para Narcisa.

\- Entendo.

\- Lucas está bem?

\- Sim... eu o socorri e lhe dei chocolate. Estava muito nervoso e, quando falou comigo o fez com um ódio para com sua mãe. Sabendo de tudo o que os dois fizeram não entendo por que Lucas só odeia Bellatrix.

\- Tenho certeza que Narcisa poderá responder todas essas perguntas. Eu vou ver meu sobrinho.

Remus concordou.

\- Lucas... – Severus chamou seu sobrinho.

-Sim? Você veio me dar um beijinho de boa noite tio?

\- Não – grunhiu – Eu soube o que aconteceu no trem.

\- Sei... Sabe titio eu me sentiria melhor se você me comprasse uma Firebolt – sorriso angelical.

Severus lhe deu um cascudo na cabeça e saiu da Sala Comuna da Sonserina rapidamente. Se ele estava com humor para fazer piadas era por que não havia nenhum problema.

**Continuará...**


	8. Aulas com os novos professores.

Draco ia caminhando para o Grande Salão com toda a intenção de implicar com Potter por causa de seu desmaio no trem. Lucas já estava recuperado (e enchendo o saco como sempre), então o loiro achou que seu primo nem ligaria se ele implicasse por causa do desmaio no trem... ele fingiria estar desmaiado na frente do cara rachada para depois rir junto com seus amigos da cara de Potter.

No entanto, seus planos foram por água abaixo ao ver seu sorridente papi tomando café na mesa dos professores, junto com seu tio Regulus "Merda". Com seus planos frustrados ele resolveu ir sentar a sua mesa para tomar seu café antes da primeira aula do dia.

\- Theo... Por que você não tem aula de Estudos Trouxas com a gente? – Blaise quis saber.

\- Meu pai não deixou – disse com voz irritada.

Todos os que foram alunos de Remus, antes de entrar em Hogwarts, haviam chegado a um acordo de que, quando entrassem no Colégio, suas escapadas ao Mundo Trouxa seriam reduzidas a uma só vez ao ano que era durante as férias de verão. Essa espécie de pacto Draco e seus amigos fariam esse ano, no ano que vem seria a vez de Lucas, Miles e Malcom. Era algo assim como para recordar os velhos tempos.

\- Era só não contar pra ele... – Vincent disse.

\- Ele descobriu não sei de que jeito – murmurou raivoso – E me ameaçou de não autorizar a minha saída até Hogsmead se eu não voltasse atrás nessa decisão. Então vou tomar aula de aritimancia no lugar – deu de ombros – A gente se vê na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...

\- Este Hagrid me dá medo – Daphne murmurou – Me pareceu algo tenebroso que ele nos fizesse comprar este livro maluco, mas agora sabendo que o guarda-caça vai ser nosso professor... eu fiquei mais preocupada ainda.

\- É um livro como qualquer outro. Só deve procurar o tema – Theodore comentou.

Seguiram Hagrid até chegarem a um campo nos limites da Floresta Proibida. Ali um sorridente Regulus Black os esperava (as garotas suspiraram).

\- Todos se aproximem da cerca! – Hagrid gritou – Assegurem-se de ter uma boa visão. A primeira coisa que devem fazer é abrir seus livros...

\- De que jeito? – Draco perguntou com seu arrastar de palavras característico.

\- O que?

\- De que modo a gente abre o livro? – repetiu irritado. Havia tido um episódio nada agradável com este livro intitulado "O monstruoso livro dos monstros" e teve que amordaçar o tal livro com uma correia.

\- Ninguém foi capaz de abri-lo? – Hagrid perguntou com uma voz desiludida.

A classe inteira negou com a cabeça. Exceto...

\- Eu sim professor – Theo disse com voz impassível.

\- Ah é... e como você fez? – Hagrid perguntou dessa vez com um grande sorriso.

\- Fazendo carinho nele – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Seus amigos sonserinos bufaram irritados.

\- Você podia ter dito pra gente... – Pansy resmungou no seu ouvido.

\- Muito bem senhor Nott! Cinco pontos para você!

\- Como nós fomos burros! – Draco disse irritado – era só fazer carinho! Como ninguém pensou nisso?

\- Eu achei... que vocês achariam engraçado – Hagrid murmurou duvidoso.

\- Ah foi muito engraçado...! – disse cada vez mais emburrado se lembrando do incidente com o livro – Realmente muito genioso, nos fazer comprar livros que querem comer nossas mãos!

\- Fecha a boca Malfoy! – Potter murmurou perto dele.

\- Sim cala logo essa boca. Se ele te mordeu é por que você não passa de um idiota – Regulus falou com a voz baixa fuzilando o loiro com o olhar. Draco o olhou da mesma forma "Não sou um idiota... Como ia saber que um LIVRO ia me morder?".

Minutos depois o professor chegou com uns animais até onde eles estavam. E Draco arregalou seus olhos ao ver o que seu papi tinha lhe mostrado somente nos livros. Um hipogrifo. Era realmente uma criatura belíssima.

Hagrid deu suas explicações de como se aproximar dele e, para seu desgosto Potter foi o primeiro a fazer contato. Inclusive pode montá-lo. Com raiva o veela não aplaudiu quando grifinório retornou.

\- Eu quero tentar – Draco murmurou olhando o Semi-gigante.

\- Tudo bem se aproxime assim como Harry fez.

Draco fez uma careta ao escutar o exemplo que deveria seguir. Mesmo assim se aproximou imitando os passos de Potter. Depois de fazer exatamente igual estranhou que o hipogrifo não se inclinou "Será que fiz direito?" Seus olhos se arregalaram aterrorizados quando a criatura elevou suas patas dianteiras e se arremeteu contra ele.

\- Draco! – Regulus gritou assustado. Aproximou-se o mais rápido que pode até chegar ao rapaz desmaiado enquanto Hagrid procurava acalmar Bicuço.

\- Draco! Draco! Abre os olhos... Tudo bem? – Regulus perguntou preocupado.

Draco o olhou, mas não estava enxergando muito bem, o golpe que atingiu sua cabeça o deixou meio atordoado. Depois de uns segundos assim seus olhos encontraram com os de seu tio e ele se lembrou de tudo. Regulus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o brilho dourado nos olhos prateados de Draco. O rapaz estava olhando para o hipogrifo com absoluto ódio.

\- Vem Draco, vamos para a enfermaria.

\- Pra que? – grunhiu, espantando ainda mais o jovem Black.

\- Você está sangrando... muito. Vem vou te carregar.

\- Me carregar? – toda sua raiva evaporou-se dando lugar à vergonha.

\- Sim – sorriu – Como a um bebê. Anda fica de pé.

\- Você não vai me ca... – não terminou de falar, pois ao ficar de pé ficou muito tonto.

\- Ele está bem? – Hagrid perguntou preocupado.

\- Está sangrando, vou levá-lo até madame Pomfrey.

\- Certo, certo. Eu fico com os alunos.

Para total vergonha de Draco, Regulus o pegou no colo e se dirigiu ao colégio.

\- Deveriam mandá-lo embora imediatamente! – Pansy exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Foi culpa do Malfoy! – Dean Thomas falou (NA: primeira aparição na fic ò.o).

\- Não foi culpa de Draco – Blaise disse o fuzilando Dean com o olhar - Mas também não foi culpa desse bicho... esquisito.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***********************************

\- Não foi minha culpa! – foi a primeira coisa que Draco disse ao ver seu papi entrar na enfermaria.

\- Eu sei minha vida – Remus disse sorridente – Acho que a culpa foi minha.

\- Por quê? – Regulus quis saber.

\- Os licantropos e os hipogrifos não são muito amigos. De fato, os homens lobo gostam de comer de vez em quando uma dessas criaturas. Hagrid me falou que iria trazer hipogrifos ao colégio, mas pensei que ao ser metade veela, você não teria problemas com Bicuço, meu amor. Ao que parece não é assim, acho que estando tão perto da lua cheia ele pôde detectar o seu sangue licano e por isso te atacou (NA: ninguém esperava essa explicação ah?).

\- Maldito hipogrifo louco – resmungou fechando a cara – Achei que ia me matar

\- Professor Lupin, como vai? – a enfermeira que acaba de entrar carregando alguns frascos com poções perguntou.

\- Bem madame. E meu filhote?

\- Ele não tem nenhum osso quebrado. Só uma torção muscular no braço direito. Com umas poções solucionarei tudo. Beba isso pequeno – disse lhe dando um copo.

O loiro fez uma careta de desagrado antes de beber o líquido.

\- É horrível – grunhiu fazendo caretas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\

Aula de poções...

\- Como você está Draco? – Pansy perguntou verdadeiramente preocupada – Está doendo muito?

\- Não – grunhiu – O que mais me dói é o orgulho.

\- Mas o que foi que aconteceu Draco? – Theodore perguntou.

\- Depois eu conto... – disse olhando significativamente para os grifinórios.

A hora seguinte foi uma das melhores para Draco. Graças a seu querido padrinho teve dois ajudantes, Potter e Weasley. O braço não estava doendo muito, mas o loiro não ia deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar para poder humilhá-los. Já que ele tinha poucas oportunidades para isso, seu papi estando no colégio. Insinuou que talvez fossem despedir Hagrid, mas não falava sério, era só para irritá-los.

\- Hei Harry! – Seamus Finnigan disse – Você ouviu falar que saiu no Profeta que viram Sirius Black essa manhã?

\- Onde? – Harry e Ron perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Do outro lado da mesa, Malfoy levantou os olhos para prestar mais atenção. Seu rosto mostrava confusão absoluta. Snape engoliu em seco. Depois de terminar sua conversa, Ron Weasley deu a volta e notou surpreso que Draco o olhava fixamente.

\- O que foi Malfoy? Quer que eu descasque mais alguma coisa?

Draco piscou voltando a realidade.

\- Vocês disseram... Sirius... Black?

\- Sim... Você não sabia? – bufou – Todo mundo sabe que ele fugiu de Azkaban durante as férias.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram e trocou um olhar de raiva com seu padrinho. Este desviou o olhar assim como seus amigos. Ignorou todo mundo o resto da aula. Algo estranho estava acontecendo, se sentia traído.

Ao terminar a aula Draco saiu apressadamente com intenção de falar com seu papi e lhe pedir explicações, sem fazer caso de seus amigos. Chegou onde Remus dava aulas e o encarou.

\- Papi... a gente pode conversar?

\- Claro, mas tem que ser rápido, eu tenho que dar aula para Grifinória agora.

\- Ah sim, vai ser rápido – tom irônico – Só quero saber por que me esconderam que Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban durante as férias.

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram.

\- Não havia necessidade que você soubesse. Não é nada do outro mundo.

\- Nada do outro mundo? Ele é o irmão do tio Regulus! Aquele que traiu os Potter! Por isso que os Dementadores estão no colégio?

\- Sim Draco. É por isso. Mas como te disse, o fato de Black ter fugido de Azkaban não te interessa em nada. Isso é assunto de Regulus.

\- Vocês estão me escondendo algo papi – disse estreitando seus olhos – E eu vou descobrir o que é.

\- Draco não... – Remus se calou nesse momento, pois os grifinórios estavam entrando para sua primeira aula. Ficaram surpresos de encontrar o loiro ali, ainda mais com essa cara de poucos amigos.

\- Depois a gente termina professor – resmungou antes de sair da sala.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Essa eu gostaria de ter visto! – Lucas riu como louco na Sala Comuna da Sonserina.

\- O que é que você tem? – Draco grunhiu.

\- Você não sabe? – disse ainda dando risada – Os grifinórios estavam estudando bicho-papão com Remus e, o de Longbottom era meu tio, quando ele lançou o "Ridículus" o vestiu como sua avó – disse continuando a rir.

Todos acompanharam suas risadas.

\- Me alegra muito que isso seja divertido... – o frio sibilo emudeceu a todos na sala Comunal.

\- Claro que sim! Como eu gostaria de ter estado ali! – Lucas riu.

Viver toda sua vida com Severus o havia imunizado do temor que toda Hogwarts sentia do professor de poções.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***************

Agora era a vez dos sonserinos terem aula com Lupin. Todos estavam emocionados. Todos com exceção do veela... que rogava para que o tema da aula não fosse bicho-papão.

\- Bom dia – Remus saudou seus alunos sorrindo amavelmente. O rosto de Pansy se iluminou – Acho que vocês ouviram sobre a minha aula com a Grifinória... – pode perceber umas risadinhas afogadas.

\- A gente também vai ver um bicho-papão professor? – Gregory perguntou levantando a mão.

\- Claro, quero que vocês me acompanhem. Só vão necessitar de suas varinhas, deixem seus livros e me sigam.

Os sonserinos obedeceram muito alegres, o único que parecia assustado era Draco. Embora ninguém parecesse notar. Caminharam até chegar a uma sala de aula vazia onde haviam muitos móveis desgastados e quebrados.

\- Alguns de vocês já sabem o mecanismo. Quando seu bicho-papão se transformar, devem levantar a varinha e dizer "Ridiculus".

Remus fez uma demonstração. Depois disso os alunos foram passando de um em um para enfrentar o bicho-papão. O de Zabini foi um enxame de abelhas que causou risadas em seus companheiros.

\- "Sou alérgico a picada de abelhas" – ele havia murmurado mal humorado.

O de Nott foi um palhaço que horrorizou a todos na sala (isso foi herança de uma de suas idas a um parque de diversão Trouxa) ele impassível, recitou o feitiço dando o lugar a Pansy. Seu bicho-papão foi sua boneca Remusina quebrada, isto fez com que seus amigos negassem com a cabeça. E assim todos os alunos da Casa das Serpentes foram passando até que só restou um.

\- Senhor Malfoy, sua vez.

Draco arregalou os olhos e negou freneticamente com a cabeça. Remus franziu a testa.

\- Senhor Malfoy, todos seus companheiros já fizeram sem nenhum problema. Não pode ser tão grave o seu medo. Eu estou aqui para qualquer problema. Por favor, venha.

\- Não quero. Por favor, não – murmurou negando com a cabeça.

O castanho ficou surpreso pela negativa tão categórica.

\- Tudo bem... A aula terminou... podem se retirar – disse depois de um suspiro – Você não senhor Malfoy – disse rapidamente ao ver seu filho correr para a saída.

Como um condenado Draco deu a volta e caminhou até seu papi.

\- Você vai me explicar o que foi tudo isso Draco?

\- Eu... – engoliu a seco sem levantar o olhar – Já sei o que é o meu bicho-papão e não quero voltar a vê-lo.

\- Mas por que...? E quando foi que você viu seu bicho-papão? – ao ver que seu filhote não respondia e não o olhava nos olhos, Remus se aproximou dele e o rodeou com um braço para sentá-lo em uma das cadeiras vazias. O licantropo sentou-se junto do rapaz e o obrigou encará-lo – Me conte Draco. Isso está te perturbando.

O loiro suspirou.

\- Quando eu tinha oito anos estava andando pela casa sem nada pra fazer. Entrei em uma das tantas salas da Mansão, pois achei ter escutado um ruído. O som vinha de um dos armários que estava ali. Então eu fui abri-lo e... – engoliu a saliva.

\- O que você viu?

Os olhos prateados se encheram de lágrimas e abraçou seu papi com força.

\- Vi um lobo... – murmurou.

O licantropo se surpreendeu muito com aquela declaração.

\- Isso que dizer que você tem medo do lobo? – perguntou com tristeza – Minha vida... você sabe que sendo meu filhote... eu seria incapaz de te machucar, mesmo estando transformado.

\- Não papi não é isso – murmurou negando com a cabeça.

\- Então...?

\- Três dias antes foi lua cheia. Você estava no sótão, como sempre quando se transforma. Eu entrei no escritório a procura de um pergaminho e, notei que você não tinha tomado à poção Mata-Cão. Pensei que essa noite o lobo poderia estar muito nervoso. Então decidi subir para que minha presença o tranqüilizasse – soluçou.

\- Ssshhh tranqüilo – o consolou acariciando a cabeça loira – Continue me contando.

\- Entrei e o que vi me assustou muito. Você estava se auto-mutilando e de vez em quando batia com a cabeça na parede. Tinha muito sangue. O lobo não me viu, pois eu saí correndo antes disso.

\- Oh meu filhotinho. Por que você nunca me contou isso?

\- Não queria que você ficasse zangado comigo...

\- Então seu bicho-papão é a imagem de um lobo se ferindo?

\- Sim... quando encontrei o bicho-papão nesse dia, gritei muito e meu pai veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele percebeu na hora que se tratava de um bicho-papão, e eu pedi que não te contasse nada. Não queria que você soubesse que te vi fazendo isso enquanto se transformava, era o meu maior medo.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto Remus ninava seu filho para que se tranqüilizasse. Quando percebeu que o veela estava mais calmo falou:

\- Eu te amo demais Draco – disse com um terno sorriso abraçando o veela ainda mais.

\- Eu também papi.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\********************************** **

Em pouco tempo as aulas de DCATs se converteu nas mais divertidas de todo o Colégio, para grande desgosto de Draco. Seu papi agora contava com um grande grupo de admiradores e admiradoras, sendo que a principal delas era Pansy Parkinson. Snape também não estava contente, o irritou muito o fato de que até "seus alunos" rirem dele e preferisse Lupin "O traidor". Por isso descontava em Logbottom e nos Grifinórios.

\- Até que enfim você chegou – alguém resmungou em seu ouvido enquanto era abraçado pela cintura. Remus sorriu.

\- Estava me esperando?

\- Como em todas as noites... – Lucius ronronou cheirando seu pescoço.

\- E pode se saber... pra que? – disse malicioso.

\- Para te fazer amor até o amanhecer...

\- E o que você está esperando?

O veela sorriu como só ele sabia fazer e arrastou seu lobo para o quarto. Com um movimento de sua mão (praticado durante todas as noites), Lucius desnudou os dois. Hoje ele sentia-se especialmente excitado, (certamente por saber pela boca de seu emburrado filho. Todos no colégio ficam em volta do castanho! Como moscas no mel) que Remus era muito desejado no colégio. Isso aumentava sua auto-estima e com orgulho sabia que o castanho era só seu. Claro que ao saber o quanto seu amor era desejado lhe causava muito ciúme, inclusive mais que a Draco, mas ao estar assim, amando seu companheiro, tudo isso era esquecido e podia reclamar seu domínio sobre ele.

Beijou seu corpo com lentidão marcando a pele como sua com fortes mordidas, deixando sair seus poderes veelas para enlouquecer o castanho. Massageou o pênis e os testículos enquanto voltava sua atenção ao pescoço e logo depois a boca de seu amor.

\- Você tem um gosto delicioso. Você é meu vício Remus.

\- E você é o meu – Remus ofegou quando seu marido começou a chupar sua masculinidade.

Lucius hoje não estava só mais excitado do que o normal senão que também estava algo cruel. Pois torturou seu esposo adiando o máximo que pode o orgasmo do outro. Chupou e beijou até que Remus o puxou pelos cabelos, obrigando seu marido a fazê-lo chegar ao clímax marcando o ritmo que desejava com essa boca torturadora. Malfoy pode saborear o saboroso néctar que era o sêmen de seu esposo.

Convocou o lubrificante para começar a prepará-lo "Que estranho, faz quatro dias que compramos um e já acabou ò.o", untou três de seus dedos e os colocou na entrada de seu amor sorrindo malicioso. Ele tinha preparado um delicioso presente para esta vez. Quando o terceiro dedo fez seu trabalho chegou o turno da enorme ereção. Entrou nele lentamente e colocou em pratica seu recém adquirido conhecimento.

\- Ahhhhh! Lucius! – Remus gritou gratamente surpreso – O que foi isso? – gemeu.

\- Eu estava lendo um livro... – murmurou em sua orelha enquanto o estocava lentamente – E descobri certas coisas... prazerosas que podemos fazer com meus poderes veelas – sorriu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do homem em baixo dele.

Saiu completamente do belo corpo do licantropo e voltou a entrar usando esse "método" recém aprendido.

\- Ahhhh! – Remus gritou novamente – É delicioso! Te amo!

Continuaram se movendo no compasso que marcava sua paixão, desfrutando plenamente do poder que Lucius exercia cada vez que arremetia contra a entrada do castanho. Remus abraçou seu marido com força, esses poderes veela o estavam enlouquecendo, sentia como se sua alma estivesse saindo por todos os poros de seu corpo. Estava seguro que ficaria afônico de tanto gritar, mas o prazer era muito e não consegui evitar esses gemidos e gritos.

Não demorou muito sentiram o orgasmo se aproximar. O veela deus algumas estocadas certeiras na próstata de seu amante fazendo Remus derramar sua semente entre seus corpos. Malfoy o seguiu quando sentiu as contrações que o corpo de seu esposo exerceu sobre seu membro.

\- Isso foi demais – Lupin murmurou – Você é um bom aluno...

\- Eu sei... li esse livro para poder te dar essa surpresa.

\- Eu adorei esse presente. Obrigado.

\- De nada. Continuamos?

\- Claro... – tornaram a se beijar, mas uns toques na porta os detiveram. Lucius grunhiu e Remus se apressou a responder.

\- Ah Severus é você.

\- Se livra dele agora! – ouviram alguém gritando de dentro do quarto. Severus franziu a testa.

\- O diretor nos chama A Mulher Gorda desapareceu. Temos que ir a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos – disse preocupado – Volto daqui a pouco Luc.

\- Que!?

**_Continuará…_ **


	9. Sirius Black

Lucas estava visivelmente chateado enquanto escutava as novas noticias que não eram tão novas assim, mas que só agora que ele ficou sabendo. Todos estavam no Grande Salão depois do que aconteceu com A Mulher Gorda.

\- Então... Sirius Black está solto por ai? – perguntou olhando desconfiado para seus tios Regulus e Severus.

\- Eu mesmo descobri há pouco tempo – Draco disse no mesmo tom.

\- Não havia necessidade de que vocês ficassem sabendo – Adrian Pucey se apressou a dizer.

\- Ah é...? Como que eu que sou seu sobrinho, não iria ter a necessidade de saber? Por que vocês esconderam da gente?

Seus amigos se entreolharam nervosos, não podiam delatar o senhor Remus.

\- Querem calar a boca e irem dormir? – Snape disse subitamente assustando a todos – Amanhã poderão falar tranquilamente.

\- Ah sim... amanhã a gente vai conversar professor. Disto não resta a menor duvida – Lucas resmungou se levantando com seu saco de dormir.

\- Onde você pensa que vai Lestrange?

\- Ao setor dos grifinórios – tom inocente.

\- E pode-se saber para que?

\- Para proteger minha Ginny senhor. Só para garantir de que nada ruim lhe aconteça.

Severus massageou a ponta de seu nariz irritado, vários risos abafados foram ouvidos.

\- A senhorita Weasley está dormindo rodeada por seus quatro irmãos e por Potter... Pode acreditar ela não precisa de mais proteção.

\- Mas...

\- Não!

\- É bom mesmo que não lhe aconteça nada – resmungou voltando a se acomodar no lugar onde estava antes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\****************************

\- O que você está fazendo aqui Lucius?

\- Isso eu estava me perguntando. Sabe o que eu faço aqui? Continuo te esperando no seu quarto. Lembra...?

\- Desculpa meu amor. É que... Sirius esteve aqui

\- Dentro do castelo?

\- Sim – Severus resmungou – Não sei o porquê lhe ocorreu à idéia de ficar no quarto de Harry. Destruiu o retrato da Mulher Gorda e agora todos os alunos estão dormindo no Grande Salão.

\- Mas o que esse vira-lata tem na cabeça? O lugar está cheio de Dementadores, sua passagem por Azkaban não o deixou muito bem.

\- Já chega vocês dois – Remus disse estreitando os olhos – Agora me ajudem a olhar esse corredor.

\- Ele não deve estar aqui Lupin. Ele fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas. O que a gente tem que fazer é avisar os Dementadores.

\- Se você fizer isso eu te mordo Snivellus – o castanho rosnou continuando a olhar o lugar.

Severus e Lucius se olharam assombrados pelas palavras do grifinório.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\**********************

As explicações que deram aos alunos foram insuficientes no critério de Lucas e Draco. Mas eles não podiam pedir mais, seus tutores e pais, respectivamente, insistiam que eles nada tinham a ver com esse assunto. "Que deixassem tudo aos adultos", disseram, e eles tiveram que aguentar a vontade de gritar de frustração.

\- Me recuso a jogar contra a Grifinória nesse clima - Terence Higgs disse.

\- Eu também – Pucey murmurou – Marcus vê se a gente pode mudar o dia.

\- E que desculpa você acha que eu devo dar? – Flint os olhou surpreso.

\- Utiliza a lesão de Draco – Theo disse.

\- Mas eu não tenho nada!

\- A gente já sabe. Mas é obvio que não teremos chance nesse jogo contra eles com essa maldita chuva. É melhor fazer o que Theodore disse Marcus.

Alguns dias depois...

\- Ah... Wood...

Oliver voltou para olhar para a pessoa que tinha lhe chamado. Marcus Flint, parecendo muito nervoso e um pouco ruborizado lhe devolvia o olhar.

\- Sim...?

\- Tenho uma coisa para te falar – engoliu a saliva – Neste sábado não vamos jogar contra vocês. Fizemos uma mudança.

\- Que? Por que!?

\- Por causa da lesão de Malfoy – murmurou.

\- Mas esse garoto não tem nada!

\- Desculpa... – disse abatido.

Oliver deixou de lado sua raiva por uns segundos e olhou Marcus desconfiado.

\- Por que você está se desculpando?

\- Eu... eh... – gaguejou mais vermelho ainda – Por nada... só me desculpa – disse abaixando a cabeça e saindo do lugar.

O capitão da equipe dos leões o viu ir com uma sensação estranha no peito.

\- Marcus... – suspirou – Maldito enganador! Malfoy não tem nada!

Todos nós sabemos que o mais importante para Oliver Wood era o Quadribol.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*******************

\- Você está bem papi? – Draco perguntou com os olhos lacrimejando.

\- Sim minha vida. Só que esta transformação foi um pouco violenta. Estava com a cabeça em outro lugar e me esqueci de tomar a poção.

\- Você podia ter se machucado – gemeu o abraçando.

\- Está tudo bem Draco. Não fique assim... – Remus sussurrou.

Lucius bufou.

\- Deixem de frescura. Remus... Quem vai dar as aulas de Defesa até que você se recupere?

\- Severus...

"Esse Lupin..." – Snape pensava enquanto dava aulas para os Grifinórios do terceiro ano – "Ainda por cima ele não toma a poção que me dá tanto trabalho para fazer. Traidor desobediente.".

\- Escrevam uma redação de dois pergaminhos sobre as maneiras de reconhecer e matar um lobisomem. Eu quero isso para segunda feira pela manhã. Já é hora de alguém colocar essa classe nos eixos – Ah... quase esqueci... – Weasley fique, temos que falar sobre seu castigo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Final do jogo Grifinória/Lufa-lufa

\- Senhor Lestrange está melhor?

O garoto abriu os olhos e se assustou ao ver que estava na enfermaria.

\- Sim... o que aconteceu?

Os lábios de madame Pomfrey crisparam.

\- Dementadores – murmurou – Entraram no Campo de Quadribol enquanto a Grifinória jogava com Lufa-Lufa e você foi afetado.

\- Ah...

\- Daqui a pouco você vai estar totalmente recuperado, mas quero que passe a noite aqui. Certo?

\- Certo.

Lucas voltou a se deitar em sua cama. Rapidamente ficou entediado, girou sua cabeça e viu que Harry Potter estava em uma cama perto da sua.

\- Oi Potter.

Harry levantou seu olhar de sua Nimbus 2000 completamente destroçada, para fixá-lo no Sonserino.

\- Oi... – respondeu sem vontade.

\- Era sua vassoura? – Harry assentiu abatido – Que pena.. se precisar de uma para o jogo que vem, eu posso te emprestar a minha.

\- Sério? – perguntou assombrado.

\- Claro, mas só se você me ajudar com Ginny.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*********************************

\- Sabe que é horrível se alegrar com a desgraça dos outros? – Theo disse para seu amigo.

\- Me deixa desfrutar Theo. O Grande Harry Potter perdeu. Isso não se vê todos os dias – Draco disse com um grande sorriso

\- Sádico...

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Saída da Aula de Herbologia: alunos do quinto ano da Sonserina.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Cassius Warrington provocou ao ver os gêmeos Weasley.

\- Ah... meu amor! Não estamos fazendo nada, não é verdade Fred?

\- Claro George, só estávamos vendo... as plantinhas.

\- Claro... – Tobias Montague disse se aproximando junto com Terence.

\- Ouvi uma nota de sarcasmo em suas palavras Montague? – Fred perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tobias se ruborizou levemente ao ser observado pelo gêmeo.

\- Sim, todo mundo sabe que vocês são os maiores encrenqueiros que Hogwarts teve desde Padfoot, Prongs e Moony.

\- Conhecem os Marotos? – os gêmeos perguntaram juntos, muito surpreendidos.

\- Ouvimos falar alguma coisinha sobre eles – Terence disse dando uma cotovelada em Montague "Isso era um segredo estúpido.".

\- Oh... mas por que dizem isso da gente? Tudo o que fazemos é para o bem comum. Para que ter alguma alegria nesse colégio.

\- Alegria e desastres por igual?

\- Vamos meu amorzinho – George disse abraçando seu namorado – Você não está insinuando que vai fazer uso do "poder" como perfeito Monitor para me dar uma detenção não é?

\- Se for necessário... sim.

\- Nos ofende cunhadinho – Fred disse levando uma mão ao peito – E pensar que a gente confiava em você...

\- Somos Sonserinos, Weasley – Tobias disse como resposta.

\- Disso a gente sabe muito bem, Montague – Fred respondeu cravando seus olhos azuis nos esverdeados da Serpente.

Os outros três se entreolharam admirados com a evidente tensão... sexual? Que parecia haver entre Fred e Tobias.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\**********************

Remus se surpreendeu ao ver seu marido no seu escritório pela manhã e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

\- O que foi meu amor? O que faz aqui tão cedo?

\- É esse tal de Nott – sibilou – Voltou com a carga toda e desta vez não posso fazer nada.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Ethan descobriu o que o bicho do semi-gigante fez com Draco. Você não sabe, mas quando estávamos no sétimo ano Nott teve um problema com o diretor por que insultou Hagrid e foi castigado dois meses por isso. Agora ao que parece quer se vingar. Ele convenceu o Conselho Escolar de que Bicuço é muito perigoso e vão levar o caso a julgamento para conseguir sacrificar o hipogrifo por considerá-lo perigoso.

\- Mas isso não pode ser possível! Você sabe por que Bicuço atacou Draco!

\- Sim... mas eu não posso contar que você é um licantropo e ele herdou parte de sua maldição.

\- Maldição – murmurou – Hagrid já sabe?

\- Hoje vão lhe mandar uma carta do Ministério – abraçou seu esposo – Verei o que posso fazer, mas não asseguro nada...

Chegaram às festas natalinas e Remus teve que dar a desculpa de que se sentia mal novamente para poder ficar com sua família. Draco brilhava de felicidade. O ano passado foi terrível, pois esteve separado de seus pais e desta vez pensava em descontar. Então quem sofreu dessa vez foi Lucius... pois seu "filhote" instalou-se em seu quarto e os obrigou a dormir os três juntos na grande cama de casal que Remus e Lucius compartilhavam. Evidentemente o castanho ficou encantado com a idéia, e o veela mais velho não pode dizer nada.

Ao voltar das férias Draco estava muito feliz. No entanto, como sempre acontecia, algo fez com que sua felicidade diminuísse um pouco. E não foi porque Potter ganhou uma Firebolt como presente de Natal, ah não... isso era o mínimo em comparação com...

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ DANDO AULAS PARTICULARES PARA POTTER!?

\- Draco, não grite.

\- Como que não quer que eu grite!? O que Potter tem que todo mundo beija o chão por onde ele passa!? Sabia que por alguma estranha razão esse garoto te agrada, mas isso já é demais!

\- Que exagero, só estou o ajudando com um feitiço. Não é nada de outro mundo.

\- Que feitiço?

\- Expecto Patronum.

\- Por que esse?

\- Harry... Potter é muito sensível ao poder dos Dementadores e me pediu para ensinar a repeli-los.

\- Mas para poder fazer um Patrono é preciso um grau elevado de magia.

\- Eu sei, mas esqueceu que Potter é o salvador do Mundo Mágico Draco. Ele pode tudo – Lupin disse com a intenção de irritar seu veela.

É claro que conseguiu.

"Esse Potter me paga...".

**_Final do campeonato: Corvinal contra Grifinória..._ **

\- Foi um patrono muito bom – Remus sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

\- Os dementadores não me afetaram em nada – Harry disse emocionado – Não senti nada.

\- Isso é por que não eram dementadores – Lupin disse – Vem comigo e você vai ver.

Tirou Harry do meio da multidão para lhe mostrar os arredores do terreno do jogo.

\- Você deu um susto de morte no senhor Malfoy – Remus disse sorridente.

Harry ficou olhando admirado. Estendidos em uma mistura confusa estavam Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e Marcus Flint o capitão da equipe da Sonserina, todos lutando para tirarem as túnicas largas e negras e com capuz. Parecia que Malfoy estava em pé sobre os ombros de Goyle. Diante deles, muito zangada, estava à professora McGonagall. Ela os xingou indignada para depois lhes dar o castigo.

\- Isso é influencia sua... – Severus provocou.

\- Sem essa Snape... eles queriam fazer uma brincadeira com Harry, só que o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Snape bufou indignado.

**_Hogsmeade..._ **

\- Por que você está tão zangado Theo?

\- Odeio meu pai... – resmungou com a cara fechada.

\- É por causa do julgamento não é? – Draco disse – A qualquer momento vou receber uma coruja de meu pai para que eu testemunhe. Espero poder fazer alguma coisa. Tenho que dar uma boa desculpa para não dizer que... – o loiro parou de falar ao ver Ron próximo deles – O que faz aqui Weasley? Procurando alguma diversão sem ter que pagar pobretão? Ou é que seus amigos perceberam que você não tem um nuque?

Crabbe e Goyle riram. Theo continuava xingando seu pai em voz baixa. E Blaise olhava Ron embelezado.

\- Deixa comigo – Harry murmurou no ouvido do ruivo, escondido embaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade. Agarrou um pouco de barro e fez uma pequena bola que jogou no rosto de Draco.

\- Que demônios...? – Draco disse enquanto limpava o rosto – Quem fez isso?

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***********************************

\- Padrinho... A gente pode conversar?

\- Sobre o que?

\- Há alguma possibilidade de que Potter tenha uma capa de invisibilidade?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e Draco começou a contar que tanto ele como seus amigos foram atacados por algo invisível (que certamente não eram fantasmas como Ron Weasley assegurou) e logo depois ele viu, o que parecia ser uma parte da cabeça de Harry que estava flutuando sobre a neve.

\- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso – Severus grunhiu saindo de seu gabinete "Será que Dumbledore deu essa maldita capa para esse moleque?".

Quando encontrou com Harry tentou fazer o moreno dizer a verdade, mas encontrou com algo que o fez ficar mais irritado ainda... se é que era possível.

"Ele não só tem a capa... pois não acredito nessa historia de que ele estava na Torre. Isso que eu tenho em minhas mãos é o tal mapa do qual Lucius me falou.".

\- Severus Snape professor deste colégio te ordena que me mostre a informação que oculta!

"O senhor Moony apresenta seus respeitos ao professor Snape e roga que tire esse narigão dos assuntos que não são da sua conta." – "Maldito Lupin.".

"O senhor Prongs está de acordo com o senhor Moony, e só acrescenta que o professor Snape é feio e imbecil." – Não mais do que você Potter.

"O senhor Padfoot gostaria de fazer constar seu assombro ante o fato de que semelhante idiota conseguiu chegar a ser professor." – E você não passa de um fugitivo louco...

"O senhor Wortmail cumprimenta o professor Snape e lhe aconselha a lavar os cabelos, eles são asquerosos." – Meu cabelo é assim mesmo... maldita rata traiçoeira.

\- Bom... – Snape disse com voz suave – Já veremos.

Dirigiu-se ao fogo com passo decidido, pegou um punhado de pó brilhante e o arrojou nas chamas.

\- Lupin! –Severus gritou dirigindo ao fogo – Quero falar com você!

Segundos mais tarde, o professor Lupin saia da lareira sacudindo as cinzas de sua desgastada túnica.

\- Me chamou Severus? –Remus perguntou tranquilamente.

\- Sim – disse furioso – Eu mandei Potter esvaziar os bolsos e encontrei isso – Snape mostrou o pergaminho no qual ainda estavam brilhantes as palavras de seus senhores. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wortmail. No rosto do castanho apareceu uma expressão de surpresa e nostalgia – É o que você acha? – Snape perguntou.

Lupin continuou olhando o mapa sem conseguir entender como é que ele pode chegar às mãos de Harry.

Severus bufou.

\- O que você acha que é? – grunhiu. Pela cara de Lupin já sabia que esse pergaminho era o que ele desconfiava. Que pena que não tinha provas para dar o castigo do século a Potter, pois tinha certeza que Remus não ia ajudar – Esse pergaminho está encantado com Artes das Trevas. Entra dentro de sua especialidade Lupin. Onde você acha que Potter conseguiu?

Remus levantou o olhar e com um gesto quase imperceptível disse a Harry que não interrompesse.

\- Com Artes das Trevas? – repetiu com voz amável – Você acha isso mesmo Severus? Pra mim parece simplesmente um pergaminho que ofende aquele que tenta ler seu conteúdo. Infantil, mas certamente não é perigoso. Acho que Harry o comprou em uma loja de brinquedos.

"Maldito Lupin...eu sabia."

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***********************

\- Pelo menos você tomou esse maldito mapa dele? – Severus resmungou.

\- Sim... peguei. Aqui está – disse mostrando o pergaminho que guardava o segredo do Mapa do Maroto.

\- Não devia defendê-lo... ele merecia um em Hogsmeade sozinho. Black poderia tê-lo apanhado.

\- Eu sei – suspirou – Mas se eu tivesse dito que conhecia o segredo do mapa teria que falar que conhecia seus autores. Agora que o confisquei não teremos mais problemas.

\- Você deve estar lembrado que ele tem a capa e sabe como sair.

\- Eu resolvo isso quando acontecer...

**_Continuará…_ **


	10. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail par I

A porta de entrada da Sala Comum da Sonserina se abriu, dando passo a um furioso Theodore Nott e um Draco Malfoy que… bom, o veela-licantropo dava medo só de olhar.

\- Que aconteceu? – Millicent quis saber.

\- Odeio meu pai… – Nott resmungou com voz lúgubre e uma cara fechada.

\- Não pudemos fazer nada. – Draco grunhiu – Vão sacrificar o animal.

\- Não. – Pansy gemeu, mortificada.

\- O estúpido de Hagrid ficou petrificado, e meu pai. – cuspiu Nott – Soltou um discurso muito convincente. Não puderam fazer nada, nem sequer acho que possam apelar da decisão.

\- Sim… vou sair para dar uma volta, senão sou capaz de estrangular alguém – Draco resmungou com seus olhos brilhando d fúria.

\- Que aconteceu com ele…?- disse Adrian, desconcertado.

"Hoje é lua cheia", pensou Blaise. "Ele está mais irritável do que o costume. Só espero que não encontre ninguém desagradável.".

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Hermione, Ron e Harry retornavam ao castelo, depois de ouvirem a notícia da boca de Hagrid, quando viram Draco Malfoy, que vinha seguido de Crabbe e Goyle, com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Isto é culpa sua, Malfoy! – Ron disse ao chegar perto dele.

\- Minha? – disse zangado – Não é minha culpa que esse semi-gigante não saiba controlar seu animal. E ainda que seja tão idiota que não pode defendê-lo.

PLAF!

Draco cambaleou para atrás enquanto os outros garotos ali presentes olhavam atônitos para Hermione.

\- Não se atreva a chamar Hagrid de idiota! Maldito menino mimado!

\- Hermione... – Ron sussurrou com os olhos arregalados, enquanto a segurava por um braço.

\- Me larga Ron! Pensei que você era diferente de Malfoy!

Granger puxou sua varinha e os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

\- Não foi minha culpa, Granger – murmurou. Deu meia volta para ir e seus amigos "gorilas" o seguiram.

\- O que aconteceu com você? – Blaise perguntou, quando seu loiro amigo e os outros dois chegaram à classe de Transfiguração.

Draco grunhiu e foi Goyle quem respondeu:

\- Gra-Granger … deu um tapa nele. – a incredulidade ainda era evidente na sua voz.

\- Granger? – Théo perguntou.

\- Me jogou a culpa do que passou com Bicuço... – Draco murmurou.

\- Mas ela está louca?! Não foi tua culpa! – Pansy gritou.

\- Senhorita Parkinson, silêncio! – a professora exclamou, a olhando com reprovação.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*****************************

-Sorte na final, filho.

Draco olhou a seu papai, o analisando com o olhar.

\- Você pensa que não sei...? Você quer que a sua Casa ganhe.. Melhor ainda se seu aluno preferido agarrar o pomo dourado já que ele tem aquela Firebolt.

Remus rodou os olhos.

\- É sério, você tem que fazer algo com seus ciúmes, filho… eu quero o melhor para você. Mas se a sorte hoje é para o jovem Potter, não posso fazer nada.

O jogo começou como sempre a torcida era maior para os Grifinórios que para as Serpentes. Mas Draco não se importava, só queria ter o pomo na sua mão para mostrar para seu papi que era melhor que Potter.

\- Que trapaceiros… - murmurou Théo ao ver como Montague agarrava a cabeça de Katie Bell.

\- Assim é o jogo. – Lucas disse.

\- Assim é o jogo? - murmurou Cassius - Se isso que estão fazendo não é nada legal.

\- É verdade. - concordou Miles. - O jogo está terrível. Mas vale tudo para ganhar, não é?

Severus riu divertido ao ver seu afilhado detendo Potter, agarrando a cauda da Firebolt. Remus franziu a testa.

\- Isso é influência sua… - grunhiu.

\- Oh, vamos Lupin. Ele é um Sonserino, e quer ganhar. Além disso, seguro que está fazendo só para te impressionar.

Agora Lupin lutava para que um sorriso não se escapasse de seus lábios enquanto Severus estava tão sério que dava medo.

\- Bem…Grifinória ganhou. - murmurou o castanho.

Severus só grunhiu.

\- Wood… - escutou Oliver que o chamavam entre meio de todo o tumulto. Girou sua cabeça e viu Marcus Flint que o olhava com um genuíno sorriso.

\- Flint.

\- Parabéns, você mereceu. - disse assinalando a Taça com a cabeça que estava nas mãos de Potter nesse momento. Estendeu uma mão e Oliver não duvidou em estreitá-la.

\- Obrigado… Marcus.

Sorriram olhando um nos olhos do outro, e em um arrebato de pura felicidade, Oliver puxou a mão que ainda tinha entre as suas, se aproximou de Flint e o beijou nos lábios. (grande façanha levando em conta que Marcus é do dobro do tamanho de Oliver) Sorriu de orelha a orelha ante a surpresa refletida no rosto do Sonserino, e depois se perdeu entre a multidão vermelha.

\- Marcus… Que foi isso? - Tobias murmurou.

\- Eu não sei… - sorriu - Mas adorei...

********-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***************

Draco se dirigia para o escritório de seu papi para tomar o chá com ele como todas as tardes. Ainda estava zangado por haver perdido a Taça de Quadribol. Mas pelo menos achava que tinha passado em todos seus exames com nota máxima, claro… sem superar a Granger. Perguntava-se como é que essa "violenta" garota fazia para estar em todas essas matérias. Théo tinha dito que certamente estava usando um Vira-Tempo. Está louca… Dobrou a esquina que o levaria a seu destino, quando escutou algo que lhe gelou o sangue.

\- Moony lunático Lupin, Moony lunático Lupin, Moony lunático Lupin...- gritava Pirraça para seu papi, e os olhos de Draco se estreitaram.

\- Me deixa em paz, Pirraça. Waddiwasi! - grunhiu Remus. A lua cheia era esta noite, e ele NÃO estava de bom humor.

"Moony? Definitivamente nesse mato tem coelho estou certo como meu nome é Draco Lucius Malfoy Lupin eu vou descobrir!".

\- Olá, papi.

\- Olá, Draco. Vamos entrar?

Remus preparou o chá e se sentaram na pequena sala que tinha frente do seu quarto.

\- Você está pensativo…

-Théo me disse que não puderam fazer nada pelo hipógrifo. - comentou, evitando dizer o que na verdade, passava pela sua cabeça.

\- É verdade. - suspirou. - Hoje à tarde eles vêm para sacrificá-lo. Macnair será o carrasco. - grunhiu.

Draco assentiu e os dois estiveram falando de trivialidades o resto da tarde. Quando o loiro saiu do escritório, se apressou em ir à Biblioteca.

-Senhora Pince… Por acaso aqui tem os exemplares do Profeta diário do verão passado?

\- Claro Senhor Malfoy. Procura alguma data em especial?

\- Não saberia dizer. Mas quero informação sobre Sirius Black, se isso facilitar a busca.

A bibliotecária estreitou os olhos e buscou o que Draco lhe pedia. Chegou com um feixe de papéis importantes, e o garoto não perdeu tempo em começar a procurar. Seu rosto empalideceu quando viu a foto que o diário publicava.

\- Você está bem, Senhor Malfoy?

\- Sim… eu… Posso ficar com isto?

-Claro.

*Sala Comum da Sonserina... *

\- Lucas, vem comigo. - ordenou para seu primo, e este o seguiu, o olhando surpreso.

\- Que foi, Draco?

\- Olha isto. - disse, entregando a página onde estava a foto e a nota que falavam da fuga de Sirius Black.

\- É… é… - gaguejou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim, meu papi tem que me dar muitas explicações a respeito.

*****************-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\********

Malfoy correu toda Hogwarts procurando seu papi, mas não pôde encontrá-lo. Lupin, nestes momentos, se encontrava cara a cara com seu amigo de adolescência.

\- Não é um rato. - Sirius grunhiu de repente.

\- Que quer dizer? Claro que é um rato!

\- Não, não é. - disse Remus em voz baixa - É um mago.

\- Um animago, - esclareceu Black - chamado Peter Pettigrew.

Depois dessa declaração, Remus procedeu a explicar toda sua juventude passada com os animagos. Expressou o culpado que se sentia ao arriscar seus amigos quando o acompanhavam como animagos, como foi apoiado por Dumbledore, entre outras coisas. (N/A: os senhores já sabem… ¬¬)

-Snape? - perguntou Sirius bruscamente - Por que você está falando dele?

\- Ele trabalha aqui, Sirius. – sorriu - Ele dá aulas em Hogwarts. Esteve irritado todo este tempo, porque sabia que você estava por perto. Também guardou segredo todo este tempo para não dizer a Dumbledore que você é um animago.

\- Com certeza você teve que ameaçá-lo…

-Não diga isso, Sirius. Desde que se casou com Narcissa ele mudou muito.

\- Snape está casado?! - se exaltaram os pequenos Grifinórios.

\- Mesmo que não acreditem é verdade. - grunhiu Sirius "E ainda por cima com minha prima... melhor não pensar nisso.".

\- Você sabe que ele tem motivos para te odiar. Mesmo assim guardou seu segredo.

\- Por que ele te odeia?- Hermione quis saber.

Remus lhes explicou sobre aquela piada de mau gosto muito tempo antes que ele começasse seu namoro com Lucius.

\- Então por isso ele te odeia? Porque quase morre antes de chegar até aqui? - disse Harry.

\- Exatamente. - Severus disse aparecendo de repente. Entrou no lugar, varinha em mão, fulminando Sirius Black com o olhar.

\- Snivellus. - o de olhos azuis disse. - Que faz aqui?

\- Por mais que eu deseje te lançar um feitiço e te levar com os Dementadores, temo que terei que me conter. Lupin… - disse zangado. -Você esqueceu de tomar a maldita poção de novo. Já está anoitecendo e hoje é noite de lua cheia. Além disso, teu filho está te procurando…

Os que estavam ali presentes empalideceram.

\- Já estou terminando Severus. Há algo importante que você deve saber… você reconhece este rato?

Agora foi a vez de Snape quem empalidecer.

\- Mas… Black o tinha matado. Como têm certeza que é ele? - murmurou incrédulo.

\- Falta um dedo. - explicou Black. Os dois adultos olharam fixamente o rato e, efetivamente, comprovaram as palavras do fugitivo. - Quando Fudge foi inspecionar Azkaban no ano passado, me deu o jornal. E aí estava Peter, na primeira página... no ombro deste garoto. O reconheci logo. Quantas vezes o vi transformar-se. E ao pé de foto dizia que o rapaz voltaria a Hogwarts, onde estava Harry...

\- Então que merda aconteceu naquela noite? Lucius e eu estávamos ali…

"Lucius?"

-Pouco antes de se transformar, lançou um feitiço confundus. - disse Black - Quando o encurralei, gritou para que toda a rua ouvisse que eu tinha traído a Lily e a James. Depois, para que não pudesse lhe jogar nenhuma maldição, abriu a rua com a varinha escondida nas suas costas, matou a todos os que se encontravam a sete metros de distância e se introduziu a toda velocidade pelo esgoto, com os demais ratos...

\- E eu que sempre pensei que não era mais que um idiota. - murmurou Severus, sarcástico.

Seguiram deduzindo tudo o que tinha passado, mas aparentemente Harry não queria entrar em razão.

\- ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!- gritou – VOCÊ ERA O FIEL DO SEGREDO! ELE DISSE ISSO ANTES QUE O SENHOR APARECESSE! ADMITIU QUE OS MATOU!

\- Harry... a verdade é que foi como se eu os tivesse matado. - grunhiu o animago -Persuadi Lily e James no último momento que utilizassem Peter. Os persuadi que utilizassem ele como Fiel do Segredo e não a mim. Eu tenho a culpa. Estava com muitos problemas… sentimentais nessa época, e não me sentia seguro de poder levar essa carga. - Ninguém notou como o olhar de Severus se escurecia nesse momento. - A noite que eles morreram tinha decidido vigiar Peter, assegurar-me que ainda era de confiança. Mas quando cheguei à sua guarida, ele já tinha ido. Não havia sinal de luta alguma. Não me deu bom pressentimento. Assustei-me. E fui imediatamente para a casa de seus pais. E quando a vi destruída e seus corpos assassinados... percebi o que Peter tinha feito. E o que eu tinha feito. - sua voz se quebrou e girou seu rosto.

\- Oh, por Merlin, Black, não comece a chorar ou vomitarei.

\- Cala a boca, Snivellus!

As explicações seguiram uma vez que Remus revelou a verdadeira identidade de Rabicho (o rato de Ron), quem sim resultou ser Peter Pettigrew. Eles gritaram tudo enquanto Severus encontrava uma mórbida diversão de ver brigar seus antigos inimigos entre si.

\- Isso é o mais estúpido que escutei em minha vida, Potter. - bufou Snape ante a negativa de Harry de matar a Pettigrew.

\- Harry tem razão. - falou o licantropo - Sai daí Harry. - como viu duvidar ao moreno, acrescentou: - Vou atá-lo. Mais nada, eu prometo.

Ataram ao animago traidor enquanto este gritava e chorava desconsolado.

\- Severus… Você poderia ir à frente com os garotos? Quero trocar umas palavras com Sirius.

\- Depressa, Lupin. - grunhiu.

\- Moony… - murmurou Sirius quando estiveram sós, e se entregaram a um abraço fraternal.

\- Eu sinto tanto, Sirius. - murmurou Remus, aflito - Lucius me disse que Peter era um Comensal, mas não podia fazer nada se não delatava meu esposo. Além disso, admito que achei que você tinha matado a Peter por aquilo. Se tivesse falado com você…

-Não diga nada, Remus. Regulus e Narcissa nada puderam fazer, Crouch não teria deixado. Você defendeu tua família, você não tem que se culpar. Tudo está perdoado.

\- Obrigado, Sirius.

Se abraçaram novamente e saíram do quarto semi-destruído da Casa dos Gritos. Formavam um grupo, estranho. Ron e Remus iam escoltando a Pettigrew. Harry, Hermione e Sirius iam ao meio e Snape fechava a retaguarda. "Não acredito que estou fazendo isso! Você me deve mais uma Narcisa!".

\- Você sabe o que significa entregar Pettigrew?- Sirius disse a Harry bruscamente, enquanto avançavam pelo túnel.

\- Você ficará livre.

\- Sim... - disse Sirius - Não sei se alguém já te contou, mas eu sou seu padrinho.

-Sim, eu já sabia. - respondeu Harry.

\- Bom, teus pais me nomearam seu tutor. - disse Sirius solenemente - Se por acaso algo acontecesse com eles... - Harry esperou. Sirius queria dizer o que ele estava imaginado? - Certamente - prosseguiu Black -, compreendo que você prefira continuar morando com teus tios. Mas... pensa nisso. Quando meu nome ficar limpo... se você quiser mudar de casa...

Harry sentiu seu estômago encolher.

\- O que...?Morar com você? - perguntou, batendo acidentalmente a cabeça contra uma pedra que sobressaía do teto - Abandonar os Dursley?

\- Não aceite Potter, o pior que pode te acontecer na vida é passar tempo com Black. Fica com os Trouxas. - interrompeu Snape.

\- Cala a boca, Snivellus!

\- Vai à merda, Black.

-Chega os dois, parecem crianças. - repreendeu Remus, divertido.

\- Então… que você diz? Compreenderia que não quisesse depois de tudo…

-Você está brincando? Claro que quero!

Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha, e virou para encarar Severus.

\- Engole essa, Snape!

\- Vê se me esquece vira-lata!

Quando saíram da passagem secreta que se encontrava debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, se deram conta que já estava completamente escuro. O inevitável aconteceu, Remus começou a transformar-se. Todos se assustaram, no entanto Sirius atuou rápido.

\- Protege às crianças, Severus! - gritou, e se transformou em Padfoot, fazendo com que o lobo uivasse para depois perseguir-lo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\**********************************

Draco parou de repente ao escutar esse som, podia reconhecer esse uivo entre qualquer lugar.

\- É meu papi… - murmurou.

\- Que você está falando…? - perguntou Lucas, quem o estava ajudando a localizar a Remus.

\- Mas… é impossível, se escuta muito perto. Ele deve estar na Casa dos Gritos agora… - seguiu murmurando, e depois começou a correr.

\- Que…? Draco! Espera…!

Draco correu com todas as forças que lhe davam as pernas e chegou a tempo de ver um homenzinho rechonchudo que se transformava em rato e fugia. Não pode ser… Wormtail? Mas o que atraiu sua atenção foi ver a seu papi na sua forma de lobo, brigando com um gigantesco cachorro preto. O cachorro estava levando a pior, obviamente. Estava ferido, e ante a incredulidade de Draco, o cão se transformou em um homem magrinho e de aspecto descuidado.

\- Não me resta outra alternativa… - disse Severus, apontando o licantropo com a varinha, ao ver que queria atacá-lo.

E foi aí o veela reagiu.

\- NÃO! Não o machuca! – gritou, e correu até onde eles estavam.

\- Malfoy? - murmuraram os garotos, e os olhos de Sirius arregalaram.

\- Afaste-se Draco! Ele não tomou a poção! - exclamou Severus, sem desviar seus olhos do lobo.

\- Ele não me fará dano! Sou seu filhote! - o loiro disse indignado.

O lobo, ao ouvir e cheirar o Sonserino girou sua cabeça para pousar seus olhos dourados na figura do loiro.

\- Papi… sou eu, Draco. - disse aproximando-se com cautela do licantropo.

\- PAPAI?! - se exaltaram novamente os Grifinórios, abrindo a boca e os olhos até limites insuspeitáveis.

\- Vem papi, não os machuque. Vem, por favor.

Ante a incredulidade de todos, o lobo se aproximou docilmente do loiro, o farejou e depois lambeu sua bochecha. Draco sorriu e rodeou o pescoço de Moony com os braços.

\- Incrível… - murmurou Hermione. - Gravidez masculina…

-Ah?! - Ron e Harry não se acreditavam no que viam.

Então Malfoy levantou o olhar e o conectou com Sirius.

\- Padfoot…? - perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Sim, Draco. - assentiu - Esse era meu apelido do colégio. Sou mais conhecido como Sirius Black.

Os olhos do loiro se estreitaram, e mandou um olhar de traição para seu padrinho, que desviou o seu ao saber que fora descoberto. Harry ia pedir explicações, mas nesse momento Sirius dobrou os joelhos e começou a gritar, enquanto agarrava a cabeça.

\- Dementadores! - gritou Severus - Tirem Black daqui, eu tentarei detê-los!

Harry e Hermione obedeceram logo após. Ron só os viu ir-se. Com sua perna lesionada, pouco podia fazer.

\- Merda! São muitos! - gemeu o moreno - Draco vai para a Floresta Proibida e fica ali com Lupin até a madrugada!

O Sonserino obedeceu e, falando gentilmente com seu papi-lobo, o levou até o interior do espesso e tenebroso lugar.

*********-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*****************

-Draco…?

\- Aqui estou papai.

\- Merlín… que aconteceu?

\- Você se transformou ontem à noite, e não tinha tomado a poção Mata-Cão.

\- Estou lembrando. E Sirius?

\- Os aurores o pegaram. Meu padrinho diz que vão dar-lhe o Beijo do Dementador.

\- Não… - gemeu impotente.

\- Não há nada que possamos fazer. Eles o trancaram e o vigiam cuidadosamente. Inclusive desmaiaram o tio Regulus porque só tratou de abraçá-lo.

\- E seu pai?

\- Está com Dumbledore… os vi sussurrando misteriosamente. - seu rosto estava sério.

*Enfermaria... *

-Harry, Harry. Você está confuso. Você viveu uma terrível experiência. Volta a deitar. Está tudo sob controle.

\- NADA DISSO!- gritou Harry - APANHARAM O HOMEM ERRADO!

\- Senhor Ministro, por favor, escute. - rogou Hermione. Estava perto de Harry e olhava a Fudge suplicante - Eu também o vi. Era o rato de Ron. É um animago. Pettigrew quero dizer. E…

-Entendeu, senhor Ministro? - perguntou Snape - Os dois estão confirmando minhas palavras. Vi o rato converter-se em Pettigrew, e confessar que era partidário de Você-sabe-quem.

Hermione e Harry estavam com a boca aberta. Snape os estava ajudando!

\- M-Mas… sem provas não posso fazer nada. - Fudge gaguejou - Estas crianças só estão confusas. E o senhor, Snape, sei que tem um motivo particular para querer ajudar ao Senhor Black.

\- NÃO ESTAMOS CONFUNSOS!- gritou Harry.

\- Senhor Ministro! Professor! - a senhora Pomfrey disse zangada – Tenho que insistir que os senhores devem ir. Potter é um paciente, e não é preciso estressá-lo!

\- Não estou estressado, estou tentando explicar o que aconteceu! - disse Harry furioso - Se me escutassem...

Não o deixaram explicar, e os adultos se viram obrigados a sair da enfermaria. No entanto, nesses momentos as portas da enfermaria se abriram, deixando o diretor Dumbledore entrar, seguido de um carrancudo Lucius Malfoy.

"O que se faz pela família!".

**_Continuará..._ **


	11. Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail par II

Enquanto Hermione e Harry esperavam a que anoitecesse para poder salvar a Sirius e Bicuço, graças ao fato que retrocederam no tempo com ajuda do Vira-Tempo, o moreno perguntou à castanha o que tinha estado rondando pela sua cabeça todo este tempo.

\- Hermione… Como é possível que Malfoy seja filho do Professor Lupin e de Lucius Malfoy? - a incredulidade marcava suas palavras.

Granger bufou exasperada enquanto olhava seu amigo.

\- Fala sério Harry. Você leva três anos sabendo que você é mago… você deveria ler mais para aprender mais do mundo em que vive.

\- Vai me explicar ou não?- grunhiu zangado.

\- No Mundo Mágico os magos homens também podem engravidar Harry. - disse com sua atitude de sabe tudo, e a mandíbula de Harry desencaixou. - Se o mago é suficientemente poderoso e tem as aptidões para poder gerar um bebê, pode fazê-lo da mesma forma que uma mulher. O útero se forma com magia.

\- Casais de… homens? - murmurou.

\- Os casais homossexuais são tão comuns como as heterossexuais no Mundo Mágico. Mesmo que não tudo é tão simples no tema da gravidez. Para que ocorra, entre ambos deve haver verdadeiro amor e devem ser o um para o outro. Senão for assim é impossível gerar a "um fruto do amor" de ambos.

\- Nossa…

\- Sim, é incrível. Digo… Draco e o Professor Lupin são totalmente opostos. Mesmo assim eu costumava ver atitudes estranhas em Malfoy quando estava perto de Lupin. Surpreendeu-me que Malfoy não zombasse abertamente dele pela forma em que vestia, entre outras coisas. – "Deve ser influencia do professor que ele não zombou mais de mim, e ainda me pediu desculpas por ter me chamado de sangue ruim.".

\- Mas então por que Draco não é um licantropo?

\- Não sei. - admitiu ela franzindo a testa. - No livro que lemos para o trabalho de Snape dizia que os filhos herdavam sim a maldição.

\- Que estranho…

Estiveram um momento em silêncio enquanto pensavam no que tinham falado. Era em verdade muito surpreendente saber que uma pessoa tão amável como Remus Lupin tivesse um filho tão encrenqueiro como Draco.

\- Aí está Ron! - disse Harry de repente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*********************

\- Senhor Lupin… poderia me tirar uma dúvida antes de ir embora?

\- Claro Madame Pomfrey.

\- O senhor sabe que está grávido? - sorriu.

\- Ah…?

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Escritório do professor de Feitiços Filius Flitwick

\- Como esta meu irmão?

\- Regulus…?

\- Eu mesmo. E fala baixinho, que ninguém sabe que estou aqui - sorriu e agachou para abraçar a figura lastimada e deteriorada de Sirius.

\- Oh, Regulus. Por que você veio? Não quero que você me veja nestas condições. Nem quero que você venha se despedir.

\- Não pense nisso, Sirius. Lucius me disse que Dumbledore tem uma idéia para tirar você daqui.

\- Malfoy…? - perguntou carrancudo.

\- Sim. Você bem sabe que o veela fará qualquer coisa para que seu companheiro não esteja triste. E se isso inclui te ajudar… então trata de engolir seu orgulho.

Segundos depois, a janela do lugar onde estavam abriu estrondosamente e puderam ver as figuras de Harry e Hermione em cima do hipógrifo Bicuço.

\- Como... como...?- perguntou Sirius quase sem voz, olhando o hipógrifo.

\- Monta não temos muito tempo. - disse Harry, abraçando o pescoço liso e brilhante de Bicuço, para impedir que ele se movimentasse. - Você tem que fugir, os dementadores estão a ponto de chegar. Macnair foi buscá-los.

Sirius Black se sujeitou no marco da janela e assomou a cabeça e os ombros. Foi uma sorte que estivesse tão magro. Em poucos segundos passou uma perna pelo lombo de Bicuço e montou atrás de Hermione.

\- Pra cima Bicuço! - disse Harry, sacudindo as rédeas – Pra cima. Vamos!

\- Vão para torre e deixe-os lá, Sirius!- disse Regulus espantando os garotos, que não tinham dado conta de sua presença. - Você sabe onde tem que ir… ali não vão te procurar.

O hipógrifo bateu as asas e voltou a empreender vôo. Voaram à altura do teto da torre oeste. Bicuço aterrissou com muito alvoroço, Harry e Hermione desceram imediatamente.

\- Será melhor que fuja rápido, Sirius. - disse Harry ofegando - Não demorarão em chegar ao escritório de Flitwick. Descobrirão sua fuga.

Bicuço deu um coice no solo, sacudindo a afiada cabeça.

\- O que aconteceu com o outro garoto? Ron. - perguntou Sirius.

\- Ele ficará bem. Ainda está inconsciente, mas à senhora Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom. Rápido, vai embora!

Mas Black seguia olhando para Harry.

\- Como eu posso te agradecer?

-VAI! - gritaram ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione.

Black fez Bicuço dar a volta, o guiando para o céu aberto.

\- Voltaremos a nós ver! - disse - Verdadeiramente, Harry, você é igual a seu pai!

***************-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\*************************

A porta do escritório de Remus Lupin estava aberta. Já tinha guardado a maioria de suas coisas. Perto da mesa vazia, a mala velha estava aberta e quase cheia. Lupin se inclinava sobre algo que havia na mesa e só levantou o olhar quando Harry chamou à porta.

\- Eu vi você chegar. - disse sorrindo. Mostrou o pergaminho sobre o qual estava inclinado. Era o Mapa do Maroto.

\- Acabo de falar com Hagrid. - disse Harry - Ele me disse que o senhor apresentou sua demissão. Não é verdade, é?

\- Eu temo que sim. - respondeu em um suspiro. Começou a abrir as gavetas da mesa e a esvaziar o conteúdo.

\- Por quê? - perguntou Harry - O Ministério de Magia não o acusará de estar aliado com Sirius, verdade?

Lupin foi até a porta e a fechou.

\- Não. O professor Dumbledore convenceu Fudge que tentei salvar a vida de vocês. - suspirou - A verdade, Harry… é que estou grávido.

\- Que…?

\- Sim. - sorriu ternamente enquanto se acariciava o plano estômago. - E meu esposo não me deixará dar aula sabendo isso. Ele é bastante… super-protetor comigo.

\- Oh…

\- Você parece chocado. - comentou divertido.

\- Sim… é que eu… não sabia que os magos homens podiam engravidar até há muito pouco. Por que não nos disse que Draco Malfoy é seu filho?

\- Como você sabe isso? - perguntou surpreendido.

\- Ontem à noite, quando o senhor se transformou, ele o chamou papi e pôde acalmá-lo.

\- Ah… não me contaram isso. - murmurou. - Isso foi coisa de Draco. Disse que seria sua ruína social se toda Hogwarts descobrisse que seu papi era Professor no colégio. - sorriu negando com a cabeça. - Te aborrece saber isso…?

\- Não! - exclamou em seguida. - Só que… os senhores são muito diferentes.- murmurou.

\- Nem tanto. O que passa é que os senhores passam o tempo todo brigando por tolices e nunca se deram a possibilidade de conhecer-se a fundo.

\- Lamento… - murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

\- Bem, não falemos disso. Conta-me sobre seu Patronus.

\- Como sabe?- perguntou Harry abobado.

\- Que outra coisa podia haver assustado os Dementadores?

Harry lhe contou tudo o que passou e Remus lhe relatou algo sobre os Marotos depois de lhe devolver o Mapa.

\- Senhor… Eu também queria perguntar outra coisa.

\- Pode perguntar - animou Remus.

\- O dia que eu cumpri os 6 anos, um Senhor chamado John me presenteou sapos de Chocolate. Tinha esquecido seu rosto… mas há pouco sonhei com isso. Era o senhor, não é?

\- Você descobriu. – sorriu - Estava especialmente sentimental esse dia, e escapei de meu esposo e filho para poder te conhecer. Nesse momento você era muito parecido com seu pai… mas agora você parece mais só que você tem…

\- Os olhos da minha mãe. - interrompeu sorridente - Eu sei… todos me falam a mesma coisa.

Remus lhe devolveu o sorriso. Nesse momento alguém entrou no lugar.

\- Papi, seu carro está… - Draco ficou calado ao ver a Harry Potter no escritório de seu papi. - Potter. - disse o fuzilando com o olhar.

\- Malfoy.

Remus rodou os olhos. "Esses garotos...".

\- O que você necessita, Draco?

\- Falar com você… A sós. - disse olhando para Harry.

\- Entendo. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Professor. E parabéns por sua… gravidez.

Draco esperou Potter sair do escritório para gritar.

\- O que ele quis dizer com isso?!

Mansão Malfoy

\- Me acompanhe Black. Vou mostra seu quarto. - Lucius disse contendo a raiva. "Eu faço isso por meu companheiro, pois o amo e não posso viver sem ele", dizia a si mesmo para justificar o porquê estava por dar asilo em sua distinta Mansão a um fugitivo que fez sua vida impossível no passado.

\- Eu também não estou feliz de estar aqui, Malfoy. - disse Sirius notando o tom do veela.

\- Bem, é bom saber disso. E deixa que os elfos se encarreguem desse animal.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\***********************************

Draco se alegrou que ninguém descobrisse o que na verdade, passou naquela noite, não queria que todo mundo soubesse que seu papi era um licantropo. O que não pôde ocultar foi que se soubesse que Remus Lupin era seu papi. As pessoas o olhavam estranhamente, até tinha ouvido alguns cochicharem coisas como:

\- "É incrível que sejam pai e filho. São tão diferentes"

\- "Agora entendo porquê Malfoy nunca se queixou de Lupin, sempre fez isso de todos os professores, a exceção de Snape"

\- "Os dois são lindos, mas o Professor é mais" Essa foi Pansy Parkinson.

Mas para o loiro tudo isso lhe importava muito pouco. (Mesmo que não pôde evitar sabotar o suco de abóbora de Pansy para que lhe crescesse cabelo rosa pelo anterior comentário) O que o tinha furioso era o assunto de seu "irmãozinho".

"Eles deveriam me consultar sobre um assunto assim. Agora não vou mais ser o bebê da casa." Pensou egoísta.

Por sorte, e tal como esperava, as qualificações de seus exames foram excelentes e, claro como também esperava, suas notas não ultrapassaram as de Granger. Mas pelo menos seu pai não poderia recriminar-lhe. Tinha jurado que se suas qualificações fossem maiores de 300 por cento de eficácia, o levaria ao Mundial de Quadribol e ele o faria cumprir sua promessa.

*******-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\**************

\- Você fala a sério?

\- Sim. - sorriso mole.

\- Te amo. - sussurrou Lucius enquanto abraçava seu esposo.

\- Parece que essas técnicas que você aprendeu para usar melhor seus poderes veela funcionaram muito bem. Porque nem o anticoncepcional pôde detê-lo.

Lucius sorriu malicioso.

\- Fico feliz com isso.

\- E eu… faz tempo que queria ter outro filho. E chegou no momento exato.

Se entregaram a seus acostumados beijos passionais enquanto não cabiam em sim de felicidade. A verdade é que Lucius também estava pensando em ter outro bebê. Mesmo que não demonstrando… ele gosta de ser pai. Só que seus ciúmes por Remus não o deixavam demonstrá-lo, mas se encarregaria que este novo menino não fosse tão mimado como o primeiro assim não lhe roubaria tanta atenção como o fez (e segue fazendo) Draco. Lhe alegrava isto, porque se bem ele queria voltar a ser pai, lhe horrorizava ter de voltar a gerar o feto. Isto apagava todos seus temores, agora se dedicaria a desfrutar.

\- Oh, por favor. Vocês têm que fazer isso na minha frente? Vou vomitar Moony. - disse Sirius Black recém banhado e com uma grande tigela de sorvete em suas mãos.

\- Vai a merda, Black.- grunhiu Lucius.

\- Lamento, Padfoot. Agora tenho que ir buscar Draco. Você vem comigo, Luc?

\- Não. – rotundo - Eu vou buscar Draco. Você fica em casa, você está grávido e não quero que passe nada mal.

Os olhos do homem-lobo estreitaram perigosamente.

\- Lucius Malfoy… desde agora vou te advertindo que você NÃO vai me proibir de fazer minhas coisas cotidianas só porque estou grávido, isso se você não quer ser castigado.

\- Mas…

\- Nenhum mas, meu amor. - o beijou - Agora fica em casa que eu trarei a Draco.

Remus deu a volta e andou apressado até a saída.

\- Ele te tem dominado, Malfoy. - riu Sirius sem contemplações.

\- Cala a boca, Black!

***************-\\-\\-\\****************

\- Senhor Remus! Por que foi embora assim? Não tive tempo de me despedir. - gritou Pansy, se jogando sobre o corpo do castanho.

\- Solta ele, Pansy! - grunhiu Draco, zangado. "Ele está grávido! Idiota!"

\- Desculpe, princesa. Mas tinha coisas que fazer… mas agora estou aqui e você pode se despedir de mim. - sorriu.

\- O senhor não voltará o ano que vem Professor? - perguntou Théo, que estava de muito bom humor desde que se inteirou que Bicuço tinha escapado ileso. "Meu pai deve estar fervendo de ódio." pensou contente.

\- Eu temo que não.

\- Por que não, Senhor Remus? - disse Blaise - O senhor é o melhor professor de Defesa que tivemos.

\- É que…

\- Meu papi está grávido. - disse Draco irritado. - Então não o incomodem.

Os Sonserinos e algum outro curioso que estava por ali olharam assombrados ao licantropo.

\- É certo isso, Remus?- perguntou Narcisa Snape, quem trazia da orelha a Lucas.

\- Sim, Narcisa. Acabo de confirmar. E por que você está trazendo assim este menino?

\- Estava fazendo das suas, como sempre. - disse olhando zangada ao de olhos azuis - Aborrecendo a pobre Ginny Weasley com suas bobagens.

\- Eu não a estava irritando! - se ofendeu - Ela gosta que a chame de linda…

\- Sim, claro. - bufaram os Sonserinos ali presentes.

\- Enfim… felicidades, Remus. Meu esposo e eu também estamos tentando ter um. Vamos ver se sai melhor que este. - disse irritada.

\- Mas se eu sou perfeito! - Lucas voltou a se ofender - Você terá sorte se seu filho sair igualzinho a mim!

\- Merlin não o permita. - murmurou Regulus que chegava junto com Severus nesse momento.

\- Que têm todos os senhores contra mim?! - Lucas fez uma careta e cruzou de braços.

\- Olá Remus. - cumprimentou Black - Está tudo bem em casa?

\- Perfeitamente. - sorriu cúmplice.

Severus grunhiu.

\- É hora de ir, Narcisa. - disse antes de dar meia a volta e perder-se entre a multidão que saía do trem.

\- Bem, até logo Remus, e felicidades novamente. - se despediu ela levando o emburrado moreno arrastado.

\- Se-Senhor… Remus. - gaguejou Pansy com olhos chorosos - Muitas felicidades! - gritou antes de voltar a atirar-se sobre o pescoço do castanho. "Ele vai fica lindo barrigudinho!"

\- Já te falei pra deixar ele em paz, Pansy! - rugiu o veela.

\- É incrível… - murmurou Ron - Ainda não acredito que Malfoy seja filho do professor Lupin.

\- Não o sabiam? - perguntou à Senhora Weasley desconcertada.

\- Você sabia? - perguntou incrédulo Fred. George estava despedindo-se efusivamente de seu namorado, Cassius Warrington nesse momento. Ao longe também podiam ver Oliver Wood e Marcus Flint que falavam em voz baixa, e muito ruborizados.

\- Certamente. Inclusive, Draco e Remus, estiveram na festa do primeiro ano de Harry. - Sua cara se entristeceu por uns momentos. - Ron, Neville, Harry e ele brincaram muito no cercadinho, enquanto os senhores, - disse olhando severamente a Fred. - faziam das suas.

\- Quem diria… - murmurou surpreendido Ron.

\- Lucius Malfoy e Remus foram namorados desde seu 6º ano. Se casaram dois anos depois de terminar o Colégio porque Draco vinha em caminho. - disse tranquilamente o Senhor Weasley. - Foi um acontecimento lindo. Todos nós estivemos ali. Seus pais, inclusive, estiveram em São Mungus apoiando Remus no dia em que Lucius deu à luz a Draco, Harry.

E as caras de surpresa aumentaram mais ainda.

*****************************-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Oi Draco.

Draco piscou.

\- AAHH! QUE VOCÊ FAZ EM MINHA CASA?!

\- Draco, não grite. - Lucius disse irritado.

-M-Mas…! Ele é Sirius Black!

\- Nós sabemos minha vida. - disse Remus deixando o baú no chão. Lucius franziu a testa ao ver que seu esposo trazia arrastando o baú. Não deve fazer esforços! - Sirius vai se esconder aqui em casa por uma temporada. Ninguém deve saber disto, filho. Nem sequer Blaise e Théo (os melhores amigos do garoto) - terminou seriamente.

\- Vocês não me consultam em nada para tomar as decisões. - resmungou.

\- Já te disse que o bebê foi surpresa, Draco. - disse Remus exasperado.

\- Da na mesma. - grunhiu o loiro menor antes de subir as escadas.

\- Que caráter. - comentou Sirius antes de dar-lhe uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche de presunto e queijo.

**_Continua..._ **


	12. Mundial de Qaudribol

\- Eu, se fosse você, não entraria ai – Sirius resmungou com a boca cheia de um delicioso bolo de chocolate com creme.

\- Por quê? – Draco sibilou com a mão perto do marco da porta do salão de reuniões da Mansão.

\- Por acaso não está escutando? – perguntou zombeteiro.

E o que Draco escutou o fez ficar vermelho até as orelhas.

\- Eles são nojentos – resmungou irritado – Nem mesmo a gravidez de meu papi o detêm... Pelo menos eles podiam por um feitiço de silêncio!

\- Ah... vamos. Por acaso você não tem suas necessidades? Eles têm e muito mais, pois Lucius é um veela... anda no cio o ano inteiro.

\- Não insulte meu pai, Black – sibilou embora pensasse o mesmo – E eu Não tenho esse tipo de necessidades... nem tive meu primeiro beijo ainda.

\- Não!? – exclamou surpreso – Mas quantos anos você tem? Não acabou de fazer 14 anos? Eu na sua idade...

\- Você era um maldito galinha, então não me compare com você – grunhiu.

\- Mas nem que seja um beijinho você deve ter dado... – viu Draco negar – Se quiser... eu posso te ajudar – piscou um olho.

\- Nem pensar! Primeiro beijo esse maldito hipógrifo! – gritou zangado e escandalizado.

\- E nem eu quero! – disse um pouco ofendido – Eu não gosto dos Sonserinos. E menos ainda de você que é tão parecido com esse veela – grunhiu.

\- Os sonserinos não são tão ruins.. o que acontecesse é que vocês grifinórios são muito invejosos.

\- Eu digo o mesmo...

Estavam por continuar com sua briga infantil quando um suave PLOP se ouviu no lugar.

\- Jovem Malfoy, senhor. O jovem Nott veio te visitar, jovem senhor.

\- Nott aqui? Mas se faz só uma semana que saímos do colégio... – murmurou com a cara fechada antes de ir até a sala de visitas da Mansão.

\- Theo...? O que acon...? – deteve sua pergunta ao ver o estado de seu amigo.

Theodore estava muito zangado e triste. Sua bochecha direita mostrava um grande hematoma que parecia ter sido desferido há pouco tempo. Em sua mão direita carregava uma mala que, ao que parecia, continham... livros.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado enquanto se aproximava.

\- Saí de casa – grunhiu – Eu não suportava mais meu pai e apanhar dele foi a última coisa que aguentei.

A mãe de Theo morreu quando ele tinha oito anos de idade. Disseram-lhe que foi por causa de uma enfermidade trouxa que ela contraiu. No entanto, o moreno era inteligente e percebeu que ela tinha se suicidado utilizando uma poção. Muito ao contrario do que muitos sentiriam nesse caso, Nott filho se alegrava que ela tivesse tomado essa decisão, por que, definitivamente, Eloísa (sua mãe) não tinha o caráter para aguentar um homem violento como era seu pai. Ele preferia que ela estivesse morta do que sofrendo os abusos de seu progenitor. Ela também não foi uma mãe exemplar, assim sua perda não foi muito dolorosa para o moreno.

\- Oh...

\- Será que seus pais e você não vão ter problemas em me alojar? Não sei onde mais posso ir. Pensei em Blaise, mas acho que sua mãe é amante do meu pai... então acho que não ia dar certo – disse casualmente.

\- Ah... – piscou – Quer dizer... não, não acho que vai ser um problema. Sabe como é meu papi, mas vou perguntar para eles de qualquer forma, depois... – apressou em dizer – Pois eles estão meio ocupados agora.

\- Tudo bem... E onde está Sirius Black? - Sussurrou cúmplice.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

\- Como você sabe...? Isto é... Esse criminoso não está aqui.

\- Ah vamos – Nott bufou – Você acha que eu não percebi que Regulus e seu papi falaram em código na estação? Além do mais, eu já sei que Sirius Black é um animago, mas precisamente Padfoot.

"Maldito inteligente.".

\- Sim, ele está aqui – resmungou afinal – Se você vai morar aqui com a gente tem que saber.

\- Perfeito. Pois eu quero pedir a ajuda dele para me ensinar a me converter em animago.

\- Ah...?

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Não, você está fazendo do jeito errado – Sirius murmurou enquanto comia um prato de cereais com leite – Tem que esvaziar sua mente e visualizar o animal em que quer se converter em primeiro lugar. Pensei que você sabia toda a teoria.

\- E sei – grunhiu – Só que é mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Estavam treinando há dez dias (em segredo) e, tal como dizia Nott, a coisa não era nada fácil. Embora ele não fosse ambicioso para querer se converter em animago em uma semana. Mas, na verdade não avançar era frustrante.

\- Vamos parar por hoje Theo, vamos jantar. Embora eu ache que você não deve estar com fome – Draco disse olhando para Sirius desdenhosamente.

Desde que chegou à Mansão Malfoy não tinha um momento que Sirius não era visto sem ter algo de comer na boca.

\- "Tenho que recuperar minha escultural figura!" – ele tinha alegado.

\- Como não...? Se seus elfos cozinham que é uma maravilha...

Theodore sorriu e os três juntos foram até a sala de jantar onde Draco rodou os olhos ao ver o espetáculo que seus pais estavam dando.

\- Isso é nojento – sibilou – Será que vocês podem fazer isso onde a gente não veja...?

\- Se te incomoda é só não olhar – Lucius disse tranquilamente enquanto se separava de seu grávido esposo.

\- Não seja mal Luc – Remus repreendeu. Lucius bufou e Draco sorriu com superioridade – Sinto muito. Da próxima vez tomaremos mais cuidado, minha vida.

\- Draco tem razão Moony. Vocês estão pervertendo o pobrezinho... que ainda nem deu seu primeiro beijo.

\- Vai à merda Black.

\- Não zombe Sirius – Remus disse – O primeiro beijo é muito importante e a gente nunca esquece. Não pode se beijar simplesmente para experimentar.

\- E com quem você deu seu primeiro beijo? – a pergunta soava casual, mas Lupin poder ver o tom de ciúmes na voz do veela.

\- Comigo... – Sirius sorriu.

\- É mesmo...? – Lucius resmungou com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

\- Não! Isso é mentira! – o castanho se apressou em dizer – Deixar de bobagem Sirius... – sibilou – Não foi com ele meu amor – Remus tranqüilizou seu marido pegando a mão de seu marido que estava fechada.

\- Então com quem foi...?

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior nervoso enquanto desviava o olhar. "Merda! Pra que fui tocar nesse assunto!".

\- É...com quem foi? – Draco perguntou com ciúmes.

Sirius e Theodore estavam adorando a cena. Sirius com maior razão, pois sabia que a resposta não ia agradar os loiros.

\- Bem... foi quando Sirius fez 14 anos e teve uma grande festa na Mansão Black. James e eu fomos convidados... ali estavam todos os membros da família Black parentes de Padfoot. Bom... estávamos jogando verdade ou desafio e me desafiaram a dar um beijo com língua e eu fiz, apesar de ser o primeiro que dava.

\- Fala de uma vez... – Lucius grunhiu.

\- Bem... – suspiro – Foi com Belatrix Black.

\- QUE!?

Sirius começou a rir descontroladamente ao ver a cara indignada dos veelas. Theo sorriu. "Que bom que decidi abandonar minha casa, essa família é genial!".

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Malfoy podemos conversar?

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver Black entrar em seu escritório com uma expressão séria no rosto.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Pode chamar Remus? Acho que ele também deve saber.

Quando Remus chegou depois que Lucius o chamou pela lareira, o animago entregou um pergaminho que tinha na sua mão.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Obrigado por sua ultima carta. Que pássaro grande, quase não entrou pela janela._

_Aqui tudo continua como sempre. A dieta de Dudley não está indo muito bem. Minha tia descobriu escondido em seu quarto um monte de rosquinhas que ele trouxe da rua. Meus tios ameaçaram cortar sua mesada se ele continuasse com isso, ele ficou louco e jogou seu vídeo game pela janela. É uma espécie de computador no qual se pode jogar. Foi realmente uma coisa muito boba, pois agora nem sequer pode distrair-se com seu Mega-Multilation terceira geração._

_Eu estou bem, principalmente graças ao medo que têm de que você possa aparecer e os converter em morcegos._

_No entanto, esta manhã aconteceu uma coisa estranha. Minha cicatriz voltou a doer. A última vez que isso aconteceu Voldemort estava em Hogwarts. Mas acho que é impossível ele rondar por aqui não é? Você sabe se é normal que cicatrizes feitas por uma maldição doerem anos depois?_

_Enviarei essa carta quando Hedwing regresse. Agora ela está por ai caçando. Dê lembranças a Bicuço por mim._

_Harry._

Remus e Lucius se olharam com a mesma expressão de seriedade que Sirius tinha minutos antes.

\- Eu já escrevi para Dumbledore – Sirius esclareceu.

\- Temos que estar atentos – Malfoy falou – Quando a cicatriz dele doeu em seu primeiro ano, Voldemort estava perto. Não há por que não acreditar que agora aconteça o mesmo.

\- Eu penso da mesma forma. E há algo que temos que ter em conta – Remus disse. Os outros o olharam intrigados. – Lembram que Harry disse ter escutado Trelawney dizer uma profecia verdadeira?

\- Não me lembro o que dizia exatamente... – Sirius sussurrou.

\- O senhor das Trevas está só e sem amigos, abandonado por seus seguidores. Seu vassalo estava preso por doze anos. Hoje, antes da meia noite, o vassalo se libertará e irá se reunir com seu amo. O senhor das Trevas se alçará novamente, com a ajuda de seu vassalo, maior, mais terrível que nunca. Hoje... antes da meia noite... o vassalo... irá... se reunir... com seu amo...

\- Quer dizer Peter...?

\- É o mais provável...

\- Merda.

Dias depois

\- O que você está fazendo Sirius?

\- Estou fazendo o presente de aniversario de meu afilhado.

\- Afilhado?

\- Harry Potter.

Nott ficou surpreso enquanto Draco grunhia irritado.

\- E você vai dar a ele um bolo? Que original Black – irônico.

\- Pois meu pobre afilhado está tão magrinho – disse dramaticamente – E os elfos de sua casa cozinham tão bem...

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Mas eu quero ir... – Sirius choramingou.

\- E como você acha que vamos te levar? – Lucius disse irritado – Não temos entradas e, se você se lembra, você é um fugitivo procurado pelo Ministério.

\- Eu podia ir em minha forma animaga.

\- Não deixam entrar cachorro no estádio Paddy.

\- Mas...

\- Chega Black. Você não sabe o que quer dizer NÃO?

Draco e Theo sorriram. Sirius estava custando a se recuperar do tempo em que ficou na prisão mágica Azkaban. Era comum vê-lo calado e taciturno no inicio, mas as aulas de Nott o mantinham com a cabeça ocupada. Era em momentos como esse, onde sua antiga personalidade aflorava, quando os garotos podiam apreciar a verdade sobre as historias que Remus contava sobre os Marotos. Sirius Black era um homem muito engraçado quando conseguia esquecer os martírios sofridos em Azkaban.

\- Já chegou por quem choravam! – se ouviu um grito.

\- Merda é Lucas. Se esconde Black.

\- Quem é Lucas?

\- Anda logo Sirius – Draco disse arrastando o animago. Mas Sirius curioso por natureza se transformou em Padfoot e ficou na sala.

\- Já estão prontos? – tom emocionado – Temos que ir agora!

Remus e Lucius ergueram uma sobrancelha ao ver Lucas vestido todo de vermelho e negro, no seu peito escrito em letras garrafais à palavra KRUM.

\- Oi primeiro Lucas, seus tios vieram?

\- Só Narcisa e Reg – os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram – Tio Severus disse que "Nenhum esporte em que se utilize vassoura me interessa.". Já sabe como ele é engraçado...

O que pareceu ser uma risada canina foi ouvida e o garoto juntou as sobrancelhas.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Nada, nada – Remus apressou em dizer – É somente o cachorro de Theo. Onde estão Narcisa e Regulus?

\- Já estão vindo... Desde quando você tem um cachorro? – perguntou.

\- O encontrei em uma rua Trouxa e como ele me seguiu, o adotei – deu de ombros.

Lucas se aproximou do cachorro e o olhou nos olhos. Sorriu e acariciou a cabeça enquanto o cachorro abanava a cauda com prazer. Narcisa chegou nesse momento e ofegou surpresa ao ver a ação.

\- Já estamos aqui – Regulus disse lançando um olhar estranho para a loira – Vamos?

Nesse momento o cachorro começou a ladrar lastimosamente.

\- Fica aqui... Snuffles. Seja um bom garoto – Theo advertiu acariciando o cachorro negro.

\- Pobrezinho... a gente não pode levar ele?

\- Não Lucas!

\- Vocês são muito cruéis... tadinho do cachorrinho.

\- Gostei desse rapaz – disse sorrindo quando tornou a ser Sirius, depois que os outros foram embora.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Senhor Basil – Lucius saudou educadamente.

-Oh... senhores Malfoy! Senhora Snape! Que prazer! Regulus... o que faz aqui?

\- Estou de férias! Então não me olhe dessa maneira! – se apressou em se defender.

\- Bem – ruminou – Se me permitem vou dizer onde estão suas tendas.

Caminharam seguido as instruções indicadas até chegarem ao local onde estavam as tendas mais luxuosas de todo o terreno. Luxuosas por dentro.

\- Uau! Essa tenda é fantástica – Lucas murmurou.

\- É mesmo – Remus disse – Draco, Lucas, Regulus e Theo procurem um lugar. A minha e de Lucius é esta aqui – disse mostrando a que certamente era a do casal – Narcisa a sua é a que está do lado da nossa. Regulus acho que terá de dormir com os rapazes.

\- Ir buscar água? – Draco fechou a cara diante do pedido de seu papi depois que estavam acomodados.

\- Nós estamos precisando minha vida.

\- Mas isso é trabalho de elfos

\- Tudo bem, eu vou – Regulus suspirou – Você me acompanha anão? – disse olhando para Lucas.

\- Claro e não me chame de anão!

\- Você é muito esnobe Draco – Theo disse negando com a cabeça.

O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Mas se é o Ron! – Lucas gritou emocionado – Minha Ginny não está por aqui?

\- Não – Ron grunhiu ao ver o garoto.

\- Ok... mas ela veio com vocês?

\- Sim Lestrange – Hermione respondeu amavelmente ao ver Ron ficar vermelho de ciúmes – Ela está na tenda perto daqui. Quer ir falar com ela?

\- Oi garotos – Regulus disse sorrindo – Lucas a gente tem que ir buscar água.

\- Isso não é urgente! Além do mais, certamente que os outros irmãos de Ron também estarão lá. Como Bill, por exemplo – sorriu malicioso e Black ao ver o ruivo assentir não pode continuar negando.

E os cinco se dirigiram para tenda... o rosto dos Black (o segundo nome de Lucas é Black) se iluminaram em um gesto muito parecido ao ver cada um seu Weasley preferido. Estiveram conversando (e no caso de Regulus um ou outro toque especial com Bill) até que Barty Crouch chegou. Os gestos de desagrado no rosto dos morenos não se fizeram esperar, ao ver o culpado pela prisão injusta de Sirius Black. Justamente nessa hora o mais velho dos Black se lembrou o que tinha que fazer e saiu correndo para a tenda dos Malfoy.

\- Remus quer que eu te carregue...? – Lucius perguntou ansioso – São muitas escadas para você e...

\- Chega Lucius! Estou grávido não invalido! - O licantropo exclamou exasperado.

\- Quer deixar ele em paz pai. Você está mesmo insuportável – Draco sibilou.

\- Só estou tentando ajudar – gaguejou.

\- Não seja chato Lucius – Narcisa disse sorridente – Além do mais nós já estamos chegando.

\- Mas o que vêem meus olhos?! - Lucas gritou de repente – Se não são os Weasley novamente! Hoje é meu dia de sorte!

As sobrancelhas dos veelas loiros franziram ao ver, efetivamente, todo o bando de ruivos acompanhados por Hermione Granger e Harry Potter que estavam falando com o Ministro da Magia.

\- Ah Fudge! – Lucius disse ignorando os Weasley, estendendo a mão ao chegar diante do ministro – Como vai? Lembra do meu esposo Remus? E este é meu filho Draco.

\- Como vão vocês? – Fudge cumprimentou sorrido estendendo uma mão para Remus – Deixe-me lhes apresentar o senhor Oblansk... Obalonsk... o senhor... Bom, ele é o Ministro búlgaro da Magia, e como ele não entende nem uma palavra do que eu falo, dá no mesmo. Vejamos quem mais... Acho que conhece a Arthur Weasley.

\- Claro que sim – Remus disse sorridente – Como vão os rapazes Arthur?

\- Oi Remus.

O rosto dos grifinórios iluminou com um sorriso, Harry não pode evitar olhar o ventre do castanho. Ali já dava pra notar um ligeiro volume. Ciumento como ele só, Draco tomou uma mão de papi com força.

\- Como está Weasley? Senhorita Granger, senhor Potter.

\- Estou bem Lucius, conseguimos entradas e pude trazer toda minha família. Mais Harry e Hermione, como você pode ver.

\- Regulus já tinha nos dito – disse mandando um olhar irritado ao mais novo dos Black. Estiveram esperando quase todo o dia pela tal água até que os Black apareceram. Mas Regulus nem percebeu, estava muito entusiasmado olhando para Bill.

\- Acho que não fui apresentada corretamente – Narcisa disse – Sou Narcisa Black Snape, prima de Regulus e Sirius – terminou olhando para Harry significativamente.

No entanto, os rapazes prestaram pouca atenção a esse comentário final, haviam entrado em choque quando ela disse o sobrenome Snape. Como uma bela mulher como ela podia estar casada com esse seboso? Estava louca ou enfeitiçada? Remus riu.

\- Surpreende que alguém como Narcisa possa estar casada com Severus não é?

Assentimentos fervorosos.

\- A verdade é que até eu estou surpreso – Lucas suspirou – Mas enfim... posso sentar perto de minha linda Ginny? – sorriu com elegância. A ruiva sorriu também e aceitou a oferta.

\- Esse menino... – a loira suspirou – Bem o jogo está para começar. Vem Regulus – disse arrastando seu primo por um braço até levá-lo aos seus lugares.

\- Nós também já vamos – Lucius disse.

\- Professor – Harry chamou de repente – Você não sabe nada...? De... já sabe.

\- Só sei que está muito bem – sorriu – E pode me chamar de Remus, Harry não sou mais seu professor.

O moreno assentiu e sorriu agradecido para depois seguir com os Weasley para seus lugares. Minutos antes de começar a final, um cansado Cassius Warrington junto com Tobias Montague uniram-se a eles, para felicidade de George. (e secretamente de Fred).

\- Melhora essa cara Draco. Você sabe que Harry é filho de dois de meus melhores amigos e, mesmo que não fosse, não vou deixar de ser amável com ele só por que ele é seu "inimigo" – Remus disse ao ver o veela mais novo com cara de poucos amigos.

Draco não respondeu, só grunhiu emburrado fazendo Theo rir e negar com a cabeça.

Logo a apresentação das equipes começou. As mascotes da equipe da Bulgária (veelas fêmeas) fizeram sua aparição e Lucius deixou sair um pouco de seu poder para que elas não afetassem seu lobo. Grunhiu ao ver como Theodore, Lucas e Regulus caiam debaixo do encanto delas. Alegrou-se muito ao ver que seu filho se mostrava impassível. Isso queria dizer que seus poderes veelas eram suficientemente grandes para não ser afetado.

O que Draco sentia nesse momento era uma inexplicável fúria ao ver como Harry tinha agido de forma idiota ao sentir o poder dessas veelas. Não sabia por que, mas isso o irritava.

\- Patético – sibilou.

O espetáculo que deram os leprechauns isso sim lhe pareceu belo. Rodou os olhos quando Lucas começou a gritar como um louco quando Krum foi anunciado. Era um bom jogador e sangue puro... mas não era pra tanto.

E o jogo começou.

Esteve muito emocionante, como ele gostaria de poder jogar assim. Para vencer esse testa rachada. Estava pensando muito seriamente em trocar sua posição de apanhador para a de goleiro que era seu forte. Mas com isso que seu pai tinha comentado que poderia acontecer em Hogwarts este ano, teria que esperar até o ano que vem.

**_Continuara…_ **


	13. Mundial para Magos

\- Foi um jogo excelente. A gente se vê depois, Arthur. Crianças – Remus saudou amavelmente antes de acompanhar sua família escada abaixo.

\- Malfoy... Podemos conversar? – um homem bem forte falou ao se aproximar do loiro.

\- Claro Parkinson.

Remus teve um mau pressentimento ao ver a face do homem, mas decidiu deixá-los e entrou com os outros em sua tenda. Vinte minutos depois um extremamente irritado Lucius apareceu.

\- Remus! Quero que arrume suas coisas e as de Draco e vão embora agora!

\- Mas, por que Lucius? – Narcisa perguntou assustada.

Os ruídos de gritos e feitiços do lado de fora da tenda foram a sua resposta.

\- Merda já começaram – murmurou – Quero que todos me sigam, vou levá-los até um lugar seguro.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Remus perguntou preocupado.

\- Meus antigos amigos – disse com sarcasmo – Querem brincar com os Trouxas essa noite. Estão com as túnicas negras e tudo.

\- Vou ajudar o Ministério – Regulus disse antes de desaparecer da tenda.

\- Nós também devíamos ir Luc.

\- Não, Remus. E desta vez não vou ceder... estão muito zangados por que me neguei a participar do seu joguinho e não quero que nada te aconteça. Vai com Narcisa e as crianças para o Bosque. Eu os encontro ali quando puder.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Vou por uns idiotas em seu lugar – rosnou – Mas sem que ninguém, me veja.

\- Tudo bem. Te amo – Remus beijou seu marido e apressou os demais para que o seguissem.

Correram com todas suas forças para o Bosque. Draco havia se auto-imposto cuidar de seu papai, mesmo a custa de sua própria vida. Nenhum desses loucos tocaria em seu querido papai enquanto ele pudesse empunhar uma varinha.

\- Tudo bem. Fiquem aqui, eu irei ver o que está acontecendo.

\- Mas meu pai falou pra você não sair daqui!

\- Só vou ver o que está acontecendo, Draco. Não vou me aproximar muito. Fica aqui!

Depois disso Remus correu para um lugar onde teria uma vista melhor deixando os outros para trás.

\- Ali está minha Ginny! – Lucas gritou de repente e correu até onde estavam os Weasley.

-Não, Lucas!

\- Esse idiota... – Draco grunhiu antes de sair atrás de seu primo.

\- Fica aqui senhora Narcisa, a gente trás ele de volta.

Procuraram por todos os cantos, mas não puderam ver o mais novo, a multidão de pessoas era imensa e o condenado corria mais rápido do que um cachorro.

Entraram ainda mais no bosque até chegar a uma zona muito densa. Pararam um tempo para descansar quando Theo viu algo.

\- Ali estão Potter, Weasley e Granger.

\- Vamos perguntar...

Os grifinórios pareceram surpresos ao encontrar duas Serpentes por ali.

-O que querem? – Ron perguntou.

\- Controla seu humor Weasley – Draco disse – Estamos procurando Lucas, ele foi atrás de sua irmã e o perdemos.

\- Merda.

\- Certamente ele está com eles – Hermione disse tentando acalmar os ânimos – Vamos esperar um pouco e depois juntos os procuraremos...

Mas de repente deixou de falar e olhou por cima do ombro de Harry, Ron, Draco e Theodore se apressaram a olharem também. Parecia que alguém se aproximava deles cambaleando. Esperaram, escutando o som dos passos descompassados atrás das árvores. Mas os passos detiveram de repente.

\- Quem está ai? – Harry disse.

Silêncio. Harry ficou de pé e olhou para o lugar de onde veio o som. Estava muito escuro para ver muito longe, mas tinha a sensação de que havia alguém perto deles. Draco cheirou o ar e parecia sentir um odor de um elfo misturado com o de um humano.

\- Quem é? – Harry tornou a falar.

E então, sem aviso prévio, uma voz diferente de qualquer outra que já escutaram na vida quebrou o silêncio do bosque. Então veio o grito, que mais pareceu um conjuro:

\- MORSMORDRE!

Uma coisa grande, verde e brilhante saiu da escuridão e se levantou até o céu por cima das copas das árvores. Tanto os Sonserinos como Hermione sentiram o sangue congelar diante do que seus olhos viam.

\- O que...? – Ron exclamou, ficando de pé num pulo e olhando para cima.

\- Vamos embora... – Nott sussurrou.

\- Quem está ai? – Harry gritou mais uma vez.

\- Oh, por Merlin, Potter. Deixa de bancar o herói e vamos embora! – Draco disse exasperado. Isso não estava nada bem. Não estava nada bem mesmo.

\- Malfoy tem razão Harry, mexa-se – Hermione agarrou o moreno pela parte de trás da túnica.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Harry perguntou assustado ao ver o rosto pálido e aterrorizado da amiga. E espantado por que ela acabara de dar razão para Malfoy.

\- É a Marca Negra, Harry! – Hermione gemeu, puxando o moreno com força – O sinal de você-sabe-quem!

\- De Voldemort?

\- Sim Potter, agora anda! – Theo disse.

No momento seguinte perceberam que estavam rodeados por Aurores, Regulus inclusive. Explicaram o melhor que puderam. Ficaram surpresos ao ver uma elfinha na cena do crime com uma varinha que resultou ser a de Harry Potter. A elfinha jurou que não tinha sido ela, mas o senhor Crouch não acreditou e lhe deu uma roupa. Depois disso absolveram os rapazes de qualquer culpa e os Aurores continuaram procurando.

\- Vamos voltar para as tendas – o senhor Weasley suspirou.

\- E o que vocês fazem aqui? – Regulus grunhiu.

\- Perdemos Lucas e quando corremos para procurá-lo encontramos com o trio – disse Nott.

\- Vocês o perderam? – disse preocupado.

\- Ele foi atrás da Weasley – Draco disse.

\- Então ele deve estar em nossa tenda com o resto de meus filhos, vamos verificar – Arthur disse.

Lá o encontraram e depois juntos voltaram para a tenda. Sobrou para eles à bronca do século, por serem tão irresponsáveis e "agir como um Grifinório" Lucius havia dito. Os rapazes deram sua versão do que haviam visto e Remus se espantou ainda mais ao saber que seu filhotinho esteve tão perto do perigo e o abraçou com força tornando a dar mais uma bronca, mas também o felicitou por ser tão valente.

No outro dia voltaram para casa e um histérico Sirius Black os recebeu, ele tinha lido a noticia no Profeta.

\- Mas todos estão bem? E Harry? O viram? Como está?

\- Fique calmo, Sirius. Todos estão bem, inclusive Harry.

\- E as coisas no Ministério como estão Regulus?

\- Do mesmo jeito Lucius. Tudo de pernas para o ar – disse massageando suas temporas – Com isso de que faltou segurança no Mundial muitos acham que o Torneio Tribruxo não deveria se realizar.

\- Mas Hogwarts é um lugar seguro e muito dos filhos de ex-comensais estudam ali, não creio que se atrevam a atacá-lo.

\- Eu sei disso... mas mesmo assim ainda é muito perigoso fazer o Torneio, Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Compras para o inicio das aulas

\- Senhor Remus, não precisa me comprar uma túnica de gala tão cara. Com uma mais simples eu fico feliz.

\- Não diga bobagens Theo, agora você é parte da nossa família e não vou me preocupar com gastos. Não seja modesto, além do mais sei que está acostumado a vestir o melhor... como meu Draco.

\- Au! – Padfoot concordou.

\- Ah... senhor Malfoy. Seu cachorro não pode entrar aqui – Madame Malkim murmurou.

\- Esse cachorro sarnento não é meu – Lucius grunhiu.

\- Eu o levo para fora Madame – Regulus disse sufocando o riso.

1 de Setembro Estação King's Cross

\- Você mima tanto esse cachorro, igual faz com Draco – Lucius grunhiu ao ver Sirius correndo daqui para lá procurando Harry.

Sua pelagem negra estava brilhante e usava uma coleira para cachorros com uma plaquinha de ouro que mostrava seu nome: Padfoot e também dizia que em caso de extravio comunicar com a família Malfoy. Besteiras de Sirius, sem dúvidas.

\- Ele só quer se despedir de Harry – Remus disse amavelmente.

\- Padfoot quieto!

Muito tarde... o grande cachorro negro saltava em cima de um desprevenido Harry Potter que o olhava do chão sorrindo.

\- P-Padfoot?

\- Sim – Regulus sorriu – Esse cachorro é de Theodore Nott – piscou um olho.

\- Ah... já vi. Pode sair de cima de mim Padfoot? – o cachorro obedeceu relutante, mas em seguida colocou sua cabeça na mão de Harry para ser acariciado.

\- E por que ele está com esse garoto? – Bill perguntou surpreso.

Regulus o olhou embelezado antes de responder.

\- Por que o pequeno Nott está morando com os Malfoy-Lupin agora. Ele mudou-se para lá com seu cachorro.

\- Com os Malfoy...? – Ron murmurou admirado. "Sirius mora na casa dos Malfoy?".

\- Lembra que Remus também mora lá Ron – Regulus disse.

\- Ah... é verdade.

Entraram no trem e começaram a viajem debaixo de uma chuva muito forte. Logo depois do inicio da viajem Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e Neville Longbottom se uniram a eles. Ficaram falando dos Mundiais de Quadribol enquanto a come livros que se chama Hermione lia um livro que seria usado durante o curso desse ano.

\- A gente os viu de perto – Ron dizia – Por que estávamos no camarote principal.

\- Pela primeira e última vez em sua vida Weasel – Draco Malfoy, uma vez longe dos ouvidos de seu papai, tornava a ser o mesmo antipático de sempre.

Ele estava acompanhado de Blaise e Theodore. Esse último olhava fixamente para Neville Longbottom. O verão sem dúvida melhorou a figura do grifinório, não era mais tão cheinho como antes, mas sim seu corpo agora era mais delgado. Ele parecia encantador e dava vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. "Mas em que estou pensando?". Seu cabelo castanho estava chegando até quase os ombros e o grifinório havia crescido.

Por sua parte Blaise olhava para Ron e quando este o encarou o moreno piscou-lhe um olho fazendo o ruivo ficar vermelho.

\- Não lembro de ter te convidado para entrar Malfoy – Harry disse friamente.

\- Mas eu não pedi Potter – Draco provocou irritado – E não estou aqui por prazer então vê se desce do trono.

\- Malfoy...? Vai dizer o que quer? – Hermione disse irritada olhando por cima de seu livro.

\- Não é ele que quer falar com Potter. Sou eu – Theo disse apartando o olhar de Neville – Ou melhor, quero te entregar isso – disse lhe entregando um pergaminho.

\- Obrigado... – disse meio confuso.

\- Meu cachorro esqueceu de entregar – explicou antes de sair juntamente com o loiro e o castanho.

\- É de Sirius.

Harry:

Eu estou bem, muito bem. Estou em um lugar seguro, vou tratar de averiguar o porquê de sua cicatriz doer.

No momento só posso te dizer que se voltar a acontecer conte para Dumbledore.

Padfoot.

Chegaram a Hogwarts debaixo de uma forte chuva que não havia dado trégua. Mas o Sonserinos sabiam um bom feitiço para que a água não os molhasse (cortesia do senhor Remus). Mesmo assim entraram apressados só para se encontrarem com Pirraça os provocando.

\- Waddiwasi! – Draco rosnou irritado. A chuva não o havia molhado, mas a bola de água do maldito poltergeist sim.

\- Muito bem senhor Malfoy. Dez pontos para o senhor – disse a professora McGonagall aliviada, mas mesmo assim sua voz parecia irritada.

Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando para Potter que parecia muito zangado. Mas não foi seu rosto que lhe chamou atenção, mas sim o seu corpo com toda aquela roupa molhada grudada nele. Não estava nada mal, mas em seguida se repreendeu. "Não pense idiotices Draco. Por Salazar! Há mais de dois anos que eu NÃO penso que ele é bonito!"

A seleção foi chata, pois esse ano eles não tinham ninguém de seu grupo de amigos para ser selecionado. Mas ainda assim aplaudiram fervorosamente aos garotos que ingressaram na Sonserina.

Depois do banquete Draco esperava ansioso para saber se suas suspeitas sobre o Quadribol eram verdadeiras. Finalmente Dumbledore ficou em pé e começou seu discurso.

\- Moody, esse velho maluco? Nada que venha de Dumbledore vai me surpreender mais – Terence Higgs brincou quando o diretor anunciou o novo professor de DCATs – Primeiro nos deixa sem Quadribol e agora isso.

\- Deixa de reclamar, o Torneio com certeza será emocionante – Tobias disse emocionado.

\- Só se a gente puder entrar – Lucas resmungou, o moreno esperava poder unir-se a equipe agora que Marcus e Adrian não estavam.

\- Calados, eu quero escutar – Pansy murmurou.

\- Mesmo sabendo que todos querem levar o troféu do Torneio Tribruxo – dizia o diretor – Os diretores dos colégios participantes, de comum acordo com o Ministério de Magia, decidimos estabelecer uma restrição de idade este ano. Somente estudantes que sejam maiores de idade poderão se inscrever. Esta é uma medida que achamos necessária dado que as tarefas do Torneio são difíceis e perigosas, por muitas precauções que tomemos, e é impossível que os alunos menores de idade sejam capazes de enfrentá-las. Vou me assegurar pessoalmente que nenhum estudante menor de idade engane nosso imparcial juiz para tentar ser o campeão de Hogwarts. Então, rogo a vocês que não percam tempo se apresentando se não forem maiores de dezesseis anos.

Depois do discurso de Dumbledore todos concordaram com os protestos dos gêmeos Weasley.

\- Bom... lá se vai nossa oportunidade de diversão – Miles suspirou – Nem mesmo vocês poderão entrar – disse olhando os mais velhos.

\- Nós daremos um jeito. Na época do meu papai, ele e a maioria de seus amigos não jogavam Quadribol e se divertiam muito. Um amigo seu que esteve visitando nossa casa me deu alguns conselhos de como me divertir em Hogwarts. Não é mesmo Theo? – disse malicioso.

\- Hn.

Na manhã seguinte Draco descobriu para seu horror, que este ano partilhariam três aulas com os leões. Poções, TCM (Trato de Criaturas Mágicas) e DCATs. Que merda de ano iria ser esse.

Aula de CDM

\- E por que temos que criá-los? – Draco perguntou um pouco espantado. Ele já sabia o que eram esses bichos (explosivins) e a idéia não o agradava em nada.

\- Por que vai ser divertido – Hagrid sorriu, mas ao ver a cara de ceticismo do loiro acrescentou – Hoje só temos que alimentá-los. Mas terão que descobrir o que eles gostam de comer, oferecendo várias coisas. Nunca tive um explosivin, e não tenho certeza do que eles gostam. Eu trouxe ovos de formiga, fígado de rã e pedaços de cobra. Dêem a ele um pouco de cada coisa.

\- Eu não vou tocar nisso professor – Pansy disse.

\- Muito menos eu. AI! – Lavender Brown exclamou quando um dos bichos a picou – Hagrid por que fazem isso?

\- Bem, alguns têm um ferrão – Hagrid disse entusiasmado (Lavender retirou a mão apressada) – Provavelmente são os machos... As fêmeas têm na barriga uma espécie de boca sugadora... acho que é para chupar sangue.

\- Agora entendo por que estamos tentando criá-los – Draco disse sarcasticamente – Quem não iria querer uma mascote capaz de queimá-lo e chupar seu sangue ao mesmo tempo?

\- O fato deles não serem muito agradáveis, não quer dizer que não sejam úteis – Hermione replicou bruscamente – O sangue de dragão é incrivelmente útil por suas propriedades mágicas, embora ninguém quer ter um dragão como mascote. Não é mesmo?

\- É mesmo...? Vamos ver... quero ver você dar comida a eles Granger. E também fico me perguntando se fará o mesmo quando eles sejam maiores. Pois acho que uma sabe tudo como você sabe até que tamanho esses bicham alcança quando são adultos. Não é? – sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços.

Hermione tragou a saliva e encarou seu explosivin. "Bem, sou uma Grifinória... coragem Hermione!".

\- Ah... Draco? – Hagrid sussurrou ao final da aula.

\- Que?

\- Fiquei sabendo de... certa informação que um convidado alado especial, está vivendo em sua casa. E eu queria saber como ele está.

Draco fechou a cara enquanto pensava. "E que eu pensei que era segredo!".

\- Ele está muito bem – resmungou – Os elfos de minha casa cuidam dele muito bem.

\- Oh, maravilhoso, maravilhoso – sorriu – Muito obrigado. Pode ir agora.

Aula de Poções

\- Por que você olha tanto para Longbottom meu querido Theo? – Blaise sussurrou malicioso.

\- Pelo mesmo motivo que você olha para o Weasley – alfinetou.

\- Ssshh, não quero que Draco descubra.

\- Se quer algo com aquele ruivo, em algum momento Draco vai descobrir.

\- Mas até lá...

\- O que tanto vocês dois conversam?

\- Nada Draco – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Aula de DCATs

\- Podem guardar os livros – Moody grunhiu, andando ruidosamente até sua mesa e sentando sobre ela – Não vão precisar deles para nada.

Isto alegrou Draco, ao ver que Olho Tonto Moody ia usar quase o mesmo método de ensino que seu papai. Mas sua alegria durou pouco quando o professor disse que estudariam sobre as Imperdoáveis.

A primeira foi a maldição Império e a cobaia foi uma aranha muito feia que mediante um Engorgio aumentou de tamanho.

Inexplicavelmente, sentiu Theo ficar tenso, pois o moreno estava perto dele, quando Neville Longbottom disse o nome da segunda maldição: Cruciatus. Desviou o olhar, tinha escutado da boca de seu pai que essa maldição não era agradável de ver.

\- Maldito – escutou Theo murmurar e, surpreso, girou a cabeça somente para escutar Granger gritar.

\- Pára!

Draco a observou, ela não estava olhando para a aranha, mas para Longbottom, e o loiro seguindo a direção dos olhos da garota, viu que as mãos de Neville agarravam a borda da carteira. Os dedos do grifinório estavam brancos e os olhos desorbitados de terror.

"Agora eu lembro, seus pais estão internados em Saint Mungus por que foram torturados com essa maldição. E pensar que Lucas pode escutar tudo quando um Dementador se aproxima. Pobre Longbottom!".

A terceira era a pior de todas sem dúvida.

\- Bem, alguém conhece a outra?

Draco levantou a mão e com voz firme disse.

\- Avada Kedrava, senhor.

\- Ah! – Moody exclamou a boca torcida no que parecia ser um sorriso – Sim, a última e a pior. Avada Kedrava: a maldição assassina. Você é o senhor Malfoy-Lupin suponho.

\- Sou.

\- O primeiro filho de um Sonserino com um Grifinório que tenho o prazer de conhecer em muito tempo.

\- Tem algum problema com isso? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

\- Não, claro que não. Enfim... – se voltou para a aranha – Avada Kedrava!

Um fulgor verde saiu da varinha do ex-auror e todos puderam comprovar por que a maldição se chamava assassina.

\- Não é agradável – o professor disse com calma – Nem prazeroso. E não há contra feitiço. Não há maneira de interceptá-la. Só se tem noticia de uma pessoa que sobreviveu a essa maldição, e essa pessoa está sentada diante de mim.

Draco cruzou seus braços e recostou-se sobre sua cadeira para ver Moody e Potter trocar um longo olhar. Depois que Draco descobriu que seu papai foi um dos Marotos e que foi amigo de James e Lily Potter, quis saber como foi possível que Harry conseguiu sair ileso daquela maldição com somente uma cicatriz como "lembrança". Seu papai disse que Dumbledore afirmou que foi graças a um feitiço de magia antiga que a mãe do moreno lançou sobre o filho antes de morrer. Na verdade era admirável o valor dos Grifinórios. E nesse momento Draco lembrou do que o Chapéu Seletor disse em seu primeiro ano. "Que com sua qualidade Grifinória ele poderia dar sua vida por aqueles a quem amava.".

**_Continuara…_ **


	14. O Torneio Tribruxo

\- Odeio Moody... – Theo grunhiu com cara de poucos amigos.

Draco não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas ao que parecia seu amigo desenvolveu um ódio para com seu professor ao ver depois da aula o estado de alteração em que Longbottom ficou.

"Aquele professor era louco isso sim... se meu papai descobre..." Draco pensou ao ouvir Moody dizer que queria usar um Império neles. A aula foi divertida, pois ao ver os tontos grifinórios (e também seus amigos) fazerem palhaçadas. Rodou os olhos ao ver que Potter pode desfazer-se facilmente do feitiço. "Esse Potter nunca deixa de querer aparecer."

\- Sua vez senhor Malfoy.

O loiro já sabia o que ia acontecer, seu pai tinha avisado. Então depois de receber o impacto e ouvir as besteiras que Olho Louco queria que fizesse, piscou e se desfez do feitiço Império, deixando todos muito admirados.

\- Vejo que temos outra mente forte. Parabéns senhor Malfoy.

\- Como você conseguiu? – Blaise perguntou.

\- Os veelas são capazes de controlar as mentes deixando sair nosso encanto natural. Então uma maldição como o Império, que controla a mente, não nos afeta em nada. Embora eu me livrei dela muito antes do que esperava, tendo em conta que faltam dois anos para que receba minha herança.

\- Incrível... – Blaise murmurou.

\- Eu volto logo – Theo murmurou de repente ao ver o Trio dourado.

\- Hei Potter!

\- Sim?

\- Ele me disse que se você precisar se comunicar era só me dar suas cartas, eu as mandarei, assim não será suspeito. E ele me enviará as respostas via coruja.

\- Por que você fará isso... ? Parece muito complicado – disse desconfiado.

\- Eu devo um favor a ele – disse misteriosamente. O sonserino falava é claro, de seu treinamento como animago – Então toma, essa ele me enviou hoje. Depois você me fala qual é a sua coruja.

_Harry._

_Não vou cometer a estupidez de ir até o colégio. Moony não ia deixar. Quero que me conte tudo o que acontecer em Hogwarts._

_Espero que você tenha falado com Theo sobre o correio. Isso é o mais seguro. Confia nele... eu o faço, mesmo ele sendo um Sonserino._

_Padfoot._

\- Obrigado Nott.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Anda meu coração, dá um sorriso pra mim.

\- Não – grunhiu.

\- Mas é que essas covinhas que aparecem na sua bochecha quando você ri são lindas, minha bela serpente mal humorada.

\- Não sou seu palhaço George. E não invente apelidos pra mim – Cassius respondeu.

\- Como você é mau... só estou procurando passar o tempo enquanto esperamos os outros colégios.

\- Que por sinal estão demorando muito – Lee Jordan grunhiu.

\- E se eu jogar uma bomba fedorenta? – Fred perguntou.

\- Ficará castigado pelo resto de sua vida Weasley – ouviram a voz fria de Severus – E agora vão até onde estão os da sua casa.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons chegaram em uma carruagem puxada por cavalos alados. Dela desceram em torno de doze garotos e garotas vestidos com túnicas de cor azul celeste, mas o que mais chamou a atenção, sem dúvida, foi sua diretora madame Maxine.

\- Enorme é ser gentil com essa mulher, não é? – Malcon riu, pois passando tanto tempo com Lucas já tinha pegado um pouco de seu humor retorcido. Obviamente, só ele, Malcon e Lucas riram do comentário.

Depois chegaram os alunos de Durmstrang agasalhados até as orelhas com túnicas vermelhas e peles que parecia ser de urso. Draco rodou os olhos quando Lucas praticamente entrou em transe ao ver Viktor Krum aparecer.

Finalmente puderam entrar e os alunos da escola francesa sentaram-se na mesa da Corvinal enquanto os alunos de Durmstrang sentavam na da Sonserina. Draco sentiu Krum sentar perto dele, não duvidou em se apresentar.

\- Oi eu sou Draco Malfoy-Lupin – não havia mais necessidade de esconder.

Viu Viktor olhar para ele surpreso e sorrir.

\- Eu sou Viktorrr Krrrum – disse com seu acento bem marcado apertando a mão do loiro – Eu ouvi falarrr de seu pai.

\- Lucius?

\- Não. O prrrofessorrr... minha mãe estudou com ele.

Draco sorriu qualquer um que goste de seu papai já tinha sua simpatia.

\- O que é isso? – Lucas disse ao ver a comida que apareceu na mesa.

\- Comida do meu país é muito gostosa – murmurou um dos alunos búlgaros.

Todos olharam com receio a comida em seu prato. E Lucas, que era capaz de comer até terra, foi o primeiro em provar. Sorriu e disse que era ótima, o resto seguiu seu exemplo.

\- Todos os que quiserem se inscrever para o torneio devem escrever seu nome e o do colégio que estuda em um pedaço de pergaminho com letra legível, e jogá-lo no cálice – Dumbledore explicou quando o jantar terminou – Os aspirantes tem vinte quatro horas para fazê-lo. Amanhã, é a festa de Hallowen, e a noite o cálice devolverá os que ele tenha considerado serem os mais dignos de representar seu colégio. Hoje à noite o cálice ficará exposto no vestíbulo, acessível a todos que quiserem competir.

\- Você vai participar? – Theo perguntou a Viktor.

\- Clarrro – deu de ombros.

\- Que vá a merda essa coisa de idade! – Fred Weasley disse com os olhos faiscantes caminhando para a porta do vestíbulo – Bom, acho que uma poção de envelhecimento dará conta do recado. E, uma vez que o que nosso nome esteja no cálice não há mais nada a fazer. Para o cálice não importa que você tenha dezessete anos ou não.

\- Mas acho que alguém menor de dezessete anos tenha alguma possibilidade – Hermione disse – A gente já estudou muito sobre...

\- Fala só por você – George replicou – Você vai tentar Harry?

\- Nem ele e nem você, não se meta em problemas George – seu namorado disse olhando para ele zangado. Que escutou tudo quando eles estavam chegando à mesa da Sonserina.

\- Awww, viram como ele cuida de mim? – o gêmeo disse olhando para seus amigos – Mas você sabe que nem você nem ninguém vai nos deter...

Cassius bufou e desviou o olhar, enquanto os outros riam baixinho com as besteiras que esse Weasley dizia. Depois chegou Karkarov para elogiar Viktor que nessa hora prestava atenção no moreno mais famoso do Mundo Mágico.

\- É Harrrry Potterrrr – Krum murmurou.

\- Sim, não sabia, temos um herói entre nós – Blaise murmurou sorridente.

\- Ele é lindo – comentou.

Draco quase se afoga com seu suco de abóbora.

\- O que você disse? – rosnou fulminando o outro com o olhar.

\- Eu... – piscou ao ver a irritação do loiro – Só imaginava ele diferrente.

\- Não liga pra ele... é só ciúmes – Lucas murmurou.

\- Não diga bobagens!

\- Awww meu dragãozinho! Você ficou vermelho! – caçoou e a mesa da Sonserina explodiu em gargalhadas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Halloween

\- Eu sabia – Warrington suspirou enquanto levantava ao que achava ser seu gêmeo amor (agora barbudo e grisalho), Lee fazia o mesmo com o outro, e os acompanhavam até a enfermaria.

\- Não sei como Cassius agüenta esse Weasley – Draco resmungou.

\- Isso é o amor – Tobias disse com os olhos brilhando misteriosamente.

Já era noite e todos estavam curiosos para saber quem seria o representante do colégio. Draco tinha certeza que Krum seria o escolhido para Durmstrang.

\- O representante de Durmstrang será – Dumbledore leu em voz alta e clara assim que o Cálice de Fogo deu o primeiro pedaço de papel – Viktor Krum.

Toda Sonserina aplaudiu vigorosamente. Draco estava feliz pode conversar um pouco com Viktor e ele havia contado que a senhora Krum e seu papai estudaram juntos em um curso que fizeram na Inglaterra há três anos. E que ela adorou Remus Lupin-Malfoy, que era uma pessoa adorável.

\- A representante de Beauxbatons – Dumbledore disse – é Fleur Delacour!

Draco franziu atesta ao ver a garota. Ele podia reconhecer aos de sua espécie e, como todo o veela, não gostava da concorrência e deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

\- Ela é como você? – Nott quis saber.

\- Sim – grunhiu olhando para Fleur, ela lhe devolveu o olhar. Seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa para depois o olhar com desdém.

\- Você tem concorrência priminho.

\- Cala a boca Lucas!

\- E o representante de Hogwarts é... – o diretor anunciou – Cedric Diggory!

Desta vez o veela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tinha escutado que o rapaz era um dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Ele concordava, pois recordava seu papai. No entanto, não lhe chamava atenção a nível amoroso. "Se eu continuar assim, vou dar meu primeiro beijo e perder a virgindade somente quando encontrar minha alma gêmea.".

\- Professor... – Severus chamou interrompendo o discurso de Dumbledore para mostrar o cálice.

Outro papel (o quarto) saiu do "juiz" e Albus o pegou assombrado. "Por Merlin!".

\- Harry Potter – leu sem poder acreditar.

Malfoy ofegou surpreso e escutou seus amigos fazerem o mesmo. "Que merda é isso...? Potter não tem idade pra isso.".

\- Harry Potter! – chamou o diretor de Hogwarts ao ver o moreno imóvel e muito assustado – Levante e venha aqui, por favor!

Com lentidão o moreno se levantou e o loiro sonserino fez a mesma coisa... com uma só idéia em mente.

\- Draco aonde vai? – Terence sussurrou.

\- Isso meu papai tem que saber – foi à única coisa que falou antes de desaparecer do Grande Salão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Draco te escreve assim tão tarde Moony? Lucius tem razão, você o mima demais.

Remus olhou para Sirius muito irritado. "Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada".

\- Deve ser alguma emergência Padfoot – grunhiu.

\- Lê de uma vez para continuarmos comendo – Lucius disse.

_Papai:_

_Lamento te escrever tão tarde, sendo que já mandei meus cumprimentos pelo dia de hoje._

_Não sei se a noticia que vou te dar é boa ou ruim. Mas como você sabe hoje foi a seleção dos representantes para o Torneio. Tudo ia bem... foram escolhidos os três, quando meu padrinho advertiu o diretor que o Cálice daria um quarto representante._

_Isso mesmo que o senhor está lendo... e não é só isso. Pois o quarto representante é Harry Potter._

_Beijos, seu filhote._

\- Como é...?

\- Calma Sirius. Vamos para Hogwarts assim que pudermos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Nós combinamos em rejeitar qualquer um com menos de dezessete Dumbledore – Karkarov disse sem perder o sorriso, mesmo tendo seus olhos mais frios do que nunca – Se não fosse assim, teríamos trazido uma seleção mais ampla de candidatos de nossos colégios.

\- Isso não é culpa de ninguém, a não ser daquele que quer colocar Potter nesse torneio – Snape disse fuzilando Karkarov com o olhar. "Outra vez esse moleque está metido em confusão. E eu tenho que ajudá-lo! Pra isso ele tem aquele cachorro sarnento!".

\- Você está insinuando que alguém premeditadamente fez com que o senhor Potter entrasse no Torneio? – Karkarov alfinetou.

\- Se o senhor está dizendo.

\- Chega Severus – Dumbledore disse com firmeza e depois tornou a olhar para Harry – Você colocou seu nome no Cálice de Fogo Harry?

\- Não senhor.

Snape bufou. "Isso é evidente... esse moleque não é tão burro para querer arriscar a pele nesse estúpido Torneio.".

\- Pediu a algum aluno mais velho para colocar seu nome no Cálice? – tornou a perguntar sem fazer caso de Snape.

\- Não senhor.

Severus exasperava-se cada vez mais ao escutar as bobeiras que diziam os demais. Viu como Potter ia empalidecendo cada vez mais. Dava até pena... o cúmulo foi quando decidiram que ele deveria participar! "Lupin e Black vão derrubar esse castelo!". Seguiu Harry até que este se separou de Diggory e o encarou.

\- Potter espera – disse irritado. "Isso não é da minha conta!" – Você pôs seu nome no Cálice?

\- Não professor – disse com voz embargada.

\- Então deve avisar a "esse" homem o quanto antes.

\- Eu já avisei – Draco disse aparecendo quem sabe de onde. Olhou para Harry – Ele falou para você escrever contando sua versão dos fatos.

Harry assentiu e, sem se despedir, caminhou apressado até seu dormitório na Grifinória.

\- O que está acontecendo padrinho? – Draco perguntou quando ficou sozinho com Severus.

\- Não sei Draco. Mas não deve ser nada de bom se Potter está no meio.

O loiro voltou para sua Sala Comunal sentindo-se estranho... essa situação de Potter o havia deixado inexplicavelmente preocupado.

\- - -\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Viktor meu bom amigo – Lucas murmurou como quem não quer nada – O que você acha da Granger?

O pobre jogador quase cai da cadeira, inclusive engasgou com um pedaço de bolo que tinha na boca e um companheiro de Colégio teve que dar fortes palmadas nas costas enquanto Miles, Malcon e Blaise riam sem parar.

\- P-Porrr que perrrgunta?

\- Não é óbvio? – Pansy caçoou – Quem passaria tanto tempo na biblioteca se não é por outro motivo que observar a sabe tudo? Minha querida Mily aqui te viu. – a garota apoiou suas palavras balançando a cabeça fervorosamente.

\- Só fui lá parrra fugirrr dessas loucas que me seguem – Krum grunhiu.

Harry estava de mau humor, pois seu melhor amigo estava com "ciúmes" dele e por que o resto do Colégio lhe virou as costas por considerá-lo um trapaceiro, coisa que fazia do moreno uma bomba ambulante, só precisava de mais um empurrão.

Apoio a CEDRIC DIGGORY:

O AUTENTICO representante de Hogwarts!

Diziam algumas insígnias que a maioria dos Sonserinos e Lufanos usavam. Eram melhores, pois depois as deles mudavam para:

POTTER FEDE!

\- Quer tirar isso Vincent! – Theo disse fechando a cara - É de muito mau gosto.

\- Alguém me deu – deu de ombros.

\- Mas que genial! – Hermione disse irritada quando viu os broches – Sem nenhuma imaginação!

\- Quer uma Granger? – Draco alfinetou – Ou você ainda não deixou Potter de lado por que te dá inveja sua fama igual o Weasel?

\- Cuida dos seus assuntos Malfoy – Harry grunhiu irritado pela veracidade dessas palavras.

\- Mas é claro que vou fazer isso. Sabe? Meu pai e eu fizemos uma aposta para ver quanto tempo vai demorar para você perder, ele disse que você duraria dez minutos, mas eu acho que vou ganhar já que disse que duraria cinco.

Quase não deu tempo para se defender quando Potter o azarou e, lastimosamente, a sua azaração acertou Granger. "Merda, meu papai vai me matar...".

\- Olha o que você fez idiota – Harry rugiu – Não acredito que você seja filho de Remus! Tenho certeza que se não fosse por ele sua família seria uma merda...

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram para logo depois se estreitarem pela indignação levantou sua varinha quando Potter se girou para ver sua amiga, mas um raio vindo de quem sabe onde acertou ele de cheio. O que sentiu a seguir foi a sensação de ser bem pequeno e peludo e dava saltos por todo o corredor. Quando voltou a ser "ele" todos o olhavam estranhamente e seguravam a risada, soube que acabava de passar pela maior vergonha de sua vida. Tinha sido convertido em um furão por Moody.

\- Mas se não é o meu furão preferido! – uma voz gritou ao entrar na Sala Comunal seguida de uma explosão de risos.

\- É sério Lucas, NÃO estou de humor para suas piadas – disse com os olhos brilhando de fúria.

Em outro lugar

\- Potter... – Nott chamou – Primeiro os broches não foi idéia nossa – disse quando o moreno girou para encará-lo – E segundo o que você disse para Draco foi demais, ainda que ache que ele mereceu ouvir isso – Harry balançou a cabeça devagar. Agora se sentia um pouco culpado – Tenho uma carta para você.

\- Obrigado Nott... eu estava muito zangado.

\- Tudo bem. Não estou te pedindo explicações. Só deve saber que o pior que pode fazer com Draco é insultá-lo mencionando o senhor Remus.

Passaram algumas semanas nas quais Draco esteve muito zangado e humilhado por causa do incidente com Moody, principalmente por que Lucas não para de chamá-lo de furão toda a vez que o via, o loiro quase preferia que o moreno o chamasse de dragãozinho novamente. E, estranhamente, o que mais o chateou foi o artigo que Skeeter publicou onde dizia que Potter e Granger estavam namorando.

\- Oi furãozinho.

Draco deu um pulo.

\- O que você faz aqui?

\- Ajudando um amigo – Regulus disse sorridente – Vim como "segurança" para que tudo saia bem na primeira prova. Como vai tudo por aqui? Não quer uma cenoura para comer ou pedaço de madeira para afiar seus dentes? Ou talvez gostasse de uma coçadinha atrás das orelhas?

\- Quem te contou? – grunhiu.

\- Lucas, quem mais – riu – Você tem sorte que seu papai estava de bom humor quando ouviu isso, senão... já teria um grande castigo por atacar pelas costas.

Draco grunhiu. "Bom, afinal quem sabe essa coisa de ser furão acabou me favorecendo...".

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Escritório de Severus Snape

\- Já era hora Potter o sarnento está te esperando – grunhiu irritado.

\- Como vai Sirius? – Harry disse se aproximando da lareira.

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Como você está?

\- Toda a minha vida está ruim, Ron não fala mais comigo, todos no colégio estão me chamando de trapaceiro e depois de Rita Skeeter...

\- Essa é uma idiota, não liga pra ela – escutou um rosnado.

\- Moony se importa? Estou falando com...

\- Oi Remus... Mas isso não é tudo Sirius a primeira prova é com dragões. Não vou conseguir!

\- Você consegue Potter, talvez sem um dos membros, mas consegue.

\- Cala a boca Snivellus! – grunhiu – Os dragões podem ser manuseados Harry. Mas antes que você tome cuidado com alguém: Karkarov.

\- O quem tem ele?

\- Ele é um Comensal da Morte Harry. Já foi preso e esteve em Azkaban comigo, mas o deixaram sair. Tenho certeza de que por essa causa Dumbledore quis ter um Auror em Hogwarts esse ano... para que o vigiasse. Moody foi quem prendeu Karkarov e o colocou em Azkaban.

\- Deixaram Karkarov sair? – Harry perguntou ainda sem saber por que fizeram tal coisa – Por quê?

\- Por ser um delator. – Severus disse.

\- Isso mesmo – Sirius concordou – Sabemos que ele é um bom ator, pois convenceu o Ministério da Magia para que o deixasse livre. Além do mais eu li O Profeta diário com atenção Harry...

\- Você e o resto do Mundo Mágico...

\- Não seja melodramático Potter, já deve estar acostumado com isso.

\- Como te dizia antes de ser interrompido – sibilou – Lendo entrelinhas o artigo do mês passado dessa Rita Skeeter, parece que Moody foi atacado na noite antes de chegar em Hogwarts. Sim, já sei que ela falou que foi um alarme falso – acrescentou rapidamente Sirius, vendo que Harry já estava a ponto de falar – Mas eu não acredito. Estou convencido de que alguém tentou impedi-lo de entrar no colégio. Acho que pensaram que seu trabalho seria muito mais difícil com ele no meio. Ninguém leva o assunto muito a sério, porque Olho Tonto vê intrusos com muita freqüência. Mas isso não quer dizer que o velho tenha perdido o sentido de realidade: Moody é o melhor Auror que o Ministério já teve.

\- O que quer dizer...? Que Karkarov quer me matar...? Mas... por que?

\- Lucius nos disse que seus amigos andam mais ativos do que o normal. Desinibiram-se no Mundial de Quadribol não é? Alguém conjurou a Marca Negra... e além do mais... ouviu falar algo sobre essa bruxa do Ministério que desapareceu?

\- Bertha Jorkins?

Ficaram falando sobre vários assuntos onde tudo levava a crer que Karkarov havia colocado o nome de Harry no Cálice para vê-lo morto.

\- E quanto aos dragões você só precisa aprender um feitiço simples – Remus interrompeu empurrando Sirius – "Moony eu estava conversando!" – Trata-se de um feitiço cegador. Isso evita que o dragão te veja e o confunde. Draco sabe como fazer pede ajuda pra ele.

\- Está louco? – Harry disse.

\- É um caso de vida ou morte Harry – disse severamente – Esquece essas brigas infantis e peça a ele pra te ensinar.

\- Vou pensar – "Nem que minha vida dependa disso, peço ajuda para Malfoy.".

\- Até logo Sirius até logo Remus.

\- Bem, agora vai embora Potter que estou com sono – Severus resmungou.

**_Continuará…_ **


	15. A chegada do bebê

\- O feitiço para cegar o dragão Hermione. Isso foi o que Remus me disse.

\- Mas é um feitiço muito difícil!

\- E o que você quer que eu faça!?

\- Não sei, mas temos que procurar um que seja mais fácil – olhou para o moreno – E se você pedir ajuda para Malfoy?

\- Não! – categórico – Já disse que isso não é uma opção!

A primeira Prova

\- O tal de Diggory fez muito bem... – Theo comentou.

\- Sua tática foi estúpida – Draco disse com desdém.

Os representantes seguiam com sua prova, Fleur foi a segunda, Krum o terceiro e agora era a vez de Potter.

\- Isso vai ser emocionante. Como Potter vai se arranjar? – Miles sussurrou esfregando as mãos.

Draco sentia novamente aquele sentimento estranho... e não gostava nada do que isso pudesse significar. Viu Potter convocar sua vassoura e isso o surpreendeu, esse feitiço era muito avançado. Seu coração deu um pulo quando o dragão (um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro) machucou Harry, mas ao que parece o moreno se recuperou logo em seguida e começou a voar de maneira incrível.

\- Vamos! – Harry desafiava o dragão, voando sobre o bicho para provocá-lo – Vem me pegar... Anda, levanta...

\- Esse Potter está louco – Blaise murmurou.

No final Harry pode ter o ovo e foi direto para onde estava madame Pomfrey.

\- Esse Bargman não é imparcial – Tobias disse.

\- Igual Karkarov – Theo comentou ao ver o quatro de pontuação.

\- Muito bem Harry – Charles disse ao vê-lo.

\- Tem toda a razão, Charlie. Parabéns Potter. Ah... te mandam saudações e ânimos – Regulus piscou um olhou.

\- Obrigado – sorriso – Pode me chamar de Harry.

\- Te odeio.

\- Ah! Vamos! Você é meu namorado e eu sou o inventor. Então você deve ser minha cobaia.

\- Mas nasceram penas em mim!

\- E você ficou tão bem!

\- Ah... Weasley, Fred a gente pode conversar? – Tobias disse muito nervoso.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Você sabe sobre o que... – disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem.

George e Cassius sorriram.

A chegada de dezembro trouxe ventos e tempestades de neve. O meio gigante continuava criando os explosivins, apesar de que só restavam dez deles (os outros morreram pelas mãos de seus "irmãos"). No entanto, havia uma coisa que fazia com que Draco praticamente subisse pelas paredes.

Andava junto com seus amigos até a cozinha (Sirius tinha lhe contado onde ficava) e quando entrou encontrou algo que não esperava.

\- O que está fazendo aqui Dobby? – tanto ele como Potter o olharam surpresos.

\- Dobby veio para trabalhar em Hogwarts, jovem senhor e senhor Potter, senhor! – gritou Dobby emocionado – O professor Dumbledore deu trabalho para Winky e Dobby, senhor Harry Potter e jovem senhor.

Viram a outra elfinha e Dobby, muito serviçal os arrastou até uma mesa e os sentou. O quadro sim era estranho, de um lado estava o tio dourado de Hogwarts e do outro os cinco Sonserinos que nada tinham a ver com os Grifinórios. Winky chorava desconsoladamente enquanto Dobby os servia.

\- Dobby viajou por todo o país durantes dois anos tentando encontrar trabalho senhor! Dobby disse – Mas Dobby não encontrou trabalho senhor, por que Dobby quer que o paguem!

\- Esse elfo está louco – Gregory resmungou pegando um pudim quando conseguiram sair da cozinha.

\- E Granger? – Blaise disse parecendo muito surpreso – O que é F.A.L.E.? Está louca!

\- Já sabem como são os Grifinórios... sempre ajudando os desamparados – Theo disse.

\- Mas revolucionar os elfos é demais – Draco bufou.

Em dezembro passava, e o tradicional baile de Natal por causa do Torneio Tribruxo se aproximava. Mas como lembram Draco tinha algo muito diferente na cabeça, pois o nascimento de sua irmãzinha (sim, Remus ia ter uma menina) seria por esses dias e o veela estava morrendo de nervos.

\- Você já sabe com quem vai Lucas?

\- Não vou – disse com voz sinistra – Já convidaram minha Ginny.

\- Mas tem que ir com alguém mais velho... – Miles disse.

\- Não interessa! Sem minha Ginny não vou! – gritou com lagrimas de crocodilo nos olhos.

\- Anda, vamos... eu te convido... – Daphne consolou – E assim você vai poder tirá-la para dançar. Não acho que Longbottom seja um bom dançarino.

\- Longbottom? – Theo se interessou.

\- Sim... ele teve o atrevimento de convidar minha Gin Gin – grunhiu o moreno – Acho que vou aceitar Greengrass.

\- E você vai com quem Blaise? – Pansy perguntou.

\- Com uma lufa do terceiro – deu de ombros.

\- E você Theo?

\- Eu? Não me interesso por essas frivolidades melhor ficar e ler um bom livro.

Seus amigos bufaram.

\- Você tem que ir... o senhor Remus não gastou esses galeões em uma túnica para você a toa – Blaise disse.

\- Está bem, vou falar com uma garota que conheço da Corvinal e irei.

\- Potter convidou as Chan – Millicent disse.

\- A Sonsa? – Lucas alfinetou.

\- Sim, mas ela irá com Diggory. Então ela o rejeitou – Daphne disse.

\- Então vamos de uma vez? – Pansy disse séria – Warrington e Montague iram com um gêmeo Weasley cada. Miles e Malcon conseguiram seus pares...

\- Quem?

\- Os Weasley convenceram Alicia Spninet e Angelina Johnson para que nos levem – Malcon sorriu.

\- Hn e bom, você Blaise com a Lufana igual Vincent. Gregory com Millicent e Daphne com Lucas. Ah, Terence vai com Lee Jordan.

\- E você Pansy? – Theo perguntou.

\- Com Draco. Não vê que o idiota está tão metido em seu mundo que não pediu ninguém para ir ao baile?

Os sonserinos olharam para seu companheiro de casa. Definitivamente, Draco estava sentado com eles na Sala Comunal, mas seu olhar perdido dava a entender que não escutava nada do que diziam.

\- E Potter já tem um par? – Theo perguntou curioso quando Harry se aproximou para lhe entregar uma carta para Sirius.

\- Eh... sim. É uma das Patil – na verdade era que ele não sabia qual das duas convidou.

\- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ron disse.

\- O que?

\- O que está acontecendo com Malfoy ele anda tão distraído. Não está nos provocando como normalmente faz...

\- O senhor Remus está por dar a luz esses dias...

\- Oh...

O dia do baile chegou e Pansy teve que rogar aos meninos que vestissem Draco, inclusive colocou um calmante em seu suco pela manhã, pois o veela estava insuportável. No final das contas o resultado foi muito bom. O loiro estava divino.

Foram todos juntos até o Grande Salão e ali ficaram surpresos ao ver Krum de braços dados com uma bela Hermione Granger.

\- Eu já sabia... – Lucas riu, mas uma garota de cabelos vermelhos atraiu sua atenção – Oh por Merlin! Ginny você parece uma rainha! Casa comigo!

\- Talvez eu case no futuro – disse ela piscando um olho para o moreno enquanto Neville sorria divertido.

\- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!

Draco ficou toda a noite de cabeça baixa pensando em quem sabe o que. "Como será que eles vão me avisar se começam as contrações? E se não há ninguém em casa? E se ele tiver problemas? E se o bebê decide nascer na lua cheia? Ou depois... quando papai está muito fraco?"

\- Me convida pra dançar Theo? - Draco parece estar em outro mundo.

\- Não, tenho outros planos Pansy. Vem comigo Lucas.

Junto com Lestrange os dois foram até onde Ginny Weasley e Neville Longbottom dançavam. Lucas sorriu.

\- Vamos trocar? – Nott sugeriu.

\- Claro. – disse Ginny sorridente.

Um ruborizado Neville colocou torpemente as mãos nos ombros de Nott enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo com as suas na cintura do grifinório.

\- Esse Weasel é um idiota – Blaise resmungou ao chegar à mesa.

\- Por quê? – Daphne perguntou.

\- Não importa – grunhiu. "Acaba de fazer uma cena de ciúmes por causa da Granger, estou perdido."

27 de dezembro

\- Tudo bem papai? Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- NÃO, Draco. Vai fazer suas tarefas e me deixa em paz – Remus sibilou falando firme com seu bebê pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Estava na ultima etapa de sua gravidez, estava inchado e muito pesado e as transformações não ajudavam muito a melhorar seu humor. Remus, desde seu sétimo mês não falava mais, só rosnava. Mas como Draco não estava em casa nesses momentos não conseguia ficar calado e deixar o castanho fazer o que tivesse vontade, como Lucius e Sirius faziam.

\- Mas papai...

\- Deixe-o furãozinho. Não vê que ele pode te morder? Os lobos comem furões sabia? – Sirius caçoou.

\- Calado Sirius! – "Maldito Lucas!".

\- Como vai seu treinamento Theo? – Sirius sussurrou olhando de soslaio para Remus, sabia muito bem que o lobo poderia ouvi-lo, mas estando tão emburrado e metido em seu drama pessoal não lhes prestava atenção.

\- Muito bem – disse no mesmo tom – Já sei no que vou me transformar...

\- Ah, é. No que?

\- Num cisne.

\- Que gracinha... será uma linda ave.

\- Acho que sim – disse dando de ombros um pouco ruborizado.

Durante a tarde

\- Paddy...

\- Sim Moony?

\- A bebê vai nascer. Pode chamar Lucius?

\- Ah... – pálido – Claro – e saiu correndo da sala.

Saint Mungus

\- LUCIUS MALFOY JAMAIS VAI ENCOSTAR EM MIM DE NOVO. OUVIU?

Theo e Draco empalideceram ao escutar o rugido do amável papai do veela.

\- Nossa que caráter – Theo comentou.

\- Nem me fale. Nunca escutei meu papai levantar a voz.

\- Oi rapazes. Como vai tudo?

\- Oi tia Narcisa. Ah... tudo vai bem...

\- ME DÁ ALGUM REMEDIO PRA DOR MALDIÇÃO!

-... acho.

Regulus ria se divertindo com toda a cena. Mais tarde chegaram Severus Snape e Albus Dumbledore. O diretor ofereceu um drops de limão para os rapazes "para acalmar os nervos", mas eles recusaram amavelmente.

\- Bem, tudo ocorreu perfeitamente – disse uma alterada enfermeira saindo da sala de parto.

\- Os dois estão bem?

\- Sim meu rapaz. Seu papai está muito bem e sua irmãzinha é linda. Se quiserem passar para o quarto para onde os levaremos, poderão vê-los daqui a pouco – sorriu.

Passaram-se poucos minutos até que um sorridente e orgulhoso Lucius entrou no quarto com um pacotinho nas mãos. Apresentou Camila Galatea Malfoy-Lupin levantando a manta um pouco. Seu rosto era muito branco e estava vermelhinha como seu irmão quando nasceu, mas havia uma diferença. Seu cabelo era abundante e de cor castanho claro, era evidente que ela não seria loira platinada como todos os Malfoy.

\- É muito linda... – Draco disse com os olhos brilhando emocionados. Tinha certeza que se o quarto estivesse vazio iria chorar.

\- Quer carregá-la? –Lucius perguntou.

O mais novo o olhou amedrontado por uns minutos, mas concordou, respirando nervosamente pegou a menina em seus braços e isso foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e agora tinha certeza do que seu papai dizia sobre o vincúlo dos licantropos. Eles três, por terem o mesmo sangue licantropo, se reconheceriam e criariam um vincúlo amoroso que duraria para sempre. E Draco tinha essa capacidade aumentada por possuir sangue veela também... o que o fazia mais protetor ainda, se é que isso era possível.

\- E Remus? – Regulus perguntou.

\- Está bem – resmungou Lucius esfregando a mão que durante o parto seu esposo havia estrangulado. – Vão trazê-lo daqui a pouco.

O bebê passou das mãos de Draco para as de Narcisa, Regulus e Albus, Severus recusou educadamente enrugando seu nariz.

\- "Severus você deve estar preparado para quando o seu chegar." – Dumbledore disse alegremente.

Snape empalideceu olhando para sua esposa, assustado, mas ela negou sorridente e disse.

\- "Ainda não.".

Depois trouxeram Remus, que estava muito esgotado e a enfermeira pediu que somente os familiares ficassem.

\- Bem, Severus e eu vamos voltar para Hogwarts. Te esperamos lá Regulus.

\- Certo professor.

\- Alguém avisou Padfoot? – Remus perguntou antes deles saírem.

\- Eu aviso – Theo disse antes que todos saíssem do quarto.

Agora o licantropo carregava Camila e a olhava com adoração, mas pareceu recordar algo; então levantou o rosto e procurou o olhar de seu filho.

\- Está tudo bem?

Draco entendeu. A pergunta na realidade era: "Não está com ciúmes, verdade?" Então confessou a verdade.

\- Sim tudo bem. É incrível, ela é... Eu... pude sentir o vincúlo do qual me falava papai, quando a tive em meus braços.

Remus sorriu e esticou uma mão para que seu filhote a pegasse, ele não duvidou em fazer.

\- Você pode senti-lo mais fraco, pois o vinculo que existe entre você e eu é muito forte em mim. Agora que você tem uma irmã vai sentir também, mesmo que seja mais fraco. Vamos ficar conectado nós três. Por que ela também vai sentir quando chegar a hora.

\- Ou seja, vai haver uma mimada a mais em casa. Que sorte a minha.

Licantropo e filho fuzilaram o loiro com o olhar.

\- Lucius... sabe que o período de quarentena enquanto eu me recupero é de quarenta dias? O que você acharia se eu aumentar para dois meses?

O veela empalideceu.

\- É muito... – murmurou.

\- Então é melhor ficar caladinho.

Como sempre que Remus ganhava uma disputa com seu pai... Draco sorriu com superioridade para o loiro mais velho.

\- Oi pequena Moonynha. A gugugu, gugu.

\- Você é patético Black. Me dá minha filha.

\- Você fala assim por que é muito sério para fazer essas mostras de carinho em publico. Eu vejo como você baba por causa de Camila – sorriu.

\- Cala a boca e me dá ela.

\- Lucius, Black - Severus saudou – Draco, Nott. Saiam, tenho que falar com os adultos.

\- O que foi? – Remus disse entrando no lugar trazendo a mamadeira da pequena.

\- Karkarov me abordou no Natal. Descobriu que há mais movimento do que o normal por parte dos Comensais – disse muito sério – Lucius, percebeu que a marca está mais escura do que antes? – disse o loiro.

\- É verdade Luc? – o loiro assentiu – E por que você não me contou?

\- Você estava grávido, não queria te preocupar.

\- O que mais Karkarov disse? – Sirius perguntou.

\- O covarde está mais preocupado em fugir se Voldemort aparecer novamente – grunhiu.

\- Temos que fazer alguma coisa...

\- A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é cuidar de Potter – Lucius disse – Eu tenho vigiados os Comensais. Sem um líder eles não estão muito organizados.

\- Você toma conta de Harry então Severus – Remus disse.

\- Eu sei – grunhiu – "Não sou uma maldita babá!"

As férias terminaram e Draco chegou a Hogwarts com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Tinha milhares de fotos de sua irmãzinha para exibir e as mostrava para seus amigos e depois as guardava ciumentamente.

Estavam na aula de CDM com a nova professora Grubbly-Plank. 'De onde saiu essa?'. Fazendo a felicidade de Draco diminuir um pouco. Enquanto olhavam uns belos unicórnios Potter exigiu saber o que aconteceu com o meio gigante.

\- Detesto essa Skeeter... – Nott disse com a cara fechada.

\- Por quê?

\- Leia isso. – estendeu o jornal.

Era O Profeta Diário que tinha uma página inteira onde falava sobre a condição do meio Gigante Hagrid, o artigo também dizia que Hagrid dizia insultos contra o diretor. O que mais chateou Draco foi uma parte que dizia "Meu amigo Draco Malfoy foi golpeado por um hipógrifo, e meu amigo Vincent Crabbe um terrível verme lhe mordeu." Nos confessa um aluno do sexto ano chamado Cristian Bole.

"Todos odeiam Hagrid, mas temos muito medo para dizer o contrário."

\- Skeeter está louca. E Bole com raiva por não ter entrado no Torneio Tribruxo – Blaise disse.

\- Ei Potter! Quer saber onde está se amigo? Olha isso – Draco disse lhe entregando o jornal.

Harry ficou um tempo lendo enquanto seu rosto ia ficando vermelho pela ira cada vez mais.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? "Todos odeiam Hagrid"? – o moreno perguntou para Malfoy – O que são todas essas mentiras que esse – mostrou Crabbe – foi mordido por um verme? Se nem dentes eles têm!

\- Não desconta sua raiva em nós Potter. Não tivemos nada a ver com isso – Vincent disse.

O tempo passou e Draco voltou a ficar contente de novo pois seu papai e sua irmãzinha vieram visitá-lo nesse fim de semana. Agora estavam em Hogsmeade para beber uma cerveja amanteigada e passar um tempo.

\- Harry! – escutou Rita Skeeter dizer – Que divino! Por que não senta com...?

\- Não me aproximaria de você nem com uma vassoura de dez metros – Harry respondeu furioso – Por que fez aquilo com Hagrid?

Rita Skeeter arqueou finíssimas sobrancelhas.

\- Nossos leitores têm o direito de saber a verdade Harry. Só cumpro meu de...

\- E o que tem de mais ele ser um meio gigante? – Harry gritou – Ele não tem nada de ruim!

\- Nisso o grifinório tem razão – Malfoy interrompeu com os olhos brilhando perigosamente – E deixa eu te falar uma coisa Skeeter, se você voltar a me envolver em alguma de suas odiosas reportagens vou pedir para meu pai, Lucius Malfoy, fazer uma visitinha para seu chefe. Bom dia.

Sorriu satisfeito quando viu a repórter empalidecer ao ouvir o nome de seu pai. "Não sei por que todo mundo tem medo do meu pai, se meu papai faz dele o que quer."

**_Continuara…_ **


	16. O regresso de Voldemort

\- Quando encontrar esse maldito que está me roubando ingredientes vou tirar vários pontos de sua Casa... – sibilou Snape zangado.

Perguntava-se se não seria Potter, era evidente que o pergaminho que estava a ponto de pegar antes que aquele louco de Moody o confiscasse era o tal mapa do demônio. Mas o garoto tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer que andar roubando. Embora nunca pudesse saber como esse moleque... Tinha certeza que o tal ovo também era de Harry e que Moody o estava acobertando.  _"Bom pra mim, um problema a menos com minha função de babá que esses malditos Marotos me impuseram"._

O tempo passou rápido em Hogwarts novamente, Draco recebia diariamente noticias de sua irmãzinha e tinha toda a Casa da Sonserina babando pela menina. Pansy insistia em pedir permissão especial para Dumbledore para "visitá-la", mas o veela lhe disse que era melhor sossegar.

*** Segunda Prova.:.**

\- Você tem que se meter em tudo? Vão morrer congelados! – Pansy estremeceu.

\- Segundo Krum me disse, devem resgatar "algo valioso" – Theo disse.

\- Pois espero que valha a pena seu "algo valioso"... – Blaise murmurou – Certamente... Onde estão Weasley e Granger? Não os vejo do lado de seu amiguinho – disse desdenhoso. O castanho continuava zangado por ter presenciado aquela cena de ciúmes entre os leões.

\- Acho que eles estão por ai "fazendo coisinhas" – Lucas disse malicioso.

Zabini o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- Também não vejo a Weasley por ai, ultimamente ela está muito amiga de um Lufano.

\- O que!?

\- Querem calar a boca? Já vai começar – Tobias reclamou.

\- E para que quer nos calar? Vão se jogar na água, não ficar cantando por ai!

\- Calado Lucas!

Os campeões mais velhos entraram na água com um elegante salto, enquanto que Potter (que ao que parecia estava se afogando) teve um salto mais desengonçado. A prova consistia em nadar até o fundo do lago em busca do que lhe era mais valioso, no prazo de uma hora.

\- Aquela é a Granger? – Vicente perguntou quando Krum saiu do lago com a moça.

\- Entendi... – Theo murmurou com sua expressão de sabe tudo – "O mais precioso" o de Diggory era Chang, de Krum era Granger, de Delacour deve ser algum parente ou amiga, então Potter...

\- Ron Weasley... – Cassius completou

\- Exato.

Blaise empalideceu.

\- Já está quase terminando o prazo... Será que se afogaram? – Malcon, o dono do comentário recebeu uma cotovelada de Lucas que com um movimento de cabeça assinalou Draco.

O veela tinha agarrado os lados de seu assento com tanta força que seus dedos estavam brancos seus olhos não desgrudavam da água.

\- É evidente não é? – Lestrange comentou com Theo.

\- Sim, mas não diga nada. Sabe como é – respondeu num sussurro.

\- Lá estão eles! – gritou um dos Creevrey e todos os olhares se dirigiram a eles. Efetivamente, Potter mais Weasley e uma pequena loira, saíam da água.

Enquanto Harry era atendido por uma indignada madame Pomfrey, viram Fleur se aproximar deles.

\- Wow! O que foi isso? – Lucas perguntou reprimindo um calafrio.

\- Você sentiu? – Terence perguntou igualmente assustado.

Só Theo percebeu. Um pouco do poder veela de Draco saiu de seu corpo quando viu como Fleur Delacour dava dois beijos na bochecha de Harry Potter. Incrível... e isso era por que ainda não tinha recebido sua herança.

\- Tudo bem Draco? – perguntou um pouco receoso.

\- Sim – rosnou antes de ir até os botes muito irritado.

***Dias depois.:.**

_Harry:_

_Vá até o final da estrada que dá para Hogsmeade (além de Dervish e Banges) no sábado as quatorze horas em ponto._

_Leve um pouco de suco de abóbora e biscoitos de morango com pedaços de chocolate de Hogwarts. Os que fazem os elfos de Moony não se comparam com os daí._

_Padfoot._

**Antes da aula de Poções**

\- Hei... Draco. Se continuar assim vai rasgar minha revista – Pansy murmurou.

\- Essa... Granger – sibilou com raiva – Não estava com Viktor?

\- Draco, se acalme. Isso deve ser mentira, Potter NÃO anda com Granger – Blaise disse exasperado.

\- E por que você está me falando assim? – disse com mais raiva ainda – O que me importa que Potter faça com essa sangue ruim?

\- Minha revista... – Pansy murmurou chorosa ao ver sua revista transformada em uma bolinha de papel.

Depois viram os grifinórios se aproximarem da sala de aula.

\- Então você anda de agarramento com a Granger não é Potter? – Draco alfinetou antes de entrar na sala.

\- De que merda você está falando?

\- Disso! – lhe passou a bolinha de papel.

\- E o que é isso? – disse confuso.

\- Deixa eu te mostrar – Blaise disse exasperado desembrulhando a revista, procurou a reportagem e mostrou para os leões – Skeeter pegou no pé de vocês agora.

\- Eu não disse! – Ron gritou – Não devia ter desfiado ela.

\- Por muito divertida que seja a vida amorosa da celebridade aqui presente, quero lhe avisar que vocês têm aula – Severus disse – Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória... e Potter espere – o segurou por um braço.

\- O que quer?

\- Não fale assim comigo moleque. Quero saber o que você está procurando em meu escritório.

\- Eu? Eu não me aproximei daquele lugar todo esse ano.

\- Então quem está me roubando: Pele de serpente africana, Guelricho...? Todas saíram do meu armário particular e sei quem as roubou – olhou significativamente para o moreno.

\- Pois o senhor está enganado professor. Eu juro pela memória do meu pai: James Potter.

\- Isso é jogar sujo Potter – disse irritado – Entra para a aula e quinze pontos a menos para o senhor.

**No dia seguinte**

\- Oi Sirius – Harry cumprimentou falando com o grande cachorro negro.

O cão os levou até uma cova onde o hipogrifo Bicuço os aguardava. Uma vez transformando em humano os Grifinórios puderam ver as mudanças no homem. O cabelo negro azulado impecavelmente cortado. Corpo um pouco mais cheinho em comparação ao ano passado e vestia uma roupa Trouxa muito elegante.

\- Me trouxe os bolinhos? – perguntou emocionado.

\- Aqui – Harry disse divertido – O que faz aqui Sirius?

\- Cumprindo meu dever de padrinho – disse com a boca cheia – Me conta o que tem acontecido ultimamente.

Falaram de quem poderia ter colocado Harry nessa confusão; agora havia mais suspeitos, como Ludo Bagman e Barty Crouch. Sirius contou sobre o filho de Crouch e sua relação com Voldemort.

\- E Snape?

Sirius negou.

\- Ele contou tudo, Remus não me disse por que, mas Snivellus se uniu ao bando da Luz há uns meses antes que... – vacilou – Voldemort te fizesse essa cicatriz.

\- Então, por que Moody e Crouch estão tão interessados em seu escritório?

\- Bem – Sirius disse pensativamente – Não me estranha que Olho Tonto tivesse entrado no escritório de Snape ou de todos os professores de Hogwarts. Ele leva a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas muito a sério. Não acredito que confie em absolutamente ninguém e não me surpreende depois do que ele já viu. No entanto, tenho que dizer uma coisa, Moody nunca matou se pudesse evitar: sempre capturava todos vivos se fosse possível. Era uma pessoa dura, mas nunca desceu ao nível dos Comensais. Crouch, ao contrário, era outra coisa... Será que ele está doente mesmo? Se não está, como faz para entrar no escritório de Snape? E se não está... O que será que ele está aprontando? Que será tão importante no Mundial para não aparecer na tribuna principal? E o que estará fazendo, já que era para estar julgando as provas do Torneio?

Ficaram mais um tempo falando até que Sirius percebeu que já era muito tarde.

\- Devem voltar para o castelo e eu também tenho que voltar para casa. Moony não sabe que vim – disse um pouco nervoso – Prestem atenção, não quero que saiam do colégio por nada no mundo. Continuem se comunicando comigo por Theo. E se é algo grave... eu direi para Malfoy e vocês poderão usar a lareira de Snape – abraçou Harry – Nos veremos...

Os três grifinórios assentiram e começaram a andar.

\- Ah! Esperem – tirou algo de seu bolso. Era uma foto – Moony me disse para lhes dar isso. Ela é Camila Malfoy Lupin. Quando tudo isso acabar talvez possam conhecê-la.

\- Ela é linda – Hermione comentou enquanto voltavam para o colégio.

\- Parece com Remus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- O que estava acontecendo com a Granger?

\- Estão chegando cartas ameaçadoras para ela das admiradoras de Potter – Lucas riu – Minha Ginny que disse.

\- As pessoas não têm mesmo nada o que fazer... – Tobias murmurou.

\- Falando no que fazer... o que você está fazendo nos últimos dias que não te vimos meu querido Toby? – Blaise perguntou malicioso.

\- Eu... – ruborizou – Ah, tenho passado um tempo com... alguém.

\- Com quem? – Daphne perguntou.

\- Com Fred Weasley – Cassius respondeu por ele.

\- Awww... quer dizer que vamos todos terminar com um grifinório e a maioria com um Weasley – Lucas provocou.

\- Que coisa desagradável... quer dizer, ficar com um Weasel – Draco sibilou.

\- Pois é melhor com um Weasley que com um furão – Blaise disse.

\- Quem disse? – perguntou estreitando os olhos – E por que você os defende?

\- Por que você é muito cruel, eles não merecem que os desprezem desse jeito.

\- Pois se não me engano até a poucas semanas você vivia menosprezando esse tal de Ron.

\- Isso foi antes – _"De que me desse conta do que acontecia entre ele e a Granger. Sou um idiota."_

**Aula de CDM**

\- São pelúcios – Hagrid explicou quando os alunos se ajuntaram perto deles – Se encontram principalmente nas minas. Gostam de coisas brilhantes... Olhem.

Um dos pelúcios deu um pulo para tentar dar uma mordida no relógio de pulso de Pansy Parkinson.

\- O relógio que o senhor Remus me deu de presente! – gritou alterada.

Draco grunhiu.

\- Eles são muito úteis como detectores de metal – Hagrid disse contente – Pensei que hoje poderíamos nos divertir um pouco com eles. Vêem isso? – mostrou um pedaço grande de terra recém cavada – Eu enterrei algumas moedas de ouro. Tenho preparado um prêmio para quem pegue o pelúcio que consiga desenterrar mais moedas. Mas primeiro tem que tirar todas as coisas de valor que estiverem usando, depois escolham o pelúcio e preparem-se para soltá-lo.

\- Isso é muito divertido – o veela disse sorridente - Já tenho cinco moedas. Quantas vocês têm?

\- Eu tenho apenas três – Theo disse.

\- Cinco e já vou atrás da sexta – disse Blaise orgulhoso.

\- Pansy era para ele procurar moedas e não para você fazer carinho nele – Gregory disse rodando os olhos.

\- Mas eles são tão bonitinhos...

\- Temos um ganhador! – Hagrid anunciou mostrando Ron.

\- Claro... sendo tão pobretão, ele e seu bicho devem ser expertos em encontrar dinheiro – Draco alfinetou.

\- Não seja mal perdedor Draco – Blaise disse sorrindo ao ver a forma como Ron ruborizava ao comer o chocolate que ganhou como prêmio.

**Biblioteca**

Hermione entrou no lugar emburrada e começou a procurar o livro, enquanto grunhia indignada.

\- Por que esse mau humor?

\- Quem é você? –Disse irritada.

\- Malcon Baddok.

\- Ah, Sonserina. Você anda junto com esse menino o Lestrange não é?

\- Sim – suspirou. _"Só me conhece por causa dele"_  – Então...?

\- Então o que?

\- Não vai me contar o porquê do seu mau humor?

\- Rita Skeeter – disse fechando a cara e com os dentes apertados.

\- Entendi. Não devia ligar pra ela.

\- Isso é o que estou tentando todo esse tempo, mas agora ela passou dos limites. Vou me vingar dela. Tenho que descobrir como ela faz para ficar sabendo de tudo.

Silêncio.

\- Não pensou que talvez ela possa ser um animago?

Hermione Granger deixou o livro cair de suas mãos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Eu não estou gostando nada disso... Crouch agindo como um louco, depois desaparecendo. Por que Harry tem que estar tão perto do perigo sempre?

\- Você sabe que ele vai chamar se tiver problemas – Remus disse sem olhá-lo.

O castanho estava terminando de dar comida a sua filha de quase três meses de idade. Camila já tinha bastante cabelo castanho quase loiro com olhos dourados parecidos com os de Remus. Seus traços aristocráticos gritavam que ela era toda uma Malfoy.

\- Por sorte falta pouco para a prova final. Não posso esperar que tudo isso termine para poder vê-lo. Você não se incomodaria se eu o trouxer para passar uns dias aqui não é?

\- Claro que não.

\- Draco vai derrubar a casa – Lucius comentou.

\- Podemos mandar ele para casa de Severus enquanto isso – Remus resolveu.

**Escritório de Snape**

\- O que quer Potter?

\- Professor eu... preciso falar com Padfoot.

\- Sobre o que...?

\- Ah, eu tenho sonhado com ELE.

\- Entra – apressou.

Severus conectou sua lareira com a Casa dos Malfoy e Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu e falou com Dumbledore e com seu padrinho sem omitir nada. Viu como Sirius ficava muito preocupado inclusive Remus apareceu uns segundos para pedir que tomasse cuidado.

\- Professor... Por que o senhor decidiu ser Comensal e espião? Dumbledore me contou...

\- Talvez eu te conte algum dia Potter – Severus disse com o que parecia ser um pouco de tristeza – Agora volte para sua Torre.

**Terceira Prova**

\- O que está acontecendo com você furão?

\- Não é da sua conta Lucas, e se tornar a me chamar de furão vai se arrepender.

\- Viram a nova reportagem do Profeta? Diz que Potter desmaiou na aula de adivinhação e que sua cicatriz doía – Millicent comentou.

\- Sim e Bole voltou a carga falando mal dele – Lucas grunhiu.

Na mesa dos leões estavam lendo o mesmo artigo e a castanha lembrou-se de uma atitude de Bole um tanto suspeita que viu há pouco tempo uma ideia iluminou sua mente.

\- Sim! Sim! Sim! – Hermione gritou entrando na Biblioteca.

\- E agora... pra onde foi seu mau humor?

\- Você... Tinha razão! – Hermione disse dando um beijo num desprevenido Malcon – Eu já sei o que ela é! Uma animaga em forma de inseto!

\- Skeeter? – perguntou um pouco alterado e completamente ruborizado.

\- Sim!

Depois do café da manhã anunciaram para o moreno que deveria se reunir com seus "parentes" para lhe dar "apoio".

Ao chegar viu a senhora Weasley acompanhada de Bill, o irmão de Sirius, Regulus Black e Remus.

\- Oi Harry.

\- Oi! Por um momento pensei que fossem os Dursley...

\- Claro que não... – Regulus disse sério. Tinha visto essa loira francesa olhar para Bill muito interessada e isso não o agradou nada - ... e mais te trouxe uma coisa que Padfoot te mandou – disse para depois entregar um bracelete – Ele disse que é para te dar sorte.

\- Vamos lá fora Harry. Quero ver se acho Draco e depois passeamos – Remus disse amavelmente. Harry o olhou de cara fechada, mas depois aceitou.

Todos juntos saiam para os jardins, ali encontraram Ron e mais tarde todos os Weasley, se reuniram com eles e segundos depois veio Hermione muito sorridente.

\- Draco... seu papai está te procurando – Miles disse entrando na Sala comuna de sua casa.

\- O que?

\- Eu o vi com Potter há uns minutos e me perguntou por você.

Draco saiu correndo do lugar e não demorou em achar Remus. Ele estava perto dos Weasley, Potter e Granger.

\- Oi minha vida.

\- Oi papai – disse o abraçando – O que você faz aqui?

\- Convidaram os parentes dos campeões para lhes dar animo antes da prova. Então decidi vir ver Harry.

\- Mas você não é parente dele – alfinetou emburrado.

\- Mas é como se eu fosse – categórico – Vou ficar mais uns minutinhos e depois volto para casa, mas volto a noite com seu pai. Vamos ver a final na arquibancada do estádio de Quadribol.

\- E Camila?

\- Vai ficar com Narcisa, ela está praticando para quando tenha o seu – sorriu.

Á noite

Harry e Cedric acabavam de entrar no labirinto e Draco estava sentando junto com seus pais.

\- Papai... há pouco senti um cheiro estranho.

\- Que cheiro minha vida?

\- Estava na aula de defesa quando o professor Moody começou a procurar algo freneticamente em seu bolso. Por uns momentos seu odor mudou para outro muito diferente, mas quando bebeu o que tinha no frasco que carrega para todo lugar, seu cheiro tornou a ser o de sempre – o olhou – Como isso pode acontecer?

Lucius e Remus trocaram um olhar preocupado.

\- Não sei Draco. Mas vamos investigar depois da prova.

Esperavam o final da prova, impacientes. Tanto Fleur como Krum já haviam sido desclassificados. Num determinado momento Lucius sentiu seu braço arder, alarmado, procurou Severus com o olhar. O rosto do moreno estava tão assustado e pálido como o seu. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

\- O que foi Luc?

\- Está me chamando – murmurou.

\- O que...?

\- ELE está me chamando – sussurrou entre dentes.

Remus e Draco empalideceram.

\- Mas...

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Não! Pode ser perigoso Lucius!

\- Potter está metido nisso Remus. Se quiser voltar a vê-lo com vida me deixa ir. Avisa Dumbledore.

**Em outro lugar: Frente à tumba de Tom Riddle, pai.**

_"Então o maldito conseguiu voltar. Pelo menos Potter está vivo. Esse moleque tem mais vidas que um gato."_

Quando todos seus Comensais estiveram reunidos, Voldemort começou um discurso aborrecido, se não fosse por que seria submetido a uma sessão de cruciatos como Avery, Lucius teria bocejado.

\- Lucius meu amigo escorregadio – Voldemort sussurrou, parando diante dele.  _"Escorregadio? Amigo? Desde quando tem essas confianças? Obrigaram-me a unir-me a você louco filho de Trouxas."_  – Me disseram que você não renunciou aos velhos costumes, embora que diante do mundo você aparenta ser um homem respeitável. Entendi que continua disposto a ter a iniciativa de uma sessão de torturas Trouxas. No entanto, nunca tentou me encontrar, Lucius. Só sei que depois da minha "queda" a única coisa que você fez foi ser servo desse mestiço com o qual está casado. Não seria melhor empregar suas energias em encontrar e ajudar seu senhor em vez de andar se arrastando aos pés desse Grifinório?

\- Senhor estive em constante alerta – Lucius disse rapidamente contendo sua ira.  _"Ninguém insulta meu companheiro e vive para contar. Você me paga maldito estúpido com cara de serpente"_  – Se eu tivesse qualquer sinal seu, uma pista qualquer sobre seu paradeiro teria ido imediatamente a seu lado. Ninguém teria me impedido... –  _"Só uma boa sessão de sexo com meu lobo..."_

\- E ainda assim escapou da Marca Negra quando um fiel sevo a projetou no ar verão passado – Voldemort o interrompeu com suavidade Lucius se obrigou a ficar calado – Sim, eu sei de tudo Lucius. Você me decepcionou... Espero um serviço mais leal no futuro.

\- Claro, Lord Voldemort – viu como os outros inúteis gemeram e estremeceram por se atrever a usar seu nome – Agradeço sua misericórdia –  _"Só faço por minha família."._

Voldemort o olhou estreitando os olhos, mas se virou e continuou falando.  _"Se vê que não tenho sua fidelidade, mas continuarei te utilizando até me ser conveniente."_.

_"Resiste Potter, senão os Marotos vão arrancar meu couro. Se Severus tivesse vindo. Não sei o que fazer!"_

E Voldemort continuou falando e falando.

_"Que necessidade ele tem de contar sua vida se no final ele vai matá-lo? Por acaso quer matá-lo de aborrecimento?"_

Finalmente Voldemort deixou de relatar sua historia mandou um crucio ao moreno.

_"Que merda é isso? Priori incatatem?"._

Lucius estava impressionado com o duelo que as varinhas gêmeas realizavam quando uma estranha luz branca começou a sair delas se "conectaram".

_"Merlin... mas são Potter e a ruiva..."._

\- Peguem ele! – Voldemort gritou quando a conexão se rompeu e Potter saiu correndo.

Então o loiro viu sua oportunidade quando seu "Amo" correu atrás de Harry. No meio da confusão ele liberou seus poderes veelas e os Comensais começaram a cair vitima de seu encanto. Deixou sair somente o necessário para deter os encapuzados, mas sem que Voldemort notasse. Quando viu Potter desaparecer com o corpo do rapaz Diggory diminuiu bruscamente.

 _"Agora agüentar a sessão de cruciatos..."_  pensou resignado.  _"Maldita herança! Ainda bem que meu lobo fica todo mimoso quando estou machucado."_

\- Deus... deus meu Diggory! – o ministro da magia exclamou – Está morto Dumbledore!

\- Papi... você ouviu isso? – Draco perguntou pálido e assustado.

\- Sim, Draco, vou ver o que está acontecendo. Fica aqui – Remus disse seriamente.  _"Onde Lucius está?"._

A hora seguinte foi um caos. A morte de Cedric correu e muitos começaram a chorar ou gritar histéricos. Draco não ficou esperando e desceu para ver melhor. Encontrou com Moody e Potter e outra vez sentiu aquele cheiro estranho que não pertencia a seu professor.

\- Diretor! – gritou.

\- Senhor Malfoy agora não – Albus disse estranhamente sério.

\- Mas senhor... vi Moody levar Potter. Acho que esse homem não é quem diz ser.

Dumbledore o olhou diretamente nos olhos e depois assentiu.

\- Por onde foram?

\- Por ali – indicou com a mão.

\- Tudo bem, me faz um favor Draco. Vai procurar o cachorro negro do senhor Nott que está na cabana de Hagrid e diga para ir até meu escritório. Trata de não ser dizer nada do que aconteceu... não quero alterá-lo. A senha é "coca-cola".

\- Sim senhor – "O que Sirius faz aqui?".

\- Mas o que ele te falou!? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Draco não me esconda nada.

\- Eu... não posso te contar – disse nervoso.

Nesse momento a entrada do diretor e de um Harry Potter ferido deteve o andar preocupado de Sirius.

\- Tudo bem Harry? Eu sabia que algo assim aconteceria. O que aconteceu?

\- Eu vou procurar meu papi – Draco murmurou. Não tinha certeza de querer escutar sobre o regresso desse ser que certamente destruiria a paz na sua família.

**Na manhã seguinte.**

\- Obrigado madame – Remus murmurou quando a enfermeira deu a poção para seu veela.

\- Ele vai ficar bom. É muito forte – ela animou.

O castanho sorriu sem vontade. Estavam nas habitações de Severus. O professor de poções havia se encarregado de trazê-lo, pois Lucius não conseguiria chegar sozinho. Ele foi quem mais cruciatos recebeu. _"Por estar casado com um mestiço que havia sido o melhor amigo dos pais de Potter"_  havia dito quando madame Pomfrey o atendeu. Sentou-se preocupado do lado do corpo de seu amor. Com certeza Lucius agüentou somente por sua família. Agora as coisas se complicavam. Deveriam voltar àquela época onde viviam uma vida dupla, onde se arriscavam a cada minuto. Mas agora tinham dois filhos para cuidar...

\- Papai, Camila está acordando – Draco disse ao entra no quarto – como ele está?

\- Ele vai ficar bem – disse tirando uma mecha do cabelo do rosto de seu esposo. Um soluço interrompeu sua ação.

Draco estava chorando e agora sentia a necessidade de desabafar ou sufocaria. Tudo isso foi o que sempre temeu e agora era realidade.

\- Minha vida, não chora – Remus gemeu se levantando rapidamente para abraçar seu filho.

\- Por que tem que acontecer essas coisas...? – soluçou abraçando seu papai com força – Agora tudo se complica.

\- Não pensa nisso Draco – beijou sua cabeça – Senão você não vai ter sossego.

\- Paz...? Isso é o que menos temos agora.

\- Mas em todo caso isso é problema nosso – disse Severus entrando no quarto – escuta seu papai e não pense mais nisso. Agora vai buscar Black e diga-lhe que volte para sua casa pela lareira do meu escritório. Ele está na enfermaria.

Draco concordou e depois que seu papai lhe dedicou um terno sorriso e o beijou na testa foi fazer o que lhe mandaram.

\- Como está tudo Severus?

\- O idiota do Fudge não acredita em nada – grunhiu – E os dementadores deram o beijo em Crouch Junior.

\- Merlin...

\- Pois é, agora só me resta retomar meu trabalho de espião – suspirou.

\- Não tem por que aceitar.

\- Já aceitei. E você sabe por que tomei essa decisão desde o principio e continuo mantendo. Apesar de que tenho uma família a quem defender.

\- Não pensam em contar a verdade para Lucas? Narcisa me contou e eu prometi guardar segredo – disse ao ver a surpresa no rosto de Severus.

\- Não sou eu quem deve contar, é ela que tem que tomar essa decisão.

Enfermaria

Quando entrou na enfermaria somente Sirius, Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam ali. Todos o olharam alarmados, mas se acalmaram ao ver que ele vinha sozinho.

\- Vim te buscar... para juntos irmos ao escritório de Snape. Já é hora de você voltar para casa.

\- Já vou. E como está seu pai?

\- Se recuperando – resmungou – Esse sádico se divertiu com ele – disse com os olhos brilhando de fúria. Observou Harry e seus olhares se conectaram, havia um entendimento tanto nos olhos prateados como nos esmeraldas.

\- Está bem – suspirou – A gente se vê nas férias Harry. Remus vai te pegar para te levar para casa.

\- O que?!

O último mês de aulas foi muito estranho, havia um ambiente de incertezas e medos que não deixava ninguém desfrutar dos últimos dias no colégio. A única alegria parecia ser que o papai de Draco aceitou dar aulas esse mês de DCATs para que os alunos não ficassem em falta com a matéria.

Ao chegar o último dia o Grande Salão parecia estar de luto. O discurso que o diretor fez não ajudou em nada a levantar os ânimos que já estavam muito baixos.

\- Então aconteceu o que a gente temia não é? – Lucas sussurrou para seu primo.

\- Papai sempre me disse que isso poderia acontecer... mas não quis acreditar nele

\- Temos que tomar cuidado e estar atentos – Nott disse.

\- Estar atentos? – Terence perguntou.

\- Quando o momento chegar de demonstrar nossa fidelidade, seremos considerados traidores. Por que eu não penso em um unir a esse louco. E meu pai não pode me obrigar.

Todos o olharam entendo o que seria suas vidas de agora em diante.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

\- Muito inteligente Granger – Draco disse entrando no vagão dos grifinórios. Acabou de escutar a descoberta da castanha sobre a repórter metida e na verdade estava surpreso. Com razão esse estúpido de Bole andava com um inseto todo o dia na roupa. Que nojo! Se soubesse que era Skeeter teria pisado nela – Vejo que perder todo esse tempo na biblioteca deu seus frutos. Não é a toa que dizem por ai que você é um rato de biblioteca.

\- Fora – Harry grunhiu.

\- Vou quando quiser – provocou – Além do mais, não estou aqui por prazer San Potter.

\- O que você quer então? - - Hermione perguntou.

\- Meu papai – crispou seus lábios – Acaba de me mandar uma coruja me dizendo que talvez venham te buscar antes do tempo e que qualquer novidade é para se comunicar com eles, Potter.

\- Você virou mensageiro agora Malfoy – Ron zombou.

O veela o fuzilou com o olhar.

\- Onde está minha Ginny? – Lucas gritou entrando no lugar e empurrando Draco com força – Tenho que me despedir dela!

Mas todos estavam olhando a cena muito perto deles. Draco havia caído em cima de Harry e seus rostos estavam a dois centímetros de se tocar.

\- Oh, furãozinho – tom malicioso – Você veio se despedir de Potter com um beijinho?

\- Calado idiota! – rugiu ruborizado, se levantando de um pulo e tirando seu primo a força dali.

Todos os que presenciaram a cena demoraram um longo tempo para poder parar de rir. E quanto a Draco e Harry eles custaram um longo tempo em dominar seu rubor.

**_Continuara…_ **


	17. Falando de amor

\- Papai... a gente pode conversar?

\- Claro que sim Draco. Só vou colocar sua irmã no berço e já falamos.

Remus deitou sua pequena filha no bercinho e, com um sorriso, convidou seu filhote mais velho para sentar-se em um pequeno sofá cor de rosa que havia no quarto da menina.

\- Pode falar filho.

Draco mordeu seu lábio inferior e juntou as sobrancelhas. "Uma atitude muito estranha", na opinião de Remus. Bem, agora as coisas estavam mais complicadas do que o normal, no entanto, nada muito fora do comum estava acontecendo com a volta do Lord. Só Fudge que continuava negando.

\- Você... Como soube que meu pai... era o amor de sua vida?

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que seu filho...?

\- Bem... você sabe que seu pai e eu tivemos um começo complicado, pois seu pai era um Malfoy e eu somente um grifinório, mestiço e pobre. No começo ninguém soube do nosso envolvimento e conseguimos nos conhecer melhor. Seu pai er homem mais condescendente que eu já conheci. Ele reclama que eu te mimo demais, mas ele faz a mesma coisa comigo – sorriu.

\- Então... Ele comprou seu amor? – disse estreitando os olhos.

\- Muitos pensaram assim, mas foram essas coisas que fizeram eu me apaixonar por ele, pois, era justamente essa a forma com que ele demonstrava seu amor por mim. Seu pai tinha a fama de ser frio e indiferente com as coisas e pessoas que não o interessavam, mas comigo um "simples mestiço" mudava completamente, quando ficamos sozinhos ele é carinhoso, atento e conversamos sobre os mínimos detalhes. Seu pai também se arriscou muito para ficar comigo. Isso foi o que me mostrou o quanto ele me amava.

\- E você quando se apaixonou por ele?

\- Quando ele estava perto de mim, meu coração batia mais depressa, meu estomago parecia cheio de mariposas. O normal, quando você se apaixona. Mas o principal, foi saber o que ele estava pensando sem que ele falasse qualquer coisa, desejava vê-lo sorrindo o tempo todo e... vivia angustiado quando achava que ele estava em perigo. Seu pai e eu sobrevivemos a muitas coisas Draco, cada dia descubro que o amo mais.

\- Isso foi meloso.

\- Mas é a realidade. Qual o seu interesse em saber sobre tudo isso?

\- Eu... estou... não sei – suspirou – Você acha que eu posso encontrar meu companheiro? Quer dizer... Eu já experimentei um beijo, mas ainda assim não sei se quero que alguém entre na minha vida. Alguns de meus amigos já tiveram uma "namorada", mas elas não me chamaram a atenção.

\- Quem foi que você beijou?

O rosto de Draco se contraiu.

Flash Back início.

\- Draco, me tira pra dançar – Pansy disse irritada quando Theo se negou a fazê-lo para ir dançar com Longbottom.

Mas o veela seguia perdido em seu mundo. Então Pansy, exasperada, pegou a cabeça do loiro entre suas mãos.

\- Você ta me escutando?

Nenhuma reação.

\- Foi você quem provocou.

E de repente o beijou.

Fim do Flash Back.

\- Por pouco não a azarei – murmurou com raiva – Era meu primeiro beijo!

\- Tecnicamente não meu filho – Remus estava segurando a vontade de rir – Se você não a beijou de volta... isso não pode ser considerado um beijo. Na realidade, você foi beijado.

\- Ah... – alivio – Então, o que Blaise me disse era verdade.

\- Blaise?

\- Sim... eu...

Flash Back.

Draco e Zanbini entraram no quarto. O veela estava furioso e fechou a porta num pontapé começando a resmungar maldições.

\- Por Deus Draco, foi somente um beijo. Não assuste Pansy mais do que você já fez – Blaise disse achando graça d situação.

\- Mas quem ela pensa que é?! Não pode ir beijando as pessoas sem seu consentimento – rugiu.

\- Pelo menos me conta... Você gostou?

\- Nem estava prestando atenção. Só percebi quanto o ar me faltou.

\- Você é um fracasso. Todos nós já demos nosso primeiro beijo – "E algo mais... merda."

\- Meu papai disse que deve ser algo especial. Não quero que seja com qualquer um.

\- Seu pensamento é muito terno. Se quiser eu poso te ajudar. Já me disseram que beijo muito bem.

\- Com você? Mas você é meu amigo... – estreitou os olhos.

\- Quem melhor que seu amigo para te ensinar?

\- Tudo bem, mas é só para tirar o gosto desse maldito beijo da minha boca.

Fim do Flash Back.

\- E o que você achou? – não podia reprová-lo em nada pelo pouco romantismo do beijo. O seu foi ainda mais estranho que o de seu filhote.

\- Foi bom – deu de ombros – Mas Blaise é meu amigo... eu achei estranho.

\- Isso é por que o amor que há entre vocês é muito diferente. Beijar a alguém que você ama como seu pai e eu fizemos é muito diferente Draco.

\- Vou sentir de forma diferente?

\- Sim, é uma coisa muito bonita. Por isso que seu pai e eu nos beijamos em cada canto da casa – piscou um olho.

\- É bom saber disso – bufou – E o sexo?

\- É diferente Draco, sensações similares, mas ocasiões diferentes. E devo lhe advertir desde agora. Ter sexo com seu companheiro de vida não é nada comparado com outra pessoa, quando se faz só por desejo de momento.

\- Meu pai não era virgem quando vocês completaram o enlace?

\- Não, somente eu era. Lucius nunca me disse, mas eu sei que no fundo estava arrependido de não ter esperado até encontrar seu companheiro. Às vezes anteriores só foram para não ser o único virgem de sua turma e, principalmente, por que um Malfoy tinha fama de ser muito quente na cama.

\- Ele não gostou dos outros encontros?

\- Não tanto quanto comigo – sorriu.

\- Quer dizer, se eu tiver sexo... será somente para ter experiência. Pois será um ato sem amor e com pouco sentimento.

\- Sim, meu amor. Sei que é egoísta o que estou te dizendo, eu também fui adolescente e conheço as necessidades de um, mas acho que seria melhor você encontrar seu companheiro para ter sexo pela primeira vez.

\- Acho que vou esperar por enquanto ninguém tem me chamado atenção. Você nunca se arrependeu de não ter ficado com mais alguém dessa forma?

\- Não... seu pai me dá tudo o que preciso. Não fico imaginando em "como teria sido...". Não quero satisfação sexual com ninguém mais, as pessoas se arrependem quando seus companheiros não os satisfazem sexualmente, entre seu pai e eu isso nunca vai acontecer. É parte da sua herança veela e da minha licantropia estar satisfeitos um com o outro.

\- Isso é muita informação.

\- Por que você está me perguntando tudo isso Draco? É verdade que ninguém chama sua atenção nem um pouquinho? – perguntou sorridente.

\- De quem você está falando?

\- De Harry Potter.

Draco o olhou incrédulo e muito ruborizado.

\- Do que você está falando!? Ele não me interessa nem um pouco!

\- Tem certeza...?

\- Mas é claro! Odeio Potter e você sabe disso!

\- Do ódio ao amor basta somente um passo.

\- Isso não passa de um ditado trouxa idiota!

\- Está bem... se você está dizendo... – negou com a cabeça achando graça. Tinha certeza que esse "ódio" por Harry era mais do que isso. A verdade é que ele tinha desejo que o moreno pudesse ser o companheiro de vida do seu filho. Não lhe importava se Lucius derrubasse a casa por causa disso...

\- Claro que tenho certeza do que falo... tenho muita certeza. Ninguém me atrai, acho que quando eu receber minha herança vou poder experimentar tudo o que se refere a ter um companheiro. Não me importa permanecer virgem até lá.

\- É uma boa decisão. A monogamia é algo que os veelas e os licantropos tem como regra de vida e se você permanecer virgem até a manifestação de sua herança vai gostar do sexo muito mais.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Já te disse que seu pai se arrependeu de não ter esperado. Se bem que Lucius só teve sexo com três ou quatro pessoas antes de mim, a culpa sempre está em seu coração. Principalmente por que eu era virgem quando me entreguei a ele.

\- Ah... e você já usou isso contra ele alguma vez? – sorriso malicioso.

\- Claro que sim.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

\- O que foi Padfoot?

\- Nada... – disse rapidamente enquanto guardava o que parecia ser uma foto.

\- Eu te conheço. Tem essa carinha triste, muito estranha, quando lembra de algo que te fez muito feliz.

Sirius torceu a boca.

\- Ontem estive em Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore quer fazer de lá a sede da Ordem e fomos com Régulus para limpá-la um pouco.

\- E você achou alguma coisa?

\- Fotos... minhas com... alguém com quem tive um romance antes de ir para Azkaban.

\- Sente saudades dele?

\- Não – categórico – Não posso sentir saudade de alguém assim. Que me machucou tanto.

\- Posso saber quem é?

\- Não vale a pena – desviou o olhar – Albus me disse que posso levar Harry para lá, então não vai haver necessidade de trazê-lo para sua casa. Pode dizer para seu filhote, que não precisa ficar emburrado pela casa – sorriu.

\- Aquela casa está em ruínas Sirius. Tem certeza que quer levar Harry para lá?

\- Você sabe que ele não vai se sentir à vontade aqui Moony. Grimmauld Place não está tão ruim assim, vou levá-lo para lá... não se preocupe.

\- Tudo bem – resmungou. Tinha que falar seriamente com seu filho sobre essa estúpida inimizade com Harry.

*Dias depois...*

\- Black, vem até meu escritório agora – Lucius disse entrando como um furacão na sala de jantar onde o resto da família estava tomando chá.

Os Marotos se olharam, bem como Draco e Theo.

\- O que aconteceu? – o animago perguntou um pouco preocupado.

\- Estou vindo do Ministério de Magia. Descobri que Potter recebeu uma notificação por uso indevido de magia. Ameaçaram quebrar sua varinha e expulsá-lo de Hogwarts.

\- O que?!

\- E isso não é tudo... – disse gravemente.

\- O que foi Luc?

\- Usou sua magia para invocar um Patronus.

Choque.

\- Q-Quer dizer que havia Dementadores no bairro Trouxa onde Harry mora? – Remus perguntou sem poder acreditar.

\- Merda. Tenho que falar com Dumbledore – Sirius disse saindo do escritório.

\- O que vamos fazer...?

\- Vou me reunir com Fudge. Esse velho está comendo na minha mão. Avisa Albus sobre o que aconteceu que eu vou preparar terreno no Ministério. Veremos o que posso fazer pelo moleque. Será que ele não pode ficar um mês inteiro sem arranjar problemas? – grunhiu antes de sair.

Nessa mesma tarde Lucius chegava em casa muito irritado. Todos os que moravam nela (Inclusive Draco e Theo) o bombardearam com perguntas pedindo noticias.

\- Vai haver um julgamento. Ali tudo será decidido.

\- Mas ele vai conseguir ganhar? - Theo perguntou.

\- Dumbledore consegue tudo – resmungou olhou para Sirius – Dumbledore me disse que vai dizer aos membros da Ordem para levarem o moleque para a sede. Então você pode ir para lá.

\- Potter não vai vir? - Draco sussurrou.

\- Não, pequeno Furão. Você não vai precisar ir para casa de Snivellus. Vou levar Harry para outro lugar.

\- Ah...

Remus sorriu ao ver o olhar decepcionado de seu filho.  _"Quando ele receber sua herança as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes... quem sabe até antes."_

\- Quem vai trazê-lo? – Sirius perguntou ansioso.

\- Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Doge, Vance, Jones e seu irmão Régulus – Dumbledore disse calmamente. Era a quarta vez que o moreno perguntava à mesma coisa.

\- Será que é suficiente? Quer dizer...

\- Cala a boca Padfoot! – Remus grunhiu – Harry vai ficar bem. Eles vão trazê-lo daqui a pouco, fica calmo ou vou te enfeitiçar.

\- Sua filha é uma gracinha professor – Hermione disse olhando para Camila. Ela e Ginny estavam brincando com a pequena em um dos sofás da casa.

\- Obrigado Hermione. E pode me chamar de Remus.

Minutos depois, que para Sirius pareceram horas, todo o contingente, juntamente com Harry, chegava a casa. O animago se apressou em abraçar seu afilhado, depois de Molly o soltar.

\- Molly tem razão Harry, vai com os meninos lá para cima e eles vão te explicar tudo – Sirius disse antes de desaparecer por uma das portas.

\- Oi Harry.

\- Oi Remus. Essa é sua filha? É linda – disse vendo a menina adormecida em seus braços.

\- Essa é Camila. Só fiquei para te ver. Tenho que voltar para minha família. Espero voltar logo. Não se preocupe com o julgamento, meu marido vai fazer o possível para te ajudar.

\- Lucius Malfoy? – perguntou de cara fechada.

Remus rodou os olhos.

\- Sim, ele é o meu marido e, como Severus, mesmo que não pareça, sempre procuram o melhor para você.

\- Se o senhor está dizendo.

*Mansão Malfoy... *

\- Até que enfim você lembrou que tem família – Lucius sibilou ao vê-lo.

\- Estava esperando para ver se Harry chegava são e salvo – o castanho disse imperturbável, muito acostumado com as cenas de ciúmes de seu marido.

\- Aquelazinha estava lá?

\- Quem...?

\- Você sabe muito bem! Essa tal de Tonks – quase cuspiu o nome.

\- Outra vez com isso...? – disse irritado – Lucius ela sabe que estou casado com você. NÃO estava me paquerando. Merlin deixa de ver coisas que não existem.

\- Pois é bom que ela sempre lembre disso, pois se eu a vir mais perto de você do que o normal, ela vai conhecer a força dos ciúmes de um veela.

\- O que você quiser amor. Vamos fazer amor?

\- Isso é bom.

*Reunião da Ordem de Fênix... *

\- Quero apresentar dois novos recrutas – Albus disse de repente vendo como todos olhavam interessados os dois jovens sentados ali – Eles foram alunos de Remus e desaprovam a ideologia do senhor Tenebroso. Eles são Adrian Pucey e Marcus Flint que atualmente trabalha no Ministério da Magia no departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Por que um par de Sonserinos quer se unir a nós? – Molly perguntou.

\- Pode-se dizer que fomos criados pelo senhor Remus – Marcus disse – Foi assim que soubemos coisas que nossas famílias jamais nos contariam. Crescemos sem medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort – estremecimentos – E apreciando os Trouxas. Achamos que podemos viver juntos com eles... não matá-los como nossos pais querem.

\- Mas estariam dando as costas as suas famílias – Bill disse, o ruivo estava sentado perto de Regulus. O moreno estava um pouco agarrado com o grifinório.

\- Eu tenho com o que me sustentar. Minha avó materna é uma Avery e sempre esteve contra todos esses ideais. Marcus e eu fomos morar com ela depois de nos formar no colégio.

\- E quanto ao lado afetivo? – Jones questionou.

\- Como à senhora Weasley disse somos um par de Sonserinos. O afetivo não é muito importante para nós. Nossos pais não nos deram muito disso também. De quem mais recebemos carinho, sem pedir nada em troca, foi do senhor Remus... com ele está nossa lealdade – Marcus sentenciou.

\- Os rapazes serão testados. Moody se encarregará de treiná-los – cortou o diretor sorrindo satisfeito.

Marcus e Adrian olharam com apreensão o ex-auror. "Tinha que ser justamente ele...?".

*20 de agosto... *

Lucius bateu irritado a porta do escritório. "Se pode chamar isso de escritório..." – de Arthur Weasley.

\- Lucius, precisa de alguma coisa?

\- De Potter – disse irritado – Os idiotas mudaram o horário. A audiência começa em cinco minutos.

\- O que!?

\- Como você ouviu. Traga-me Potter, eu vou levá-lo.

\- Senhor Malfoy – tom frio.

\- Potter anda depressa – alfinetou.

Andaram o mais depressa que puderam, encontraram com pessoas que quiseram cumprimentar ao grande Lucius Malfoy, mas um olhar do loiro os deteve. Chegaram as frias masmorras onde aconteceria o julgamento e entraram.

\- Chegou tarde – uma voz fria disse.

\- Sinto muito – Harry tremia de nervoso – Não sabia que tinham mudado à hora do julgamento.

\- Isso não é culpa do Wizengamont – disse a voz – Foi enviada uma coruja para você esta manhã.

\- Então a culpa é minha – Lucius disse arrastando suas palavras – Eu estava encarregado de trazer o senhor Potter, mas negócios importantes me atrasaram um pouco. Peço desculpas pelo incomodo.

\- Se-senhor Malfoy – a voz tremeu – O que faz aqui?

\- Vim para ser o advogado de defesa – respondeu desafiante.

\- Junto comigo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – disse o diretor entrando tranquilamente no lugar.

Os membros do Wizengamont ficaram mudos. Todos os olhos estavam agora cravados em Dumbledore. Alguns olhavam irritados, outros pareciam congelados; duas bruxas anciãs da fila de trás, no entanto, levantavam suas mãos e as agitaram em sinal de boas vindas. O choque era evidente. Como Potter tinha conseguido duas das pessoas mais influentes do Mundo Mágico como seus defensores?

A audiência começou em seguida. Arabella Figg foi a única testemunha a favor de Harry. E ele precisava, pois as coisas iam muito mal.

\- Não há Dementadores fora do controle do Ministério! – Fudge gritou, tinha ficado vermelho diante da insinuação de Dumbledore.

\- Então senhor Fudge – Lucius sibilou – O senhor pode-me dizer como foi que os Dementadores entraram em pleno jogo de Quadribol há dois anos no colégio? Meu sobrinho foi afetado por eles. E se bem me lembro Cornelius, foi você mesmo quem me disse que eles não tinham autorização para entrar.

O ministro empalideceu e ficou mudo, passaram longos minutos até que ele voltou a falar.

\- Quero lembrar a todos que o comportamento desses Dementadores, se realmente não são invenções desse menino, não é importante agora! – Fudge disse – Estamos aqui para julgar o delito de Harry Potter contra o Decreto para o Uso de magia por menores de idade!

\- Certo – Lucius disse irritado no final do julgamento – Se antes eu duvidava que Fudge fosse um idiota, agora tenho certeza.

\- Pelo menos tudo acabou bem – Dumbledore sorriu.

\- Como sempre... este moleque tornou a se salvar por um fio. E eu ajudei muito – terminou zangado.

\- Tudo pela felicidade de seu amor, Lucius. Agora tenho que ir. Pode levar Harry e entregá-lo para Arthur?

\- Certo, mas é a ultima coisa que faço hoje por Potter – resmungou.

\- Até logo diretor.

Lucius não se despediu do velho diretor e andou depressa até a saída. Harry teve que quase correr para alcançá-lo.

\- Senhor Malfoy.

\- Sim?

\- O senhor sabe alguma coisa de Voldemort?

O veela o olhou de soslaio.

\- Ele não confia plenamente em mim. Mesmo pertencendo ao Circulo Interno ele nunca me conta nada comprometedor. Ele sabe que minha lealdade é para com minha família e agora está usando isso contra mim.

\- Por que continua com ele?

\- A marca no meu braço me une a ele. Ele pode me encontrar onde quer que seja e não duvidaria em machucar meu esposo e filhos se eu não o servir quando me chamar.

\- Inclusive matar?

\- Você mataria se com isso salvasse a vida de seus seres amados? – Harry não respondeu – Ai tem sua resposta. Chegamos.

\- Tudo bem? – um sorridente Arthur perguntou.

\- Sim, senhor Weasley, me absolveram das acusações. Dumbledore e o senhor Malfoy me ajudaram.

Arthur sorriu.

\- Obrigado Lucius.

\- Sabe por que faço isso. – disse irritado.

\- Mesmo assim, muito obrigado, da parte de todos.

\- Bem, tenho que ir, tenho negócios que atender. E... Potter. Mesmo não sabendo o que ELE está tramando, tenha certeza que seja o que for, tem a ver com matar você.

Harry assentiu seriamente enquanto o rosto de Arthur se escurecia

**Continuará…**


	18. A nova professora DCAT

-Olha papai. –disse Draco com um grande sorriso.

-Monitor? Fizeram-te Monitor?

-Sim.

-Parabéns! –abraçou-o. –E quem é o outro? Théo?

-Não. –disse ele desdenhoso. –Foi para Pansy. Eu não suportaria esse tipo de responsabilidades. Me tiraria tempo para estudar.

-Oh… bem, isto temos que o festejar, Draco. – sorriu. - Talvez já é momento de te comprar essa Firebolt.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

1 de setembro

-AAHH! DESÇA DE CIMA SEU CÃO PULGOSO! –gritou Draco enfadado. Estavam na estação prontos a partir quando Snuffles se acercou a eles correndo e atirou ao loiro ao chão e começou ao lamber vigorosamente.

-Não seja mau, Draco. Ele esta contente, porque faz muito que não nos vê. Verdadeiro Snuffles? –disse Théo sorridente.

-Guau!

-Se tivesse separado de Potter teria podido estar conosco. –murmurou mandando-lhe uma mirada enojada ao cão negro.

O apito do trem anunciou a saída e cedo todos estiveram acima. Tempo após que o trem partisse o compartimento que compartilhavam Neville, Luna Lovegood, Harry e Ginny se viu interrompido por três Slytherin.

-Está Lunita aqui? Oh, se… olá Luna. –saudou Lucas com um sorriso.

-Olá, Lucas. –disse ela sem apartar sua mirada do diário "O Pasquim" –Passa algo?

-Venho a trazer-te teu presente de aniversário, já passou e queria te dar pessoalmente.

-Obrigado, que são?

-São uns pendentes em forma de furões, meu primo Draco deu-me a ideia. Jujuju. Como sei que gostas das coisas extravagantes te comprei minha querida Lunita.

-Obrigado. Conheces ao resto?

-Sim.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que o semblante de Lucas se ensombrecia e que Miles e Malcolm viam incómodos para outros lados. Lestrange tinha crescido muito este verão, a seus 14 anos já se podia dizer que média seus bons 1,75 seu cabelo negro-azulado estava semi-longo e seus olhos mais azuis que nunca. Parece-se… parece-se a…

-Olá, Lucas. Bletchley, Baddock. –saudou Ginny com um sorriso.

-Olá. –tom frio.

-Olá, Weasley.

Ginny desviou a mirada para a janela, já sabia porque Lucas a tratava assim, é que ela nunca achou que as tolices do garoto iam em sério e ela tinha aceitado ser namorada do Ravenclaw: Michael Corner ao final do ano passado. Era evidente que o Slytherin não o tinha tomado muito bem.

-Podemos nos sentar aqui? –rompeu o gelo Malcolm um tanto incómodo pela tensão. –O nosso esta cheio.

-Claro. –disse Neville amavelmente. A ele lhe agradava a personalidade de Lucas, entendia muito bem de que apesar de ser filho de quem era, ele nunca chegaria a ser uma pessoa tão depreciável. Não devia o julgar por seu sobrenome.

-Perdi alguma coisa? –sussurrou Harry a Miles.

-Não sabes? –viu negar a Potter. –Ginny tem namorado… e não é Lucas.

-Oh… -Que confusão.

O tempo passou e quando tanto Ron como Hermione (Monitores de 5º por Gryffindor) entraram ao compartimento. A castanha e Baddock não puderam evitar ruborizar se ao recordar o "incidente" da Biblioteca o curso passado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ -\\-\\-\

-Merda… Essa mulher é Umbridge?

Já estavam no colégio e ao se sentar algo chamou a atenção do loiro (aparte do desaparecimento de Hagrid) podia ver a essa mulher tão desagradável sentada na mesa de professores.

-Conhece ela, Draco? –perguntou Blaise.

-Claro, é uma estúpida lambe botas do Ministério. Meu pai a odeia.

-Professora de Defesa?! Esta louco? –se exaltou Théo ao escutar o anuncio do diretor.

 _Será idiota esta velha cara de sapo_ , pensou Snape depois do discurso de Dolores Umbridge. Estou seguro que não será melhor professora que o idiota de Lockhart.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Outra vez Defesa com os Gryffindors? Que merda…

-Deixa de queixar furãozinho. Bem que no curso passado por pouco e não te lanças sobre Potter no trem. Talvez agora consigas esse beijo que não se deu.

-Cala-se, estupido! Tudo isso foi tua culpa!

Classe de Poções

Severus estava de mau humor… predizia que as coisas com essa nova professora não iam ir muito bem. Por sorte, talvez, este séria no último ano que aguentava a alguns Gryffindors (e Slytherins) da geração de Potter. E para assegurar-se ia fazer que Potter não desejasse voltar a ter nunca mais poções. Ainda que espero que Lupin e nem o cão sarnoso se inteirem… porque seguro me jogam a bronca com minha Cisa.

Classe de DCAT

-"Boas Tardes, Professora Umbridge?" –sibilou Draco enfadado.

-Odeio a Umbridge… -já sabem… era Théo. –Que se crê? Que somos uns malditos moleques?

Quando Umbridge deu início à classe e explicou que era o que iam fazer nesse ano, a classe inteira começou a protestar pelos "métodos" de ensino da professora. Que eram voltar aos métodos básicos sem usar a magia.

-Não vou criticar como se fazem as coisas neste colégio. –disse Umbridge, com um sorriso zombador em sua cara de sapo tentando silenciar as objeções. –mas têm estado expostos a muitos magos irresponsáveis nesta matéria, muito irresponsáveis de fato… por não mencionar. –se riu desagradavelmente. –os extremamente perigosos homens-lobo…

Homem-lobo? Perguntaram-se todos sem entender. Os Slytherin engasgaram olhando assustados a Draco, que se encontrava com atitude impassível, mas com os olhos refulgindo de fúria.

-Não tenho a menor ideia de quem esta falando, Professora. Mas…

-A mão, Senhor Thomas! Como ia dizendo...têm sido introduzidos em encantamentos muito difíceis, inapropriados para sua idade e potencialmente letais. Têm sido assustados com a ideia de que receberão ataques escuros em algum dia…

-Não é verdadeiro. –disse Hermione. –Nós só…

-SUA MÃO NÃO ESTÁ EM ALTO SENHORITA GRANGER!

-Desculpe professora…- escutou-se uma fria voz que fez arrepiar os cabelos de todos o alunos. Draco Malfoy tinha levantada uma mão e fulminava com a mirada a Umbridge.

-Se? Você é…?

-Draco, Draco Malfoy… Lupin.

A professora empalideceu e os Gryffindors sorriram.

-Deseja contribuir algo?

-Se… quero dizer-lhe que seu método de ensino é uma merda. - sibilou e os olhos dos garotos abriram-se como pratos. –E que se não o muda lhe vou dizer a meu pai que se queixe ao Conselho Escolar. Nem o Ministério pode deixar de lado uma queixa proveniente do Conselho. Sei que muitos de meus colegas apoiam minha decisão.

-Cuide sua linguagem, jovenzinho. - disse Umbridge com seus horríveis lábios crispados. - E nem sequer o Conselho poderá intervir. Se molesta lhe meu método de ensino, convido-lhe a retirar da classe.

-Perfeito. Total… não vamos aprender nada interessante aqui. –ante a incredulidade de todos, guardou seus livros em sua mochila e saiu do salão.

-Bem…- Umbridge não lhe cria. O filho de Lucius Malfoy acabava de abandonar sua classe. –Alguém mais?

Theodore Nott, levantou-se com cara de mau leite e fez o mesmo. Pouco faltou para que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass e Millicent Bulstrode o seguissem.

-Comecemos com a classe. –disse Umbrigde.

-Mas professora…- e seguiram discutindo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Estamos fodidos. - gemeu Daphne Greengrass ao chegar a sua Sala Comunal.

-Não nos podem fazer nada se é nossa decisão abandonar a classe. - disse Théo desdenhoso.

-Sim, ademais…- sibilou Draco ainda muito enfadado pelo insulto a seu papi. - vou pedir ajuda a meu papai. Ele é um experiente em Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras, não vai ter problema em ver o programa deste ano e me mandar via coruja, aulas para que aprendamos por nós sozinhos.

-Draco tem razão. O Senhor Remus não se negará a nos ajudar e nós temos estudado defesa com ele toda a vida. Não acho que seja problema nos manejar sozinhos. - contribuiu Blaise.

-Théo poderia fazê-la de encarregado… como ele é um come livros ¬¬ - disse Pansy.

Como tudo em Hogwarts o rumor de que Draco Malfoy-Lupin junto com seu grupo tinham abandonado a classe de DCAT, se correu como água. E agora todos o viam quase como um Deus, porque já para esse então todos tinham vivido em carne própria o horrível das classes de Dores Umbridge. Também não passou desapercebido a notícia de que Harry Potter lhe gritou a Umbridge sobre o regresso de Voldemort e a verdade a respeito da morte de Cedric Diggory.

-Chegou-me carta de meu pai. - anunciou Draco em uns dias depois. - Diz que esta orgulhoso de nós e que não lhe vai molestar para nada nos mandar tarefas para que estudemos por nossa conta.

-Nós também o vamos precisar, Draco. - disse Cassius com voz sombria. - Neste anos são nossos N.O.M e com essa Umbridge não vamos aprender nada.

-Nós também. - disse Lucas. - Molestasse-se se pedimos-lhe tarefas para todos os cursos?

-Não sei… lhe vou perguntar. Seria muito trabalho já.

-Mas não temos a quem mais recorrer! - gemeu Terence Higgs.

-Escrevam-lhe vocês então.

Classe de CDM

-Estes bichos são desagradáveis… - queixou-se Draco olhando seu Bowtruckles.

-Tem cuidado, têm mordido a Potter.

-Será por que é um idiota. A propósito, meu papai já me enviou as primeiras tarefas. Diz que tem que se organizar um pouco e lhes mandará aulas para os outros cursos.

-Que dizes? - interessou-se em sua conversa Parvati Patil.

-Não é da sua conta. - disse fulminando-a com a mirada.

-Não sejas pesado. - bufou Blaise. - Suponho que já sabem que não vamos voltar a classe de Umbridge. De modo que Draco pediu-lhe a seu papai, Remus Lupin, que nos mandasse tarefas para que estudemos por nossa conta.

-Isso é muito engenhoso… - murmurou Hermione invejosa.

-Vocês deveriam buscar fazer o mesmo por sua conta. Sobretudo os gêmeos e vocês os de 5to. - disse Théo. - porque neste ano os maiores têm seus NIEM e nós nossas NOM.

Harry, Ron e Hermione compartilharam uma mirada de entendimento.

-Nos passariam as tarefas que lhes mande o Professor Lupin?- perguntou Dean Thomas.

-Não. - grunhiu Draco.

-Eu sim… só me avisem quando tenham pronto seu grupo e falaremos. - disse Théo recebendo uma mirada fulminante do veela.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que lhe passa a Draco?- quis saber Blaise.

-É Potter… viu-o falando muito entretendo com Cho Chang na corujal e isso o pôs de mau humor.

-Mas porque isso…?- mirada significante de Théo. - Oh… jejeje… nem sequer estranha-me. Era evidente, não?

-Todos nós nos demos conta, menos ele. - encolheu-se de ombros.

-Que te passa, Lucas? - pergunto Draco ao ver ao garoto com cara sombria.

-O Profeta diz que têm uma pista segura do paradeiro de Sirius Black.

-Essas são idiotices. – bufou. - Ele esta perfeitamente escondido, ninguém o encontrará ali.

-Como podes estar tão seguro?

-Porque tem estado em minha casa todo este tempo.

-Que?! E por que me diz agora?!- gritou levantando miradas curiosas para eles.

-Cala-te!- sibilou - Supunha-se que era um segredo. Mas não acho que tenha problemas em que tu o saibas.

Chegou a hora das provas para escolher novo goleiro em Gryffindor e Zabini arranjou-lhes para arrastá-los a todos até o campo. Draco seguiu-os enfurnado, ainda não entendia a mania de Blaise com esses Gryffindors. Em cima estava enojado com Potter e o pior de todo era que não sabia porque.

-Que é isso que monta Weasley?- gritou o veela arrastando as palavras zombadoramente. - Por que poria alguém um feitiço voador em uma lenha velha bolorenta como esse?

Crabbe e Goyle riram silenciosamente.

-Deixa de lado tua arrogância quer? - espetou Blaise. - Nem todos têm o dinheiro que nós e isso NÃO é motivo de deboche. Supus que teu papai já te tinha falado de isso…

-Não o metas em isto. - sibilou com os olhos prateados fulminantes.

-Então guarda silêncio e olhemos a seleção sem comentários. - disse Pansy.

-Que lhes passa a vocês? Não fazem mais que defender aos Gryffindors. - grunhiu incomodado. Agora resulta que nem do Weasel me posso debochar!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

MINISTRO BUSCA REFORMA EDUCACIONAL

DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMEADA

A PRIMEIRA ALTA INQUISIDORA.

-Os do Ministério terminaram por enlouquecer…- meditou Tobias Montague junto a seu namorado Fred Weasley.

-Isso é campanha na contramão de Dumbledore. Fudge faz questão de que quem-tu-sabes não regressou e o quer empequenecer para lhe tirar credibilidade. - disse Cassius.

-Minhas covinhas preciosas, quer um caramelo?- sussurrou coqueteou George.

-Não me vão fazer nada mau?- tom suspeito.

-Claro que não!- exclamação ao uníssono carregada de inocência.

-Não quero.

Classe de Poções

-Bem. - disse Snape irritado a sua classe dupla de Gryffindor e Slytherin de 5to. - Devo confessar-lhes que lhe tenho um profundo ódio à "Alta Inquisidora" e NÃO quero lhe dar o gosto de ver reprovar a alguém em minha classe, ainda que isso me custe ajudar a pessoas indesejáveis. - disse dando-lhe uma mirada significativa a Neville e Harry. - De modo que vou formar casais para que sejam supervisionados por seus próprios colegas e NÃO comentam a estupidez de estragar algo. De modo que…

-Granger você trabalhará com Crabbe, Patil e Bulstrode. Suponho que sendo uma sabe tudo poderá manejar a estes três à perfeição.

-Zabini com Weasley e Thomas.

-Nott com Longbottom, só com ele para que o tenha bem vigiado. - Snape fulminou a Neville com a mirada quem tremeu assustado.

-Malfoy com Potter e Brown.

-Greengrass com Goyle e Finnigan.

-Espero que estas atribuições deem seus frutos. - crispou seus lábios. - Não quero que ninguém saia neste ano com menos de um Excelente em minha classe. Ainda que isso signifique que deva os ver no ano que vem. Agora a trabalhar. - grunhiu.

Os Gryffindors não sabiam se se sentir agradecidos ou não com os grupos. Ao menos essa matéria seria menos pesada se trabalham em grupos onde se poderiam ajudar entre todos.

Classe de CDM

Draco fulminou com a mirada à Alta Inquisidora enquanto ela supervisionava a maneira de ensinar da Professora Grubbly-Plank.

-Tenho ouvido que teve feridos em classe?- pergunto Dolores. (N/A: Tão terna ela.)

-Sim… eu fui lastimado acidentalmente em classes por um hipogrifo. - sibilou Draco.

-Um hipogrifo? - disse sorrindo docemente.

-Sim… porque suponho que você sabe que os hipogrifos não se levam bem com alguém como eu. - disse com uma mirada significante. Umbridge piscou. - E também não levo-me bem com a gente com cara de sapo. - espetou.

Toda a classe se teve que aguentar as vontades de se rir a gargalhadas.

-A que vem isso Senhor Malfoy? - crispou seus lábios.

-Senhor Malfoy-Lupin se não lhe molesta, professora. E com respeito a meu comentário… eu só dizia.

-Bem, bem, bem. Receberá seus resultados em dez dias. - disse à professora de CDM e foi-se a passo apressado.

-Draco deverias refrear-te mais. Acho que te estas salvando de que te castigue só porque lhe tem medo a teu pai.

-E ela de que eu a enfeitice porque não quero que me expulsem. - meditou.

Torre de Gryffindor

-Harry, acho que tem chegado o momento. - comentou Hermione quando Harry voltava de um novo castigo imposto por Umbridge.

-De que?- grunhiu enquanto curava-se a mão.

-De fazer o que Nott nos disse. Criar nosso próprio grupo de Defesa. Estamos perdendo o tempo. Com Umbridge não vamos aprender nada.

Ron e Harry olharam-na seriamente.

-Acho que tens razão Hermione. - disse Ron.

-E estive pensando que quando criamos o grupo vamos precisar de alguém que seja a guia. Que leia as instruções de Remus e nos ensine.

-A quem te referes?

-A ti Harry. Tu sabes mais de defesa que qualquer um de nós. Isto é, toda sua vida te enfrentaste a quem-tu-sabes. E se isso é justamente DCAT Quem melhor que tu?

Harry franziu o cenho bastante enfadado. E lhes grunhiu toda seu frustração a respeito do tema "Voldy" a seus amigos quem o olharam alucinados.

-Harry. - disse Hermione timidamente. - Não o vês? Isto... Isto é exatamente por que precisamos de ti... Temos que saber como lhe fazer caro r-realmente... fazer-lhe cara ao a...V- Voldemort.

E foi realmente escutar a Hermione dizer pela primeira vez o nome de Quem-tu-sabes (¬¬) o que acalmo os nervos de Harry. De modo que, finalmente termino por aceder à petição de seus amigos.

**Continuará…**


	19. A AD e os alunos de Senhor Remus

Cabeça de Porco

Os alunos foram chegando ao lugar onde Hermione Granger os tinha citado para falar sobre as tutorias que o mesmíssimo Harry Potter ia dar. O número foi bastante grande, alterando os nervos do pobre moreno. Quando estavam a ponto de começar com a reunião a porta voltou a se abrir com estrépito. Três Slytherins de quarto acercavam-se para eles, eram… um Lucas Lestrange muito sorridente, um Malcolm Baddock e Milles Bletchley luzindo muito incómodos.

-Se meu pai inteira-se de que entrei a este lugar me mata. - disse Milles.

-Cala-se, vocês são meus amigos e se supõe que devem me apoiar. - sibilou Lucas.

-Sim, claro. - bufou Malcolm. - Sim sabemos muito bem porque o fazes. ¬¬

Lucas mandou-lhes uma mirada de advertência e depois sorriu deslumbrante aos ali presentes.

-Olá. - disse como se sua presença não significasse nada. - Chegamos a tempo?

-Eh… sim. - disse Harry olhando estranhado a Hermione.

-Que bem. Comecemos então. - disse sentando-se sem elegância junto a Ginny Weasley fazendo a seu noivo franzir o cenho.

A reunião começou e Lucas estava-se irritando com o tagarelice desse tal Smith. Que lhe passava? É que talvez as provas já não eram suficientes?

-Potter tem razão. – sibilou. - Se só vieste a te inteirar da conversa é melhor que te vás.

-E teu que fazes aqui, Lestrange?- espetou o outro. - Não posso achar que uns Slytherins queiram participar em algo que organizem um grupo de Gryffindors.

-E isso que tem que ver? Creio ter deixado claro faz muito tempo que isso da rivalidade das Casas a mim importa-me uma merda. Preciso aprender e se este grupo vai oferecer-me isso, pois aqui estou.

A reunião seguiu, mas Zacarias Smith estava colmando a pouca paciência que tinham todos no lugar.

-Em sério Smith, se não te calas te vou enfeitiçar. E aqui as únicas testemunhas somos os do grupo. E não acho que eles me delatem. - sibilou Lucas.

Zacarias percorreu sua mirada e comprovou que o que dizia o Slytherin era verdadeiro. Merda. Seguiram em isso até que todos assinaram um pergaminho onde se afirmavam como membros do grupo.

-A mim também não gosto muito. - admitiu Hermione. - mas quanto mais sejamos é melhor, quero dizer Michael Corner e de seu amigo não tivessem vindo se não estivesse saindo com Ginny.

Lucas estalou a língua ao ouvir aquilo. Não lhe interesso para nada o bramido do ruivo.

-E por verdadeiro… - disse Hermione dando-se a volta para encarar aos Slytherin. - Por que vocês se vão unir ao grupo? Achava que com o que lhes manda o Senhor Remus era suficiente.

-E o é, só que este idiota disse que queria se unir por motivos muito importantes. - murmurou fanático Malcolm olhando mau a seu amigo.

-E quais são?- quis saber Ron.

-Vou fazer a minha Ginny terminar com seu… Ravenclaw esse para a ter para mim. Para isso devo estar cerca do "inimigo", conhecer suas debilidades e buscar a melhor maneira de que ela se de conta que não vale nada comparado comigo.

Os Slytherins bufaram irritados enquanto os leões olhavam-no alucinados.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que dizes?- sibilou Draco a seu primo. - Como que te vais unir ao grupo de Potter, maldito traidor?

-Awww, furãozinho. Não me grites que é por causa de força maior. Até um favor e tudo de posso fazer.

-Um favor?

-Se, porque… A que não sabes?- sussurrou cúmplice. - A Cho Chang, essa não lhe decolava os olhos de em cima a Potter, eu acho que ela quer "algo" com ele. Se sabes ao que me refiro.

Os olhos de Draco refulgiram de fúria enquanto se entrecerravam. Momento… isso NÃO tem porque me preocupar.

-Importa-me muito pouco o que faça esse Gryffindor. É um traidor e ponto.

Nesse momento um carrancudo Theodore Nott entrava à Sala Comum.

-Que passa?

-Venho do corujal. A coruja de Potter estava ferida, acho que alguém o fez intencionalmente. Será que alguém tem descoberto nosso método de comunicação com Snuffles?

-Que método de comunicação?- perguntou Lucas entrecerrando os olhos.

Classe de Poções

-Como poderão notar, hoje temos uma convidada. - sibilou Severus olhando com desprezo à "Cara de Sapo" ou "Alta (não de estatura) Inquisidora"- Ponha com os casais atribuídas. Hoje continuaremos com nossa poção Fortalecedora. Encontrassem suas misturas como as deixaram a classe passada a sua esquerda; se estão feitas corretamente madurassem-se bem no fim de semana. As instruções, - Snape agito sua varinha. - estão na quadro. Prossigam.

A seguinte hora, graças a Merlin, todos e a cada um de seus alunos trabalharam corretamente. Isso dos casais tinha servido de muito, estas já estavam bem acopladas e trabalhavam harmoniosamente. Merlin também quis que Nott tivesse a paciência e tacto necessário para que Longbottom fizesse bem uma poção pela primeira vez em sua vida.

O coração de todos os ali presentes começou a bater com força quando escutaram as perguntas que Umbridge lhe estava soltando a Snape. Este parecia a cada vez mais enojado. Maldita velha desmoralizadora. Já vais ver ¬¬ Ninguém se mete com um comensal por muito retificado que este esteja. Decidiu dar-lhe onde mais parecia doer à Cara de Sapo essa.

-Senhor Potter, - disse tranquilamente. - seu poção esta perfeita, isso me alegra muito. Como se nota que quando os alunos desfrutam da matéria e de seus professores, se vêem estes tipos de resultados. Não o crê, Senhorita Umbridge?

Os lábios da mulher se crisparam por uns segundos, mas depois sorriu adoravelmente.

-Claro que sim, Professor.

-Muito bem, 10 pontos para você Potter. - disse triunfal e voltou a seu escritório deixando alucinados aos Gryffindors e, porque não, também às serpentes.

Grimmauld Place Nº 12

-Digaa que me salvei. - disse Sirius com os olhos como pratos. Estava falando com seu afilhado pela lareira quando sentiu que alguém se acercava até onde ele estava e quase o agarra dos cabelos.

-Que estavas fazendo, Sirius?- chegou-lhe um sibilou desde a porta.

-Oh, Moony!- sorriu. - Nada, nada.

-Não estavas falando com Harry, verdadeiro? Sabendo que Umbridge está ali.

-Claro que não! Não sou tão tonto.

-Bem. - disse olhando-o receoso. - Camila já se acordou, me vou a casa, não quero que Lucius me jogue em cara novamente que passo mais tempo aqui que lá.

-Esse veela está louco. – grunhiu. - Nunca pensaste no deixar?

-Nem sequer vou responder-te a essa pergunta, Padfoot. Vou-me.

-Eu só dizia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sala Precisa

-Exercito de Dumbledore?- assobiou Lucas. - Não é muito… de fanático? Eu não tenho nada contra o velho. – sorriu. - Todo o contrário. Mas acho que podemos encontrar um melhor.

-O Exercito de Dumbledore é perfeito, Lestrange. - sibilou Ginny. - Assim fica.

Os garotos se fulminaram com a mirada fazendo luzir incómodos aos demais. Olharam a Hermione em busca de ajuda.

-Bom. - tossiu ela. - Por que não começamos?

-É verdadeiro. - disse Malcolm. - Theodore manda isto. - disse entregando-lhe uns pergaminhos à castanha. Ainda se notava a incomodidade entre eles pelo do beijo do ano passado.

-Perfeito. Harry, estas são as lições que Nott nos prometeu. Deverás estudá-las para ver que podemos fazer.

-Bom… - disse abatido.

Começaram por um singelo Expelliarmus para ver as capacidades da cada um.

-Alerta, máxima. Alerta, máxima. - sibilou Lucas.

-Que passa?- disse confundido Milles.

-Olhem. - assinalou a Harry e a Cho. - Essa tipa esta jogando suas redes sobre a presa de meu priminho, isso não podemos o permitir.

-Lucas...- disse Malcolm com paciência. - com o da Weasley aceitamos ajudar-te, mas com o de Draco por Potter… isso já é demasiado amigo. Se ele se inteira que nos estamos intrometendo nisso nos mata.

-Então o farei eu sozinho. Não quero ver sofrer a meu furão. Porque ainda que não o aceite, ele esta perdidamente apaixonado do herói.

-Se tu o dizes…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Como vai tudo com teu grupo?

-Perfeitíssimo, estamos aprendendo muito. Potter é melhor professor que Théo. - disse Lucas impassível.

-Não sejas mau, em cima que nos ajuda. - reprendia Cassius.

-Vocês deveriam entrar, após tudo, os gêmeos estão ali.

-Não. - disse Tobias. - O que fazem é muito arriscado, essa velha louca poderia os descobrir. Estamos bem assim, as lições do Senhor Remus são fáceis de seguir.

-Ademais, todos sabemos porque estas aí Lucas. - murmurou malicioso Blaise.

-Bem, me tenho que ir. - mudou de tema. - Vou convencer ao Grande Potter que nos ensine o Patronus. Como gostaria que o de meu seja um furãozinho.

-Deixa de molestar com ele mesmo!

Tempo depois

-Que é isso?- perguntou bruscamente Blaise ao ver como milhares de papéis se repartiam na Sala Comum.

-Não te vai gostar, Blay. - murmurou Pansy entregando-lhe uns dos papéis. Era a letra de uma canção que se chamava "Weasley é nosso Rei"

-QUE MERDA É ISTO!- o rugido espantou a todos no lugar.

Apesar das ameaças de morte, quase todos os Slytherin já se sabiam a canção de cor (excepto os do grupo de estudantes de Remus), e Zabini estava de tão mau leite como só Theodore pôde chegar a estar em seus piores tempos.

-Não me vou pôr essa merda. - disse Draco franzindo o cenho ao ver a mini corneta que proclamava o título daquela canção. - Teu também não deverias fazê-lo Cassius, nem teu Miles.

-Oh, vamos é só uma broma. Os gêmeos não se vão enojar, eles sabem que no campo de Quidditch qualquer coisa se permite. - sorriu Cassius.

-Façam-no vocês porque eu não o vou fazer.

-Porque isso enojaria muito a Potter, verdade furãonzinho?

-Que fazes teu aqui?! Larga-te, Lucas!

-Bem, se concentre, desta vez temos que ganhar. - disse Tobias Montague com apreensão.

-Por que estas assim?- quis saber Vincent um dos novos batedores.

-Fiz uma aposta com Fred ¬¬ e hoje NÃO podemos perder. - disse.

Quando saíram ao campo, Draco franziu seu aristocrático nariz. Os idiotas esses estavam cantando a maldita canção para o torpe do Weasel menor. Tsk, a verdade é que é engenhosa. Mas quem é o idiota que se tomaria o tempo como para pensar um uma música para o Weasel? A gente não tem nada que fazer ù.ú

-Não foi ideia minha.- foi o primeiro que disse Draco ao ver ao moreno com o cenho franzido.

-É algo que tu farias, Malfoy. - sibilou Harry.

-Não, se é que não quero permanecer castigado até que me gradue. Você conhece a meu papai Potter. Ele é um Gryffindor como você, não gosta que me deboche assim das pessoas.

O partido seguiu seu ritmo ao igual que a canção. Tobias e Cassius olhavam-se entre eles nervosos, as caras de seus gêmeos não gostava nada. Quem tenha sido o da música ia-lhes a pagar muito cara. Quando Slytherin ia ganhado Potter se avantajou a Draco e se fez com a snitch, mas não pôde evitar que uma bludger o golpeasse e caísse ao andar.

-Salvaste-lhe a pele a Weasley, verdade Potter?- disse um dos pequenos perturbador de Slytherin (era de 3ro)- Gostas da letra de minha canção? Não estas de acordo com ela?

Os gêmeos e Harry fulminaram ao fedelho com a mirada.

-Vai-te de aqui, Avery!- grunhiu Draco. - Nada tens que fazer no campo.

-Oh, esquecia-me… aqui esta o amigo dos pobretões. Não posso achar que um Malfoy defenda a esses traidores do sangue. Claro, sendo teu papai um pobre mestiço. Porque eu o sei tudo, Remus Lupin não foi mais que um Gryffindor, mestiço e pobretão dantes que teu pai se casasse com ele.

-Não insultes ao professor Lupin!- gritou George Weasley.

-Insulto-o todo o que queira, se esse não é melhor que vocês os Weasley, que o único que têm de bom é sua pureza de sangue.

Não teve necessidade a mais palavras de advertência Draco estava tão fora de si que juntos, os três, Harry, Draco e Fred a arremeteram contra o garoto Avery e seu grupinho. Consequência… os três (em realidade quatro porque George que foi aos separar e baixo colado) castigados sem Quidditch pelo resto do ano. Graças ao "Decreto Número vinte e cinco". A Umbridge suspendeu-os aos três Gryffindors e ao Slytherin. Estava muito satisfeita, Malfoy devia-lhe desde que saiu-se de sua classe, desta vez cobro vingança sem que seu pai possa lhe fazer nada.

-Esse Avery. - sibilava Draco ao inteirar do castigo. - Vai conhecer o que é capaz de fazer um Malfoy quando insultam a sua família.

O garoto Avery não saiu da enfermaria por uma semana depois de conhecer a ira de Draco Malfoy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Mas isso é injusto!- exclamou Sirius ao inteirar da notícia.

-Sim que o é. - sibilou Lucius jogando faíscas pelos olhos.

-Sim, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. - disse Remus o único um pouco mais acalmado- Eles não têm desculpas agora. Umbridge fez-lhe muito bem. Terá que resignar-se.

-Draco vai morrer sem o Quidditch.

-Também Harry.

-Ninguém se morre por isso, não sejam exagerados.

Classe de TM (Com Hagrid)

Draco seguia tão enfadado como no dia de seu castigo. Todos em Slytherin se mantinham o mais afastados que lhe era possível dele. Os que tinham que o suportar eram seus amigos mais alegados. Mais comumente Théo, Blaise, Gregory e Vincent. Lucas só incomodava… como sempre.

-Bem, bem, tenho estado reservando uma excursão dentro do bosque para seu quinto ano. Pensei em ir ver estas criaturas em sua hábitat natural. Bem, o que vamos estudar hoje é muito raro. Acho que provavelmente sou a única pessoa na Inglaterra que tem podido os treinar.

-Seguro?- perguntou Draco receoso. - Esse hipogrifo estava treinado e igual atacou-me.

-Teu sabes porque foi isso Draco. - disse sorridente Hagrid. - Se tens medo não venhas.

-Medo, eu?- sibilou. - Claro, que não. Mas que lhe passou a tua cara?

-Essas criaturas nada têm que ver com os golpes de minha cara, se te deixa mais tranquilo.

-Mmmhhh. É só que… a lua… tu sabes. - balbuciou.

-Não passasse nada, me seguem.

Isso espero, pensou dantes de avançar.

Chegaram ao lugar e Hagrid anúncio alegremente que "ali estavam", mas o loiro não via nada.

-Desculpa, - disse carrancudo. - mas que exatamente se supõe que estamos vendo?

-Thestrals, - disse Hagrid orgulhosamente. - Hogwarts tem uma manada inteira deles aqui. Agora, quem sabe…?

-Mas se são de muito, muito má sorte!- interrompeu Parvati Patil, parecendo alarmada- Supõe-se que trazem toda classe de má fortuna às pessoas que os veem. A Professora Trelawney disse-me uma vez…

-Quer deixar de dizer idiotices?- sibilou Théo .- Isso é superstição e Trelawney esta louca.

-Não insulte a sua professora, Senhor Nott. Diga-me Hermione?

-As únicas pessoas que podem ver os Thestrals…- disse ela com tua atitude de sabe-todo. - são as pessoas quem têm visto a morte.

-Muito bem, isso é correto, 10 pontos para Gryffindor.

-Hem, Hem.

Os cabelos de todo o corpo de Draco se arrepiaram.

-Outra vez você?- espetou. - Que é esse maldito pigarro? Já me tem farto ve…

-Cala-te, Draco!- gritou Blaise.

-Olá, Senhorita Umbridge. - saudou alegremente Hagrid, evitando de modo que seu aluno salte ao pescoço da professora.

A Alta Inquisidora começou evidentemente a ridiculizar a Hagrid fazendo todo tipo de perguntas ridículas e aquilo foi o todo o que precisou Draco para explodir.

-Senhora Umbridge. - disse arrastando as palavras. - Que é o que não entende do professor? Para mim está falando muito claro, é que talvez é você deficiente mental?

Os olhos de todos se abriram como pratos.

-Agora entendo porque só ensina "o básico" aos alunos, seu cérebro não dá para mais, Verdade? O Ministério deve estar muito grave pelo regresso de Voldemort. - estremecimentos e incredulidade. - como para mandar a alguém como você. Que o único que sabe fazer é cuspir merda por essa boca de sapo que tem.

-Senhor Malfoy. - sibilou vermelha de fúria. - Em meu despacho, ao terminar a classe. E não se lhe ocorra faltar.

-Oh, ali estarei. Mas assegurar de que meu pai este comigo, para que não se cometa uma injustiça.

A senhorita marchou-se indignada (e porque, não… temerosa) Uma vez que Umbridge se perdeu de vista, todos- sem exceção- irromperam em aplausos e vitorias para Draco. Ele sorriu satisfeito enquanto cruzava-se de braços. Potter me esta aplaudindo, este pensamento o ruborizou.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que passou?- perguntou Pansy temerosa.

-Que vai passar? Só me castigo para que limpe o salão de troféus, estando meu pai comigo não se ia atrever a nada mais.

-E teu papai não se enojo? - perguntou Malcolm.

-Sim, mas com a Cara de Sapo essa. Não comigo.

-Ey, Draco. - saudou Tobias entrando à habitação do garoto, que servia de sala de reuniões de "os alunos de Remus"- Já conseguimos tua substituição.

-Quem?

-EU!- gritou Lucas entrando todo vestido com a equipe de Quidditch. - Não te alegras, furãozinho?

-Sim. – grunhiu. - Tu sim é bom nesse posto.

-No ano que vem Cassius e eu nos vamos, Draco. Lucas poderia ser o buscador e você goleiro, que é teu forte.

-O pensarei. - encolheu-se de ombros.

Era bastante tarde quando Blaise Zabini entrou com uma expressão muito séria à Sala Comum. Draco e o resto dos garotos estavam terminando suas tarefas de DCAT que tinha enviado o papai do loiro.

-Que passa?- perguntou Daphne.

-Eh…?

-Este ido, Blay. Que passa?- foi o turno de Pansy de perguntar.

-Eu… acabo de ver algo. - murmurou incomodo.

-Já o solta, Blaise. - se exasperou Terence. - Que veste?

-A Chang beijando-se com… Potter.

Todas as miradas se dirigiram a Draco. Ele olhava carrancudo ao castanho, como esperando o momento que ele dissesse que só se tratava de uma broma. No entanto, o tempo passou e o garoto não se retificou. Todos puderam apreciar a mudança no humor do veela. Os olhos prateados se entrecerraram, a mandíbula apertou-se até que os dentes rechinaram e o rosto se tornou vermelho de fúria.

-Vou dormir-me. - disse Draco tranquilamente. Junto todas suas coisas e caminhou rumo aos quartos.

-Não deveste o dizer, Blaise. - disse seriamente Terence.

-Não, esta muito bem. - contradisse Théo. - Se Draco não faz nada e se lhe segue negando, era cantado que algo assim ia passar.

-Tens razão,- disse Pansy- era óbvio que a Cho Chang buscava a Potter e Draco o sabia. De modo que… que se aguente seus ciúmes.

-De que falam?- perguntou tontamente Gregory.

Os entendidos puseram os olhos em alvo e bufaram.

-Goyle, Draco está apaixonado de Potter. - explicou com paciência Daphne.

-Oh…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-"Papai segue vivo. Partirei agora para San Mungo. Fiquem-se onde estão. Enviarei notícias quando possa. Mamãe."- leu em voz alta George Weasley. - Segue vivo...- disse ele lentamente. -Mas isso soa como…

-Irei avisar-lhe a Remus. Podem buscar uma habitação para dormir se desejam-no.

-Arthur?- perguntou incrédulo a cabeça de Remus que saía da lareira.

-Se, Moony. Harry viu-o tudo. - disse com expressão lúgubre.

-Entendo. Diga-lhe a Molly que não se preocupe, Lucius tem ações ali, buscarei que o passem a uma habitação privada. Saúda aos garotos de minha parte.

-Ok, amigo. Passa por aqui quando possas. Vou precisar ver a essa menina tua para que se subam os ânimos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Ama Narcisa, Senhora.

-Kreacher? Que fazes tu aqui?- perguntou surpreendida a loira (grávida de quatro meses).

-Busco-a Senhora Snape, porque o Senhor ordeno-me "sair", Senhora.- sorriu.

-Tu não tens nada que fazer aqui. - disse severamente. - Regressa com meu primo.

-Oh, não… tem muito que fazer aqui. De fato, quero perguntar-lhe certas coisas.

-Me-Merlin… Bela?

-Se, irmãzinha. Desmaius.

-Agora Kreacher, tu e eu temos que falar.

-Claro, Senhora.- sorriu malicioso.

Continuará…


	20. Acontecimentos diferentes

-Que está fazendo?

-Preparo um presente de Natal para Neville.

-Neville…?- franziu o cenho- Longbottom…?

-Sim, ele mesmo.

-E porque prepara um presente para Longbottom, Théo?

-Dantes de vir de férias de Natal dei-lhe um beijo que nos deixo sem fôlego e lhe pedi que fosse meu noivo. Ele me disse que lhe pensaria durante as férias. Acho que se presenteio-lhe algo ajudasse a que essa decisão seja a meu favor.

Theodore seguiu armando seu presente consciente do mutismo de seu amigo.

-Longbottom…?

-Sim, Draco. Neville Longbottom. Há algo de mal em isso?

O garoto fez uma careta.

-Bom, não. Ainda que há muitos melhores Gryffindors que esse.

-Como Potter?

A mandíbula do veela apertou-se.

-Eu não me referia a ele. Esse me tem sem cuidado.

-Oh, por amor a Merlin Draco. Quando o vais admitir? Quase estalas de ciúmes quando Blaise te disse que o encontrou beijando-se com Chang.

-Isso não é verdadeiro. - balbuciou enfadado. - Todos vocês vêem coisas onde não há. Segue com seu presentinho, eu me vou ver os preparativos para o aniversário de minha irmã.

Primeiro aniversário de Camila Malfoy-Lupin

-Temos que ir todos?- balbuciou Harry.

-Sim, Harry e deverias alegrar-te, ao menos tu não vais de cão. - murmurou Sirius.

-Disseram-me que a Mansão Malfoy é esplendida. - comentou Hermione.

-O terreno é tão grande como o de Hogwarts e as riquezas ali presentes são incalculáveis. - grunhiu Moody.

-Vá…

Quando chegaram ao lugar a boca de todos se abriu para deixar sair um "Wow" bem sonoro. Snuffles, como sempre, saiu disparado a correr para quem sabe onde. Uns elfos domésticos vestidos elegantemente levaram-nos até o Salão onde se recebiam aos convidados, que era tão grande como A Madriguera mesma.

-Já estão aqui. - disse um sorridente e elegantemente ataviado Remus Lupin-Malfoy. Nymphadora Tonks se ruborizou. Controla-te Tonks, se não queres que o veela te mate.

-Olá Remus. Onde deixamos os presentes?- perguntou amavelmente Hestia Jones.

-Deixem-lhes aos elfos e passem ao pátio. Ali esta todo armado para a festa. Eu buscarei a Camila e estou com vocês em um minuto.

Ao chegar ao lugar foram divisados por Lucius Malfoy e seu cenho franziu-se. Tenho a toda a maldita Ordem e aos comensais ativos em minha casa. Espero que não passe nada

Pouco tempo depois Remus chegava com sua pequena, com sua veela menor, zeloso pela atenção que estava recebendo a menina, e com seu filho adotivo que vinha acompanhado de um eufórico Snuffles.

-Furãonzinho, ali esta Potter. Vê-se-lhe tão feliz desde que se beijo com a Chang, Não te parece?

-Não tens nada melhor que fazer que me molestar? Oh, verdadeiro. Agora recordo que a Weasley já não te presta atenção porque tem noivo e tu não encontras a ninguém melhor a quem incomodar.

-Isso foi golpe baixo, furão.

-Você que começou, idiota.

-Parem os dois, parecem criaturas. - disse Théo divertido.

-E tu porque sorris como bobo?

-Declarou-se a Longbottom. E parece que terá boas notícias. - contestou Draco com desdém.

-Que bem, óssea que todos estamos em caminho de terminar com um Gryffindor. Théo com Longbottom, Tobias e Cassius com os gêmeos. Acho que Terence tem algo com Jordan, eu com meu Gin-Gin… e o furãonzinho com o herói. O amor está na Casa inimiga?

-Assim parece. - contestou Théo encolhendo-se de ombros. Ambos foram conscientes de que desta vez Draco não replico.

-Potter, sega-me. - sibilou Severus irritado. Esse Dumbledore! Não se porque não posso negar a suas petições!

-Que passa?

-Mais respeito, Potter. Sabe o que é a Oclumancia?

-Eh…

-Bem, no primeiro dia de classes o quero em meu escritório após o jantar. Ali lhe explicarei tudo. Não falte, são ordens do diretor.

O aniversário foi esplendido, todos desfrutaram apesar da classe de gente que tinha. Por um lado toda a tropa Weasley, mais a Ordem do Fénix, Harry Potter e uma filha de muggles (sangue sujo para o sangue puro) e pelo outro lado membros das classes sociais mais altas do Mundo Mágico (dos quais a maior parte deles eram comensais). Tudo foi perfeito, para alívio dos esposos Malfoy-Lupin.

Só que os gêmeos não puderam evitar fazer uma que outra brincadeira, irritando ao veela.

A surpresa (não tanto) da noite foi sem dúvida que Marcus Flint se apresentasse com seu noivo Oliver Wood.

Draco evitou o máximo que pôde a Harry Potter, bem como Lucas a Ginny Weasley.

Theodore falou longo com Hermione Granger (ambos come livros) e o garoto se entristeceu um pouco quando saiu a conversa o encontro da castanha e seus amigos com Neville no Hospital de San Mungo.

Blaise sentou-se, com quem não quer nada, junto a Ron Weasley e buscou-lhe conversa, estiveram conversando longamente sobre Quidditch.

A festa terminou bastante tarde e os últimos em ir-se foram o padrinho da menina Regulus Black e o noivo deste: Bill Weasley.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despacho do Professor de Pociones: Severus Snape

-Sente-se, Potter. Averiguou algo sobre o que lhe disse no dia da festa?

-…não.

Severus se massageou a ponte do nariz irritado. Devi supô-lo.

-Bem, Potter. A Oclumancia é a mágica defesa da mente contra a penetração externa. Um ramo escuro da magia, mas altamente usável.

-Oh… E por que tenho que estudar Oclu-essa coisa...?

-Porque o diretor pensa que é boa ideia. - disse Snape. - Receberás classes privadas uma vez à semana, mas não lhe podes dizer a ninguém que é o que estás fazendo, menos a Dolores Umbridge, Entendeste Potter?

-Se. Você me ensinasse?

-Lastimosamente. – murmurou. - De modo que agora largue-se daqui e diga ao cão sarnoso que não este incomodando com lhe contar a minha esposa se lhe faço dano. Nos veremos na próxima segunda-feira às 6 PM.

-Claro, Professor. - disse Harry sorridente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Levante-se Potter! Me esta deixando ver suas lembranças que mais teme muito facilmente! Esforce-se mais!

-Isso faço. - murmurou o moreno.

-A ver. – suspirou. - A lembrança dos muggles pode ser irrelevante, mas o ocorrido com o Senhor Diggory se poderia ser uma arma muito potente em sua contra. Deixaremos por hoje. Faça o que lhe disse dantes de começar a classe, esvazie sua mente dantes de dormir. Trate de distrair-se em todo o que possa, assim não pensa em… isso.

-De acordo, obrigado.

-Não me agradeça, Potter. Faz-me sentir raro. Largue-se.

-Até a próxima segunda-feira, Senhor.

Justo quando saía do despacho Draco Malfoy com cara preocupada estava a ponto de golpear a porta.

-Potter.

-Malfoy.

-Que quer, Senhor Malfoy?

-É Lucas, Senhor. Acaba de ler uma nota no Profeta que creio deveria ver.

Ambos Slytherins saíram pressurosos do despacho deixando a um muito confundido Harry Potter.

Mansão Malfoy

-Que passa, Moony?- perguntou Sirius que se encontrava jogando com a pequena Camila.

-Olha isto Sirius. - disse seriamente.

EVASÃO EM MASSA DE AZKABAN

O MINISTÉRIO TEME QUE BLACK SEJA A FINQUE

PELOS VELHOS COMENSAIS

-Esses do Ministério culpam tudo a mim. - fez uma careta. - De modo que minha priminha está fora? Esse bastardo esta jogando bem suas cartas.

Nesse momento um sério Lucius entrava ao lugar. Camila correu a abraçá-lo, ele lhe sorriu forçadamente e a levantou em braços.

-Que sabes disto, Luc?

-Voldemort tem de sua parte aos Dementores. Foram os mais jovens os que chegaram até Azkaban para os sacar. Os idiotas que cuidam as portas nem sequer opuseram resistência. Foi uma noite dantes de Natal. A vigilância era baixa.

-Por que não me disseste dantes?

-Não queria arruinar a Natal nem muito menos o aniversário desta menina. - disse franzindo o cenho ao notar como Camila olhava impressionada o longo e platinado cabelo de seu pai.

-Advertiste a Severus e Narcisa?

-Sim, Remus desde o mesmo dia em que escaparam. Dumbledore também o sabe, não deixasse que nada lhe passe a Lucas.

-Lucas? Que tem que ver esse garoto em isto?

-Sirius. - disse Remus com paciência. - Nunca te perguntaste por parte de quem era Lucas sobrinho de Narcisa?

Os olhos do animago abriram-se como pratos.

-É filho de Bellatrix e…Rodolphus?

-Sim, Padfoot. E agora que estão fora podem querer ter contato com ele.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Lucas, Virás a Hogsmeade conosco?- pergunto tentativo seu primo.

-Não. – grunhiu. - Para que…? Em cima é San Valentín.

-Eu deveria estar igual que tu, sabes? Mesmo assim, vou.

-Por que diz isso?- perguntou saindo de embaixo das cobertas.

-Potter tem uma cita com Chang.

-Awww, furãozinho…- começou a arrulhar.

-Não molestes Lucas, estou falando em sério. - cortou carrancudo.

-Ok, perdão. Que sentes por ele?

-Não estou seguro. - disse deitando ao lado do garoto. - Ódio não é… mas também não algo tão grande como o amor. - Creio…

Guardaram silêncio longo momento enquanto olhavam o teto sumidos em teus pensamentos.

-Draco, tenho algo que te dizer.

-Que…?

-Bellatrix Black não é minha mãe.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS

Qualquer estudante encontrado em posse do Profeta será expulso.

O aviso acima está de acordo com o decreto educativo número 27.

Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Alta Inquisidora.

-Quem tem um Profeta guardado?

-Não, Draco. Não te arrisques assim. - reprendia Théo. - Basta com a campanha na contramão dessa tipa. Até agora te estas salvando pelo respeito que tem teu pai no Ministério, mas não te extralimites.

Comedor

-Sabem quem é o novo buscador de Slytherin?- comentou George.

-Quem?

-Lucas Lestrange. Ainda que vê-lhe muito estranho ultimamente.

-É normal, seus pais acabam de sair de prisão. Todo mundo sabe que ele não lhes tem aprecio, precisamente. - disse Hermione.

Ginny olhou com apreensão a mesa das serpentes. Devo fazer algo, pensou. Olhou à mesa de Ravenclaw e levantou-se decidida.

Biblioteca

-Potter. - chamou Draco.

-Que? ¬¬

-Muito valente o da nota. Obrigado por não nomear a meu pai. - sussurrou.

-E eu me alegro que tenhas nomeado ao meu. - espetou Theodore de mau leite. Espero que estejas ardendo em raiva, bastardo.

-Nós também. - disseram a coro Crabbe e Goyle.

Os Gryffindors olharam-nos surpreendidos.

-Se querem cópias do Profeta peçam-lhe a Lucas e ele lhes fará chegar. Temos um método muito eficiente para escondê-lo. Padfoot ensinou-lhe. - disse Draco dantes de sair junto com seus amigos.

Bom… não todos eles.

-Olá. - sussurrou alguém a seu ouvido enquanto era abraçado pela cintura.

-Théo aqui não… - disse tímido.

-Por que não…? Não há pessoas à vista, quase ninguém passa pela seção de plantas da Biblioteca, Neville. ¬¬

-Mas podem vir. Melhor encontramo-nos no mesmo lugar de sempre.

-Só se dantes me dás um beijo.

-Isso é chantagem.

-Sou um Slytherin.

Neville Longbottom sorriu divertido e volteou a ver a seu noivo à cara. Ele era novo nisso dos beijos, mas já levava quase dois meses com Theodore Nott e, conquanto não era tão ousado como para dizer que era um experiente, já lhe estava tomado o gosto; supunha que o fazia bem. Sentiu ao garoto agarrar com mais força sua cintura dantes que suas bocas se encontrassem. Gostava como beijava Théo, era delicado com ele, sempre pedia permissão para possuir sua boca, justo como agora. Devia confessar que passaram duas semanas completas para que o deixasse lhe dar um beijo com língua. No entanto, Théo foi tão paciente com ele como ele era durante suas classes de poções e agora desses tipos de beijos eram os que mais gostava.

-Quero-te muito, Neville.

-E eu a ti Théo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que foi isso que vi, Potter?

-Eu… o sonhei, Senhor.

-Sonhou-o?- perguntou irritado- De que serve todo o que lhe estou ensinando se você não fecha sua mente pelas noites?

-É que estava cansado! Esqueça-o! Tivesse dado todo o que tenho por não ter que presenciar isso!

-Potter, o do Departamento de Mistérios é algo que NÃO lhe concerne, não tente se fazer o Gryffindor e averiguar de que se trata. Pode ser perigoso.

-Se tão só me dissesse…

-Não e é definitivo. O único que você deve fazer é se preocupar porque o Lord não volte a entrar em sua mente. Legilimens!

Maldito Potter, pensou enfadado quando um forte Protego do garoto revelo certas lembranças de sua infância. Esvaziou essa lembrança de sua mente em sua penseira e girou-se para o garoto. Franziu os lábios ao ver o interrogante nesses olhos verdes.

-Você mesmo é testemunha que não todo mundo tem uma infância bonita, Potter. Segamos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Um centauro?

-Como o ouves furãozinho, se chama Firenze é todo musculoso e loiro como tu. A cara de sapo essa estava aturdida.

-Sei quem é… - murmurou Draco. - Creio recordar de um acontecimento que vivi em meu primeiro ano.

-Em sério…? Conta…

-Não. - grunhiu.

-Nem que quisesse, hoje temos classes com o AD, vamos aprender o Patronus. Eu estive fazendo classes extra, o meu não é um furão. - disse apesadumbrado- É um tigre de bengala. Ainda que Granger tem uma nutria, perto, eh?

-Já te vai.

Tarde essa noite Lucas, Miles e Malcolm chegavam muito agitados à Casa de Slytherin, como se se tivessem jogado uma longa carreira.

-Que lhes passou a vocês?- espetou Pansy.

-Não… dês-cu… brie-rum. - disse Miles entre arquejos.

-Como?!

-Alguém nos delatou. - soltou Malcolm luzindo claramente irritado. - Teu ex -elfo avisou-nos e Potter ordenou-nos correr.

-Se… mas esse menino Avery atrapou a um. - disse Miles recuperado.

-Quem…?- perguntou Draco temendo-se o pior.

-Potter… - o coração do veela encolheu-se. - Ele ficou por último para assegurar-se de que todos saíssemos. Agora esta com Umbridge isso é seguro.

-Acham que expulsem-no?

Draco olhou horrorizado a Millicent.

-Não… vou ao despacho do Diretor. Trarei notícias. - disse Lucas muito sério.

Uma agonizante hora tubo que passar até que Lucas regressasse algo choroso à Sala Comum. Os demais temeram-se o pior.

-Que passou?!- perguntaram todos a coro.

-O diretor jogou-se a culpa do da organização do AD.- murmurou. - Devido a isso, Fudge o acuso de estar confabulando-se contra ele e o obrigo a renunciar para lhe levar a Azkaban.

Os Slytherins arquejaram surpreendidos.

-Levaram-se ao diretor à prisão?- perguntou Blaise incrédulo.

-Não, ele consigo escapar. Mas agora estamos sem diretor e o mais provável é que essa tipa tome seu lugar. - grunhiu.

-Odeio a Umbridge… - sibilou Théo de mau leite.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Isto deve ser uma broma, verdade?- sibilou Lucius ao ver a um sorridente Albus Dumbledore no recebedor de sua casa.

-Albus precisa de nossa ajuda Lucius. O deu-no-la quanto estivemos no colégio, devemos-lhe. Ademais… recorda que estamos em primavera ¬¬

-Está bem. - grunhiu. - Encarrega-te tu.

-Obrigado, Lucius. - disse divertido o diretor.

-Esta grave a situação lá?

-Minerva e os demais poderão fazer-se cargo. O que me preocupa é Harry.

-Mas Severus o esta instruindo.

-Sim, no entanto teu sabes da natureza curiosa desse pequeno Maroto, temo-me que esta deixando que Voldemort entre em sua mente para saber que há nos Departamentos de Mistérios. E se convence-o de ir, isso seria muito grave.

-Merlin proteja-os. Também temo por Lucas.

-Rodolphus não o lastimará, Remus. Também não permitirá que Bellatrix o faça.

-Como o sabe?

-Você só sabe parte da verdade. Deixa que te conte o resto.

Remus assentiu e guiou a seu novo convidado até uma cômoda habitação nessa enorme Mansão.

**Continuará…**


	21. No departamento de mistérios parte I

-Espero que tenha gostado ficada sentada aí no escritório do diretor. - disse Hermione malignamente enquanto subiam as escadas para o átrio da entrada. - Mandando sobre os outros professores, a estúpida crida, velha louca pelo poder…

-Agora, deveras quer terminar essa frase, Granger?

Os Gryffindors, mais Ernie Macmillan, giraram-se para ver ao fedelho Avery junto com seu grupinho de pequenas serpentes venenosas.

-Temo-me que lhe vou ter que tirar uns quantos pontos a Gryffindor e a Hufflepuff.

-Só os professores podem lhe tirar pontos às casas, menino. - disse Ernie em seguida.

\- Sim, e nós somos monitores, recordas? - refutou Ron.

-Sei que o são Weasel, mas nós fazemos parte da Patrulha Inquisidora. Um seleto grupo de estudantes que apoiam ao Ministério de Magia, pessoalmente escolhidos pela Professora Umbridge. De todos modos, os membros da Patrulha Inquisidora sim temos o poder de tirar pontos... Pelo tanto, Granger, te tirarei cinco a ti por falar mau de nossa diretora... Macmillan, cinco por contradizer-me... Cinco por que tu não me cais bem, Potter... Weasley, tua camisa está de fora, por isso vou tirar outros cinco... Ah sim, esquecia-se-me, és um Sangue Sujo, Granger, dez por isso…

E o menino não pôde terminar de falar, porque foi estrelado contra a parede por um furiosíssimo Draco Malfoy (a lua cheia estava perto).

-Outra vez molestando, fedelho do demônio?- grunhiu. Esse som espantou a todos, não parecia humano. - Não tiveste suficiente com o do outro dia? Quer que te deixe aleijado para sempre?

-Eu… me estas afogando, Malfoy. - arquejou o pequeno Avery.

-Malfoy, deixa-o. - gritou Hermione assustada.

-Não até que este idiota me jure que não vai voltar a molestar por tolices. - disse voltando a estrelar o corpo entre suas mãos contra a parede.

-Draco, já basta. - intercedeu Théo. - Não te busque problemas, a outra vez estiveste cerca da expulsão.

-Importa-me uma merda. - grunhiu. - Este menino insultou a meu papai e isso nunca lhe vou a perdoar.

Avery começou a gritar ao ver o brilho dourado nos olhos prateados do loiro. A verdade é que se estava assustando e muito.

-Já basta Malfoy, pode te ver um professor.

Só a voz de Harry Potter pôde chegar até a mente nublada pela ira de Draco. Este soltou lentamente ao garoto e olhou-o com ódio.

-Se volto-te a escutar insultando aos sangues impuros vou arrancar-te a língua, menino. Estás advertido. - grunhiu dantes de retirar-se a grandes avanços dali.

-Que foi isso…?- perguntou Ron.

-A lua. - contestou Blaise encolhendo-se de ombros.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Potter… - foi o primeiro que escutou Harry dantes de ser puxado até uma sala vazia. Era Snape. - Não beba nada que Umbridge lhe dê. Pediu-me Verisaterum, estou seguro que no primeiro em quem o usará será em você. Agora fora.

-Sim, Professor. – meditou aturdido.

**Nesse mesmo dia**

BOOM!

-Merda. - murmurou Tobias.

-Que foi esse som…? - perguntou Pansy com os olhos bem abertos.

-Os gêmeos. - disse lastimosamente Cassius. - Não estavam de acordo com o "regime" de Umbridge e dizem que sem Dumbledore aqui, não querem seguir estudando. Têm preparada uma guerra na contramão da diretora.

-Nós ajudamos… - disse Terence sorridente.

-Vamos ver! - gritou emocionado Lucas.

Ao chegar ao Grande Salão podiam descrever como que ali reinava o caos. Dragões formados completamente de faíscas verdes e vermelhas voavam por todos os corredores, emitindo muito fortes e agressivos estalidos e detonações. Rodas Giratórias extremamente rosas de cinco pés de diâmetro voavam letalmente pelo ar como muitos pratos voadores. Foguetes com longas filas de estrelas brilhantes rebotavam nas paredes. Foguetes Chispantes que escreviam grosserias no ar por vontade própria. Petardos explodiam como minas em qualquer lugar ao que os Slytherins vissem, e em lugar de se queimar, se desvanecendo, ou fazer um estranho assobiar, estes milagres pirotécnicos pareciam ganhar em energia e em impulso quanto mais passava o tempo.

O primeiro em rir foi Lucas, depois seguiram-no os demais. O mais gracioso foi ver a Filch e Umbridge querendo fazer desaparecer os foguetes conseguindo todo o contrário.

**Tempo depois**

-Sim, esquecia-me…por suposto, como foi ideia da querida Hermione…

\- Não comeces a chorar outra vez.

-Não ia chorar!

-Sim... bom... bem. Já tenho suficiente com que lidar neste momento.

-Então vê e arranje-as com isso!

Cerca daí um sorriso alumio a nosso loiro protagonista.

-E esse sorriso de furão satisfeito?

-Sabe por que é e deixa de incomodar que estou feliz.

-Awww… tua felicidade é a minha priminho.

(N/A: Por se alguém não o captou, essa é a cena da "ruptura" da Cho e Harry XD)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Professor…?- Harry assomou sua cabeça pela porta entreaberta do despacho. Este via-se vazio, o moreno ia voltar sobre seus passos, mas uma luz brilhante chamou sua atenção. Era um Penseira que estava no escritório de Snape. - Por que não?

Snape entrou a seu escritório bastante preocupado, só vinha a buscar algo e se ia, mas a cabeça horrivelmente desgrenhada de seu aluno mais fastidioso metida em seu penseira o deteve. Era o único que lhe faltava, Potter. E depois dizem que meu ódio é injustificado.

-Divertindo-te, Potter?- sibilou.

Sorriu malicioso quando viu a cara espantada do fedelho. Não posso o matar como quisesse, mas ao menos me vou divertir.

-N-não…

-Impressionante homem teu pai e o cão sarnoso, não?

-Eu… não…

-Isso que viste Potter é parte do porque eu sempre mostrei um ódio injustificado para ti. Terás comprovado que eu não me busquei essa suja broma. Diga-me, que disse James Potter quando tua mãe lhe perguntou que porque me fazia isso…?

-Ele disse…- Harry engolo saliva sentindo vergonha alheia.- "Bom, é mais o fato de que existe, se sabe ao que me refiro..."

-Exatamente, não lhe vou negar que a maioria das vezes que nos incomodávamos ambos tínhamos a culpa por nos buscar, mas essa vez eu não tinha feito nada…

-Como termina a lembrança…?

Severus o fulminou com a mirada.

-Essa foi a pior humilhação de minha vida, Potter. - foi todo o que disse.

-Eu… o sento.

-O feito, feito está. Em todo caso, lhe fiz pagar a seu pai todo o que me devia depois disso. - sorriu malicioso recordando. - Agora largue-se e agradeça que não lhe dou o castigo do século e não lhe resto todos os pontos a sua casa por isto.

-E a classe Senhor?

O adulto empalidecia.

-Não… não posso agora. – tartamudeou. - Minha esposa esta a ponto de dar a luz. - dito isso tomo a Harry do braço e saiu pitando do despacho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que fazes aqui, Potter? Vais gelar-te. - escutou Harry que alguém que arrastava as palavras que dizia.

O levantou a mirada e encontrou-se com os olhos prateados de Draco Malfoy.

-Estava pensando. - Draco bufou e o moreno olhou-o carrancudo. - Você está ao tanto das humilhações que nossos pais costumavam lhe fazer a Snape?

A cara de Draco endureceu-se e assentiu.

-Eu sei que meu papai não participava, mas era testemunha delas. Por isso segue tendo culpa.

-No entanto, Remus e Snape parecem levar-se bem, mas a mim me odeia… porque ele odiou a meu pai e nem que dizer a Sirius.

-Esses eram tolices de meninos, suponho que deverão o superar.

-Sempre que diziam que me parecia a meu pai eu me inchava de orgulho. Mas faz pouco vi uma lembrança na Penseira de Snape… eh… acidentalmente e aí comprovei algo, meu pai sim era o arrogante que diz Snape.

-Não podes o julgar só por uma lembrança. Eu cresci ouvindo histórias dos Marotos e aprendi aos admirar.

O moreno assentiu algo inseguro. Deveria falar com Sirius ao respeito.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Professor…

-Que quer agora, Potter?- perguntou Severus.

-Quisesse usar seu lareira, devo falar com Padfoot.

-Tem que ver com o Senhor Escuro?

-Não, é algo… pessoal.

-Estou arriscando meu pescoço com Umbridge ao oferecer-lhe a lareira de meu despacho, Potter. De modo que fale claro.

-É sobre o que vi em sua Penseira. - disse seriamente.

Severus olhou-o entrecerrando os olhos. Supunha que ver atuar dessa maneira a seus "ídolos" deveu ter sido um choque para o garoto, de modo que assentiu de má vontade.

-Sirius?

Uma pequena cabeça castanha e sorridente deu-lhe as boas-vindas.

-Hoa!- gritou.

-Eh… Camila?- franziu o cenho. - Poderias chamar a Sirius?

-Si…ius? Guau, guau?- perguntou confundida.

-Se… o cão. - sorriu.

-Com quem falas filha? - disse Remus aparecendo de repente. - Oh, Harry! Que passa…? Que tem ocorrido…? Está tudo bem?

-Tudo bem, sim. - disse Harry. - Só que me perguntava… digo, se poderia ter uma conversa com Sirius.

-O chamarei, - disse o castanho, ainda o olhando assustado. - foi acima a buscar a Kreacher, acha que esconde-se na cobertura outra vez…

Remus levantou-se deixando à menina que olhava a Harry sorridente.

-Meça… - disse ela lhe ensinando um cão de pelúcia negro, que tinha uma chapa de metal que recitava: Snuffles - Guau, guau. Meu.

-É muito bonito. - sorriu.

-Que passa?- perguntou Sirius tomando a Camila em braços. - Estás bem? Precisas ajuda?

-Não, - disse Harry. - não é nada… Só queria falar… acerca… de meu pai.

Os adultos trocaram uma mirada de preocupação. Escutaram atenciosamente o episódio de Harry com a Penseira.

-Não gostaria que julgasses a de teu pai pelo que viste ali, Harry. Só tinha quinze…

-Eu tenho quinze anos. - disse Harry franzindo o cenho.

-Mas isso não significa que não possas nos entender. - disse Sirius. - James e Snivellus odiaram-se mutuamente no momento em que se viram, podes o entender? Penso que James era todo o que Snape quis ser, ele era popular, ele era bom em Quidditch… bom em tudo. E Severus era precisamente um bicho raro, pequeno, que sempre tênia entre mãos coisas das Artes Escuras, e James, não importa que te tenha parecido nessa lembrança, sempre odiou as Artes Escuras.

-Bravo por ele, - disse Harry com sarcasmo. - mas ele atacou a Snape sem nenhuma boa razão, só porque… pois bem, porque tu lhe disseste que estavas aborrecido. - disse e tinha um leve tom de reproche em sua voz.

-Não me orgulho disso. -disse Sirius rapidamente.

-Olha, Harry, tens que compreender que teu pai e Sirius eram na escola os melhores no que queira que faziam… se às vezes tinham demasiado entusiasmo… todo mundo sabia que eram um pouco…

-Quer dizer que éramos algumas vezes muito arrogantes. - disse Sirius.

-Mas todo isso terminou uma vez que eu me pus de noivo com Lucius. - o cenho de Sirius seu franziu. - Bom, ao menos já não atacavam a Severus.

-No entanto, até então, humilharam-no muito e tu não fazias nada Remus. Até vi a meu pai olhar ao lago para ver se as garotas olhavam-no!

-Isso o fazia por Lily. - murmurou Sirius. - Sempre queria se luzir em frente a ela.

-Ainda não entendo porque ela se caso com ele… na lembrança parecia o odiar. ¬¬

-Não o odiava, Lily e eu fomos amigos desde sexto. - disse Remus. - Queria-o, mas detestava sua arrogância, uma vez que James se aplaco um pouco, ela lhe correspondeu.

Harry olhou ainda duvidoso aos adultos, enquanto Camila gritava para que Sirius a soltasse.

-Olha Harry. - disse Sirius. - Teu pai foi o melhor amigo que alguma vez tive e ele era uma boa pessoa. Um grande número de pessoas fazem o idiota de adolescentes, ele o superou.

-Sim, bom…- disse Harry. - Só que nunca pensei que sentiria lástima por Snape.

-Como reagiu Severus a tudo isto?

-Bem. - murmurou Harry. - Ele esteve algo estranho, me explico que por isso era que ele me tinha um ódio injustificado. E disse-me o mesmo que vocês. Que ambos se buscavam pleito. Não me castigou nem nada, porque nesse dia estavam nascendo seus filhos.

-NARCISA JÁ DEU A LUZ?!- gritou Sirius espantando a todos.

-Sim Padfoot, Narcisa teve gêmeos. Pensei que o sabia.

-Gêmeos…? Merlin.

-Eu já tenho que me ir…- disse Harry.

-Ficaste satisfeito com a conversa?- perguntou Remus.

-Não sei… me sinto raro. Ver a meu pai fazer isso, sendo que, apesar de tudo, Snape me ajudou muito, me faz sentir algo enojado e vergonhoso.

-Não tens porque Harry… - balbuciou Sirius. - Após tudo, você não é um santo, nós sabemos as coisas que Draco e você se fazem.

-Eu nunca lhe fiz nada semelhante a Malfoy. - resmungou Harry.

-Sim, Sirius. - sibilou Remus em defesa de seu filho. - Não pode comparar. Isso é um jogo de meninos comparado com o que tu e James faziam aos Slytherins.

O animago luziu enfurnado e transformou-se em cão para ir jogar com Camila.

-Estamos-nos falando, Harry. Segue com tuas lições de Oclumancia. Um beijo.

-Até cedo, Remus.

O garoto terminou a comunicação e levantou o feitiço Silencio que tinha a seu ao redor, dantes de deixar a sala onde estava a lareira.

-Sente-se melhor agora, Potter?- perguntou Severus quando Harry se encaminhou à saída.

-Ainda sinto culpa…

-Não tem porque, você não fez nada e já lhe disse que eu me vinguei de seu pai por isso.

-Como…?

-Me beijei com sua mãe, Lily em frente de sua cara. - sorriu.

Harry não soube se se alegrar ou o odiar por isso, de modo que melhor se apressou a sair do despacho, murmurando um agradecimento. Quando o garoto estava chegando ao vestíbulo, se escutavam murmúrios. Viu a Umbridge discutindo com os gêmeos. O chão estava cheio de uma substância viscosa, horrível e olorosa.

-Accio vassouras! - gritaram eles.

-Adeus meu covinhas precioso. Vejo-te em Hogsmeade o fim de semana. - disse George dantes de plantar lhe um beijo de novela a Cassius Warrington, quem luzia resignado.

-O mesmo digo-te a ti, meu urso preguiçoso. - disse Fred dantes de despedir-se de Tobias Montague com um beijo e uma palmada no traseiro.

Se montaram nas vassouras e um deles exclamou:

-Quem queira comprar um eficaz Pântano Portátil, como temos demonstrado com o do chão superior, que vinga ao noventa e três do Beco Diagonal: "Bromas mágicas Weasley"! Nossos novos locais!

-Terá um desconto especial para os estudantes de Hogwarts que jurem que vão usar nossos produtos para se desfazer desse velho morcego. - acrescentou George, assinalando à Professora Umbridge.

-DETENHAM-NOS!- gritou Umbridge.

Mas era tarde, eles alçaram voo e se foram do colégio baixo um tumulto de aplausos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**N.O.M.**

-Estão preparados?- perguntou alegre Lucas a seus amigos.

Os de quinto e sétimo olharam-no com expressão lúgubre.

-Oh, vamos! - riu. - Nem que fossem à orca! Sei que se têm estado preparando para isto por muito tempo… subam esses ânimos.

-É que os ânimos estão subidos, mas os nervos também. - murmurou Théo. - Vou distrair-me. - disse saindo da Sala Comum.

-Tsk, sortudo. - sibilou Blaise.

Já para esse então todos sabiam da relação de Théo com Longbottom. Obviamente, Draco foi o que mais resmungou, a mais encantada foi Pansy Parkinson, que todo lhe pareceu tão romântico que inclusive felicitou pessoalmente a Neville ocasionando de modo que o resto do colégio se inteirasse. O pobre garoto agora suportava as debochas de todos os Gryffindors e a incredulidade de seus amigos.

Ao fim no dia dos exames chegou e os quintos rendiam todos juntos, entrando a onde estavam os examinadores por ordem alfabética.

-Potter, verdade? - disse Professor Tofty. - O famoso Potter?

Tsk, maldito Potter, justo agora tinha que entrar para desconcentrar-me. ¬¬

**Exame de DCAT**

-Bem Senhor Malfoy, tem conhecimentos sobre o Patronus?

-Sim, posso fazer um corpóreo.

Os olhos do examinador abriram-se como pratos.

-Lhe agradeceria que me mostrasse.

Draco assentiu e com voz impassível murmurou o feitiço: Expecto Patronus e em seguida um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Desde faz em um ano que lhe pediu a seu papai que lhe ensinasse. Foi uma surpresa agradável para ambos que o Patronus de Draco resultasse ser um lobo maior do habitual, era sem dúvida: Moony.

-Excelente! Excelente!- gritou emocionado o examinador.

-Como lhes foi em Estudos Muggles?- perguntou Théo.

-Acho que é o mais fácil que temos rendido. - disse Blaise reprimindo um bocejo. - E a ti como te foi em Aritmancia?

-Suponho que bem. - os garotos de quinto olharam-se entre eles exasperados, Théo era tão come livros como Granger, era evidente que em tudo teria nota máxima.

**Exame de História da Magia.**

-Pst, Draco. - o garoto franziu o cenho e olhou de maus modos a Pansy.

-Que?- sibilou.

-Olha a Potter… Não o notas estranho?

Rapidamente dirigiu sua vista até o moreno e seus olhos se entrecerraram. Potter parecia estar entre dormido e acordado. Sua cara estava pálida, a pluma em sua mão tremia e tinha um rictos de dor em sua cara, noto que a cicatriz em forma de raio estava mais vermelha do normal. Escuto um grito proveniente de sua boca e depois Harry caiu desmaiado ao andar.

-Viram a Potter? - perguntou Théo ao sair do exame.

-Isto não gosto nada… - disse Draco muito de sério. - Vamos. Agora.

Draco e Pansy iam à frente; eles caminharam até encontrar a Harry e Hermione no despacho da "Diretora".

-Você. - gritou Umbridge a Draco. - Se não quer que o expulse confisque agora mesmo a varinha de Potter e você Senhorita Parkinson detenha a Granger, que não se escape.

Afora escutou-se um estrépito e Avery junto com Théo, Vincent e Blaise traziam a Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny e Ron Weasley.

-Encontramo-los afora. - disse Avery sorrindo. - Ele tratou de deter-me quando tratei da atrapar a ela. - assinalo Ron e depois a Ginny. A verdade é que o garoto estava surpreendido de conseguir ajuda dos Slytherins amigos de Malfoy, mas pensou que só se devia a que tinham recapacitado.

-Bem, bem. - disse Umbridge com ar satisfeito. - Parece que Hogwarts será cedo uma zona livre de Weasleys, não?

Os Slytherins apertaram as mandíbulas, mas obrigaram-se a rir com tal de averiguar que estava passando.

Enquanto Umbridge soltava seu discurso, Draco perguntou-lhe em um sussurrou a Harry:

-Que passa?

-É Padfoot.

Draco não entendia nada e estava a ponto de perguntar quando a Diretora o interrompeu.

-Vê a buscar a Snape, Malfoy. Traz-me em seguida.

Enquanto o loiro ia-se, Blaise olhou com apreensão o lábio sangrento de Ron. Pansy estava tratando de falar com Granger, mas tinha muito silêncio e corriam o risco de ser descobertos. Harry tentava comunicar-lhes o ocorrido, mas cedo chegou o veela seguido de Snape.

Para variar, Potter em problemas, pensou incomodado.

-Sim?

-Professor, queria pedir-lhe uma garrafa de Verisaterum, tão rápido como possa faz favor.

Snape sorriu malicioso.

-Você se levou a última que tinha quando me pediu para interrogar a Potter. Não terei mais até dentro de um mês.

-Em um mês? Mas preciso-a esta tarde, acabo de encontrar a Potter tratando de comunicar-se com uma ou várias pessoas desconhecidas.

-Para valer? Bem… não me surpreende, Potter nunca tem mostrado interesse pelas regras da escola. Mas não tenho mais, de modo que não posso a ajudar.

-Então pode retirar-se. Pensei que podia contar com mais de sua ajuda. - disse ela o olhando indignada.

Snape bufou e deu-se volta para ir-se, mas o grito desesperado de Potter deixou-o estático.

-Tem a Padfoot! - gritou e o sangue de todos os Slytherins ali presentes se gelou. - Tem a Padfoot ao final do corredor das sessões!

-Não sei de que me fala, Potter. - espetou.

Snape saiu pressuroso do quarto. Merda, merda… isso não pode ser possível. Black não pôde se ter deixado atrapar.

-Mansão Malfoy!- gritou em seu lareira.

-Que passa, Severus? - foi a voz de Remus a que lhe contestou.

-Onde esta o cão sarnoso?

-Se eu sou um cão sarnoso, teu és um grasiento. - grunhiu alguém por trás de Remus.

-Mas… Ele esta ali?

-Não me vês?- disse Sirius aparecendo depois do castanho.

-Então…

-Que sucede, Severus? É Harry?

-Esperem-me aí, tenho que comprovar algo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Enquanto, no despacho de Umbridge, Draco estava pedindo explicações aos Gryffindors. Tinham desmaiado a Avery e aos de seu grupinho. Aproveitando a ausência da mulher, que foi enganada por Harry e Hermione para levar ao Bosque Proibido.

-Não o sabemos, Harry nos disse que durante o exame teve uma visão onde via que Sirius era torturado por Você-sabe-quem. - disse Ron

-Mas isso é impossível! Ele está seguro!- gritou Draco.

-Isso é o que Harry nos disse! Até agora suas visões nunca têm falhado!- replicou Ginny.

-Deixe-nos ir…- pediu quedamente Neville.

-Não! - disse Théo. - Pode ser muito perigoso! Esperem a que regressem!

-Eles não regressaram. - disse Luna. - Isso da arma não é mais que uma mentira para escapar de Umbridge. Quando se desfaçam dela…se irão.

-Vamos ir-nos queiram ou não… - grunhui Ron. - Não os deixaremos sozinhos nisto.

-Não, Weasley dantes terão que passar por nós. - disse Blaise, rotundo.

-Que passa aqui?- chegou a voz de Lucas. - Que estão fazendo no despacho do Sapo?

-Agora!- gritou Ginny usando esse momento como distração e a cada um mandou um feitiço aturdidor a seus captores.

Crabbe, o único intacto, olhou aos outros surpreendido.

-Por que fizeram isso?!- perguntou Lucas surpreendido.

-Você-sabe-quem tem ao padrinho de Harry! - disse Ron. - Devemos ir ajudá-lo.

-Quem é seu padrinho?

-Sirius Black.- contestou Lua.

A cara de Lucas Lestrange se ensombrecia.

-Eu vou com vocês.

**Continuará…**


	22. No departamentos de Mistérios parte II

-Não podemos ir todos! - disse Hermione apreensiva. - E você menos Lucas, não se meta em problemas.

-Eu sei o que faço. - grunhiu. - Vamos ou não? O tempo passa.

Olharam-se entre todos e tiveram que assentir. Para horror da maioria tiveram que fazer a "viagem" nos Thestrals.

No despacho de Umbridge, Tobias, Terence e Cassius, avisados por Vincent, estavam lançando um Enervate aos desmaiados.

-Minha cabeça. - grunhiu Draco ao acordar. - Que passou?

-Quando Lucas entrou os leões aproveitaram para aturdi-los. Foram-se atrás de Potter e Granger. - explico Vincent.

-A onde?- sibilou Théo de mau leite. Meu próprio noivo enfeitiço-me!

-Não sei. - o Slytherin encolheu seus enormes ombros.

-Onde está Potter? - perguntou preocupado Severus ao entrar ao despacho.

-Nos bateram e foram-se. - grunhiu Blaise.

-Oh. Merlín. Merda, merda, merda.

-Que passa Professor?- perguntou Pansy assustada.

-O Senhor Escuro tendeu-lhe uma armadilha a Potter e eles vão direto a ela. - disse com voz lúgubre. - Draco quero que te comunique com sua casa desde aqui e avise a seu papai que Potter e companhia se dirigem ao Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério de Magia.

-Que…?

-Não há tempo para explicações. - grunhiu. - Tens o que te digo, eu vou ao quartel da Ordem… espero que não seja demasiado tarde. - murmurou dantes de sair.

Draco ficou olhando a porta por onde tinha desaparecido seu padrinho incrédulo ante o que acabava de dizer.

-Draco, apressa-te. - apressou Cassius.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esconderijo do Mau Maldoso Lord Voldy-pooh

-Onde estão todos, Pettigrew?

-Eh… Malfoy, eu não…

-Imperius. - disse sem mais. - Onde estão todos?

-No Departamento de Mistérios, foram pela profecia que Potter recolherá pelo Lord.

-Merda. - disse depois olhou com olhos entrecerrados a Peter e sorriu malicioso. - Desmaius. Sei de alguém que me agradecerá se te entrego. A ver se consigo que esse cão pulgoso deixa de visitar tanto mim casa. ¬¬

Departamento de Mistérios

-Harry?

-Que?

-Esta… Esta tem escrito teu nome.

-Meu nome?

Todos se acercaram a ver e, efetivamente, uma dessas esferas tinha escrito as palavras:

S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D.

Senhor Escuro

e Harry Potter

Sem fazer caso às advertências de Hermione, Harry tomou a esfera entre suas mãos.

-Muito bem, Potter. Agora te dá a volta, tranquila e lentamente, e me entrega isso. Dá-me, Potter. - disse Lucius.

Maldito Potter, por que não lhe fez caso ao Sangue Sujo? Por isso lhe passa o que lhe passa. Tsk e eu tenho que estar ali para o ajudar.

-Oh, não conhece a Potter como eu, Bellatrix. - disse o veela acalmado, depois de escutar o intercâmbio de palavras. - Tem uma grande debilidade pelas heroicidades; como bem sabe o Senhor Escuro. Agora me dá a Profecia, Potter.

-Sei que Sirius está aqui.- a voz do garoto tremia.- Sê que o têm!

-Ha! É um…!

-Bellatrix… Bellatrix Black?- disse uma voz a suas costas.

-Sim, menino. Mas é Lestrange e não interrompa.

-Como que não interrompa? Se isto não é nada mais e nada menos que uma reunião familiar. - o sarcasmo marcava a cada uma de suas palavras.

-Quem é?

-Como…? Não reconheces a teu filho, mamita?- irônico.

-Mas se é Lucas. - sorriu perversamente. Um homem a suas costas estremeceu-se visivelmente. Lucas?- Tanto tempo.

Oh, não… Que faz este fedelho aqui? Bellatrix vai matá-lo!

-Deixem-se de tolices. - sibilou o loiro. - Dêem-me a profecia e não terá necessidade de que ninguém saia ferido.

Harry tentava ganhar tempo evidentemente, ao buscar-lhe conversa aos comensais e Lucius rogava por que os da Ordem chegassem o quanto antes. Eles já devem estar inteirados de tudo. Maldita seja! Decidiu ajudar-lhe alongando a conversa enquanto os outros pequenos heróis preparavam-se, ao menos estava seguro que dos comensais ali presentes Rodolphus não ia atacar estando Lucas presente.

Depois de uns quantos estalidos às esferas que os rodeavam, os garotos conseguiram escapar e Lucius decidiu levar o comando da "perseguição", esses idiotas não sabiam que o que queria era proteger a esses insensatos. Maldita herança! Devia falar com Rodolphus o quanto antes.

-Rodolphus, vai-te o quanto antes. - disse agarrando de um braço. - Não te metas em problemas eu conseguirei que a Ordem do Fénix te proteja se abandona agora.

-Mas tu…

-Sabes que o primeiro para mim é minha família. Remus morreria se algo lhe passa a esse fedelho de Potter, estou aqui para os proteger. Sei que não quer os matar, o demonstraste anos atrás quando fizeste todo o que fizeste para proteger o bem-estar de Lucas.

-Como o sabe?

-Narcissa disse-me tudo. E é evidente, o menino parece-se-lhe tanto que não entendo como não se deu conta.

-Não sei, Lucius…

-Decide-te agora, estou seguro de que a Ordem está por chegar. Teu filho ou de volta a Azkaban?

Rodolphus olhou-o longamente com seus olhos celestes entrecerrados. Tomou uma decisão.

-Desmaia-me e que seja o que Merlín queira.

-Desmaius. - recolheu o corpo em seus braços e deixou-o no andar. Aplicou-lhe um feitiço de invisibilidade e foi em busca dos meninos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucius correu com todas suas forças ao escutar a maldição imperdoável.

-Deixa-o zorra!- escutou gritar a Lucas.

-Oh, mas se é meu lindo filho. Que fará se não o faço?

-Eu também sei usar imperdoáveis Bela, te odeio e sempre te odiei e sei que isso serve para poder lançar um bom Crucio que te faça gritar como a cadela que é. - sibilou friamente.

Viu tremer o sorriso de Bellatrix quem olhava com ódio ao garoto.

-Basta Bellatrix! - gritou enfadado o veela. - Deixem aos fedelhos em paz, nós só viemos pela profecia. Não temos mais ordens que essa. Ou é que talvez vai desobedecer ordens de teu Senhor?

Mas então, no mais alto da sala sobre eles, mais duas portas se abriram e seis pessoas entraram na sala: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Regulus e Kingsley. Em seguida começou uma chuva de feitiços e os garotos puderam escapar.

-Que faz aqui?!- gritou Remus, Lucius negou com a cabeça, esse não era momento para explicações.

-Está bem?- gritou Harry. Neville assentiu e então o moreno girou-se até Lucas, este se encontrava perdido olhando a figura de Sirius Black. - Lucas, está bem?

-Eh… sim. Como está Neville?

-Diz que bem.

Lucas assentiu e girou sua cabeça até onde Bellatrix se encontrava se lançando feitiço depois de feitiço com Sirius.

-Essa cadela, como gostaria de lançar-lhe uma maldição. - disse levantando seu varinha.

-Merlin Lucas, é tua mãe! E não há tempo para isso!

-Essa zorra não é minha mãe, Potter!

Harry tratou de arrastar para a saída, mas foram atacados por dois comensais diferentes (Dolohov e MacNair) ainda que saíram airosos do encontro.

-Harry toma a profecia, agarra a teus amigos e corre!- gritou Sirius. Harry assentiu e tomo a Neville entre braços.

-Vamos, Lucas!

-Não! Essa mulher deve-me! - gritou ele obstinado e se agachou para chegar junto a Bellatrix.

Neville negou com a cabeça e seguiu caminhando ajudado por Harry.

-Vamos pode fazê-lo melhor que isso!- gritou Sirius com um sorriso.

Bellatrix preparou-se para atacar ao igual que Sirius, no entanto uma mão pequena o deteve.

-Ela é minha. Eu a vou acabar. - sibilou o garoto que conhecia como Lucas Lestrange, ele não o olhava, toda sua atenção estava posta em sua mãe, o ódio nesses olhos azuis lhe sobre coagiu o coração. Por que tanto ódio em um menino tão pequeno?

-Oh, sim? E que classe de feitiço pode fazer um fedelho como você para "acabar" comigo?

O sorriso de Lucas assustou-a.

-Olha por trás de ti, Bela. Não preciso um feitiço muito difícil para te matar.

Ela olhou para atrás, o Véu da Morte se alçava imponente a suas costas, se girou com o terror marcado em seu rosto.

-Expelliarmus!- gritou sem duvidar.

Lentamente todos puderam apreciar como Bellatrix Lestrange Black caía para atrás, passaram segundos que pareceram horas até que a mulher caiu atrás do Véu.

(N/A: WWWWIIIIII! Não faz falta que aplaudam ¬/¬)

Sirius olhava incrédulo como o corpo de sua prima caía atrás desse Véu, de modo que não pôde notar como um feitiço lhe dava de cheio batida.

-Aí tens, Black! Maldito!- gritou uma voz que reconheceram como a de Ethan Nott.

Lucas olhou espantado a figura imóvel do animago e agachou-se junto a ele enquanto lágrimas surcavam seu rosto.

-MALDITO! MATASTE A SIRIUS! EU TE MATAR!- gritou Harry dantes de sair depois do comensal.

-Lucas. - sussurrou Remus bastante assustado pelo que acabava de ver. Não podia achar que esse pequeno tão alegre guardasse tanto rancor e ódio em seu coração como para que não lhe tremesse a mão ao momento de "matar" a uma pessoa. - Lucas?

O garoto devolveu-lhe a mirada chorosa.

-Está morto?

Então Remus olhou a seu amigo e apalpo seu pulso. Sorriu.

-Não, só este desmaiado. - Lucas soltou todo o ar que tinha retido. - Escuta-me, quem vieram com vocês? Há mais alunos de Hogwarts?

-Sim… nas outras habitações. - murmurou. - Estão todos desmaiados.

-Remus… - chamou Lucius.

-Que fazes tu aqui, Luc?- sibilou com o cenho franzido.

-Inteirei-me por acaso que isto passaria e decidi vir para que não acabasse em nada mau. Tu sabe como gosta de meter-se em rios a Potter. ¬¬

-Está bem. Os aurores dos Ministérios devem estar por chegar, devemos levar a Sirius a Grimmauld Place antes de que isso passe. Tens um translador Lucius. Apressa-te.

-Não só a ele têm que lhe levar. Rodolphus também estava aqui Remus. - ao ver a sobrancelha alçada de seu esposo agregou: - Não quis brigar, depois te explico. Deixa que Lucas use o Translador para se levar a Black. Eu me encarregarei de Rodolphus, te vejo no quartel de tua Ordem. - beijou a seu esposo e desapareceu.

-Lucas. - falou amavelmente ao garoto. - Como esta teu braço?

-Rompido. - murmurou sem decolar a mirada de Sirius, parecia querer comprovar que em verdade estava vivo.

-Bem, depois o consertaremos. Agora quero que me escutes. Vou dar-te este Translador que te levasse ao quartel da Ordem do Fénix, sabe o que é? - o garoto assentiu. - Ali terá gente que atenderá a Sirius. Não se preocupes, eles sabem quem é. Talvez até teu tio este ali nestes momentos. Anda vai-te.

Tomando uma mão do animago Lucas desapareceu do Departamento de Mistérios.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hogwarts: Escritório do Diretor

-Bem Harry, deverá estar contente de que nenhum de teus amigos resultou gravemente ferido, Madame Pomfrey está curando a todos agora mesmo. - disse Dumbledore sentado por trás de seu escritorio. - Nymphadora Tonks e Regulus Black quiçá precisem passar um pouco de tempo em San Mungo, mas parece que se vão recuperar completamente. E sobretudo… deverias saber que Sirius este vivo. - sorriu.

-Que…?

-Sim, só foi um feitiço inofensivo, mas sua queda foi tão aparatosa que todos achámos que foi outro o resultado.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha surcou o rosto de Harry.

-Agora falemos de coisas mais sérias.

O velho Diretor começou a relatar os acontecimentos que levaram a esse desenlace dos garotos indo ao Departamento de Mistérios.

-Mas não o fiz. - refutou Harry. - Por mais que tratava de seguir as instruções de Snape, eu… se só lhe tivesse feito caso. Minha estupidez quase custo a vida de meus seres queridos. Tentei comprovar que ele realmente tinha sequestrado a Sirius, fui ao escritório de Umbridge, falei com Kreacher no fogo e ele disse que Sirius não estava ali, que se tinha ido!

-Kreacher mentiu. - disse Dumbledore com acalma. - Tu não é seu amo, poderia mentir sem a necessidade inclusive de se castigar depois a si mesmo. A intenção de Kreacher era que tu fosses ao Ministério de Magia.

-Ele... Ele me mandou de propósito?

-Oh, sim. Kreacher, temo-me, tem estado servindo a mais de um amo durante meses.

-Como?- disse Harry olhando-o sem compreender. - Não tem estado fora de Grimmauld Place desde faz anos.

-Kreacher aproveitou sua oportunidade um pouco dantes do Natal, -disse Dumbledore. - quando Sirius, aparentemente, lhe gritou "fora". Ele lhe tomou a Sirius a palavra e interpretou isto como uma ordem para sair da casa. Foi ao único membro da família Black pelo que tinha tido algum respeito... a prima de Sirius, Narcisa, irmã de Bellatrix. Faz em uns meses Severus disse-me que Bellatrix entrou de improviso a sua Mansão e atacou a Narcisa, ela nos disse que Kreacher estava ali nesse momento.

-Como sabe tudo isto?

-Interroguei a Kreacher no momento em que Severus se comunicou comigo para me dizer o que estava passando. Alastor Moody, Tonks, Regulus e Kingsley estavam no quartel nesse momento. Depois chegaram Remus e Sirius com a mesma notícia e todos partiram em tua busca. E eu fique atrasado para interrogar ao elfo.

-Que foi o que lhe disse?

-Kreacher foi interrogado por Bellatrix, mas sendo que ele ainda obedecia as ordens do maior dos Black, foi muito pouco o que pôde lhe dizer. No entanto, dentro disso pouco lhe disse o mais importante.

-Que…?

-Que para Sirius tu eras o mais importante… por isso Voldemort criou aquela armadilha para levar ao Ministério em busca da profecia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Malditos sejam esses fedelhos. Como é que debocham tanto à morte? Esse Potter devia ser gato em sua outra vida.

Com esses pensamentos refutados, Severus caminhava para a Sala Comum da Casa da qual era Chefe. Dumbledore acabava de dizer-lhe as "boas novas" Nem tão boas… e sabia que os garotos iam estar histéricos e esperando respostas. Mais sabendo que Lucas estava com eles. Outro, já vai ver ¬¬ Esperava que o deixassem em seguida, em casa teria a outra histérica mulher (junto com seus gêmeos) que seguro também lhe demandaria respostas. Maldita Molly Weasley, não lhe tivesse dito nada a minha Narcisa. Em que momento se fizeram tão boas amigas essas duas?

Sussurrou a contra-senha e em seguida viu-se assediado por montões de cabeças de todas as cores e vozes diferentes pedindo uma mesma coisa.

-Silêncio!- grunhiu. - Já lhes vou dizer que foi o que passou, mas se calem… tenho uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

-Que passou…? Estão todos bem?- perguntou Draco impaciente.

-Bem, não. - ante as caras espantadas dos Slytherins apressou-se a dizer: - Vivos, sim, todos. Mas estão na enfermaria do colégio com feridas diferentes. Nenhuma grave.

-Então que passou? - perguntou um tanto mais tranquilo Théo.

-Potter e seu grupo de insensatos amigos, mais Lucas, foram ao Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério, como já sabem. Ali tinha um grupo de comensais. - os garotos contiveram o fôlego. - que buscavam algo que só Potter podia agarrar. Em fim… teve uma batalha. Não sei de onde conhecem tantos feitiços, mas conseguiram reduzir aos servidores do Senhor Escuro até que os membros da Ordem do Fénix fizeram seu aparecimento. Outra batalha desatou-se, mas o lado do bem saiu vitorioso. Coisa surpreendente já que… - calou, franzindo o cenho.

-Já que, que…?- pergunto Miles carrancudo.

-O Lord apresentou-se no Ministério, teve outro encontro com Potter.

-Que?! - gritou Draco. - Mas disseste que todos estavam vivos!

-E estão. - disse olhando com suspeita a sua afilhado pela alteração que refletia. - Potter saiu ileso, Dumbledore ajudou-o. Esta agora mesmo com o diretor em seu escritório.

-Esse Potter tem muita sorte. - murmurou Millicent.

-Assim é, Senhorita Bulstrode. Mas o importante de tudo isto é que agora o Ministro não poderá negar o regresso do Lord. Terá que se morder a língua e o aceitar, provavelmente as coisas regressem à normalidade neste colégio.

-Que ocorreu com os comensais? - quis saber Tobias.

Snape suspirou.

-Seu pai, Senhor Nott, -disse olhando ao castanho. - bem como o do Senhor Crabbe e Avery foram apresados junto com outros comensais.

Théo fez uma careta, a verdade é que não o sentia para nada. Que se foda por bastardo. Vincent, por outro lado, agachou a cabeça, também não sentia-o, mas ia ser uma humilhação que todo mundo Mágico soubesse isso.

-Teve mortes desse bando? - perguntou Malcolm.

-Uma… Bellatrix Lestrange. - comentou com voz lúgubre. E o pior de tudo é que sei quem a mato, ainda que Albus não me quis dizer.

A cara dos garotos mostrou algo de incredulidade, ninguém a exceção de Draco e Severus sabiam a verdade a respeito do nascimento do garoto, mas também não essa morte lhes pesava, sabiam muito bem que seu amigo não apreciava a essa bruxa.

-Que faremos agora professor? Terence, Tobias e eu nos graduamos neste ano… e não queremos. Você sabe…- disse Cassius com apreensão.

-Vocês já são maiores de idade. Podem viver sozinhos ou buscar alguém que os mantenha até que tudo passe. Mas amanhã falaremos disso. Agora vão dormir.

-Podemos passar pela enfermaria, Senhor?- quis saber Théo.

Severus olhou-o muito sério. Não sei porque esses Gryffindors atraem tanto a minhas serpentes. Deve ser coisa dos adolescentes ù.ú

-Ida e volta. Se Madame Pomfrey joga-os não insistam. Já amanhã poderão saber deles.

Enfermaria

Golpearam à porta e todos os garotos entraram. Nesse momento a enfermeira estava voltando à normalidade o nariz de Neville Longbottom, enquanto Hermione ajudava a Ginny a acomodar-se melhor na cama, seu pé via-se bastante inchado.

-Que fazem vocês aqui?- disse Poppy severamente. - Estas não são horas de estar fora da cama.

-Só viemos a perguntar como estão. - grunhiu Draco.

Os Gryffindors, mais Luna, olharam-se entre eles incómodos recordando perfeitamente o que fizeram para poder escapar. Theodore acercou-se pressuroso a seu noivo e franziu o cenho ao ver seu nariz. Neville engoliu em seco.

-Não estou enojado. - sibilou Nott. - Já não. - tomou a mão do castanho e lhe beijou enquanto via à enfermeira terminar de curá-lo.

-Como estão todos?

-Vivos… - disse desgranada Ginny.

-Sabem que foi todo o que passou? - perguntou Malcolm olhando com apreensão à castanha.

-Algo, não nos disseram muito, a maioria de nós acabamos de nos acordar do desmaio. - disse Hermione.

-Então foi assim de duro, não? - disse Blaise sentando na cama de Ron. Este o olhou surpreendido.

-Pior, eu achei que desta não saía. Por sorte chegaram a ajudar-nos, que se não… - disse o ruivo com voz lúgubre.

-E Lucas? - quis saber Pansy.

-Está no quartel da Ordem do Fénix. - disse Harry entrando ao lugar, estava muito pálido e caminhava mais lento do normal.

-Como está, Senhor Potter? Precisa atenção médica?- perguntou Pomfrey preocupada.

-Eu… estou… mau. - piscou várias vezes lutando para que a inconsciência não o dominasse. Fechou os olhos e só os reflexos rápidos de Draco impediram que se desse de cheio com o chão.

-HARRY!

(N/A: Je… D)

**Continuará…**


	23. Feliz dentro da Segunda Guerra

Sirius piscou, doía-lhe um pouco a cabeça e tinha a sensação de que se estava esquecendo de algo importante. Seus olhos abriram-se como pratos quando recordou todo o vivido.

-Harry!

-Ssshhh, tranquilo Padfoot. Tudo está bem. - acalmou uma voz suave.

-Remus, que passou?

-Conseguimos resgatá-los a todos com vida. Não te preocupes… Harry esta em Hogwarts agora.

-Sacas-me um peso de em cima. - suspirou. - E os demais?

-Regulus e Tonks estão em San Mungo, mas se recuperarão.

-Bem…- disse, recostando-se novamente na cama.

-Eh, Sirius…- tom duvidoso. - Há, alguém que quer te ver.

-Quem?

-Rodolphus Lestrange está aqui Paddy, pediu asilo à Ordem e Dumbledore deu-lhe.

Sirius piscou olhando-o sem chegar a entender do tudo.

-Rodolphus… aqui?

-Sim, chamo-o para que falem?

-Sim, faz favor.

Minutos mais tarde, Lestrange entrava à habitação. Por sua aparência, parecia que a ele o tinha afetado bastante mais que a Sirius o encerro vivido na prisão mágica. Conquanto sua altura de quase dois metros de alto mantinha-se, sua cara estava demarcada e sua delgadeza era ainda visível apesar dos quase 5 meses de ter saído. Isso sim, estava puramente vestido e peinado, tal e como Sirius recordava que gostava de estar.

-Olá, Sirius.

Seus olhos encontraram-se, neles se refletiam tantas coisas vividas. Seu namoro secreto, sendo que um deles estava casado com a prima do outro, sua dura ruptura sem explicações, a dor de se saber tão perto naquela prisão, mas tão longe ao mesmo tempo.

-Merlin, Rodolphus veem e abraça-me. - quase gemeu Sirius. O outro sorriu de lado e acercou-se ao homem na cama. Entregaram-se a um longo e forte abraço e, foi quase mais por costume que por outra coisa, que suas bocas se encontraram. Tão acostumadas a esse toque que os 14 anos de separação não puderam apagar.

-Tenho que te dizer algo importante, Sirius. - disse Rodolphus com semblante sério separando-se do animago.

-Escuto-te.

-Eu… nunca te disse porque te deixei aquela vez. - inspirou. - Acho que é hora de que te confesse… você merece. - murmurou.

-Não é necessário que…

-Sim é, agora que Bellatrix não está, posso te dizer sem medo. - olhou os olhos que tanto amava. - Temos um filho, Sirius.

-Perdão…?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Como foi que te inteiraste de tudo, Lucius?

-Enfeiticei a Pettigrew e obrigue-o a dizer-me, depois fui o mais rápido que pude ao Ministério. Esse Potter… já me estou cansando de arriscar meu pescoço por ele. - sibilou com o cenho franzido.

-Oh, vamos. Sei que o aprecias. - sorriu e seu esposo olhou-o indignado.

Abraçaram-se com força, sentindo no fundo que acabavam de sair airosos de algo que pôde lhes custar a vida, compartilharam um beijo doce e carinhoso, que demonstrava todo o amor que se tinham apesar dos anos.

-A propósito, tenho algo que lhe poderia gostar a esse cão sarnoso quando termine sua conversa com Rodolphus.

-Que é…?

-Uma rata.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Você deve o conhecer…

O animago inspirou várias vezes e deixou sair a única opção que conhecia.

-Lu-Lucas?

-Sim, ele é nosso filho.

-Mas… Como?

-Após começar aquela loucura, apesar de que eu estava casado com Bellatrix, me entreguei a ti sem reservas, porque te amava e meu casal não me satisfazia para nada. Só tive a teu prima na noite de casamentos e jamais voltei à tocar. Unicamente você era meu desafogo, Sirius. - murmurou com amargura. - Quando levávamos já muito tempo em aquilo… me dei conta de que estava grávido. Nunca se me passou pela cabeça não o ter, de modo que falei com Bela e lhe disse o que passava, mas sem lhe dizer que você era o pai.

-E ela que fez?

-Aceito o fato encantada, ela não queria "se arruinar a figura" ficando grávida, ainda. De modo que estive contigo até que a gravidez começou a se fazer notório. Por isso naquele momento te pedi um tempo, esses quatro meses que me separei de ti foram o resto da gestação e o nascimento de Lucas.

-Mas eu não recordo que ela simulasse uma gravidez nem nada…

-É que ela não quis o fazer, íamos deixar em segredo. Lucas ia viver conosco, mas não como nosso filho. Por acaso ela se inteirou, quando Lucas tinha três meses, que tu era seu pai e me ameaçou com o matar se não te deixava. De modo que fiz-o, sento-o. - baixou a mirada e Sirius tomou seu queixo para olhar aos olhos.

-Segue. - pediu sério.

-Nesse tempo o Lord estava buscando freneticamente aos Potter e eu temi que todo isso não saísse como o Senhor Escuro desejava, de modo que busquei à única pessoa que sabia não me ia dar as costas. Busquei a Albus Dumbledore e batizei a Lucas como seu afilhado, para lhe assegurar um futuro longe de todo o que me rodeava e por se passava algo mau…

-Dumbledore soube-o todo este tempo?

-Sim, sabia-o. - fez uma careta. - Ele disse-me que quando todo aquilo passou não pôde se fazer cargo de Lucas, de modo que lhe pediu a Severus e Narcisa, que estavam recém casados, que o criassem. E explicou-lhes todo o que eu te disse.

-Por que não me disseram? - perguntou rancoroso.

-Sirius entende, você era um preso… ainda o é… e Lucas não sabe nada disto. Iam a traumar ao garoto se revelavam-lhe toda a história. Não só é um filho extramatrimonial, senão que um de seus pais é um comensal e ao outro pai o acusaram do mesmo. Além de trair aos Potter e dar morte a treze muggles e um mago.

Sirius grunhiu, tinha razão.

-Poderia ter deixado a Bellatrix e dizer-me a verdade antes que passasse todo isso.

-Tentei-o e estava por fazê-lo, a noite do Hallowen de 1981 tinha todo preparado para me ir. Mas Bela e outros comensais chegaram à Mansão e obrigaram-me a acompanhá-los a casa dos Longbottom, com meu bebê de sete meses e tudo.

Os olhos do animago abriram-se como pratos. Agora entendia aquela conversa que escutou entre Draco e Théo quando diziam que Lucas podia ouvir a sua prima torturar a Alice e Frank quando os Dementadores estavam perto, já era bastante grande nesse então e sem dúvida era a pior experiência vivida para ele.

-Mas por que Bellatrix fingiu que ele era seu filho e que nasceu em uma semana após aquilo?

-Ela achou que dizendo que estava grávida se salvaria de Azkaban. - grunhiu enfadado. - Suponho que não contou com a crueldade de Crouch…e Lucas era tão pequeninho a essa idade que passou facilmente por um recém nascido. Ele não comia bem estando naquela casa onde o único que lhe dava amor era eu.

Uns suaves toques à porta interromperam sua conversa. Albus Dumbledore, com seu inigualável sorriso bonachona, entrou à habitação.

-Espero não interromper nada importante. Há alguém que quer te ver Rodolphus e me temo que se não o comprazo não me deixará em paz. - sorriu.

-MAMI!- gritou Lucas entrando como tromba ao lugar. Empurrou a Rodolphus contra o colchão da cama e começou a esfregar-se por ele como gatinho mimoso. Sirius olhava-o com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Me aplastas, filho. - arquejou o moreno.

-Oh, sento-o.- olhou-o. - É que tenho esperado toda minha vida por te conhecer. Ou melhor dito… voltar a ver-te, ainda que eu não recordo nada do tempo que compartilhamos juntos. Só te conhecia por fotos e agora que te vejo está… - seu cenho se franziu enquanto o olhava. - Saudável. ¬¬

-Suponho que minha estadia em Azkaban me esmagou bastante. - sorriu com tristeza, mas acariciando a cabeça de seu filho.

-Isso não importa, mami. - disse, sentando na cama.- Os elfos da casa de Remus cozinham muito bem. - Os adultos olharam-no levantando uma sobrancelha. - Que passa? Continuem com sua conversa. - disse alegre.

-Contigo aqui?- perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

Lucas girou sua cabeça para enfrentar ao animago e Sirius arqurjou. Como não se tinha dado conta antes? Esse garoto era sua cópia exata, o único que tinha sacado de Rodolphus era sua alta estatura, o resto; como a cor de olhos e cabelo, o nariz e até o sorriso compradora que lhe estava mostrando agora eram iguais.

-Que tem?- encolheu-se de ombros. - Se eu já sei de que estão falando.

-Como que o sabes?- se exaltou Rodolphus.

-Sim, depois explico-te, mami.

-Como que de…? - piscou. - Tens dito mami?

-Ejem.- carraspeó Dumbledore, sorrindo. - Eu os deixo sozinhos, mas recorda Lucas… que estou aqui para te levar a Hogwarts.

-Tenho que ir, velhinho?- fez um bico.

-Sim, e dou-te uma hora para estar com tua família.

-Está bem. - disse. - Em uma hora baixo, velhinho.

-Lucas!- reprendia Rodolphus. Dumbledore só riu e saiu da habitação.

-Por que me grita? A ele não lhe molesta que o chame assim. –bico.

-Tem mais respeito e diga-me já que é "isso" que sabe.

-Bom…- murmurou enquanto acomodava-se junto a Sirius na cama, tampou-se até o peito e olhou a seu mami. - quanto tinha oito anos escute uma conversa, acidentalmente entre meus tios. Tio Severus disse algo bem como que eu era idêntico a "esse cão".- Sirius bufou. - Então entrou-me o bichinho da curiosidade e pus-me a pesquisar. O que encontrei foi que, enquanto estiveste casado com a zorra essa, - cuspiu. - mantiveste um sórdido romance com um primo de Bela. Regulus não podia ser. - a tio Claws gosta dos ruivos como a mim. - de modo que o único que ficava era Sirius Black. E também averiguei que dali nasci eu. Perguntei-lhe à tia Narcisa e ela me disse que era verdade. Meu padrinho Albus também me confirmou.

-E por que não disseste nada?

-Severus fez-me prometer. Disse-me que isso eram coisas de "adultos". E que lhe correspondia dizer à tia a verdade a Black. Ainda que eu igual planejava lhe dizer tudo, mas não foi até inícios deste ano que me inteirei de que Sirius esteve vivendo no dos Malfoy. - franziu o cenho. - Tsk, já me parecia raro que Lucius aceitasse que um cão vivesse em sua casa sem mais.

-E que pensas sobre isso…?- perguntou temeroso Sirius.

Lucas olhou seriamente aos dois.

-Oh, por mim está muito bem! - disse abraçando a Sirius e começando a esfregar-se também sobre ele como gatinho mimoso. - Se eu sempre quis ter irmãozinhos! Por que me vão dar irmãos, verdade? E da um, - seu cenho se franziu. - porque em casa da tia há duas e não estou preparado para ser irmão de dois bebês ao mesmo tempo.

E Rodolphus e Sirius só o olharam. Que estranho era seu filho. Seguro isso lhe passava por ser afilhado de Albus Dumbledore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tempo depois.

-Black. - chamou irritado Lucius. Ainda recordava suas felicitações por sua "boa ação" por parte de seu esposo. Ele não era irmão da caridade! Só o fazia para que o animago deixasse de se aparecer tanto por sua casa.

-Que?- espetou o outro, soltando a Rodolphus de seu agarre. Ambos de encontravam compartilhando caricias em um sofá da sala da Mansão Black.

-Tenho algo para ti. Engorgio!- murmurou abrandando a caixa que trazia nas mãos.

-Que há ali adentro?- quis saber Rodolphus.

-Uma rata que Black conhece muito bem. Achei que gostaria de entregar-lhe o a Fudge. - sorriu malicioso.

Essa boa ação também lhe valeu uma longa sessão de sexo com seu formoso lobo… tudo há que o dizer.

Hogwarts

-Irmão!- gritou Lucas atirando sobre o corpo de Harry.

-Lucas!- reprendia Draco pondo os olhos em alvo.

-Que te passa, louco?- grunhiu Harry desfazendo do abraço.

-Isto me passa, olha. - disse-lhe sorridente entregando-lhe o diário O Profeta do dia.

SIRIUS BLACK É CULPADO Ou NÃO, DO INCIDENTE DE FAZ 14 ANOS?

Fontes do Ministério de Magia revelaram-nos que faz umas horas um mago: Peter Pettigrew (quem cria-se morto em Hallowen do ano 1981 durante caía-a de Quem-teu-sabes a mãos de Harry Potter), foi entregue ao Ministro pelos aurores Regulus Black e Kingsley Shaklebolt VIVO. E com a Marca Tenebrosa tatuada em seu braço esquerdo.

Isto nos faz pensar… Se esse homem (Pettigrew) apareceu vivo e com a Marca de Quem-tu-sabes no braço, que foi o que em realidade passou aquela noite? É Sirius Black inocente… tal e como ele dizia no dia que o levaram a Azkaban sem julgamento?

As autoridades dizem que se pesquisará e se resulta que Black é inocente, se lhe declarará livre de culpas e poderá caminhar como um cidadão livre e inocente novamente.

Desde o Profeta desejamos que o caso se esclareça e que se demonstre a verdade.

-Tens visto? Se tiram condena-o sobre Sirius Black, seguro viveremos juntos. - voltou a abraçá-lo.

-Eu… - Harry não dava crédito ao que lia. Ao fim poderia viver longe dos Dursley?- Por que dizes que viveremos juntos?- perguntou carrancudo.

-Como, não sabe?

-Saber o que? - se exasperou Ron.

-Tsk, disse-te que Bellatrix não era minha mãe, Harry.

-E isso que?- perguntou desta vez Blaise.

Lucas olhou-os exasperados a todos. Estavam fora do colégio, Harry estava com Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron e Hermione conversando junto ao lago quando Lucas se lhes acercou sendo acompanhado por seus inseparáveis amigos Miles e Malcolm e a eles os seguiam Draco, Blaise Théo, Vincent e Gregory. Em conjunto, era uma estranha reunião de um punhado de Gryffindors com Slytherins e uma Ravenclaw.

-Não é óbvio? - espeto com desdém. - Vou dar-lhes uma mostra. - passou uma mecha de cabelo para atrás com elegância e sorriu com petulância. - A quem me pareço?

A mandíbula dos que conheciam ao animago Black caiu.

-São… iguais. - murmurou Théo.

-Claro que sim, se ele é meu papi. - sorriu.

Expresso de Hogwarts

-Onde esta MINHA Gin-Gin?!- gritou alguém entrando estrondosamente ao compartimento dos Gryffindors.

-Não outra vez ele. - gemeu Ron, negando com a cabeça.

-Estou aqui, céu. - uma voz feliz junto a ele contestou.

Os olhos de Ron abriram-se como pratos ao olhar o sorriso de sua irmã.

-…céu?

Ante a incredulidade do ruivo sua irmã e Lucas se estamparam um beijo de filme. Harry, Neville e Hermione riram quietamente.

-Há algo que deva me inteirar?- grunhiu Ron vermelho até as orelhas.

-Claro que sim, cunhado. Lembras-te que te disse que minha meta ao entrar ao ED era conseguir que Ginny terminasse com seu…Ravenclaw para que fosse minha? - Ron assentiu. - Bem, o consegui. Não esta contente?

-Não. - grunhiu cruzando-se de braços.

-Oh, vamos Ronnie. - arrulho Harry. - Ginny é grande e sabe o que faz. Ademais, não acho que tivesse podido se negar ante Lucas. Nunca tinha visto a ninguém mais insistente.

-Awww, obrigado irmão. - arrulho desta vez Lucas, sentando-se junto a Ginny.

-Não podes te ficar aqui, não há lugar. - grunhiu Rum.

-Por suposto que há. Neville, Théo disse-me que te espera em frente ao banheiro do compartimento da o lado para-não-sei-que. - sorriu pícaro.

O garoto se ruborizou até as orelhas, sorriu e saiu apressado.

-Vês? Agora sim que há.

Estação King's Cross

Todos os garotos baixaram pressurosos do trem, aliviados de deixar isso por um tempo após todo o que tinha passado nesse ano.

-Olá, Harry.

O moreno paralisou-se e volteou lentamente. Ali, parado a escassos centímetros dele, estava um sorridente Sirius Black.

-Sirius, que…?

-Que faço aqui? - sorriu. - Suponho que leste a nota que saiu no Profeta faz em umas semanas. Lucius Malfoy trouxe-me a Pettigrew da guarida desse louco e meu irmão e Kingsley alegaram tê-lo atrapado em uma redada. Tudo está aclarado agora, pequeno. Poderemos estar juntos desde agora, Harry.

Harry não pôde reprimir as lágrimas e se abraçou com força ao animago.

-Eu também quero abraço! - gritou Lucas atraindo a atenção de todos na plataforma 9¾, se uniu ao abraço que estavam compartilhando seu pai e o Gryffindor. Lucas era uma cabeça mais alto que Harry de modo que, junto ao adulto, faziam um sanduichinho ao garoto.

A gente começou a olhá-los dissimuladamente, não crendo ver a Sirius Black (até faz pouco um assassino muito buscado) ali e abraçando a Harry Potter. Os Slytherins que conheciam mais ou menos a história de Harry sorriram ao ver a cena.

Quando se separaram, os três mostravam um grande sorriso.

-Que fazes aqui, papi? Pudeste talvez deixar um momento de beijar com meu mami? Jujuju. - riu malicioso.

-Cala-se, idiota!- sorriu dando-lhe um coscoro. -Vim aqui a dizer-lhe a Harry que terá que se ir com os muggles…

-Que?! Por que?!- exclamaram os outros dois.

-Harry. - olhou sério ao moreno. - Dumbledore disse-me que teu sabes a respeito dessa proteção que tens graças a teu sangue. - o garoto assentiu desgranado. - Mas só serão duas semanas, as que precisas para voltar a estabelecer o laço. Uma vez que isso passe, eu te irei buscar e te celebrarei o melhor aniversário de tua vida. De acordo?

-De acordo, Sirius. - sorriu entendendo. Podia aguentar duas semanas com os Dursley se a mudança o que ficava de férias o fazia com sua padrinho.

-Ouve, papi. Quero apresentar-te a alguém. - disse de repente Lucas acercando a sua ruiva a onde eles estavam. - Ela é de quem te fale em minhas cartas: Ginny Weasley, minha noiva.

-Sim, já nos conhecemos. Olá, Ginny. - disse Sirius sorridente.

-Olá, Sirius.

-Como está isso que se conhecem? - franziu o cenho.

-Ela costuma frequentar essa casa em onde falamos pela primeira vez, recordas?

-Já lembro. - grunhiu. - Óssea que todo mundo sabia onde estava menos eu? ¬¬

-Não te enojes, Lucas. Se tivesse sabido isto dantes, sem dúvida te teria feito notar minha presença. - disse Sirius revolvendo o cabelo de seu filho.

-Já… ¬¬

-Bem, vamos Harry, que dantes de que te vás quero trocar umas palavras com esses muggles com os que vive. - disse sorrindo malicioso.

-Não passes, Sirius. - reprendia alguém a suas costas. Remus Lupin-Malfoy vinha acompanhado de seu filho Draco (que olhava carrancudo a Harry) e Theodore Nott quem estava da mão com Neville Longbottom.

-Não me vou passar, Moony. Só lhe vou dizer umas quantas coisinhas. - piscou um olho.

Todos puderam comprovar, minutos mais tarde, como Vernon Dursley empalidecia consideravelmente olhando com terror ao animago, enquanto Harry Potter sorria divertido.

-Só umas "coisinhas", eh?- riu Théo.

Draco e Remus bufaram.

-Lucas, apressa-te que não tenho todo o dia. - grunhiu Severus, chegando visivelmente irritado à Estação.

-Tem cuidado com o tom que lhe fala a meu filho, Snivellus. - sibilou Sirius chegando a onde estava o grupo, depois de um caloroso abraço de despedida com seu afilhado.

-Snivellus?- piscou o garoto de olhos azuis. - Tu era Snivellus?

-Sim. - grunhiu fulminado com a mirada ao animago.

-Então era a ti a quem faziam todas essa bromas!- riu Lucas sem contemplações.

Draco e Théo tiveram a decência de dissimular seu riso, tampando-se a boca. A verdade era que já tinham chegado a essa conclusão faz muito tempo, mas isso não tirava que ainda lhes causasse graça.

-Deixa de rir-te, fedelho insolente. - sibilou Severus.- E vamos que tua tia quer te ver. Espero que venhas ao buscar nessas duas semanas que prometeste, Black. - espetou.

-Não te preocupes, Snivellus. - mais gargalhadas e Severus estava vermelho de fúria. - Estarei em tua casa em duas semanas para levar-me a Lucas a minha nova casa.

-Mais vale-te. - grunhiu, agarrou de um braço ao adolescente e levou-lhe à força.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Como está tudo lá?

-Não sei, Remus. Não penso voltar, mas sei que o Lord ficou muito mau depois de seu confronto com Potter. Passará tempo até que possa se recuperar de tudo e consiga voltar a fazer suas maldades… mas eu já não quero estar ali para o ver.

-Parece-me o mais sensato que pode fazer.

-Não será fácil, ele me buscará…

-Mas até então…

Olharam-se aos olhos dantes de entregar-se a um longo e passional beijo. Suas roupas começaram a sobrar e em seguida Lucius fez gala da magia sem varinha que sua herança veela lhe provia, com um movimento de mão, ambas túnicas desapareceram.

Lucius recostou a seu esposo na cama e começou a beija-lo pela cada rincão desse apetitoso torso. Remus já estava completamente recuperado do estiramento de pele que traz emparedado a gravidez e, apesar de que o loiro estranhava ter mais pele para beijar, este corpo atlético lhe seguia gostando tanto como o redondo. Sem pressas lambeu e mordisqueou os mamilos, obtendo deliciosos arquejos como recompensa. Remus tinha enterrada suas mãos no longo cabelo loiro-platino de seu amor e arqueava as costas buscando mais contato.

Seus ereções já estavam a ponto e Malfoy não perdeu tempo em tomar a de seu amante em sua boca. O castanho gemeu comprazido ao sentir a úmida boca ao redor de seu sexo, Lucius em verdade sabia como o fazer, após tantos anos de se conhecer. Intercalava mordidas, chupadas e beijos nos momentos justos e, se a isto somámos o encanto veela que deixava sair, temos a um lobo completamente louco do prazer.

Com um grito chego ao êxtase na boca de seu esposo e este usou esse mesmo rico líquido para lubricar seus dedos e começar a preparar ao licantropo. Beijou seus lábios enquanto metia o segundo dedo na entrada o castanho. Após tantos anos de ter sexo diariamente (é o que o veela precisava), Remus já não precisava tanta dilatação. De modo que o loiro deixou sair seu encanto ao máximo ao momento de dar a primeira investida.

-AAHH! Encanta-me quando fazes isso! - gritou Remus sorridente.

-Por isso o faço. - ronrono o outro. - Para ter-te encantado, meu lobinho.

-Move-te. - aprecio atraindo-o para poder ser beijado com paixão.

Lucius começou a mover-se dentro do corpo de seu amor com pequenas e curtas investidas, para depois dar passo ao ritmo rápido e profundo que os voltava loucos. Lupin abraçou-se com força pelas costas do loiro, fazendo a este enterrar sua cabeça no pescoço do corpo baixo ele. O Slytherin não perdeu a oportunidade de beijar e morder esse pescoço, deixando sua marca enquanto investia a entrada de seu casal com todas suas forças. Colou uma mão entre seus corpos e massageou como pôde o pênis do homem-lobo, que não demorou em voltar a estar ereto.

Seguiram seu já conhecido ritmo ao fazer o amor, até que estalaram em um rouco gemido de prazer.

-Amo-te, Luc.

-Eu também te amo, meu amor. - murmurou abraçando a seu casal pelas costas.

-Vamos sobreviver a isto, verdade?

-Seguro, Remus. Vamos viver até ser tão velhinhos que vamos ver aos netos de nossos netos. - sorriu deixando um terno beijo no ombro que seu amor tinha ao alcance.

Remus também sorriu. Se estava no verdadeiro, quando seu filho maior Draco recebesse sua herança durante essas férias, o casal que ele elegeria não comprazeria em nada a seu esposo. Provavelmente, o mesmo garoto e seu padrinho também teriam que dizer algo ao respeito. Mas já ele se encarregaria de convencer a todos de que isso era o melhor.

Tudo com tal de ver feliz a seu filho…

**_Continua na Terceira Temporada._ **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


End file.
